To Be Loved
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a One Tree Hill story. In the past, Magaret, Nathan's half-sister comes back into town and changes everything. In the future, Dan is dead and his sons have lives of their own now
1. To Be Loved 1

Title: To Be Loved 1/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have an comments please

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Mind your manners  
Watch your weight  
Be a good boy  
Just behave  
What's wrong with you?  
Settle down.  
Keep your two feet on the ground.  
Stand up straight  
Sit up tall  
Never falter  
Never fall  
Stay in school  
Make the grade  
Never fail  
And never fade"

Lucas stood in front of the grave and put a rose on it and started to walk away. He took one last look at the grave "Dan Scott- a great father, husband and man 1964-2011"

"You coming?" Margaret asked as she turned around.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." He said as she walked over to her and put her hand in his.

"Nathan, will be here soon. Haley called to warn me." 

"Too bad our feud couldn't have died with out father." Lucas said sadly.

"I wish it had to."

"Apparently some things haven't changed since I left." Margaret Jackson said as she came downstairs.

"Mags, when did you get back? Why are you here?" Nathan asked confused.

"It's good to see you too, brother." Margaret said sarcastically.

"When did you get in?" Dan asked.

"About two last night. And before I forget to say thanks. I'll say it now. Thanks for picking me up for the airport." She said sarcastically.

"Did you get kicked out of school again?" Nathan asked.

"Tenth school, I think I'm going for a record."

"This isn't something you should be proud about." Dan said.

"I know."

"So what is it for this time?" Nathan asked.

"Disciplinary Problems, that's all I was told." She said looking at her stepfather.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know maybe you should ask your father that." 

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nothing, Nathan you need to get your books and so do you, Margaret. So you will get to school on time."

"Fine." Nathan said as he ran to his room.

"Don't do that again!" Dan said mad.

"Then don't get me kicked out of school and I won't have to."

"Oh don't act like you didn't miss me."

"Believe me I didn't!" Margaret said as she headed upstairs.

"So how was Chad's first day of high school?" Nathan asked as he came in to the garage. 

"You mean your brother, right? Or are you still calling him your nephew?" Margaret said mad as she slammed the register close.

"He's not my brother."

"Yeah and either is my x-husband, right?"

"Speaking of your x-husband. I see he went to my father's grave today."

"He's his father too."

"No he's a man he despised. Keith Scott is his father. He most have just gotten the Scott's mixed up again. It's happened before."

"Nathan, why are you here?" 

"Can't I just come see my sister?" 

"No, you can't." Peyton said as she came in.

"Peyton, I just…" Nathan started to say.

"Leave now Nathan before I tell Lucas that you are here."  Peyton said.

"Right so you're going to go run to your husband. Still as pitiful as ever." Nathan said.

"I'm only telling you one more time to leave." Margaret said.

"Fine, just tell your husband that Haley wants him to call him." Nathan said as he started to leave. 

Chad passed him while he was coming in. "What was he doing here, mom?"

"He's just leaving, sweetheart." Margaret said.

"So are you planning on talking to me or are we just going to go to school in complete silence?" Margaret asked Nathan.

"That's my plan. What you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I just got back from Europe where I've been for at least six months. I would like to think that my little brother would at least want to say hi to me. Or want to know how I'm doing." 

"It's not the first time you've been gone for six months or longer."

"And you never missed me this whole time?"

"I've learned not to miss people. Not to miss you or mom."

"Speaking of our mother, have you heard from her recently?"

"I hear she's living with Pablo right now and she's very happy." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Leave it to mom to tell you everything when she calls you but yell at me when she calls me." Margaret said smiling.

"Well our mother is one of a kind I've got to give her that much." Nathan said laughing.

"Yes that she is." Margaret said also laughing.

"Where did you go?" Haley asked as Nathan came in the house.

"Went to get my car checked up." Nathan said as he put his keys down on the table.

"Did you pass my message on to Lucas? Because you know I would of preferred to do it my self."

"I tried but his wives stopped me." Nathan said as he sat down.

"And you're shocked?" 

"Well they are my in-laws, hell one of them is even my half sister."

"Who you've treated like dirt every chance you got."

"So?"

"Nathan we've been through this before. This fight between you and Lucas was your father's fight. Your father is dead so should the fight."

"I would if he wasn't responsible for his death."

"Did you hear about you not being the only bastard sibling of Nathan's any more." Brooke told Lucas as he entered school.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Lucas asked confused.

"You didn't know that Nathan had a half-sister did you?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Should I have know?"

"Well considering she's been going to this school on and off for at least ten years I thought you would of noticed her."

"Sorry I didn't. Is there a reason I should?"

"No, I guess not. Got to go bye." Brooke said walking off.

"Nathan, I go it. I think I can find my own locker." Margaret said as she walked over to Lucas. "Would this be locker number 214?" She asked Lucas.

"Yeah, right next to mine. Who are you any way?" 

"Margaret Jackson, you are?" 

"Lucas Scott. Nice to meet you." Lucas said extending his hand.


	2. To Be Loved 2

Title: To Be Loved 2/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have an comments please

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Be a hero  
Be a star  
Anything but what you are  
Find a girl to possess  
Always pay, pursue, protect  
Be a master  
Be a slave  
Work your ass into an early grave"

Margaret took his hand. "Lucas Scott, as in Dan Scott's other son?" Margaret asked.

"You get to the point really quickly don't you?" Lucas said mad as he slammed his locker shut.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was only asking because I'm his step-daughter."

Lucas turned back around. "So you're the half-sister I heard about."

"I've heard a lot about you too."

"I bet. Look if you're here to bug me then don't. Your brother already does it enough."

"I bet he does but I'm not planning on bugging you at all. I just would like to get to know you. Honestly. Is that ok?"

Lucas gave her a look.

"Why would you want to do that?" 

"Why would I not want to do that?"

"How was your first day?" Lucas asked Chad.

"Well they already offered me a spot on the sophomore basketball them." 

"Are you taking it?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently since you're my father, I have to."

"No you don't. Who told you, you had to?"

"Everyone at school. They were telling me all about how great you, uncle Nathan and grandfather were."

"That doesn't mean that you have to play."

"I know but I'd like to prove to everyone that I'm just as good as all of you."

"Chad, please don't do this to prove anything. You don't have to. Do it if you want to and only if you'll have fun doing it. Basketball should be for fun and nothing else."

"I know that was one of the things Lori and I agreed on. We'd do it for fun only."

"Peyton?" Margaret asked happily as she saw her dear friend.

Peyton got up. "Mags, when do you get back?"

"This morning. You know I was really shocked to find out that you're still dating my idiot brother."

"Not by choice believe me."

"I bet." Margaret said smiling. "Ok a change in subject, can you give me the back story on Lucas?"

"What back story?" Peyton asked defensively.

"Just what he's like."

"How would I know?"

"Chill, Peyton. I must have hit a nerve." Margaret looked at Peyton. "What exactly is going with you and Lucas anyway?

"Dad guess what?" Lori said as she came in.

Nathan got up from the couch.

"What?" 

"I mad the 7th grade basketball team and Chad made the sophomore one." She said happily.

"Congratulations. How did you hear about your cousin?"

"I talked to him. We met after school." 

"What else did he say?"

"Dad, stop! He's my cousin and I'm not selling him out." 

"Fine, I was just wondering."

"No you're prying. You always do. If you really want to know how his family is then ask them." Lori said mad as she ran upstairs.

"Where were you this morning?" Haley asked Nathan as she came up to him.

"My sister came in town last night so I couldn't make it."

"Ever heard of phone?" Haley asked mad.

"You haven't taught me about that one yet." Nathan said smiling.

Haley laughed. "Well then can you meet me after school today?"

"Basketball practice. How about tonight?" Nathan suggested.

"I have to work."

"You can't get off?"

"Not with out a good excuse."

"And let me guess having to be with me wouldn't go over so big?"

"Not really."

"Ok, when do you get off?"

"Pretty late."

"Call me when you get off and we'll hook ok?"

"Not hook ok, we'll study."

"Hook up, study. I don't really see the difference." Nathan said smiling as he headed to his next class.

Haley just laughed and headed off.

"Haley?" Lucas asked as someone answered at her house.

"Haley, telephone!" Nathan screamed.

"Nathan, I heard you came to my garage today."

"I heard you came to my father's grave today."

"He's my father too plus our uncle's and my mother's grave are near by."

"He's not your father." Nathan said mad as he gave the phone to Haley.

"Hey." Haley said.

"You know your husband is not in the best mood."

"Remember he's off topic."

"Right, sorry so you wanted me to call you? Why exactly don't you ever call me?"

"Your wife hangs up on me."

Lucas laughed. "She would but you'd do the same thing to her."

"True, I think I have actually." Haley said smiling and then she heard some screaming in the background. "What's going on over there?"

"Carrie and Sam are playing."

"So Margaret and Jake are staying there tonight?"

"Yeah. So what did you want?"

"Do I actually have to have something to talk about when I talk to my best friend?"

"Yes, now what's going on Haley?" Nathan asked worried.


	3. To Be Loved 3

Title: To Be Loved 3/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have an comments please

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"Can't I just be sick of you and Nathan fighting?" 

Lucas laughed. "And here I was hoping that you came to your sense and decide to leave him."

Haley laughed. "Not that I haven't thought about it but I can't. I could never do that to Lori or…."

"Or what? What aren't you saying?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"Calm down ok? Look if I tell you this you can't tell anyone. I haven't even told Nathan yet." Haley replied nervously.

"Ok, I know Nathan has his faults but you've always trusted him so why wouldn't you tell him what ever it is you're telling me?"

"Because Luke… look just let me tell you the news first and then you can ask me all the question you need ok?" Haley said annoyed.

"Sure, so what's the news?"

Haley walked into one of the guest rooms and closed the door. "Well the first one is I was offered a job at the local high school."

"Congratulations." 

"Thanks."

"And you don't think Nathan will like this?"

"No, I think he'll be fine with it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That's only the first part of the news."

"Ok, what's the second?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wouldn't Nathan be happy that you two are having another child."

"He would of course if the child was his but as we both know it's not."

"Nothing is going on with me and Lucas ok?" Peyton said.

"Ok, for now. But sooner of later you're going to have to tell me what really is going on."

"Sure, when something actually starts going on."

"So it's true, Margaret. You're back." Brooke said as her and Theresa came in.

"You haven't gotten rid of these two idiots yet? I thought you were smarter than that Payton." Margaret mumbled as she started to leave.

"Bye, Margaret." Peyton said laughing.

"Why is that she always acts like we are a bunch of idiots?" Theresa asked mad.

"Because she always speaks the truth." Peyton mumbled sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, so what do you two need?" Peyton said as she started to pick up her drawings.

"We wanted to see if you were planning on going to basketball practice with us." Theresa said.

"We're not really supposed to be at their practices remember?" Peyton pointed out.

"Well that's not entirely true." Brooke said smiling.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"Oh you're going to love this." Theresa said laughing.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked Margaret as he came into the guest bedroom they were staying in.

"Why are you always so suspicious of me?" Margaret asked smiling as she turned around.

"Because I usually have a good reason to be."

"That's for the most true."

"So do I have a reason to be now?" 

"Not really I guess." Margaret said sitting down.

Jake sat down next to her. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"Carrie…" Margaret started to say.

"What about Carrie?" Jake asked confused.

"Honey can you give me and daddy a minute." Margaret said getting up.

Jake turned around and was shocked to see his daughter standing in the doorway.  He got up. "Carrie, is something wrong?"

"Sam took my Barbies from me and he won't give them back!" She said mad.

"Ok, where's your brother?" Margaret asked.

"He's in his room."

"Ok how about you get your brother and tell him that I said that he needs to help you and Sam fix this." Margaret said.

"Ok, but what if he…" Carrie started to say.

"Tell him if he doesn't help you then he'll have to deal with me." Margaret said finishing her sentence.

"Ok thanks Mommy." Carrie said giving her a kiss and then she started to leave.

Margaret got up and closed the door and then sat back down next to Jake. "It's Chad." Margaret said.

"Ok so how exactly am I supposed to get home?" Margaret asked Nathan annoyed.

"You know you could always stay for our practice." Nathan pointed out.

"And why would I do that? I'm not usually into self torture, you know." Margaret said smiling.

"Very funny." Nathan said as he playfully hit her.

"Plus I'm not so sure I want to go home by myself." 

"You do know my dad will be there? So you really won't be home by yourself." Nathan pointed out.

"Believe I know that." Margaret mumbled. "Look when will this practice be over?" 

"I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

"I just I'd like to know when you're coming home."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter ok." 

"Is there something reason that you don't want to be alone with my father?"

"Why would you think that?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe I just want to spend some time with you."

"Maybe you're just a horrible liar?"

"Maybe. Look please just don't stay out too late."

"Ok, I promise. I'll even come and check in with you. Ok mother?" He said sarcastically.

"Not funny." Margaret said laughing.

"Lori can we talk?" Nathan asked as came out side where Lori was shooting hoops.

"Depends." Lori said as she stopped shooting.

"On what?"

"If you'll practice with me." Lori said throwing the ball at him.

"No problem." Nathan said as he started dribbling.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"About what happened with the two of us."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well for one you're mad at me."

"This isn't anything new, dad."

"I know but that doesn't mean that I like it."

"You mean that doesn't mean you're going to accept it?"

Nathan took the ball and stopped moving. "No it means we're going to talk about this so that you won't have to be mad at me anymore. So how about we go and sit so we can talk?" 

"I'm assuming I don't have a choice."

"You'd be assuming correctly."

"So what are you doing?" Lucas asked as he walked up to Margaret.

"Trying to find a ride home." Margaret said as she sat down on a near by bench.

Lucas sat down next to her. "You don't have a driver's license?"

"Don't have a car." 

"With all the money your family has you couldn't possibly afford a car?"

"No my step-father just couldn't afford to allow me to have something that would give me any freedom."

"You know you don't seem to speak very highly of him."

"Neither do you."

"But I have my reasons. What are yours?"

Margaret got up. "I would rather not talk about it."

"Believe me if there's anyone who could understand not liking the man it would be."

"I know…." Margaret started to say.

"Lucas, practice now!" Jake said as he came out of the gym.

"I've got to go." Lucas said.

"I see that, thanks for talking to me." Margaret said.

"No problem." Lucas said as he went into the gym.

"It didn't take you that long to become friends with him did it?" Jake said smiling.

"I could say the same for you." Margaret said smiling at him.


	4. To Be Loved 4

Title: To Be Loved 4/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have an comments please

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Daddy's favorite little girl  
Dress up in your momma's pearls  
Serve us breakfast in her bed  
Earn a little kiss on the forehead  
You are sugar  
You are spice  
You are growing up so nice  
Paint your nails  
Paint your face  
Paint around the empty space"

Margaret opened the door. "Anyone home?" She asked. She was very glad to not hear a response. She went into the living room and started to go though the tapes to see if there was anything worth watching. She noticed a lot of tapes where the label started with LC. "LC?" Margaret asked out loud.  She took out the tape and put it in the VCR and was shocked to see Lucas on the TV screen.

"So let me guess you're going to tell me never to talk to you like that again, I'm going to agree and then everything's going to be fine?" Lori said sarcastically as she sat down on the couch.

"Lose the sarcasm, ok?" Nathan said.

"Why?'

"Because I'm assuming you would actually like to not be ground for a month."

"Ok I'll lose the sarcasm but I still don't believe we're really going to talk."

"We haven't talked in a long time have we?"

"Not since I was seven years old and grandpa and Uncle Keith died."

"Yeah I remember you always used to inform me about what was going on in school. You're mother would beg for you to talk to her like you did to me."

"And now I talk to mom."

"I'm sorry you know."

"About what?"

"That we stopped talking like that."

"Mom explained about you and grandfather."

"You don't remember that much about him do you?"

"Not any good memories. You used to argue with him a lot right?'

"Yeah when ever he tried coming around which wasn't that often."

"But I do remember Uncle Keith coming over a lot."

"Yeah we got a long great. He was a lot like the way I wanted my father to be."

"And Uncle Lucas and Aunt Margaret used to bring Chad by."

"Yeah but then…"

"Uncle Keith and Grandfather were killed in that car wreck."

"Yeah I remember."

"Do you ever wish things were back to the way the way they were then?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah I'd really like if we were like everyone else's families again. I mean most families talk. We can't even do that."

"I know. You know I miss that time too."

"Then why exactly did you let it get it away?"

"What did your mother tell you?"

"That you and Uncle Lucas parted ways because of how grandfather and Uncle Keith died."

"Well that's for the most part true."

"How did they die?"

"In a car accident."

"I know that but why would that cause you to stop talking to Uncle Lucas?"

"It's complicated."

"No, don't just tell me that and walk away. I hate it we adults do that."

"I did too when I was your age."

"Then why did you do it now?"

Nathan smiled. "It's complicated."

"So are you trying to put the moves on Nathan's sister now to?" Jake asked Lucas smiling as he threw him the ball.

"No, we're just friends. I think."

"Let me warn you Margaret is one complicated chick." 

"Why do you say that?'

"Because I know. Believe me many a guy has found that out."

"What's up with her any way?

"No one really knows. She and your father keep butting heads that's why she keeps being sent to Europe."

"About what?"

"Hell if I know. That girl hasn't let anyone into her life not even Nathan."

"Why do you think that is?'

"I don't know like I said she's complicated."

"How do you know for sure?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Luke, come on. Remember about two months ago…"

"I remember but you're telling me that you and Nathan haven't…"

"Of course we have!"

"Then there's still a chance I'm not the father of your child."

"No, you just don't want it! God, you are just like Dan sometimes you know that!" Haley screamed mad.

"No Hales, that's not what I meant. If this child is mine then of course I want it."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Haley took a deep breath. "Ok then what did you mean?"

"I meant that there's no way you can possibly no for sure if I'm the father of your child or if Nathan is. So why don't you find out?"

"You mean a DNA test? Because I can't get that gone now and I'm not sure if I want to."

"No that's not what I meant. I meant that you can go to the doctor and find out the date the baby was conceived. If it was the night we slept together then yes it's my child if it's not then it's Nathan's."

"That's true I could do that. I just… Luke do you even want to have a child with me?"

"Haley…"

"Answer me please. I mean that night, us what was that?"

"That was two people that love each other losing control."

"Who love each other?'

"Don't act so shocked. We've never lied to each other about how we feel."

"Yes that much is true…."

"Dad!" Chad screamed.

"Daddy!" Sam screamed.

"Mommy!" Carrie screamed.

"I have to…"

"Yeah I can tell. Luke, I'll call you as soon as I know."

"Good and Haley, don't forget I love you."

"I won't."

"You actually came I'm shocked." Haley said as Nathan entered the room.

"Yeah even though my sister tried to keep me from coming." Nathan said as he sat down.

"Why would she do that?" Haley asked confused.

"I really don't know. Something about her not wanting to be at home alone with my father."

"Do they not really get along or something?

"I guess but it's always been like this."

"And you never really asked her what was going on?"

"We don't really talk that's how we both want it. Look Brooke can we just work?"

"No, not until you can prove to me that everything is ok with your sister."

"Is this really that important to you?"

"Yes it is. I just… I'd feel guilty if something was wrong but you weren't there to help her because of me."

"Ok, I'll go check on her on one degree."

"Which is?"

"That you meet me early tomorrow morning."

"Deal."

"What in the hell is going on in here!" Jake said as he came running into the living room with Margaret.

They looked around the living room and saw broken glass on the floor.

"What happened in here?" Margaret asked the kids.

"It's his fault!" Carrie said pointing at Chad.

"Yeah it's his fault!" Sam said also point at Chad.

"Mom, seriously I have no clue what they're talking about. I came in because you wanted me to and…" Chad started to say.

"Who did this?" Peyton asked as she came in.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Jake said.

"Well look Sam, Carrie why don't you guys come in the kitchen and get cleaned up. So I don't have to worry about you two stepping on any glass. And then you two can go to bed." Peyton said leading the two kids out of the room.

"Hey guys what was all the… what happened in here." Lucas asked coming in the room.

"I think you and I need to have a talk with our son." Margaret said to Lucas.

"Great, it looks like this will be a long night!" Chad said sarcastically.

"To say the least." Margaret said sarcastically as she, Chad and Lucas headed towards her room.

"What do you think you're doing!" Dan screamed as he came into the living room.

"Oh I'm just watching your tapes of Lucas." Margaret said as she got up. "What is your problem any way?"

"You have no right to go through my personal stuff."

"If that's true then you have no right to go through my life and change things."

"That's not the same."

"Why isn't it? Because you claim you love me?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because this obsession you have me isn't love, Dan. It's just plain sick!"

"Oh don't act like you don't like you don't love me in return."

"Believe me the only thing I feel for you is disgust!" Margaret screamed as she started to head upstairs.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Dan said as he grabbed her hand.

"Let go off me! I'm going to my room and you are not going to go with me!" Margaret said turning around and facing him.

"Oh yes I am. I didn't not bring you all the way back here for you to act like some tease." Dan said as he leaned and kissed her.

"Stop it!" She said mad as she slapped him.


	5. To Be Loved 5

Title: To Be Loved 5/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. any other questions just email me . 

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Find a man that can provide  
Try and fill the hole inside  
With a family and a home  
Tell yourself you're not alone  
Keep your memories of yourself  
In a shoebox on a closet shelf"

Grace opened the door to the house and closed the door. She walked into the living room and saw her father on the living room floor picking up pieces of glass. "Please tell my that my little sister didn't do that."

Jake got up. "No, your step brother did."

"Of course, so how are you, dad?" Grace asked.

"I'm good. You know it's really good to see you." Jake said as he hugged her.

"It's good to see you too." Grace said as she sat down on the couch.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Jake said as he sat down next to her.

"Went home and no one was there so I took a guess. I just got lucky."

"Yeah you did. What are you doing home any way, Gracie?"

Grace laughed. "You know when you call me Gracie I feel like I'm five years old again."

Jake laughed too. "Well sometimes I like to think of you as still be five years old."

"I know. You know sometimes I wish was. Then I wouldn't have be this genesis who gets these scholarships to all these out state high schools so I don't ever see my family."

"Grace, did something happen at school?"

Grace laughed. "Define something."

Nathan opened the door to the house. "Anyone home?" He asked and didn't get an answer.  He put his jacket down on one of the chairs and threw his keys on the counter. "Dad? Mags?" He asked as he looked in the living room. "Ok, I guess every is asleep." Nathan said as he headed upstairs. He turned to go to his room and then remember how worried Margaret was. "I guess I should check on her." Nathan thought to himself. He walked over to Margaret's door. He could hear some movement inside. He opened the door slowly. "Margaret…" He started to say but stopped when he saw his father on top of Margaret.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" His father asked as he got off of Margaret.

"I… I came into to… to check in with Margaret…. but I didn't…" Nathan said stuttering.

Margaret pulled the sheet up over her. "Nathan, why don't you leave, ok? I think that would be best."

"I… yeah… I'll go." Nathan said as he left the room.

He ran downstairs grabbed his jacket, key and cell phone and ran out the house.

"Hey is everything, ok, Mom?" Lori asked her mother as she came downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lori, why are you not in bed?" 

"I was talking dad." 

"Well it's ten. You should have been in bed an hour ago."

"You know I'm the only person in my grade that still has a bed time."

"Well then you're probably the only one in your grade that doesn't sleep through your classes."

"But…" Lori started to say. 

"Lori, listen to your mother and go to bed." Nathan said.

"Fine!" Lori said marching upstairs.

"You ok?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I…" Haley started to say but there was a knock at the door. "I'll answer you in a second." Haley said as she walked to the door.

Nathan followed her.

When Haley got to the door she opened and was shocked to see Kendall standing there. "Hey Kendall."

"Hey Haley, Nathan." She said as she hugged each other them.

"Kendall, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Nathan asked.

"Grace and I came home tonight." She said walking in and putting her bags down. 

"Are you planning on staying here?" Haley asked.

"My house is overcome by our brother's family and I thought since my cousin Nathan loves me so much, he'll let me stay here." She said looking at Nathan.

"Mom…" Lori started to say as she came down stairs. "Cousin Kendall!" Lori said happily as she ran into Kendall's arms.

"Lori, oh my goodness you have grown up so much since last time I was here." Kendall said happily.

"You're staying here?" Lori asked happily as she saw Kendall's bags.

"I sure hope so." Kendall said looking at Nathan.

"Daddy, please let Kendall stay here!" Lori begged.

"I guess that's fine. So do you want to call Lucas and tell him his sister is staying here or should I?" Nathan asked Haley.

Margaret got out of bed and started to put her clothes back on. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan asked.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here knowing that Nathan knows now." Margaret said putting her shoes on.

"Did you tell Nathan to come up here?" Dan asked mad.

"I've been trying to get him to come up here for years. Who ever got him to come up here wasn't me, that's for sure."

"Well now that he knows, what if he tells someone?"

"You mean what if every one finds out what you really are? I'd be happy but we both know that never will happen."

"Why don't you think that will happen?"

"Because I don't think Nathan wants to ever believe that this happened."

"Well then why are you leaving?"

"Don't you see I… I think I finally have some where's to go." Margaret said as she walked out of the room.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Lucas asked Chad.

"I just… I couldn't do it, ok? I'm just sick of doing it." Chad said annoyed.

"Doing what?" Margaret asked confused.

"Lying, I'm just sick of the lies."

"What lies?" Lucas asked.

"Sam keeps calling me brother. And we all know that's a lie." 

"Chad…" Margaret started to say.

"It is. He just kept calling me brother. I lost it ok? I just I couldn't stand the lying." Chad said as he started to cry.

Margaret went over to him. "Chad, it's ok. It's really ok." Margaret said holding him.

"Sometimes I'm just worried that I'm turn out just like him. You know just like my dad." 

"That won't happen. You're nothing like Dan. I promise you that you're not."

"But he's my father how is it possible for me for me not to be?"

"I didn't turn out like him." Lucas said.

Chad looked at him. "I'm sorry. Dad, I'm sorry."

"I… I'm going to go make sure Sam is asleep." Lucas said as he left the room. When he closed the door, he tried not to cry.

"Haley! Haley, open up!" Nathan screamed as he pounded on her door. "Haley!" Nathan screamed again. He stopped screaming when he heard someone unlocking the door. 

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley asked shocked.

"Haley, is everything ok?" Her dad screamed.

"Yeah, dad it's Lucas." Haley screamed back.

"Ok, Lucas just make sure that you don't keep Haley out all night." Her dad said.

"Um… sure, sir." Nathan said.

Haley closed the door.  "You know I really think my dad believes your Lucas."

"I'm glad, I guess."

"Nathan, what's wrong?"

"I did what you asked."

"Which was?"

"I found out what was going on with Margaret."

"And that's why you're upset?"

"Yes, God why did you have to make me find out! I wish I hadn't!" Nathan screamed mad.

"What did you find out?"

"I can't say it! I just can't say it! I can't ever think it!" Nathan said furiously.

"Ok, well tell me this, is your sister ok?"

"Define ok."

"I'll take that as a no. Ok, did you tell your father? I mean is he taking care of her?"

"Taking care of her! No he isn't taking care of her."

"Ok, how about your mother?"

"What does my mother have to do with any of this?"

"Well don't you think she'd like to know that something is wrong with her daughter?"

Nathan looked at her. "That may not be a bad idea." Nathan said as he took out his cell phone. "I need to speak to Debra Scott, please."

"So how are you doing?" Lori asked Chad on the phone.

"Not so good, how about you?" Chad asked.

"Something is going on with Mom and your Aunt Kendall has moved in here."

Chad laughed. "Well I told my dad that I was worried about turning into my real father and Grace moved in."

"Ouch, let me guess he didn't take it very well?"

"No, he looked like I had just ripped his heart out."

"I've seen that look on my father before. I think it's something that runs in this family."

"You mean this family that doesn't ever actually interact?" Chad said sarcastically.

"It's our dads. It's all because of our dads. Well maybe we could do something."

"Like what?"

"Get help."

"From who?"

"Kendall?"

"She's my age, how could she possibly help?'

"Grace?"

"My step-sister wouldn't help me if her life depended on it."

"Ok how about grandmother?"

Chad laughed. "When ever grandmother gets involved it is always interesting."

Margaret ran to Lucas's house crying. When she got there she knocked on the door at least ten times before some one came to the door.

"Who's there?" Karen asked as she opened the door.

"Oh… is Lucas here?" Margaret asked.

"It's kind of late." 

"I know I'm sorry, but it's really important."

Karen looked at Margaret and could tell she was very upset. "Oh why don't you come in?"

"Thanks." Margaret said as she came in.

"Lucas, you have a guest here." Karen said as she went to get off to Lucas's room.

Margaret sat down on the couch.

"Margaret what are you doing here?" Lucas asked she came in here.

"Lucas…" Margaret started to say as she cried.

"Margaret, it's ok." Lucas said as he held her.


	6. To Be Loved 6

Title: To Be Loved 6/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. any other questions just email me . 

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"You know this gym is for playing basketball not spending the night." Couch Whitey said as he entered the gym where he saw Nathan sleeping on one of the bleachers.

Nathan woke up quick. "Whitey? Where am I?" He asked confused.

"You're in the school gym."

Nathan got up. "I… I guess I should go to…"

"Try school, Scott. You know it just started." Whitey said sarcastically.

Nathan got up quickly. "I don't have my books."

"Yeah I can see that but you're here and I'm not letting you go back home."

"I don't want to go back home."

"Why may I ask are you sleeping here and not one of the many houses your family owns?"

"Are you going to make me tell you?"

"No."

"Then I'm off to class." Nathan said heading off.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked as she came outside where Lucas was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Define ok."

Peyton sat down next to him. "Margaret told me what happened."

"She did, huh? I'm not surprised. I guess that's what I get from having you two under one roof."

"Please tell me that's not the only befit you see." Peyton said smiling.

"Right now I'm not seeing any benefits."

"You do know Chad didn't mean what he said, right?"

"Yeah he did. I should know I've fought the same battle."

"What battle?"

"The battle not to turn into my biological father. Not to let the evil that he is take me over." 

"But you're not him."

"I'm his son, his blood is in me. You don't think that makes a difference?"

"You are who you are despite the fact that you have his DNA."

"No, I'm me because I share his DNA. If it wasn't for that fact, I wouldn't be me. I had to fight every day not be like him but to be more like my mother."

"You did it well. Karen would be proud and so would Keith."

Lucas laughed. "Speaking of my mother and step-father, did you know my sister decided to stay with my half brother instead of in her our house?"

"Probably to many bad memories here."

"Good morning." Karen said as Margaret came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Sc…"

"Ms. Roe actually."

"Sorry."

"About spending the night with my son or for almost calling me Mrs. Scott?"

"I didn't sleep with your son. He slept on the floor. And I should of known better. Nathan told me your last name was Roe I just forgot."

"Nathan Scott?" Karen asked confused.

"I'm his half-sister. We share a mother."

"Oh so why aren't you at home?"

"Me and my step-father got into a fight. I had to leave."

"You decided to come here?"

"I knew Lucas would be the only person who wouldn't ask questions. I'm just not ready to answer question yet."

"Mom, don't tell me you're drilling Margaret." Lucas said as he came in.

"No, of course not. And you know you've got to be at school in ten minutes."

"Margaret, I assume your need a ride?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Let me go grab my books and we'll be ready to leave." Lucas said as he headed off.

"You know Margaret if you need a change of cloths, you can borrow some." Karen said.

"Really?" Margaret asked shocked.

"Let's just say I know what it's like not to want to answer any questions."

Nathan woke up and reached for Haley but she wasn't there. "Haley?" Nathan asked as he got out of bed.

Haley opened the door to the bathroom and came out. "You're awake."

"Yes, you know I expected to have you still in bed with me."

"Why's that?"

"Because you always stay in bed with me till Lori wakes up. Actually before Lori was born we never got out bed until we had to."

"Well I wanted to be up when Kendall got up too."

Nathan looked at her. "She's not up yet."

"How do you know?"

"It's too quiet in the house for her to be awake. So come back to bed with me please?" He said reaching out his hand.

Haley smiled. "I'm already awake."

"Well let's act like we don't know that."

Haley laughed. "No, I'm going to go downstairs to start making breakfast and you're going to take a very cold shower."

"You know I always thought that once I was married I'd stop taking cold showers."

Dan woke up to the phone ringing and a major hangover. "Hello?"

"Are the kids ok?" Deb asked.

"Deb? What are you calling for?"

"I have about thirty messages here from our son telling me to call about Margaret."

"I can't believe he called you." Dan mumbled.

"So are they ok?"

"They're fine, Deb. Stop worrying."

"Then let me talk to them."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

Dan looked around. "You just can't"

"Dan where are my children?"

"They're… They're…" He looked at the clock. "On their way to school. Deb, didn't you check the time?"

"Ok, look I want to talk to my kids. So the second they get home tell them to call me."

"Sure, bye Deb." Dan said as he hung up the phone.

"Are you glad Grace is back home?" Margaret asked Jake.

"Yeah I mean. I love seeing her but I'm worried that Kendall and her are giving up a great chance."

"To be with their families?"

"Kendall is with Nathan and Haley so I don't think she wants to be with her family."

"Kendall has her own set of problem I mean both of her parents are dead. But Grace has you."

"So you think she really missed me?"

"I'd say yes. I think Grace defiantly misses you."

"So I should allow her to stay here and go to One Tree Hill High instead of Alliet?"

"If that's what she wants then yes. Don't you want her here?"

"Of course I do."

"So there shouldn't be anything to be upset about. Our whole family is together and personally I'm happy about that."

"Hey Nathan are you ok?" Peyton asked as she came up to his locker.

"Peyton, look I really don't want to talk right now." Nathan said as he slammed his locker closed and started to walk off.

"Ok, wait aren't you in the same cloths you wore yesterday?"

"Yes, why does that even matter?"

Peyton walked up to him. "Who were you with last night?" She asked mad.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked confused.

"What's her name?"

"Who's name?"

"The girl you slept with last night."

"I didn't sleep with anyone last night."

"Then why are in the same cloths you were yesterday?"

"Peyton, I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Nathan said as he started walking off.

"Nathan wait…" Peyton started to say but she saw Haley walking up to Nathan.

"So who's Renee?" Grace asked as she came into Chad's room.

"Grace, what are you doing in my room?" Chad asked annoyed.

"I came in here to check on my little brother."

"Your little step-brother and only by a year."

"Still makes me older. So you didn't answer my question who's Renee."

"And I'm not going to, how do you even know about Renee?"

Grace took out a note she had in her pocket. "Renee, I can't wait till I get to see you this weekend. I'm going to convince my parents that…"

"Give me that." Chad said taking the note.

"That I'm going out with Todd just so we can go on our date Friday night." Grace continued. "I'm memorized the letter." Grace said smiling.

"How did you even get the letter?"

"After your father stormed off and you and mom went to go talk I snuck in your room and looked around. It's always helpful to have something on your siblings."

"You have nothing on me."

"Yeah right. Let's ask mom what she thinks about you lying to her?"

"Ok, what do you want, Grace?"

"Oh this will be fun." Grace said laughing.

"So do you want me to drop you off after school?" Lucas asked Margaret as they entered school.

"I can't go back there." Margaret said.

"So where are you going to stay?"

"I was hoping with you."

"You sure you can't go back home?"

Margaret looked him in the eyes.

"I guess that's a no."

"That's a definite no. Look if you don't want me staying with you then I guess I can ask Peyton."

"Well would you actually tell Peyton what's happened?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you want me to let you stay with me but your won't tell me what happened and I just think you need to talk to someone."

"Ok, look if I tell you what happened will you let me stay at your house?"

"Yes."

"Good but I need a favor."

Lucas laughed.  "I thought you staying with me was a favor."

"Yeah well I also need you to go to my house and get me some cloths because your mother's cloths just aren't going to cut it."

"Fine but if I end up hurting my father it's your fault." 

"Hey I'll be glad if you hurt him."

"You know this hatred you hold for my father is just plain scary."

"Is there something you need?" Kendall asked as Lori came into her room.

"Yeah I've got some questions."

"Ok, take a seat." Kendall said pointing to her bed.

"Ok, Kendall have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Kendall laughed. "Of course I have but don't tell your Uncle Lucas please."

"Do you think he'll care?"

"Lori, he practically raised me. He thinks about me, a lot in the same way that your dad thinks about you."

"And how is that exactly?"

"You'll always be his little girl and the thought of you even dating a guy ruins that image."

"So I shouldn't date?" Lori asked confused.

Kendall laughed again. "So what's his name?"

"Ryan."

"And do you like this Ryan character?"

"Yes."

"Does he like you?"

"I think."

"At your age I guess guys are even worse at expressing their feelings. Look do you want to go on a date with him?"

"Yes but my parents will never let me."

"True but what they don't know can't hurt them."

"Kendall, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see."


	7. To Be Loved 7

Title: To Be Loved 7/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. any other questions just email me. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"Hey Renee. Can I talk to you for a second?" Chad asked as he went up to Renee who was with her friends. 

"Sure, girls I'll be right back." She said as Chad led her away.  "So what's going on?"

"I just wanted to forewarn you that I may have to cancel our date."

"Why?" Renee asked worried.

"I'm about to do something that could cause me to be grounded for a long time."

"Then don't do it."

"I have to. It's the only way I know to get my dad and Uncle to talk." 

Renee sighed. "How long do you think you'll be grounded?"

"You're ok with me doing this?"

"I know how much your family means to you so yeah I'm ok with this. I mean I'll see you at school right?"

"Right."

"Then I'll take what I can get." She stopped talking when she heard Chad, Grace and Kendall being called to the office.

"I guess that my cue." He said as he started to leave.

"Chad wait!" Renee said as she ran after and the kissed him

"How's your day going?" Keith asked Karen as he walked into the café.

"Strange, it's very strange." She said as she poured him a coup of coffee.

"Strange, how?"

"Well as of last night I'm housing two teenagers."

"Two? Who's the other one?"

"Lucas step-sister technically." 

Keith thought about that for a second. "Are you talking about Margaret?"

"Yeah. What do you know about?"

"Not that much. Her and Dan don't get a long at all and because of that Deb keeps sending to boarding schools usually out of the country. But something always goes wrong and she ends up back her for a few weeks until Deb find another school. She doesn't even know you or Luke so why would she be staying with you?"

"All I know is she showed up at my house last night upset and Lucas offered her a place to stay indefinitely."

"You don't know what happened?"

"No and I've been advised not to ask. Do you have any clue what could of happened?"

"Well my guess is that it has something to do with Dan."

Haley sat in the waiting room nervously. All kinds of thoughts were going through her mind. If Lucas was the father how was she going to tell Nathan or Lori? Or if Nathan was the father how was she going to tell Lucas?

"Mrs. Scott?" The nurse asked for the third time. 

"That's me." Haley said getting up.

"The doctor is ready to see you now." The nurse said leading her to the back.

When the doctor sees her, he smiled. "Haley Scott I haven't seen you since I delivered Lori. Does this mean that there will be another little Scott soon?" 

"Dr. Benard it's good to see you too. And yes I think there will be."

"Well how about we see if you're having a healthy baby." He said leading her into an exam room.

"Dr. Benard?"

"Yes?"

"I'd also if you could don't mind I'd like to know if you can tell me that is when the baby was conceived." 

"Feeling any better?" Haley asked Nathan as she walked up to him.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you'd agree to forget about last night."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I shouldn't have come to your house."

"Why?"

"Because you're my tutor and I have a girlfriend." 

"Then why didn't you go to her house?"

"I don't know."

"Well Nathan you need to figure that out and if you need to talk to someone again tonight. Just call." Haley said walking off.

"Aunt Deb?" Kendall asked shocked as she came into the office. 

"Grandma Deb?" Grace asked also shocked as she can in.

"Kendall, Grace long time no see." 

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Grandma! You came." Chad said happily as he ran and hugged her.

"I said I would didn't I?"

"Ok what's going on here?" Grace asked.

"Um... girls new need to go we'll talk in the car." Deb said leading them to the car.

As they got in Deb started to explain. "See Chad called me last night and explained to me his and Lori's plan." 

"I know you had something to do with this, dweeb!" Grace said hitting him on the head. 

"Grace you know if you were a girl then I wouldn't hit you back!" Chad said as he hit her on the head. 

"Will you two stop! If you don't then I'll go back drop you off back at school and forget the whole plan. I'll make sure the principal know that you all tried to ship school."

"Fine, I'll stop. Oh Chad you may want to wipe the lipstick of your face." Grace said smiling.

"Who have you been kissing?" Kendall asked smiling.

"What are you waiting for?" Jake asked Margaret as he came out of the gym.

"My brother or Lucas who ever comes out first. Where are you going?" She asked looking at his bag.

"Home."

"Practice isn't over yet so why would Whitey let you leave?"

"It's none of your business." Jake said as he started to walk off. 

Margaret got up and went after him. "Jake, wait!"

"What?" Jake asked mad.

"I just… I don't want you to be mad at me. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just trying to make conversation."

 "Why do you care if I'm mad at you?"

"Because you've always been the only person on the team that ever talked to me that you know wasn't trying to get me into bed."

"How do you know I wasn't?"

"You might have been now that I think of it but I guess I just needed to believe that you weren't."

"What?"

"Sometimes I just needed a friend and you were always there."

"So you think we're friends?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"I'm not really a good friend."

"How about you let me be the judge of that."

"Why not?"

"By the way just out of curiosity but were you trying to get me into bed?"

"A couples of the times." Jake said smiling.

Margaret just started laughing.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Katie asked Lori.

"Who?"

"Ryan, the guy you've been staring at all day."

"I'm waiting for him to say something."

"You might be old and gray by the time he says something."

"Apparently I won't be."  Lori said smiling as Ryan walked over to her.

"Lori, right?" 

"Yeah."

"I'm Ryan."

"I know." 

Ryan gave her a look. "Ok, I was wondering would you…" Ryan stopped talking when the speaker came on and asked for Sam, Lori and Carrie to come to the office.

"Look how about we finish this later. Can I have your hand?"

Ryan gave her a look.

"So I can write my cell phone number down."

"Oh, ok." 

Lori quickly wrote down her number, grabbed her books and left.

"Looking for someone?" Peyton asked as Lucas came out of the gym. 

"Yeah, Margaret have you seen her?"

"Yeah she left this for you." Peyton said as he handed him the note Margaret had left.

Lucas opened it and read it quickly. The second he finished reading it, he started to leave.

Peyton grabbed his arm.  "Not so fast. I want to know when you and Mags got so close."

"Look Peyton I need to leave now."

"Got to go do something for Margaret?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes. Peyton what are you so upset about?"

"I'm not uspet."

"Sure, you always purposely wait after basketball practice for me and demand that I talk to you."

"Ok I'm upset."

"About Margaret?"

"Yea… I guess no. I don't really know why I'm upset. You and Margaret just met and you two are acting like old friends and Nathan…"

"Let take one thing at time. Are you jealous of Margaret and I?"

"No of course not. I feel like there is some big secret that everyone is keeping from me and Margaret is the ring leader."

Lucas sighed. "You and her are friends, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So talk to her. She may surprise you and tell you "the big secret." 

"That would be too easy." Peyton said smiling.

"God forbid, Peyton ever do any thing the easy way." Lucas said also smiling.

Peyton's cell phone went off. She looked at the id. "It's Nathan. I need to answer that but don't leave yet just wait." Peyton told Lucas she answered the phone. "Now? Nathan what's so important?"

"I'm going to go." Lucas said getting up and walking out of the door; Peyton didn't even notice.

Lucas started working on another car but his thought weren't there they were on Chad. 

_"Ok one more push." Dr. Benard told Margaret._

_"I can't." Margaret said exhausted. _

_"Yes, Margaret you can. Come on honey just one more."_

_Margaret screamed as she pushed one last time and then lay back exhausted. _

_Lucas heard the baby cry._

_"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Scott, you have a healthy baby boy."_

_Lucas smiled at Margaret. "Did you hear that we have a son."_

_"Can I hold him?" Margaret asked._

_"Sure, we just cleaned him up." One of the nurses said as she brought the baby over to them._

_Margaret took the baby. "He's beautiful." She said._

_"Yes, he is." Lucas said smiling._

_"Have you two chosen a name?"_

_"Well you said if it was a boy you wanted to name him Henry." Lucas said._

_"I've changed my mind again. I think I want to name him Chad."_

_"I like that. Do you want to keep the old middle name or not?"_

_"No, I defiantly want the middle name to be Keith." _

_"So Chad Keith Scott?" The nurse asked._

_"Yes." Margaret and Lucas said._

_"I'm going to go tell everyone." _

_"I hope Keith likes the name."_

_"I'm sure he will." As Luke went into the waiting room, Karen, Keith, Deb, Nathan and Haley all stood up._

_"Well there's another Scott in the world." _

_"Boy or girl?" Deb asked._

_"Boy." _

_"Does he have a name?" Keith asked._

_"It better not be one of the names we're thinking about using." Karen said smiling._

_"It's not."_

_"So what his name, bro? The wait is killing us." Nathan said._

_Lucas laughed. "His name is Chad Keith Scott."_

_"Chad Keith?" Keith asked shocked._

_"Margaret and I agreed since you've been more of a father to both us then our own fathers it only made sense."_

_"I think Keith is going to cry." Deb said smiling. _

_"I've got to go back. I just wanted to tell you." Lucas said as he started to head back in._

_"You think you'll be smiling that much when ever we have a baby?" Haley asked Nathan._

_"We're having a baby?" Nathan asked shocked._

_"Well not currently but answer the question any way."_

_"Probably a lot more."  Nathan said._

_As Lucas came back in Margaret looked up smiling. "Want to hold him?"_

_"Yeah." Lucas said as he took the baby._

_"He looks a lot like you." Margaret said._

_"He does doesn't he." Lucas said as tears started to come down his face. He realized then that this little baby was going to be his son for the rest of his life even if he wasn't biologically his son._

Luke's thoughts came back and he started to wipe his tears away.

Lucas used Margaret's key to open the door to the Scott's house. He had made sure no one was home before going in. He didn't want to run into Dan. As he walked though the den and into the living room, he noticed pictures of Nathan, Dan and Deb. There were only two of Margaret and they looked old. She didn't look happy in either one. In one of the pictures, she seemed to detest either the photographer or people in the picture with her. The people in the pictures they were her family: Nathan and Deb.  Dan must be taking the picture, which meant of course it was the photographer she despised. He walked past Dan's study and walked in curious. He noticed the pictures of Nathan playing basketball and Dan too. He looked on his desk and was shocked to see a picture of Margaret with him. She looked about thirteen or so he guessed. Dan was holding her tight in a hug. He could tell Margaret was fighting the urge not to push him away. As he started to leave he noticed another picture on his desk under his papers. He walked over to it and started to move the papers so he could see what it was. As he started to see the picture, he gasped. It was a picture of him. "What do you you're doing here!" Dan screamed as he came in.


	8. To Be Loved 8

Title: To Be Loved 8/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. any other questions just email me. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help? 

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers) 

"You deserve to be loved   
You deserve to be loved   
You deserve to be loved"

"What are you doing?" Pablo asked as he came into his bedroom where Deb was packing.

"I've got to go home."

"Why?"

"My kids need me."

"I need you."

"No you want me."

Pablo smiled. "Actually it's both."

Deb smiled. "As sweet as that sounds and looks. I really have to go."

"Stay please."

"You knew this wasn't permanent. I told you this was just casual remember?"

"Yes but can't I still ask you to stay?"

"Yes but I'm still going to leave."

"At least leave me something to remember you by?" Pablo said smiling.

"Ok but then I leave." She said walking over to him.

"Ok are you going to tell us the plan now?" Grace asked annoyed.

"The plan is to make my dad and Uncle Lucas have to work together to find us so they start getting along." Lori said. 

"No way! Please Aunt Deb bring me back to school now." Kendall asked.

"Why?"

"I'm not getting in trouble for this."

"Why do you think you'll get in trouble?" Sam asked.

"Because your dad and Uncle Nathan hate to be manipulated plus if all of us scare them to death and you know they will be scared, they'll been even more mad at us."

"She's got a point. I want to go back too." Grace said.

"No." Deb said.

"Look Chad and I will say it was our idea."

"But of course they'll say you two went along and since you're my older sister you'll be in trouble for allowing me to do this." Chad said smiling at Grace.

"Then that means that you will be in trouble for us." Carrie said to Chad about her and Sam.

"Well I'm glad I'm not an older sister to any of you." Kendall said.

"Yeah right you're living with us so technically you're my sister and you're an aunt to all of us."

"I hate all of you!" Kendall said mad. 

Everyone laughed.

"Guys how about we go get something to eat." Deb said.

"I was just…." 

"How did you even get in here?"

"I have a key." Lucas said.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Margaret."

"You've seen her?" Is she ok? Where is she?"

"She's fine and I'm not telling you where she is. I just want to get some of her stuff."

"Her stuff, she's leaving?"

"Yeah apparently she doesn't like you very much either."

"You have no clue what the relationship is with Margaret and I." 

"Well I know we both want nothing to do with you. And I'm glad to help her get you out of her life."

"Lucas, stay out of this."

"Why?"

"Just take my advice. And stay of it. For your sake and hers."

"Like you even care about me! Just because you have one picture of me means nothing except maybe there's a little piece of a heart in side of you."

"Lucas that picture…"

"Doesn't matter! Just rip it up and forget about me! I want nothing to do with you and either does Margaret and you'd be wise to stay away from us."

"You don't understand…."

"I don't need to. I don't want to and I don't have to. I'm going to get Margaret's stuff and you're going to leave me alone!" Lucas said heading upstairs.

Margaret got out of the car and looked for Chad and Grace. School had ended twenty minutes go and she still didn't see them. She was about to go pick up Carrie when she noticed Haley was also looking for Kendall. She walked over to her. "Any luck?"

"Margaret hey. No. Can't find Chad or Grace?"

"No, I'm about to go check the office maybe they all got detention?" Margaret offered.

"All three of them on the second day of school?"

"It could happen think of who we're talking about." 

Haley laughed.  "Good point." 

They headed to the office. 

"Excuse me we're looking for our kids: Chad and Kendall Scott and Grace…"

"They were picked up by their grandmother. There was a family emergency something about her husband being sick. I'm surprised she didn't call you."

"What did she look like?"

As the women started to describe her Margaret mumbled. "Of course mother you'd have to be involved in this."

Jake unlocked the door. "Hello?" He asked.

"Expecting someone?" Margaret asked.

Jake noticed a note on the table. "Couldn't wait any loner. Bottles are in the fridge and she's asleep. Mom." Jake crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash.

"Where are your parents?"

"At work or out. I don't really know."

"So you left practice early to come home to no one?"

"Not exactly,"

"Then what exactly?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Sure, it's not like I have tons of friend I could tell any way."

"I hope that's true. Follow me." Jake said as Margaret followed into his room.

Margaret was shocked to see a crib in his room. "Did you get brother or sister while I was gone?"

"No I got a child."

Margaret looked down at the little girl in the crib. "She's beautiful Jake."

"That's something we both agree on."

"Who's her mother?"

"Someone who left because she didn't care."

The baby started to cry. Jake walked over to her. "She's hungry probably."

"How about you go get the bottle and I'll hold her and try to calm her down while you're gone?"

"Ok." Jake said as he left.

Margaret picked her up. "Hey sweetie you are so cute." She said as she started to rock her. "You're lucky too. You've got a mother who was brave enough to have you and father who cares."

"I wouldn't really call her mother brave." Jake said he walked back in and took the baby.

"I would. She's braver that I am at least."

"What are you talking bout?" Jake asked confused.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Defiantly."

"Ok well I was pregnant once."

"You were. Wait is the baby why you left?"

"No I left because my mother decided she's had enough of Dan and I fighting."

"Then where's your baby?"

"Dead. I couldn't carry it. And the father want me to get rid of it any way."

"It seemed like the easy way out."

"You had an abortion?"

"Yeah everyone thought I had the flue, I never told anyone differently."

"That must have been hard."

"It was horrible and I promised my self that next time; I'd keep the baby."

"You sure that's going to be next time?"

"Well I hope there will be." Margaret said looking at the baby. "By the way what's her name?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. It's Grace."

Margaret, Peyton and Haley walked out of the school. 

Brooke saw them and walked over to them. "Peyton? Margaret? Haley?" 

"Brooke it's been a long time. How have you been?" Peyton asked giving her a hug.

"Well Tim and I have been traveling a lot you know with our jobs and all we're rarely in town." Brooke said smiling.

"Well then what are you doing here?" Margaret asked.

"Decided to pick up Junior. Actually his nanny is sick so I'm kind of stuck."

"I feel so sad for you." Haley said sarcastically.

"So where are your kids? Don't tell me you lost them."

"No, my mother took the kids out as a surprise." Margaret said.

"Oh ok. Look there's T.J. I've got to go. It was so great to see all of you. Tell your husbands I miss them." 

As she walked away all three of them laughed.

"You know she almost made me forgot how much I want to kill my mother right now." Margaret said smiling.

"The kids probably convinced her to do this." Peyton said.

"Want to take a bet on which ones?"  Haley said.

"Lori and Chad." All three of them said. 

"The real question is how are we going to tell the guys?" Margaret asked.

"You've got Jake, the easy one. Lucas and Nathan are going to lose it. I almost feel sorry for the kids. Well almost." Peyton said smiling. 

They all picked up their cell phones and called their husbands.

"So why are we here? What's so important?" 

"I needed to talk to you."

"About Haley or Margaret?"

"How do you know?"

"I don't actually know anything. I just have a lot of good guesses about what's going on. Are you going to tell me if I'm right?"

"Yeah, I'll try to. You see last night, I came to find Margaret and… well let's just says I saw Margaret in a really bad place. I got so upset that I went to Haley's house."

"Why not mine?"

"Because I knew you couldn't help me."

"Nathan…"

"Peyton it's true. I know you know it too. It's the reason that Lucas is the person you went to with your drawings."

"That's not what happened."

"I don't really care what happened. I just… Peyton just out of curiosity but if you were uspet would you rather go to me or Lucas?"

Peyton looked at the floor.

"And I'd rather go to Haley."

"Your point?"

"Why are we still together?"

"Where would she go?" Lucas asked Nathan. 

"Just because she's my mother doesn't mean I have a clue where she'd go."

"Didn't everyone love her excuse about her husband being sick?" Margaret said smiling.

"I guess being dead for a few years is sick." Lucas said.

"Mag, where is a place Mom always used to bring us?" Nathan asked.

"You used to mention that ice cream place." Jake pointed out.

"It's closed." Nathan said.

"The coffee place?" Margaret offered.

"Also closed." Haley said.

"All your family ever does is eat?" Lucas asked.

Nathan glared at him. 

"The carrousel when we were little?" Margaret offered.

"Would it be open?"  Peyton asked.

"I'll call and check." Haley said.

"Where was the place with the arcade and the ball pen?" Nathan asked.

"Pizza-rama?" Margaret asked.

"That's it. Mom loved to bring us there. Let's go."

"Since when did you start running a hotel?" Dan asked Karen as he came into the café.

"Dan, I don't really want to talk to you. I was just closing up."

"This won't take too long."

"Well you're obviously not going to leave so why don't you sit down."

"Thanks."

"Why are you here?"

"You've got my step-daughter."

"You make it sound like I'm holding her hostage. I'm not."

"Well she isn't coming home."

"Because she doesn't want to. Not because I'm telling her not to."

"Well you need to tell to come home."

"Why?"

"Karen…"

"Dan, I'm not going to send her home until you me a good reason to."

"You don't want her living with you."

"No, you don't want her living with me. Why's that?"

"She belongs to at home with her family." 

"She doesn't want to be with her family and I'd like to know why."

"She's just mad at me."

"For what?"

"A fight we had. It was nothing. We haven't ever gotten along."

"Dan, you either tell me what happened or you leave my café."

"Fine I'm going to go but Karen believe me you'll regret this." 

Haley grabbed Lucas's arm. "Wait we need to talk."

"Go ahead guys Haley will ride with me!" Lucas screamed ahead.  "So what's up Hales?"

"I went to the doctor."

"And?"

"Maybe we should sit down." Haley said ushering Lucas to the table.

"Ok, Haley you know if I'm the father, it's ok. I'll be there for you and the baby." 

Haley grabbed his hands. "I know that. Believe me I do. If I didn't I wouldn't of found out who the father was. But you're not the father." 

Lucas sighed. "I figured as much. I mean chance of me being the father were pretty slim. Well at least our marriages will come off unharmed."

"Luke, that's not all."

"What else is there?"

"I'm going to tell Nathan about the two of us."

Lucas got up. "Why? So that Nathan hates me even more then he already does?" Lucas said mad.

"No because I can't stand lying to him any more. And if the situation was reversed then I'd want him to tell me the truth."

"So I guess I should tell Peyton?"

"I'm not going to tell her but if you feel like you should then do it."

"I've almost told her a few times but I just couldn't stand to see the disappointment in her eyes."

"Well I'm telling Nathan tonight so…"

"I'll tell Peyton tonight and I'll get Kendall out of your house. She doesn't need to hear Nathan screaming profanities about me."

"I was about to ask you about that."


	9. To Be Loved 9

Title: To Be Loved 9/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. any other questions just email me. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers) 

"Mind your manners  
Watch your weight  
Be a good boy  
Just behave  
What's wrong with you?  
Settle down.  
Keep your two feet on the ground.  
Stand up straight  
Sit up tall  
Never falter  
Never fall  
Stay in school  
Make the grade  
Never fail  
And never fade"

"Having fun?" Peyton asked as they came up to the kids.

"Mom! Dad!" Lori said shocked as she saw her parents.

"We're busted aren't we?" Sam said smiling.

"You could say that." Lucas said.

"Nathan, Margaret it's good to see you." Deb said.

"Mom, how about we call you later tonight and talk? We need to deal with the kids now." Margaret asked.

"Ok well in that case. I'll go. Good luck kids." Deb said as she left.

"So who wants to explain?" Nathan asked.

Everyone looked at Lori and Chad.

"Dad we just thought that maybe if we did this you and Uncle Lucas would start getting along again because you had to, you know so you could find us." Lori said.

"You did this to manipulate us?" Nathan said mad.

"We couldn't think of anything else to do. Please don't be mad. We did it for a good reason." Chad said.

"There is no good reason for scaring us to death or manipulating us!" Lucas said mad.

"Could we take this home because people are starting to stare at us." Haley said.

"Yeah guys that's sounds like a good idea. Come on Sam, let's go home." Peyton said as Sam got up.

"Come on Carrie, Grace let's go." Jake said as Carrie and Grace got up.

"Who do I go home with?" Chad asked.

"Who do you want to go home with?" Lucas asked.

"Mom."

"Then you're coming home with me, now let's go." Lucas said.

"How is that fair?"

"At this point you couldn't of possibly believed that we'd let you choice who you got to go home with." Margaret said.

"Right I should of guessed." Chad said walking over to his father.

"Come on Lori, let's go home." Haley said.

"Aren't I going with you?" Kendall said.

"No you're coming home to your real home. I'll go get your stuff later."

"But why?"

"Because I said so! And I'm really not in the mood to argue with you about this. Plus your cousins don't deserve to have to deal with you on top of their own daughter. Now come on, Kendall we're leaving." Lucas said as Kendall, Chad, Sam and Peyton left with him.

Dan looked down at the picture.  He opened up the desk down and then lifted the bottom board. He put the picture in the drawer with the rest of his pictures of Lucas. He shouldn't of left the picture out. He knew better than that. Lucas was never supposed to see any of these pictures. That was Dan's secret. He never told anyone about the pictures. How could he explain it to any one? No one would understand why he kept pictures of a kid he had abandoned. He didn't completely understand himself. The front door slammed. Dan got up and went to the living room where he saw Nathan coming in. "So you finally decided to come back home, I see." 

Nathan sighed. "Don't make me regret it." Nathan said angry as he tired to push past him. 

Dan grabbed his arm. "Son, we need to talk."

"Let go of me! I'm not going to talk to you. I can barely even stand to look at you after seeing you in bed with Margaret!"

Dan let go. "It wasn't what you thought I was."

"You mean you weren't sleeping with my stepsister?"

Dan didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to my room. Don't even think of coming to talk to me."

"Well Grace still won't tell me why her and Kendall came back." Jake said as he sat down on the couch next to Margaret.

"Well I bet she didn't scream at you near as much as Carrie did."

"She didn't take her punishment to well? I mean it wasn't like it was much." Jake said.

"It wasn't when I first went in the room. But by the time I left it was at least month."

"What did she say?"

"Everything that she's not allowed to say. Called me names; you know the typical things. But she's never take her punishments well has she?" Margaret said smiling.

"No she hasn't." Jake said laughing.  "But then again she gets that from her mother."

"Thanks!" Margaret said as she playfully hit him. 

"And you get that from your mother." 

"I'm going to ignore that you said that. But speaking of my mother. I talked to her too."

"How did that go?"

"It was really nice actually." Margaret said smiling.

"Forgot how much you liked talking to her?"

"I haven't always you know."

"I know I can remember. You two used to hate each other."

"It was more like I hated her for marrying Dan and she hated for me not getting along with him. But when Dan's true colors were shown, we became close."

"You happy about that?"

"Very."

Lucas entered the house with all of Margaret's things. "Anyone home?" He asked. He said as he put Margaret's things on the couch. 

"Margaret's not here and your mother just closed up the café." Keith said.

"And you're here as the messenger?" Lucas asked smiling.

 "Mostly plus I was hoping to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know maybe the girl who has just moved in with you."

"You mean Margaret?"

"Yes that is unless you've moved some other girl in here. You haven't have you?"

"No just Margaret."

"Why?"

"She needed someone and a place to stay."

"And you think you're that someone."

"She seems to think I am."

"And who cares how that affects your mother right?"

"You know I care about my mother."

"I thought you did, but moving Margaret in here with out even asking your mother makes me think other wise."

"What exactly are you trying to say Uncle Keith?"

"Just that your barely know Margaret and you decided she's going to move in and so your mother is stuck raising two teenagers."

"What exactly do you have against Margaret?"

"Luke I barely know her except to know that she is trouble and you don't really need that in your life."

"Are you saying this because you care about me or because you don't care about Margaret?"

"I care about both you and your mother. I mean come on Luke you don't even know her."

"Either do you Uncle Keith. Forgive me for giving her the benefit of the doubt. I thought that was the right  thing to do. You know why don't you get to know her before you just give up here?" Luke said as the phone rang. He grabbed it and handed to his room. It was Peyton and he really wanted to talk to her.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked as he came into Kendall's room.

"You actually care about my opinion, I'm shocked." Kendall said sarcastically. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucas said as she walked in and closed the door. "I've always cared about your opinion Kendall. You're my sister after all."

"Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it." 

"Well I was really mad and I lost it. I'm sorry."

"Did I really just hear my big brother, Lucas Scott say he was sorry? It's a miracle." Kendall said sarcastically.

Lucas laughed. "You better take a picture or write it down because it won't happen again for a long time."

"By the way you do know I'm not to blame for what happened today."

"I know Chad told me that no one but him and Lori were to blame after about thirty minutes of me threatening him."

"But?"

"I'm a still a little upset that you didn't try to stop it."

"And?"

"That you didn't want to live here."

Kendall got up. "So how long am I grounded?"

"A day."

Kendall smiled. "Which one?"

"Sunday but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You tell me why you didn't want to stay here."

"Can't you just ground me for a month?"

"Can't you just talk to me? You act like talking to me is like getting your teeth pulled out."

"Well it is, it's own way."

"Kendall, please. I really want to understand what's going on with you."

Kendall walked over to a picture and handed it to Lucas. "That's one reason and…" She went over and grabbed another picture. "This is another one."

Lucas looked at the pictures one of them was of Keith and Kendall and the other one was of their mother. "You know your father would of have gotten quite a laugh out of what happened today."

"He would of?"

"Don't you remember how much your father used to love to pull pranks on me and Nathan?"

Kendall laughed. "Yeah I do. Do you think he would of agreed with my punishment?"

"Yes but of course after lots of lecturing and making you believe that you were going to be punished for a long time."

"And mom?"

"Oh you would of be punished for a long time if mom would have had a saying in it. She was a pretty strict parent."

"They really were opposites weren't they?"

"Yeah and of course opposites attract."

"That explains you and your two wives." Kendall said smiling.

"Hey!" Lucas said hitting her with a pillow.

"You know I miss this when I away."

"Miss me hitting you?"

"No joking around with you and everyone here. I know I choose to leave…"

"Why did you?"

"Too many bad memories and good ones."

"Of Keith and mom?"

"Yeah but I don't want to go back. Please Luke don't make me go back." Kendall said as a tear started to slide down her face.

"I won't K. K. I promise. I never wanted you to leave in the first place." He said as he hugged her.

"K. K. dad used to call me that."

"I know it was his way of remembering that you were your mother's daughter. You know since you have her name for your middle name."

"You know Luke if I stay can you promise me something?"

"I can't promise you that Chad won't bug you."

Kendall laughed. "I don't want you to do that. What I was going to say was that I want you to promise that we can try to talk about my parents as much as possible."

"I promise." 

"Ok dad, I'm going to go to my homework. I'll finish this dishes in a little while." Haley said as she came into her room. As she sat down at her desk, the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, you ok? You sound a little different."

"Well I just broke up with Peyton, my dad and I aren't talking and my half sister has moved in with my half brother."

"Ok, umm… why did you break up with Peyton?"

"Because of you, Lucas but mainly because we haven't been a couple for a long time."

"Ok and why aren't you and your dad talking?"

"For the same reason I showed up to your house last night."

"Meaning you can't tell me?"

"It's my sisters thing to say."

"And why is your sister living with Lucas?"

"Let's just say her and my father had a falling out."

"And you can't tell me that. So what can you tell me?"

Nathan laughed. "Well I'm glad I have you to make me laugh."

"I'm glad to know I can be useful."

"Nathan can we talk?" Haley asked as she came into their bedroom.

"Sure, is this about Lori?" Nathan asked as she came over and sat down next to him.

"Well not really. But I do think that by the end of her grounding we're going to want to kill each other." Haley said smiling.

"Yeah she's got that personality from you."

"Oh no she didn't! This is defiantly a Scott trait. Her brains and good looks she got from me." 

"Ok you know I wouldn't argue with that with out getting my self in some serious trouble." Nathan said smiling. "So is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, look I've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"I guess the bad news that way the good news will be even better. You know Haley you look pretty upset. You sure you're ok?" 

"I've got to get this out, Nathan because if I don't I'm never going to say it."

"Haley you know no matter what it is I will always love you right?"

"You may change your mind after you hear what I have to say."

"Ok now you're worrying me. Haley what's going on?"

"Ok remember two months ago when you had that business trip the weekend of the big storm?"

"Yeah, you said the electricity went out."

"It did what I didn't tell you was that Lucas came over to fix it."

"I kind of guessed that. I mean who else would you call."

"Ok well Lori was at Katie's the night it went out. And the storm became so bad that night that Lucas couldn't go back home so he spent the night. We started to talk about old times and what might have been and we started drinking actually we got pretty drunk then we… we slept together."

"What! Tell me you're not serious!" Nathan said mad as he got up.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. Look when we woke up the next morning, we both realized what we had done that night before and that it was a mistake and that we both wanted to forget it ever happened."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?"

"Because I was worried about how you might take the news. And I really didn't want to ruin this, our marriage. I just couldn't take losing you, Nathan."

"Well maybe you should of thought of that before you slept with my brother!"

"I wasn't really thinking that was the problem Nathan we were both so drunk that we weren't thinking at all."

"So you want me to believe that the reason you slept with Lucas was because you were drunk?"

"I guess… I really don't know why I slept with him that's the thing. If there was a reason then I'd tell it to you right now. But I can't think of anything." Haley said crying. 

"Answer this if you could go back to the night would you sleep with Lucas again?"

"No, I won't. I know I wouldn't." Haley said telling the truth.

"I want to believe you, Haley but this is just so much at once. I need time to think about this."

"Ok, take as much time as you need just promise me that you'll come back to me."

"Why? Because if you thought I wouldn't then you won't of told me?"

"No because I don't want to lose you. I can't."

"Maybe you should of thought about that two months ago. I'll be in Kendall's room." Nathan said as he started to leave. "Wait what's the good news?"

"I'm pregnant and I got a job offer."

"Who is the father?"

"You are."

"So that's why you're telling me this now because you had to tell the doctor so you could find out which Scott brother got you pregnant? Right?"

"Well that's what caused me to think about it again."

"Just a question but who did you tell first about the baby: Me or Lucas?"

Haley looked at the floor.

"That's what I was worried about. Good night Haley." Nathan said as he left.

"Will you be quiet I want to go check on the baby and Jake." Jake's mother told his father as they headed to Jake's room.

His mother opened the door and was shocked to see Jake, Margaret and Grace asleep. Margaret was resting her head against Jake shoulder and Jake was holding Grace. His mother closed the door.

"Was that Dan Scott's step-daughter?" His father asked.

"Yeah, Margaret I think. Do you think we should call Dan and tell him that she's here?"

"It's late. We might wake him up."

"True. You know they looked like a little family in there." She said smiling.

"Our son already made a family. I'll just be happy if he doesn't add on to it."

"I just want him to be happy. So should we wake them up?"

"And deal with the baby crying again? I think not. How about we just go to bed?" His dad said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, we'll talk to them in the morning." 

"So how are you holding up?" Bryan asked Grace. 

Grace laughed. "Define holding up."

Bryan laughed. "Have you told your dad why you're home yet?"

"Well not really but then again things have been a little busy here."

"Define busy."

"Well my little brother and cousin convinced my grandmother to take us all so his father and my uncle were forced to get along. To say the least our parents didn't take it very well."

"How long are you grounded?"

"My dad was so worried about why I'm back that he couldn't ground me."

"Well that's pure luck. But you're going to need to tell him soon."

"And why's that?"

"Because I convinced my family to take a detour from our family vacation route through your hometown."

"What!" Grace said shocked.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am I just… how long do I have till you get here?"

"We'll be there in a week and believe me it'll be in your best advantage to tell your father before then."

"So what did you call about?" Lucas asked Peyton as he closed the door.

"I have some news."

"Ok, what's the news?"

"Nathan and I broke up."

"Are you happy about that?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still reeling for the break up."

"So why did you call me?"

"Because I need someone to talk."

"Why not call Brooke?"

"Look Lucas if you don't want me to call you then I won't!" Haley said mad.

"No, I do. I was just wondering why you would call me out of everyone else that you could of called."

"Maybe because I really just wanted to talk to you, you know someone who won't want all the details about the break up but would just talk to me about anything but that."

"Ok, any ideas?"

"If I could think of anything then I wouldn't of called you." Peyton said smiling.


	10. To Be Loved 10

Title: To Be Loved 10/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. any other questions just email me. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Be a hero  
Be a star  
Anything but what you are  
Find a girl to possess  
Always pay, pursue, protect  
Be a master  
Be a slave  
Work your ass into an early grave"

Margaret woke up with a jolt. She was having a nightmare about Dan. She looked around and realized she was in Jake's room. She tired to get up with out waking up either Jake or Grace. As she got up, she turned around and looked at them and smiled. They looked adorable. She started to look for a sheet of paper. When she found one, she wrote. "Jake, I headed home. At least where ever home is for now. I'll see you at school. Don't worry about Grace, I won't tell anyone. I promise. ~Margaret~" 

"You might as well take this." Peyton said throwing a pillow at him.

"Peyton come on look I'm sorry ok?"

"I bet you are but Luke I can't sleep in the same bed with you knowing what I know now."

"Ok, Peyton I'll sleep in the guest room if that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

"Peyton I just I need to know if we're ok."

"And I need to get you of my face before I do something that I will regret."

"Ok, but Peyton don't forget I love you."

"You know Luke right now that's just a little to hard to believe." Peyton said as she got back into bed crying. 

Lucas grabbed his pillow and headed downstairs.  He passed Chad's room and heard some talking. Curiously he opened the door and all he saw was his eldest son sleeping. He closed the door quietly and he headed to the guest room.

"Great, another Scott brother. I just hope you're in a better mood then your brother was."  Karen said sarcastically as she came into the house.

"Have a bad run in with Dan?"

"Yeah, he came to the café to demand that I send Margaret home." Karen said as she sat down on to the couch next to Keith.

"Well the good news is I'm nicer than Dan." Keith said smiling.

"I know that. Why do you think I've stayed friends with you for so long?" Karen said smiling.

"For free babysitting and free car repair." 

Karen laughed. "Well that too. So did my son actually come home by himself tonight?"

"Yeah a little while ago and apparently he had his own run in with Dan."

"Why?"

"I assume when he went to pick up Margaret's things."

"I should go talk to him." Karen said getting up.

"I wouldn't recommend it. Let him cool off first. He'll probably tell you all about it in the morning." 

"You're probably right." Karen said sitting back down. 

"I'm always right." Keith said smiling.

"Chad? What happened? Chad?" Lori asked panicked.

"Sorry my dad just came in and I had to act like I was asleep."

"You should be asleep! But no you have to get another crazy plan in your head."

"If you think it's that crazy then don't come." 

"And you let you run wild? No, there's no telling what you'll do without me."

"So you're coming?"

"Yeah who cares if I ever get to see the light of day again!" Lori said sarcastically.

"Ok meet me at the gate of the graveyard."

"The graveyard? Are you crazy? Scratch that of course you are crazy."

Haley put the phone down and started to get ready for bed. Nathan and her had talked for two hours straight. Neither one of them really wanted to get off the phone but her dad had warned her that if she didn't get off the phone with in the hour she wouldn't be able to use it for a long time. That got her off the phone quickly. She didn't really want to stop talking to Nathan though. She could tell something was wrong with him and she was afraid if they stopped talking he'd get worse. But he promised her that first thing in the morning he'd meet her at the dock for tutoring and he'd be ok. She could tell in his voice he was lying about being ok but she figured he needed to believe that himself. So she had hung up and decided she just see him in the morning and realized that she was looking forward to that.

_"It's my pleasure to introduce to everyone here Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." Keith said happily._

_Lucas smiled. "You look beautiful, you know that."_

_"Stop saying that or I'm going to start to blush." Peyton said smiling._

_"Sorry to break the news to you but your already are." Lucas said ushering her to their table._

_"Ok quiet everyone it's time for the brother to give his best man speech." Nathan said._

_"Oh this should be interesting." Peyton said laughing._

_"Ok everyone here knows that my brother and I haven't always gotten along."_

_"Oh really." Lucas said sarcastically._

_"Oh shut up! It's my turn to talk you got your chance at my wedding. Ok now as I was saying. We may not have always gotten along but we've always have had good taste in women. Sometimes it was the even same women."_

_"Oh don't remind me." Peyton said._

_"But we were always looking for love. We both were lucky enough to find it. Of course my brother found it twice, once in my sister and then in Peyton. I've got to say that I think that Lucas finally found that true love that he's been looking for when he found Peyton. I'm so glad to say that for once all my siblings have found true love. Just like with Margaret and Jake, I've got to say that I believe that nothing will ever tear Peyton and Lucas apart. As corny as this sounds I really believe that Lucas and Peyton are meant for each other and I hope that they're love last as long as my wife and I have. To Lucas and Peyton." Nathan said._

_"To Lucas and Peyton." Everyone said raising his or her glasses._

_"Ok it's the maid of honor's turn." Haley said getting up with Nathan's help. "Now I don't think I can top that speech my husband just gave but I can try. See I've been Lucas's best friend since the day we both met in kindergarten all that time ago.  This whole time I wished that Lucas would meet the girl of his dreams despite the fact that Lucas keep denying that he even wanted or believed in love. I knew that one of these days he was going to have to meet someone else because I wouldn't always been there for him to fall back on those date nights."_

_"I only did that because I felt sorry for you because you didn't have a date." Lucas said._

_"And there he goes lying again. But when he met Peyton well they argued a lot. But even a nonbeliever like Lucas couldn't deny the feelings he felt for Peyton and vise versa. But I was even happier like everyone else when he finally asked him to marry her after what seemed like forever. And now looking at the happy couple I know that my best friend and his wife will be happy for the rest of their lives. So again to Lucas and Peyton."_

_"To Lucas and Peyton." Everyone said raising his or her glasses again._

_"Ok well now that you two fools are done. I want to say something to my wife. Peyton, marrying you was probably the smartest thing I've ever done. You bring out the best in me even when I don't want to believe that it's there. You even got my son to like you and that's a miracle in it's self."_

_"Hey!" Chad said._

_"You're the women I've always wanted to marry and the women I've always wanted to raise my children with. You're the women that I love and I will always love. I promise you that." _

Peyton woke up with a start and looked at her and Lucas's wedding picture. Her tears started to come again.

Margaret opened the front door quietly hoping to not wake up anyone. As she walked through the living room she noticed Keith and Karen asleep on the couch. She kept walking towards Lucas's room. She opened the door and noticed him asleep on the bed. "I guess I have the floor tonight." She said sarcastically.

"Margaret, you're home." Lucas said waking up and then he looked at the clock. "It's three in the morning. Where have you been?"

"At Jake's we accidentally fell asleep talking. By the way did you now your Uncle and mother are sleeping on the couch together?"

"Doesn't surprise me. They're pretty good friends. Margaret are you feeling ok? You don't look so good." 

"I'm not." Margaret said as she ran to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just had this bug for a few months. Actually I swear I got it when I was here three months ago."

"You were here three months ago?"

"Yeah only for a few weeks and then my mother sent me packing."

"You ever see a doctor while you were at school?"

"No, it's not like they can send me home if I am sick and the sick ward is well full of sick people. So no."

"Why don't you see a doctor while you're here?"

"If I do that will you stoop bothering me?"

"Yes."

"Good now can I go to sleep?" 

"Not so fast. You promised me an explanation to why you here."

Margaret sighed. "Ok but scoot over. This will take a long time and I'm not sitting on the floor the whole time."

Margaret sat down on the bed next to him. "You sure you want to hear this? Because I promise you after you will hate your father even more."

"Yes and I don't care about Dan so it doesn't matter if I hate him a little or a lot."

"Ok but I warned you. So where do you want me to start?"

"How about the very begging since I really don't know anything about you."

"Ok I moved in with my mom, Dan and Nathan when he was four, I was six."

"Where had you been living before that?"

"With my father Andrew and his wife Kelly. Kelly really wanted a little girl or so she thought until she became pregnant herself. Andrew demanded that my mother had passed me off on him and that if she didn't take me back he wouldn't even pay child support. My mom said she had the money to take him to court but I mattered more. So I moved in with her family. Things weren't actually that bad. Nathan and I got along really well. I loved spending time with my mom."

"And Dan?"

"Something was off about him. I mean I had to deal with him but my gut convinced me to stay away from him when I could."

"Well things sound pretty good."

"They were until my mom got a job working out of town. Nathan and I were left with Dan."

"How old were you when she got the job?

"Thirteen. And that's also when Nathan became "Mr. Popularity" because of his basketball and I was left with Dan."

"What happened?"

"Well Dan developed quite an interest in me which if it was normal then I would have been fine with it but nothing ever is normal with Dan." Margaret said as tears started to slide down her face.

Lucas put his arm with her. "I'm sorry."

Margaret sniffled. "So am I."

"Is that when you started to leave?"

 "Well that's why I started to complain to my mother a lot about how unhappy I was and how much I hated Dan."

"Did you tell her what was going on?"

"At thirteen I wasn't really sure what to call it and Dan had convinced me that it was normal which I believed until we had "that talk" at school and I got a name for what was being done to me: rape. When I told Dan I was going to tell my mom. He convinced me that no one would believe me. I mean it's not like anyone wanted me not my dad or my mom. So I just asked my mom if I could leave instead. She sent me off to a school out of state for a few months but Dan got me kicked out and back home. I still don't know how. But this pattern when on till last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Nathan came in while… well Dan and I were in bed."

"Nathan had never realized it before?"

"No, I don't think he wanted to. I kept trying to get him to come up to my room for years but now he finally did."

"Since Nathan saw what happened last night can't you report it?"

"I'm 18 now, Lucas. It's not against the law anymore." 

"Why did you come here?"

"I don't know. I guess I just for once saw something in you that I hadn't ever found in anyone else. Maybe it was your hatred for Dan."

"Yeah well my hatred for Dan is obvious. And it's all because I'm labeled his bastard son." 

Margaret laughed. "That must mean that you don't know that Nathan wasn't exactly planned either. Actually all us: you, Nathan and me are all bastard children. And knowing the way my mother and Dan sleep around we're probably not the only ones. So don't let Dan or Nathan make you think less of yourself. Believe when I say you are the lucky one.

"Ok where are we going?" Lori asked.

"To my father's grave. We've got some unfinished business the two of us need to discuss." Chad said taking out his flashlight and looking for Dan's grave.

"What exactly do you have in that bag?"

"Some things to help me get through to him."

"Ok what's with all the cryptic talk?"

"Lori, please stop talking you're distracting me. Just help me find my dad's grave." He said handing her another flashlight. 

Lori started to look for Dan's grave. "Um… Chad I found it." 

He ran over to where she was. "Good, now I can get this over with like I've been wanting to do with for as long as I can remember." Chad said as he put down his bag and took out a hammer.

"What are you going to do with that?" Lori asked worried.

"Ruining the last piece of Dan there's left in the world." Chad said as he swung at the tombstone. A piece of it fell off. "This is for all the pain you've caused my mother!" He swung again. "For all the pain you've caused my brothers!" He said as he swung again. "This if all the pain you've caused Kendall. If it wasn't for you her father would still be here!" He swung again. "This is for all the pain you making me as caused everyone!" He swung again. "Why couldn't you just leave my mother alone! She didn't deserve to have to raise me!" Chad said crying.

"Chad, I think you've done enough damage." Lori said worried.

Chad sunk down on to the ground. He opened up his bag and took out a can, opened and took a gulp.

"Is that beer?" Lori asked.

"Want one?" He asked handing her another one.

"No, defiantly not. Look I know you're hurt but that's not going to help."

"How would you know? You have no clue what I'm feeling! And you have no clue what could help me or not help me." Chad said as he took another gulp.

"Look, shouldn't we go back home before someone finds us?"

"No one is going to be in the graveyard this late at night. So I think we're safe." Chad said as he finished the can, threw aside and opened another one.

"You know I'm so glad that I don't have this rebellious streak that you have because yours scares me."

"It scares me too. But hey my father must have given this to me. You want to thank him or should I?" He said looking at the hammer.

"No, you're not going any where near this hammer." Lori said as she picked it up.

"Fine, like I care!" Chad said as he took another big gulp. 

"Wait, Chad did you hear that?" Lori said as she heard some footsteps coming this way.

"What?"

"I hear someone coming, come on we have to go now!" Lori said grabbing his hand, he grabbed his bag and they ran off.

"Good morning." Jake's dad said smiling as Jake came of his room. 

Jake went to the fridge, took out a bottle and put it in the microwave. "Why are you so happy?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Well my daughter woke me up early this morning, that's why. Mom, why are you staring at me?"

"Where's Margaret?"

"Why exactly do you think Margaret would be here?"

"Well she was sleeping in your room last night."

"You know most parents especially after their son having a child would wake them up and be a little more upset about it."

"Well it didn't look like anything was going on in there and it's because of your daughter that we don't freak ok. We assume that you wouldn't make that same mistake again. We're right, right?" His mother asked.

"Yes you're right, mother." Jake said sarcastically. "I guess in a very weird way that makes since." Jake said as he started towards hi room.

"Wait where is she any way?" His father asked.

"She went home last night."

"Well I hope Dan's not mad that we didn't call him last night and tell him she was here."

Jake stopped walking. "She's sleeping at Karen Roe's house so please don't ever till Dan Scott anything about Margaret."

_"Ok It's time for me to do the best man/big brother speech." Lucas said._

_"By three months!" Nathan screamed._

_"Still older!" Lucas said smiling. "Ok now this wedding means a lot to me because not only did my brother get married but so did my best friend. Though if you would of asked me two years ago if I would bet on them getting married. I promise you I would of bet against it. But since I've seen these two lovebirds fall hopelessly and sickly in love with each other. I've had to accept the evitable that they were going to be husband and wife at some point. And if my brother doesn't mess this up, this will be one of the happiest couples ever. To Nathan and Haley." _

_"To Nathan and Haley." Everyone said raising his or her glasses._

_"Ok. I guess it's the older sister/ maid of honor's turn to speak. I look at the two of you and I just can't believe my little brother ever found someone so good. Haley you're the type of person that I've always hoped my brother would date but after seeing him with every other type of girl I had given up hope. But at last you came into his life and nothing has ever been the same and I mean that in a good way. You helped make his good traits that he had been trying to hide known; you finally helped make everyone see the good guy that I always knew was under all that  "cool" exterior. My brother really is lucky to of found you. And I hope he never forgets it."_

_"I won't." Nathan said smiling._

_"Haley, I may not know you as well as I would say Lucas or half of this town does but from what I do know about you, you seem like a great person and I just hope that my little brother doesn't mess this up because you two deserve only the best."_

_"Ok what is with you two assuming I'm going to be the one to mess this up?" Nathan asked._

_Lucas, Margaret and Haley laughed._

_"To Haley and Nathan." Margaret said._

_"To Haley and Nathan." Everyone said raising his or her glasses._

_"Ok, I know this is the time usually when the groom says something but I feel like I just have to speak up for my husband here. See Luke and Margaret make it sound like I'm Nathan's savior but they're wrong. He's mine before he came along I didn't really know about what I was like to be truly happy or to really have fun. Nathan opened my eyes to a new would and I'll never be able to repay him for that. I'd hate to think of what my life would be like if he hadn't walked into the torturing center that day." Haley said as she started to cry._

_Nathan got up. "How about I finish this speech for my babbling wife." _

Nathan woke up quickly and looked at his wedding ring. He got up and headed towards his bedroom. He walked in and saw Haley sleeping. He noticed she had been crying. He quietly got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. 


	11. To Be Loved 11

Title: To Be Loved 11/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. any other questions just email me. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

Lucas woke up with a jolt. He could of sworn he heard someone outside. He grabbed Jake's bat that was next to the bed and walked into the living room. He turned on all the outside lights and slowly opened the door. He looked around and he saw no one and the only thing out of place was his hammer. After about ten minutes of searching, he finally went back inside. Now he knew why Margaret hated sleeping in this room. You could hear every sound in and outside the house.

Karen woke up and noticed Keith's arms were around her. She smiled. This felt so right and she didn't want to wake him up. She wondered if Keith thought about her as anything other than a friend. Did she think of him as anything other than a friend? As she felt his arms tighten around her she knew he did. 

Keith's wristwatch alarm went off. He woke up with a jolt and looked around and noticed his arms around Karen. He quickly took them off and turned off his watch. "Um… I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I'd didn't think I fall asleep here."

"Keith calm down. I'm actually ok with this. I mean that's if you are ok with this."

"Ok with me sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah and with me."

"I've got to get work. I'll talk to you later." Keith said leaving.

Karen laughed. They were acting like two teenagers.

Haley woke up and was shocked to feel Nathan's arms around her. It felt good. She was so scared that she would never feel his arms around her again. She didn't want to end this but when the phone rang for the fifth time she knew she had to. "Nathan, please answer that before you wake up Lori!" Haley said annoyed as she rolled over.

"Ok Ok!" Nathan said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Lori walked into her parents' room. "Who's calling this early?" She asked as she got into to bed with her mother.

"They did what! Mom, look do they have any clue who did this?" Nathan said mad.

"Nathan, honey what's going on?" Haley asked as she put her arms around Lori.

"Someone destroyed my dad's grave. You found beer cans?" Nathan asked his mother.

"Um… mom I think I'm going to go. I've got…." She started to say nervously as she started to get out of bed.

"Caroline Bethany Scott! Stop right where you are!" Nathan screamed as he put the phone down.

"Good morning." Nathan said smiling as he handed Haley a rose.

"Well I'm shocked to see you so happy but I'm also glad to see you so happy." Haley said as she smelt the rose. "So what's this for?"

"For making me at least for last night forget how unhappy I am."

"I'm glad I could help. You know I was worried about you though all last night."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to worry you."

"Yeah I know you didn't but I can't help it. And I don't even know why."

"Maybe because you care about me?"

"Maybe you're gasping for straws a little bit there?"

"You mean you don't care about me?"

"That doesn't really matter. Now come on let's get to work."

Nathan laughed. "In other words you do care for me."

Haley just ignored him.  

"Chad come on! You have to get out of the bathroom at some point!" Kendall said annoyed as she banged on the door.

"Yeah come on, Chad! I need to use the bathroom." Sam also said.

"What's going on? Is he ok?" Lucas asked as he came down the hall.

"Did you sleep in the guest room?" Kendall asked Lucas. 

"That's none of your business. Now what's going on with Chad?" Lucas asked.

"He sounds like he's throwing up. He's been like this ever since he woke up. I think he sick." Sam said.

"Ok how about you." He said looking at Kendall. "Go use the downstairs bathroom. And you." He said looking at Sam. "How about you go use my bathroom." 

"Ok, but if he's not sick then please let me kill him?" Kendall asked smiling.

"Bye Kendall." Lucas said laughing. When they both had left, he knocked on the door. "Son, are you ok?"

Chad got up and turned on the water and washed his face. He opened the door. "I'm fine, Dad really."

"Come see." Lucas said as he felt his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever."

"Lucas." Peyton said as he came down the hall. "I just got off the phone with Nathan and it seems that Chad got drunk last night and destroyed Dan's tombstone."

"Well in the case I guess I should of given you a sound check!" Lucas said mad as he hit Chad over the head.

Lucas woke up to his alarm clock going off. He looked around and noticed that he had his arms around Margaret and she was snuggled up to him.  "Margaret, Margaret it's time to wake up." Lucas said nudging her.

She slowly woke up. "Lucas, where… I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed."

"It's ok why don't you go take a shower. I need to go talk to my mom." Lucas said getting up and heading to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he noticed that Karen was cooking. "Good morning, mom. Where's Keith?"

"Good morning to you too. He left a few minutes ago. How did you even know he was here?"

"Margaret told me."

"By the way did you and Margaret share a bed last night because…"

"I know you don't want us to but you and Keith kind of took the couch so we really didn't have a choice."

"Well next time fine something else to do because I don't want you to share a room or a bed."

"And we won't. Mom, can we talk? In other ways can you sit down long enough so that I can have a talk with you?"

"Sure." Karen said sitting down. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok with Margaret being here. Keith pointed out to me last night that I never even asked you if you were ok with it. I guess I just saw a way to help her and I didn't look at how it would affect you. I'm sorry."

Karen smiled. "It's ok. I guess I should just be glad that you care enough to want to help people. How do you know she needs help?"

"Well she told me last night what was going on and… believe me she needs help. The problem is her family doesn't want to help her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I… I hate to even think about it. It just makes me so mad to think about what Dan did to her!"

"Dan did something to her?"

"Yeah and I can't really tell you what though, you know I really wish she was close to her mother because she really needs a women to talk to."

"Well I can offer Lucas but not knowing what's going on makes it kind of hard to talk to her."

"Just offer it believe me that will mean a lot her. She really hasn't had a mother in her life. I think that's one of the reasons she's staying here. I think she kind of needs you to be a "mother" to her."

"You really think that's what she needs?"

"Well I don't think it can hurt. I just… I really think that you can help her more than I can."

"Well I'll try I guess. So anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yeah I ran into Dan last night when I went to get Margaret's things. You know he's lucky I didn't know what he did to her then because if I did I probably would hurt him."

"Lucas, I understand that you're mad at Dan but you have to promise me that you won't lay a hand on him."

"Why?"

"Because I raised you better than that. You should know how to deal with your anger with out violence. And I expect you to. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma."

"Good now can I get back to cooking before our breakfast burns?"

"Yeah. I'll go see if Margaret's out of the shower."

"She is." Margaret said walking in fully dress. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Margaret. Do you think we can talk?" Karen asked.

"Well I'll let you two talk. I'm going to go take a shower." Lucas said running off.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Margaret asked.

"First are you planning on staying here indefinitely?"

"Yes. I mean if that's ok with you."

"It's ok but I think you need to know the house rules first."

"So does this mean that there will be no time for us to deal with us today?" Peyton asked Lucas sadly.

"I don't care what's going on. I'll make time." Lucas promised as he headed into the living room. He grabbed a tape and headed for Kendall's room. He knocked on the door. 

"What do you need?" Kendall asked as he opened the door. 

"I wanted to give you this. Please watch this and when I'm done with Chad I'll came and talk to ok?" Lucas said handing her the tape.

"Thanks I think and good luck with Chad." Kendall said smiling as she closed her bedroom door.

Lucas headed back to the front door where he could hear Margaret knocking. "Come in." Lucas said opening the door.

"You know just because your little boy who likes to wake up really early on Saturday doesn't mean that my household does."

"Well actually Sam didn't wake up everyone Chad did because he had a hang over after destroying Dan's tombstone last night drink."

"He did what?"

"Yeah that's why I called you. I figured we should talk about this together." Lucas said as he led Margaret into the living room. "Chad come down here!" Lucas screamed upstairs.

Chad came back down. "Oh great Mom's here now too." Chad said sarcastically.

"Just sit down ok? And lose the sarcasm ok?" Lucas said.

"Fine. How about I just don't talk all together. Would that make you two happy?" Chad said smiling.

Lucas looked at Margaret pleading.

"Ok Chad, stop it! This isn't helping your situation believe me. You're in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it any worse. Now do you think you could tell us what exactly happened last night?" Margaret asked.

"Lori already told you everything so there's nothing left for me to tell so can we just get this over with?"

"Well first your Uncle Nathan has agreed to pay for the tombstone. Which means that you will have to work to pay your Uncle back until every last cent is paid. You will work at the café with your Aunt Haley on Mondays and Wednesdays. You will work at the your uncle's car lot on Tuesdays and Thursdays and the rest of the time at the garage with me. Is that understood?" Lucas said.

"Yes."

"And you're going to apologize to your grandmother for doing this and you're going to explain to your father and I why you did this. And of course because you're going to be working so much you won't have time for basketball" Margaret said.

"No because I'm not sorry I did it and that's not far basketball is the only thing I have."

"Chad that wasn't an option! And maybe a little time with out basketball will make you want to behave enough to want to play again." Lucas said mad.

"Will you just stay out of this! It's not like you even my father!" Chad said mad.

"Chad Keith Scott! Where do you get off talking to him like that?" Margaret said mad.

Lucas just looked at Chad. "Fine you don't want me to be your father, then that's what you're going to get. You want to walk around town with everyone looking at your like your Dan Scott's bastard son? Then I'm not going to stop you. But believe me you can't take this back Chad. Once you choose Dan as your father, you can't go back."

"Maybe that's what I want." Chad said looking at Lucas in the eye.

"Wait just a second don't I get say in this?" Margaret asked.

"This is what he wants, Mag. Maybe we should let him have this." Lucas told Margaret.

"Luke, how about you and I go talk to each other in the kitchen. You stay here." Margaret told Chad. As they got in the kitchen Margaret turned to Lucas. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm sick of him when ever he's in trouble just throwing this in my face. So I figure if he actually gets a little of what life would be like as Dan's son and not mine then maybe he'll be a little bit more grateful for what he's got."

"This is insane I mean after all I did to make sure he didn't have to go through what you went through and now he's going to have to anyway?"

"Margaret think about it and you'll realize it's the only way to fix this."

"Fine." Margaret said as they headed back into the living room. "Chad get all of your stuff and let's go home. Tell your brother Lucas bye."

"So how did the talk with my mom go?" Lucas asked Margaret as they entered school.

"Well I now know all the house rules. You know your mother had a lot more rules then I expected her too."

"Yeah must people expect her to be really laid back."

"Well she is compared to Dan at least. Look I'm going to go talk to my brother. I'll meet you at after my doctor's appointment and after your practice?"

"Yeah you better be there. You wouldn't want to be late getting home."

"No, I wouldn't want to see your mother mad any way." Margaret said smiling as she ran off to where Nathan was. "Hey!"

"Hey long time no see. How are you doing?" He asked as he hugged her. 

"Not so bad, but I'm really worried about you. Maybe I should of stayed just to make sure you were ok." 

"I'm not your little five year old brother anymore, Mag. I can take care of myself."

"I know that but I'm just worried about what Dan will do."

"All he's doing is trying to talk to me and trying to get you back."

"I know he tried to convince Lucas's mom to make me go home."

"Just out of curiosity but why are you staying with Lucas?"

"Because I can talk to him and because I know that Dan wouldn't dare come over there to look for me."

"Good point, oh guess who's coming home?"

"Please tell me not mom." 

"Well I can't because she's coming in town tonight. I'm picking her up at the airport."

"Please don't tell her where I am."

"Why don't you want to see Mom? I thought she could help you."

"Nathan knowing mom she'll accuse me of seducing her husband."

"But you didn't. Look Mag, she really cares about you. Why don't you just let her help you?"

"Because… look I wish I could be as naïve as you could be but I'm not and I know that I'd be much better of if mom wasn't getting involved. But since she's already on her way here just give me at least two days before telling her what's going on or where I am."

"Ok I promise. Just please don't not talk to me because you're mad at my father. I really want and need to talk to you. Maybe we could try to get as close as we were before mom started to work."

"Ok I promise but I'm not calling the house to talk to you."

Nathan smiled. "Call my cell phone." 

(ok this song is "I think I about you" it's sung by Colin Raye)
    
    "Everytime I see a woman on a billboard sign
    
    I think about you
    
    Saying "drink this beer and you'll be mine"
    
    I think about you
    
    When an actress on a movie screen
    
    Plays Lolita in some old man's dreams
    
    It doesn't matter who she is
    
    I think about you"
    
    Kendall went to the VCR and put in the tape.
    
    _"Ok Lucas you sure it's on?" Keith asked._
    
    _"Yeah I'm sure."_
    
    _"Ok Kendall come see." He said reaching his hands out to his little eight-year-old daughter._
    
    _She ran into his arms. _
    
    _"Wave to your brother Lucas." _
    
    _Little Kendall waved._
    
    _"Ok Kendall, well older Kendall I'm made this for to watch with me when your older. Kind of a look back." Keith said. "And your older brother Lucas has been nice enough to help. Come on Lucas wave."_
    
    _Lucas turned the camera to him. "Hey little sister. I hope when you get older your not so annoying."_
    
    _"Lucas!" Keith said laughing as he turned the camera back to Keith and Kendall. "First I want to show you some footage of your mother."_
    
    "When I see a pretty woman walking down the street
    
    I think about you
    
    Men look her up and down like she's some kind of treat
    
    I think about you
    
    She wouldn't dare talk to a stranger
    
    always has to be aware of the danger
    
    it doesn't matter who she is
    
    I think about"
    
    _The camera changed to a very pregnant Karen. "Come on Keith get that camera out of my face." _
    
    _"No I want our child to see what you looked pregnant."_
    
    _"I look like a whale." Karen said smiling. "Now turn off the camera Keith before I ended up saying something you wouldn't want our child to ever hear."_
    
    _Keith laughed. "Well baby it looks like I'm going to have to turn this off but I want to you to know that your mother and I love you."_
    
    "You eight years old
    
    big blue eyes and a heart of gold
    
    when I look at this world, I think about
    
    You and I can't help but see
    
    that every woman used to be
    
    Somebody's little girl, I think about you"

_Next the camera changed to the hospital where Karen was in her final stages of labor._

_"Karen, just one more push and we'll have our baby here with us." Keith said._

_"Easy for you to say." Karen said as she pushed one last time. _

_Then they heard a baby cry. "Oh my God I have a wait what is that?" Lucas asked from behind the camera._

_"You have a little sister." The doctor said as he showed her off to the camera."_

_"A little girl? Karen, isn't that great?" Keith asked._

_Karen didn't answer she was already out cold._

_"Doctor, doctor I think something wrong!" Keith said worried._

_"Oh no. Nurse, get these men out of here. Mrs. Scott is bleeding out." The doctor said frantic._

_"No, my mom's going to be ok right?" Lucas asked._

_"Luke why don't you turn off the camera." Keith said as tears started to go down his face._
    
    "Everytime I hear people say it's never gonna change
    
    I think about you
    
    Like it's some kind fo joke, some kind of game
    
    I think about you
    
    When I see a woman on the news
    
    who didn't ask to be abandoned or abused
    
    it doesn't matter who she is
    
    I think about"

_The camera changed again to Keith standing outside the door holding Kendall._

_"Ok, come on Lucas get the door I seem to be short a few hands." Keith said holding Kendall._

_"Ok, I've got it." Lucas said getting the door and then started to film them again._

_"Welcome home!" Peyton, Margaret, Jake, Grace, Chad, Nathan, Deb and Haley all said._

_"What's this exactly?" Keith asked shocked._

_"It's a welcome home party for you and little Karen over there." Nathan said coming up to him._

_"And we got you a few baby things too and well most of us agree we will try to help you when ever you need it." Margaret said._

_"Thanks this means so much. It really does." Keith said._
    
    "You eight years old
    
    big blue eyes and a heart of gold
    
    when I look at this world, I think about
    
    You and I can't help but see
    
    that every woman used to be
    
    Somebody's little girl, I think about you
    
    When I look at this world I think about you"

The scene kept going on and changed a few more times. Kendall just started to cry.

Peyton started to head over to Lucas's locker but saw Brooke get there first. 

"Hey handsome." Brooke aid smiling as she came up to Lucas.

"Hey Brooke. Do you need something?"

"Just wanted to talk to the hottest guy on the basketball team."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks, I think."

"You should thank me because me calling you the hottest guy means something."

"Yeah that you're trying to get me to sleep with you."

Brooke laughed. "Luke, I'm easy but I'm not that easy."

"You could of fooled me."

"Are you in a bad mood or something?"

"No."

"Well then Margaret's negative attitude about me has rubbed off on you." 

"She doesn't like you? Oh I'm so shocked." Lucas said smiling.

"But you like me right?" Brooke said smiling.

"Well I don't know you enough to dislike you yet."

"Well we'll have to work on that and we'll have to work on getting you to smile more."

"Really? And you think you can do that?"

"Oh I know I can."


	12. To Be Loved 12

Title: To Be Loved 12/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Daddy's favorite little girl  
Dress up in your momma's pearls  
Serve us breakfast in her bed  
Earn a little kiss on the forehead  
You are sugar  
You are spice  
You are growing up so nice  
Paint your nails  
Paint your face  
Paint around the empty space"

As basketball practice ended and everyone started to leave, Nathan walked over to Lucas. "Can we talk?"

Lucas gave him a look. "You actually want to talk to me?" Lucas asked shocked. 

"Yeah, don't act so shocked. I just need to talk to you about Margaret."

"Ok um… let's go outside, ok? I wouldn't want anyone to over hear us." Lucas said leading him outside.

"Look I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of her. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. Someone had to and it didn't seem like her family was going to." 

"Hey! Look I really couldn't ok? Since my father is the problem I really couldn't ask her to stay home so I could take care her, now could I?"

"I guess not. Look my real problem with you is how could you allow this to go on for so long?"

"You act like I've known this whole time and I haven't. Maybe I should of and that's the problem.  I feel so guilty for not realizing what was going on a long time ago. Maybe if had in the beginning, I could of stopped it before it got this bad."

"Nathan, I understand your guilt but you need to realize that what Margaret is feeling right now needs to come before your feelings. She deserves and needs that. Look if I can try to put my anger towards Dan aside then you can try to put your guilt aside too."

"I'll try. Wait is that Margaret?" Nathan asked as he saw a girl running into the school and she looked like she was crying.

"Ok why did Lucas call you over to his house?" Jake asked yawning as he came into the living room.

"Chad, go to your room and unpack your things and don't come out till I say you can." Margaret said.

"Yes ma." He said as he headed to his room.

"Ok what happened to him and what is he doing here?" Jake asked.

Margaret sunk down on to the couch. "He got drunk and destroyed Dan's grave and then he disowned Lucas as his father. Lucas agreed and so now I have a son who would rather claim Dan Scott as his father than Lucas Scott."

Jake sat down next to her. "Come see." He said as he started to rub her shoulders. "Lucas probably knows what he's doing."

"I sure hope so because I don't really know if I agree with him or even if I can do this." 

"Well maybe I can take over from here. Though I 'm not really sure what I'm doing."

"And you think I do?"

"Well maybe I can just take him around town and things I guess. I don't know I guess I'll play it be ear but that means that you've got to watch Jenny."

"I guess that's fair. What exactly does watching Jenny require?"

"I have no clue maybe you can play that by ear to?"

"Very funny you know she used to be so much easier to watch as a baby."

"And easier to understand too. So I guess I should go talk to Chad?"

"And I'll go talk to Jenny." 

They both said as they got up.

"Brooke you've got to lay off Lucas or you're going to scare the poor boy away." Peyton said as they came out of the gym.

Margaret ran past them and into the bathroom. 

"Brooke, I'll see you tomorrow." Peyton said as she ran into the bathroom after Margaret. "Mag, are you ok?" She asked as she started checking the stalls. She heard crying coming out of the last stall. "Mag, what happened?"

Margaret opened the door and looked at Peyton. "You really don't want to know."

"I'm your best friend or I used to be. If you can't tell me then who can you tell?"

"Good point, I guess. I'm warning you Peyton that this will shock you."

"I think I can take it."

"I don't even think I can. But here goes. I'm pregnant." Margaret said as she started to cry again. "I'm pregnant again but this time I'm going to have this child no matter what he says!"

"Mag, who's he?"

"Dan Scott."

Peyton looked at her shocked. 

"I know can believe the idiot keeps sleeping around and getting people pregnant you think he's learn one of these days." 

"Wait when did you and Dan start sleeping together?"

"You mean when did he start raping me? Well when ever it was just me and him."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Would you of believed me seriously Peyton would you of?"

"I would like to think I would but I don't know. Wait when you had that abortion that was Dan's?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid and you're not the first girl here who has had the "flu." I figured there was no reason to tell you I knew unless you told me."

"After that I promised myself I would never have another one and I meant it."

"Then what are you going to do? If Dan finds out he's going to have a fit."

"I know, I know. I just…I don't know what to do." Margaret said as she started to cry harder and sunk to the floor.

"What ever you decided Margaret I'll help you. I promise." Peyton said as she held her best friend.

"So what exactly did you do to your son?" Peyton asked Lucas as he back into the bedroom.

"I disowned him and sent him home with his mother." 

"You're joking right?" 

"No, so are you ready to talk about us?"

"I think so how about you close the door first so no one interrupts us?"

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Ok but when someone interrupts us I'm going to say I told you."

"Sure and when we finish this with out being interrupted, I'm going to tell you I told you so."

"Fine so how do you want to start this?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd let you control this since you're the one that was hurt here."

"Well Luke I…" Peyton started to say.

"Um… excuse me. Can I say something to Lucas first?" Kendall asked coming in.

"Sure and I told you so." Peyton said smiling.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Lucas asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you. That tape was… I loved it." 

"Well that's your dad's doing. He made it, I just simply kept it all this time."

"Any way I just wanted to tell you thanks. That tape was exactly what I need. I don't know how you knew it but you did." She said as she hugged him. "And I'll go so you two can talk and maybe with luck you won't end up sleeping in the guest room again."

"Yeah with luck." Lucas said smiling.

"Wait Kendall can you watch Sam for us?" Peyton asked.

"No problem and I'll close the door for you too." Kendall said as she left and closed the door.

"Ok what was Kendall talking about?"

"I gave her this tape that Keith made for her when she was eight. I thought she might need to watch it."

"That was really thoughtful of you. You know I'm amazed that this guy that's so thoughtful like that can be the same guy that cheated on me."  Peyton said sitting down.

"Me either. Peyton believe me when I say I'm very sorry. I never purposely set out to hurt you; I never would."

"I know that Luke and that's what worries me. If you didn't mean to purposely hurt me then how do I know it won't happen again?"

"I don't know I want to promise you that I won't but then again before Haley and I slept together I would of promised you the same thing and meant it."

"Then how do you expect me to ever trust you again?"

"Truthfully I'm not sure if you should."

"Then why are we even discussing this? I mean if you don't think that there is a reason for me to trust you and I don't think I should you; then maybe we should just get the divorce papers ready."

"If that's what you really want, then I'll sign what ever is. I just want to stop hurting you."

"I guess that's what we're going to do. I'll call the lawyer." Peyton said as he picked up the phone.

"I guess that means I'll leave you alone." Luke said as he started to leave.

After Luke left, Peyton put down the phone. "I just wish that you would of protested this a little bit more."

Peyton came out the bathroom. Nathan and Lucas were waiting outside. 

"How is she?"

"Not too good. Do you know if Jake has left already? She wants to speak to him for what ever reason."

"Yeah, I'll just run into the locker room and get him." Nathan said as he ran off.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"I don't know how she does it, Luke. How she stands so strong. I mean after everything she's been through, I would of crumbled a long time ago." Peyton said as she tears started to come down her face.

"No, you wouldn't have. Peyton you're too strong to crumble." Lucas said as he held her.

"I'd like to think I wouldn't but I'm not as tough as I try to let on. You'd be amazed Lucas just how fragile I am."

"Well this is the first time I've seen you cry so I would be amazed if you're as fragile as you think you are."

"Well I'm not as strong as Margaret is that's for sure." 

"Well you shouldn't have to be as strong as she is well then again either should she."

"I can't believe that I was mad at her for not telling me! What kind of a friend am I?"

"The kind that runs into the bathroom to check on her friend even thought that friend hasn't always been there for her."

"You make me sound so good."

"It's only the truth."

"Well I like your truth a lot better then mine."

"Lori, why don't you give your father and I a chance talk and when we're done you can go with us to apologize to your grandmother." Haley said.

"But…" Lori started to say.

"This isn't up for discussion now go to your room." Nathan said.

When Lori had left Haley just started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked confused. 

"Well they've got imagination you've got to give them that much."

"What are you talking about?" 

"The two of them. I mean come on first they plan a way to make you and Lucas get along with your mother's help and then they get drunk and destroy your father's gave. Can you name any other teenagers who would of thought or done something like that?"

"I guess not but are you trying to tell me that this is something we should be proud of?"

"Well I mean considering who their fathers are I'm not shocked at all by this in the littlest bit."

"Ok now what they did is sure as heck not anything that me and Lucas would had ever of done."

"Maybe you just were never given the chance." 

"Ok that's not what we were really need to talk about it is?" 

"Right, we were going to talk about Lucas and I."

"Exactly."

"Well since I woke up with your arms around me this morning I assume you've forgive me. Or at least I hope."

"Well last night I had a dream about our wedding and then I looked down at my ring and I realized that nothing is worth losing you or Lori or even this little baby we're going to have." Nathan said smiling.

"So you're looking forward to us having another child?"

"Of course, do you think we can even stand having another little baby around?"

"Well that depends on if you ready to be called Daddy again." Haley said as she got closer to Nathan.

"Well are you ready to be called Mommy again?" He said as he leaned into to kiss Haley.

There was a knocked on the door. 

Haley pulled away. "Well are you going to answer that?"

"Yes and then I'll go right back to kissing you. So don't move." Nathan said as he got up and sighed. 

As he opened the door, he was shocked to see Ryan standing there. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lori Scott, do I have the right house?" Ryan asked.

"Margaret?" Jake asked as he came in.

Margaret wiped the tears away. "Jake thanks for coming in."

Jake sat down on the floor next to her. "I'm not really sure why you want to talk me though. What happened to you?"

"I found out that I've been given a second chance to be a parent."

"Well it seems that you can predict the future. Didn't you just say last night that you knew you would have a baby?"

"True, well then I guess I shouldn't be so shocked."

"If you weren't shocked then I'd be worried if there was something wrong with you. I know when I found out about Jenny I lost it. How do you think the father will react?" 

"Well I don't want to tell him but I figure it's going to be hard to hide."

"But doesn't he deserve to know? I mean speaking from my point of view, I'd say tell him."

"Even if  "him" is my step father?"

"Well… your step father. I guess maybe not. Dan's the father?"

"Yeah I know everyone seems to be amazed by that for some reason."

"Well that's just not the answer anyone expects to hear. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Well I'm too far a long to terminate not that I would and I'm not sure I could give the baby up but considering who the father was maybe I should. Actually I wanted to talk to you because I figured you'd be able to help advice me."

Jake laughed. "Well I guess I'm the closest thing to an expert you can find. But I can't really tell you what to do. It's really up to you. I know in my situation that keeping Jenny was the best decision I ever made. But then again I'm not you."

"Be glad you're not. Right now I don't want to be me either."

"Why don't you take a few days to think about it and call me if you want to talk." Jake said getting up. He reached his hand down to her.

She took his hand.

"You are going to be ok." 

"How do you know that?"

"Because you have at least have four people here who care about you and want to help you."

"Where are we going exactly?" Chad asked Jake.

"Well we're going to see your grandmother first."

"Why?" Chad asked confused.

"Because I think you need to apologize to her first."

"Didn't my mother tell I refuse to apologize?"

"Yes she did but in the very least you can talk to her. That should be interesting." Jake said smiling.

"You do know I actually get along with my grandmother don't you?"

"You get along with her as long as you two are getting along, but you're going to learn that you're grandmother isn't so nice when you don't agree with her."

"How would you know that?"

"You think trying to get your grandmother's approval to marry your mother was easy? Heck, no. I thought your grandmother was going to kill me before she et me marry your mother." Jake said laughing.

"It's that true?"

"Yes and I think your mother told me that your father… I mean Lucas got it even worse from her. Now I think I'm going to have to ask him what exactly what down between the two of them."

"I just hope that I have more luck talking to her."

Jake pulled into Deb's driveway. "I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Haley wait up!"  Nathan screamed as he ran after Haley.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for your sister?"

"She is talking to Jake."

"Is she ok?"

"I hope so."

"Me too. Look I've got to go."

"Wait I just wanted to know why you were at practice."

"Maybe I just wanted to watch my best friend and favorite student play."

"I'm your favorite?"

"Of course. Look here comes your family and I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Haley said as she got into her car and drove off.

"Aren't you late picking up our mother?" Margaret asked as she came up to Nathan.

"Wasn't about to leave my favorite sister here without making sure she was ok."

"I'm… well I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm ok. But I will tell you that I think I'm going to be ok."

"I'll take what I can get." Nathan said as he hugged her. "Call me if I can do anything." He whispered in her ear. 

"I will. Now go pick up mom before she decides to get a cab and you have to deal with her being mad."

"Ok and when I said anything that means beating the crap out of my father."

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

Nathan got into his car and left.

Then Margaret turned to Jake. "Thanks for everything and now you need to go home to your little girl." She whispered.

"I'm going and please call me if…"

"You can do anything?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say."

"Tell Jenny hi from me."

"I will." Jake said as he left.

"Ok, who's Jenny?" Peyton asked.

"Well she's a girl that Jake knows." Margaret said trying to tell them without saying what she really knew. 

"You know I feel like you're leaving something out but I'll find out what is later because I need to go." Peyton said.

"Ok well I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything."

"Well what are friends for? Lucas, take good care of her ok?"

"I will. Bye Peyton. You ready to go home?" 

"Yeah here are the keys. I think I'd like to sleep on the way home."

"No problem."

"Jenny can we talk?" Margaret asked as she cracked open her door.

"Yeah, sure. Is something up?" Jenny asked.

"Well you are and I'm shocked. You do know it's Saturday morning right?"

"Yeah well I had things on my mind that kind of made it hard for me to sleep."

"Mind sharing?" Margaret asked as she sat down next to her on her bed.

"Sure, I guess I've got to talk to someone and since Kendall is preoccupied with her own problems, I guess I'm stuck talking to you."

"You know if talking to me is that bad…"

"No it's not that it's just you're the step-mother, that's all."

"That must mean that my ugly step-mother wart must be showing." Margaret said smiling.

"Yeah it shows up every few days. So if I talk to you can you promise not to tell my dad?"

"Depends on if what you tell me is serious like you're in something dangerous or not."

"You know a simple yes would of made me feel a lot better about talking to you."

"Sorry, but I don't think any real adult or parent could promise that."

"I guess that's a good point."

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Yes I'll tell you. Ok what's bothering is this guy name Bryan."


	13. To Be Loved 13

Title: To Be Loved 13/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Find a man that can provide  
Try and fill the hole inside  
With a family and a home  
Tell yourself you're not alone  
Keep your memories of yourself  
In a shoebox on a closet shelf"

  
"Come in!" Deb screamed.

Chad and Jake walked into the house. 

"Ok well I finally finished the dishes so…" Deb said as she came out into the living room. "Jake and Chad, hi. You two are defiantly the last people I expected to see today."

"Yeah well I figured that Chad here had something he needed to say to you." Jake said.

"And you had to bring him? What my daughter's too busy?" Deb asked as she sat down.

"Well yes and no. She's actually taking care of Jenny right now. And it's good to see you too mom." Jake said smiling as he sat down.

"I never said it was good to see you." Deb said laughing. "So Chad what exactly did you come over here to talk to me about?" Deb asked Chad.

"Apparently my step-father expects me to apologize to you."

"And let me guess you don't want to? Believe me your Uncle Nathan has a problem with apologizing too. But he got that from his father and I guess so did you."

"Since you know I don't want to apologize then can I go now?" Chad asked as he started to get up.

"Chad, sit down!" Jake said.

"No, Jake if he doesn't think what he did merits an apology then maybe he shouldn't be here."

"That's what I'm trying to say."

"I wasn't done. I mean destroying someone's grave, is no big deal. Even though it means that the whole Rest In Peace things mean nothing. Even thought it means that their family has to pay lots of money to put it back up. But then again none of that matters to you right? I mean none of that merits an apology in your mind. So why am I wasting my breath on you? I mean you should just go and stop wasting my time!" Deb said as she got up.

"Come on Chad, let's go." Jake said getting up.

"Grandma…" Chad started to say.

"Don't even waste your breath. You don't know the hell I went though when I found out that my own grandson destroyed my husband's tombstone. And I don't want to hear any lies ok? I'd prefer to hear the truth. Look I know Dan wasn't the best man that ever lived and technically yes he was a jerk but he was also my husband the father of my only son so that tombstone does mean something to me. And if this means nothing to you then just leave and come back only if you're going to tell me the truth." Deb said as she headed back into the kitchen.

"So are you ready to go now?" Jake asked Chad.

"Yeah, so where are we going next?" Chad asked.

"To your brother/uncle Nathan's house."

"Oh joy!" Chad said sarcastically.

"Nathan." Deb said happily as she saw her son.

"Mom, it's good to see you." He said as he hugged her.  "Are these all your bags?" 

"Yeah where's your sister?"

"She sent her wishes but she's a little busy." Nathan said as he grabbed her bags.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"That I'd like to get home and stop talking about my sister."

"Why what happened to her?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you. She wants to."

"So she'll tell me when I get home?"

"Well no she doesn't really live at home anymore."

"Where does she live?"

"Can't tell you that either."

"What can you tell me?"

"That I broke up with Peyton and dad and I aren't talking. And I'm glad you're back home."

"I guess I'll take what I can get. When am I going to see daughter?"

"She said give her at least two days."

"Ok, I guess but that's as long as I'm waiting for the truth."

"Thanks, now tell me about Pablo."

"How did you know?"

"Margaret told me."

"Of course. You know you must be pretty desperate if you'd rather talk about Pablo than your sister."

"I am."

"That worries me."

"It should."

"Yes this is Lori's house. But the question is who are you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm Ryan Lafferty, sir. I assume you're her father?" Ryan asked putting his hand out.

Nathan ignored it. "And what exactly is it that you want with my daughter?"

Haley got up and walked to the door. "What my husband was trying to ask is are you a friend of our daughter? Because we don't remember her mentioning you before."

"Yeah that's what I was trying to say." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Well we've just started becoming friends. Actually I'm here because your daughter gave me her cell phone number and well she hasn't been answering it."

"That would be because she doesn't have it any more. We took it away from her." Haley said.

"Oh…" Ryan said nervously.

"Lafferty! Hey man long time no see!" Chad said happily as he came up to Ryan.

"Scott! Hey!" Ryan said as he gave Chad a high five.

"You two know each other?" Jake asked confused.

"Yeah Ryan used to be in my grade until he was held back last year and now he has to do eighth grade over again." Chad said.

"Ok you know you could keep some things to yourself. I would really appreciate that." Ryan told Chad.

"Wait you are two or three years older than Lori?" Nathan asked mad.

"Yeah did I forget to mention that?" Ryan asked smiling.

"Yeah you did." Nathan said as he slammed the door in his face.

"Want some tea?" Keith said as he offered some to Margaret.

"Unless it's caffeine free then no but thanks."

"Actually it was Karen's idea."

"That what it I thought. Why don't you pull up a piece of concrete."

Keith sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Can I refrain from answering that? I've been asked that all day and I'm kind of sick of answering it."

"Ok, I guess you can."

"Keith why did you come out here? I know you don't like me, you never have."

"Well to tell you the truth I never really knew you so it's kind of hard not to like you."

"But you don't. I never really knew why either. I always wanted you to like me."

"I'm sorry. It just usually anything associated with my brother I don't like."

"You still like Nathan."

"Sometimes I like Nathan."

"And you know none of us choice to be associated with Dan so we don't really deserve to be disliked because of it." 

"Good point. So why don't you come inside?"

"Like looking at the stars too much."

"Why's that?"

"Because I seem to think better doing it and I really need to think."

"Are these thoughts about going home any time soon in there?"

"You want to get rid of me that badly?"

"No I was just wondering."

"No there's none. That place isn't my home any more and never will be."

"And Karen's place is?"

"I don't know really. I haven't decided where my home is yet."

"Isn't it where ever your heart is?"

Margaret laughed. "Well the problem is. I don't really know where my heart is any more."

"That sounds really sad."

"I could try to sugar coat if you'd prefer but I seem to have forgotten how to do that."

"You know you're making me worry about you."

"I guess that's better than you disliking me but I didn't mean for you to worry about me but it seems that lately that everyone is worried about me."

"And that bothers you?"

"Yeah because I had gotten used to no one caring and well this is quite a change I guess."

"Well in my opinion that's a good thing."

"Yeah I guess. Keith, can I ask you something?'

"Sure."

"How can you and Dan be brothers? You seem to be so nice and he's such a jerk."

"Well I don't really know why my little brother is the way he is. But most people aren't like their siblings. I mean you and Nathan aren't exactly alike and either is Nathan and Lucas."

"But we're all half-siblings and we're all more a like then you think."

"Well I guess I've just missed that." Keith looked at his watch. "I think we've been out here long enough and dinner should be ready now. How about you come in with me?" Keith said getting up and offering her a hand.

She took his hand. "Sure so do you still dislike me?"

"No and I'm staring to think I never should of disliked you in the first place."

"Thanks that means a lot."

"Ok what are you two talking about?" Carrie asked as she came into to Jenny's room.

"A lot of stuff that's none of your business." Jenny said smiling.

"Mom, can you tell me what you are taking about?" Carrie asked as her mother pick her and put her on the bed with her.

"No sorry kiddo I can't. I promised your sister I wouldn't. Now come on you two. If you come down stairs right now I'll make you a big breakfast of what ever you want." 

"Even chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream?" Carrie asked smiling.

"Yeah you two can help me make them." 

"You sure that's safe? Remember that last time we did them? I thought Dad's eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw what the kitchen looked like." Jenny said smiling.

"Yeah well your dad and Chad aren't here right now or they?"

"She's got a point, Jenny." Carrie said.

"Yeah she does. Now I raise you to the kitchen the last one to get there has to clean the kitchen!" Jenny said as she got up and started to run.

"I guess that means it's every girl for herself!" Margaret said as she started to run and so did Carrie.

"Where's you dad?" Deb asked as they entered the house.

"Dad! Mom's home!" Nathan screamed.

"You didn't have to scream."

"Well this way I don't have to talk to him or see him. So I'm going to go to my room."

"What about dinner?"

"I grabbed something on the way to the airport."

"Ok well then good night, Nate."

"Good night, Mom. I love you." He said as he gave her a kiss and headed upstairs.

"Where did Nathan go?" Dan asked as he came into the living room.

"To bed apparently he didn't want to see you. And thanks for welcoming me home."

"Welcome home Deb."

"Thanks so what did you do to my family?"

"What did I do? Where have you been? You have no clue what happened. You know maybe if you had been here this still would of happened."

"I highly doubt that, Dan. So how about you tell me what did happen."

"No one has told you yet?"

"Apparently I can't see my daughter for two days via her request."

"Karen is really rubbing off on her I see."

"Karen? As in your ex-girlfriend, mother of your first born son, Karen?"

"Yes."

"How does Karen know my daughter?"

"She's living with Karen."

"Why?"

"She's been getting close to Lucas apparently."

"Your son, Lucas?"

"Karen's son Lucas."

"That's the same person, Dan. Now why doesn't she want to come home? What did you do?"

"Why do you naturally assume I'm the one to blame?"

"Dan, you're the adult or at least your supposed to be the adult that's why I blame you first."

"Well this is all Margaret's fault, ok? I tried to be a parent to her and she wouldn't take it so she left."

"And why isn't our son talking to you?"

"Because she fed him some lies about me and he believes them, that's why."

"That's all?"

"Yes, what would I gain from lying to you?"

"Too much. I'm going to bed and I'm sleeping in the guest room. I'll ask Margaret about what happened and if you're lying to me Dan you will pay believe me." Deb said as she grabbed her bags and headed to the guest room.

"Ok what exactly did you do to my son?" Lucas asked as he came into Kendall's bedroom where Sam wasn't.

"He's taking a bath. Did you know that permanent marker actually means exactly that permanent?"

"Ok what color is son right now?" Lucas asked trying not to freak out.

"Well he's not just one color."

"Great! Well can you at least tell me what colors he is?"

"Black, Red, Blue and maybe Green."

"Great Kendall! Just great! I really didn't need this right now! All we do is ask you to watch our son and you…" Lucas said as he sank down on to her bed.

"Surprise!" Sam said jumping out of the closet.

"Sam?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yeah, wasn't that a good joke. It was my idea." He said happily.

"Yeah it was great. Now how about you go downstairs and wait in the kitchen for me and mommy to eat."

"Ok!" He said running out.

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't realize things were so bad. If I had I wouldn't have agreed to this." 

"It's ok Kendall, like you said you didn't know. So I guess I'll see you down stairs." Lucas said getting up.

"Luke, wait." 

"What?"

"You know since you made my day it only seems fair that I should help make yours. In the very least talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"That's sweat, Kendall but you're just a little too young for me talk to you about this stuff. Maybe when you're a little older." Lucas said as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Yeah I don't think I'll ever be old enough for your drama." Kendall said smiling.

"Lucas, can I tell you something?" Margaret asked as she got the couch ready.

"Sure, are you going to tell me why you were so upset after your doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah and I've got to tell Nathan tomorrow too." 

"So what's going on? Did the doctor give you some bad news?"

"Well I don't know what type of news it is, I'll let you decide. I'm pregnant."

"Ok what are you…"

"Don't finish that question because I don't know yet. I'm thinking of adoption, so this kid doesn't have to go through what you went though but I'm not sure I can do it."

"Well you've got some time to think about it."

"Yeah six months, hopefully by then I'll know."

"You probably will. Good night Margaret." Lucas said as he headed to bed.

"So who is it you said you ran into yesterday?" Tim asked as Brooke came down the stairs

"You know maybe if you weren't so drunk last night. You might have actually remembered." Brooke said as she poured herself a drink.

"Like you should talk. Yesterday was probably the only day that you weren't passed out before me."

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't because that means out poor son would have been left at school all by himself. But of course that wouldn't of mattered to you right? As long as you make money and get at least a bottle of alcohol down your throat, you're happy."

"You act like I don't care about my son and you know I do. I mean come I pay for his school don't I?"

"Yeah and nothing says I love you like money."

"Ok can we try to get through one morning with out cutting each other's throats?" Tim asked as he gulped down four extra strength Tylenols with a cup of coffee.

"Ok sure, I'll try. Now to answer your question I ran into Peyton, Brooke and Margaret."

"I bet you're upset that you didn't run into to any of their hot husbands."

"Well of course I am. I mean since my husband has turned into such an ugly guy, I need something to make me happy, don't I?"

"Hey that's now what you said last week."

"Yeah well I was drunk."

Two days had passed and Margaret finally realized she had to see her mother. All day she was nervous. She kept dropping things; miss speaking and all around being a klutz. She had the worst morning sickness that day that she had ever had and so she'd spent most of the morning in the bathroom. Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Peyton kept coming by and checking on her. She knew if this kept up she's fail her senior year of high school. She convinced most of teachers that she needed a copy of the notes because she wasn't getting any better and she really wanted to pass her classes. By the end of the day, she had only made it two classes which meant she had lots of notes to read. Most if not all of her teachers told her if she kept this up she would need to get an official excuse from the principal for missing her classes. She dreaded having to tell the principal she knew he was s sexiest pig and he wouldn't think pregnancy was an excuse and she was right. He told her that unless she was dying she had no excuse for missing her classes. She just hoped that things would go better with her mother. She met Nathan after school and they headed to Karen's Café. Margaret refused to go back to the house. As she entered Karen's Café she saw her mother.

Deb got up and came over to her and hugged her. "Margaret, I'm so glad to see you."

"It's good to you too, mom. How about we take a seat in the back. I think we three need to talk." Margaret said leading them to the back. 

As she passed Karen, she mouthed "good luck."

Margaret mouth "thanks" back. 

"Ok so which are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"First mom you've got to promise me that you won't lose it here, please?"

"I can't promise you that until I know what you're going to say. You shouldn't have brought us here if you were worried about that."

"I couldn't go back to the house."

"Why? Please tell me why?"

"Because of your husband."

"What did Dan do?"

"He raped me."

"What! No you're lying. Dan's not the best buy be he would never…"

"He's been doing it since I was thirteen."

"No this is a lie."

"Mom, it's the truth." Nathan said speaking up.

"How would you know?"

"I walked in on the two of them in bed together."

"Look if you don't want to believe me or Nathan then believe my doctor because I'm pregnant with his baby."

"No, this can't be."

"But it is mom."

"No, you just seduced him and now you're calling it a crime."

"No, I'm not mom think about when did Dan stop sleeping with you, it was around the time when I was thirteen. Did you ever question why he had to stop sleeping with you? It was because he was already doing your little girl. Or were you just happy that he stopped?"

Deb slapped her face. "Shut up! Stop lying! You know I can't take this I'm leaving. Come on Nathan."

"No, I'm staying with my sister."

"Fine." Deb said as she stormed out. 

Margaret's hand was over where Deb had slapped her and she had started to cry. 

"I'm sorry Mag. If I had known…"

"It's ok, Nate. Hey I predicted this right? She did accuse me of seducing him. Didn't she?" She said trying to smile.

Karen came over. "Nathan, I think I can take it from here how about you go?"

"Sure, thanks." Nathan said as he left.

"Haley's on her way to take over the Café. How about we talk in the back?" Karen asked as she led her to the back of the Café.


	14. To Be Loved Help

When Dan is dead and Lucas, Peyton, Margaret, Jake, Haley and Nathan have older kids this is in the future. the reason i started w/ Dan being dead is because i thought the year on the tombstone would give the hint that it's the future.

When Lucas, Peyton, Margaret, Jake, Haley and Nathan are going to high school that is the past.

Ok as for a family tree here you go:

Kids:

Dan: Lucas (w/ Karen), Nathan (w/ Deb) and Chad (w/ Margaret)

Deb: Nathan (w/Dan), Margaret (w/Andrew) and Alexis (w/Keith)

Karen: Lucas (w/Dan) and Kendall (w/Keith)

Keith: Kendall (w/Karen) and Alexis (w/Deb)

Jake: Jenny (w/ ? I'm waiting for the show to name the mother) and Carrie (w/ Margaret)

Margaret: Chad (w/ Dan) and Carrie (w/ Jake)

Lucas: Chad (adopted) and Sam (w/Peyton)

Peyton: Sam (w/ Lucas)

Nathan: Lori (w/ Haley)

Haley: Lori (w/Nathan)

Mouth: Lee, Sarah, Moira, Joy, Craig, Barry, Paul, Brett, Gerald, Tess (Sophia) and Ryan (w/ Theresa)

Theresa: Lee, Sarah, Moira, Joy, Craig, Barry, Paul, Brett, Gerald, Tess (Sophia) and Ryan (w/ Mouth)

Skills: Renee (w/Renee)

Marriages:

Dan: Married Deb (hence Margaret is his stepdaughter)

Deb: married Dan

Karen: married Keith

Keith: married Karen

Jake: married Margaret

Margaret: married Lucas (first) then married Jake

Lucas: married Margaret (first) then Peyton

Peyton: married Lucas

Nathan: married Haley

Haley: married Nathan

Brooke: married Tim

Tim: married Brooke

Mouth: married Theresa

Theresa: married Mouth

Skills: married Renne but she's died

Deaths:

Dan, Deb and Keith


	15. To Be Loved 14

Title: To Be Loved 14/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"  
  


"You ok?"

"I don't know. I can't believe that just happened. I never should of brought her here. Now everyone knows about what happened."

"Not really. There were only about three people in the here and one of them had headphones on."

"Well that reassuring I guess."

Karen handed her a cup of decaf coffee. "Here drink this. It'll relax you and it's decaf."

"Thanks so I guess now you know." She said as she took the cup and started to drink it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess even I get sick of telling people the truth."

"I still can't believe… wait change that I can believe Dan would do that. But I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?"

"Yeah I under estimated you. You're a lot stronger than I ever gave you credit for. I thought you were this weak person who was just dependent on guys to take care of her either that or you were just trying to get my son into bed."

Margaret laughed. "Believe me I'm not trying to get anyone into bed right now. I'm too busy trying no to fail my senior year but if this morning sickness doesn't get better I will."

"You can't get a medical excuse?"

"According to my principal being pregnant isn't an excuse."

"Well maybe I need to go have talk with your principal but in the mean time how about I give you some things that can help control it?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Well it's about time some did."

"Um… Karen there's someone out here that's demanding to see the manger." Haley said as she came into the back.

"You'll be ok with Haley?"

"Yeah, thanks Karen."

"Um... what's going on back here?"

"I just had a big family fight and Karen was just calming me down. Which reminds me you might want to call Nathan he's going to need to talk to someone."

"Why would I…?"

"Haley, I may be sick but that doesn't men I'm stupid. I've seen the way you and Nathan are together and I'm happy for you."

"Thanks um… Do you mind me asking what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry I just thought Nathan had already told you."

"No he said it wasn't his to tell, that it was yours."

"That's my noble brother for you. Well I guess I'll have to clue you in. I'm pregnant with Nathan's dad's baby."

"Well I guess that explains why Nathan is so upset."

"Yeah look Haley only you, Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Peyton know this so please don't say anything."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

"I figured as much since Nathan trusts you. Look I'm going to go. Tell Karen thanks for the coffee and tell Nathan to not worry I'm ok."

"Nathan, you can't just slam the door in his face." Haley said shocked.

"I can't?" Nathan asked smiling. 

"No it's not civilized. Plus you also did that to Jake and Chad." 

"Ok but I'm only letting Jake and Chad in." Nathan said as he opened the door.

"Um… sir let me explain." Ryan started to say.

"No I don't want to hear it. You're not going to ever see my daughter again so I suggest you go home." Nathan said.

"My ride won't be back for ten minutes."

"Well then I suggest you start walking." Nathan said.

"He didn't mean that. Why don't you um… sit on our porch and wait. Jake, Chad come on it." Haley said.

"There's never a dull moment at this house is there." Jake said laughing.

"Apparently not. So why are you two here?" Haley asked.

"I brought Chad over here to talk to Nathan."

"Ok. Chad first did your dad explain the arrangement we have set up?" Nathan asked.

"About that well Lucas isn't his father anymore. He disowned him." Jake said.

"What?" Haley asked shocked.

"It was my decision so yeah Lucas now is just my brother and I don't really know what to call you anymore. Which do you prefer brother or uncle?" Chad asked Nathan.

"Uncle please. Wait why did you dad… I mean Luke disown you?"

"I was just sick of calling a guy who wasn't my father dad. It's as simple as that."

"If you don't mind me say so but that's a stupid thing to do. Lucas is a better father than Dan ever could of ever been." Nathan said.

"That's what I said." Jake said.

"Ok you three um… why don't you sit down and we can try to talk calmly?" Haley said.

"Sure." They all three said as they sat down.

"Chad, did you come over to apologize?" Haley asked.

"Oh don't even get him started on that. He already told Deb no." Jake said.

"You're brave, I'll give you that much." Nathan said.

"No, he's stupid." Jake said.

"So if you aren't here to apologize then why are you here?" Haley asked.

"Ask him. He drove me here." Chad said looking at Jake.

"Call me crazy but I thought maybe you'd get some sense on the way over and decide to apologize." Jake said sarcastically.

"Well I haven't."

"You know I'm starting to see why Lucas was in such a hurry to disown you. You are so stubborn it's ridiculous!" Jake said annoyed.

"You know I didn't ask you take me here!"

"Well if I had know you'd screw up this much I wouldn't of!"

"You know what you have no right to expect anything from me, you're just the jerk that married my mother!"

"You know what kid I'd watch you say you may end up walking home!"

"Fine it's only a couple of blocks. I mean if I die on the way no one would care!"

"Ok you two stop it!" Haley screamed.

"Yeah, guys you don't mean what you're saying." Nathan said shocked by what they had just said.

"Do you two realize what you two just said to each other? Maybe you two need to talk." Haley said.

"You're right. She's right." Jake said to Chad.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Aunt Haley I didn't…" Chad started to say.

"It's ok. Why don't you two take a drive together and talk?" Haley said.

"And don't worry about it, Chad. I thought it was entertaining." Nathan said smiling.

"Come on Chad let's take that drive." Jake said.

"Ok it sounds like a good idea." Chad said.

"Bye Nathan, Haley." Jake said as they left.

"Now that everyone's gone can I talk to you?" Keith asked Karen.

"Sure as long as you help me with the dishes."

"Sure." Keith said as he grabbed some plates.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering since Luke has an away game tomorrow and you'll be here by yourself, if you wanted to do something."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I said yes, would you say yes?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What we're going to do."

"What ever you want."

"Oh that's not too smart."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I planned a date it was pretty boring."

"Well I'll make sure it's not." 

Karen smiled. "Good, it's a date then."

There was a taping on Lori's window for the forth time. She got up and cracked the window.

"Can you come down?" Ryan screamed.

"Yeah, Yeah I guess." Lori said as she opened her window fully and started to climb down the terrace. The almost missed the last step and fell.

Ryan caught her.

"Nice catch." Lori said smiling.

"Yeah um… how about I put you down." Ryan said quickly as he stood her up.

"Ok not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you since you weren't answering you cell phone."

"Yeah my parents took it away." 

"I know."

"How do you? Wait don't tell me you talked to my dad?"

"Yeah apparently he is a little overprotective of you."

Lori laughed. "That's an under statement."

"Also he didn't know how old I was."

"You told him?"

"Actually your cousin Chad did."

"Great now he's never let me see you again."

"And he would of let me see you before this?"

"Good point. I guess Kendall was right."

"Kendall?"

"My second cousin. She told me I'd be better off never telling my father about you."

"Yeah she was right. I'm sorry I ruined it."

"It's ok. I guess I'll just have to lie every time I see you."

"You would do that?"

"Hey, just because you made a stupid mistake with my parents doesn't mean you're not worth lying for." Lori said smiling.

"Well I'm glad to know I'm worth lying for." Ryan said also smiling.

"Ok I've got to go. You never saw me. You never talked to me, got it?"

"Sure." Ryan said laughing as Lori started climbing back up just as Chad and Jake came outside.

"What are you planning?" Margaret asked as she came into Lucas's bedroom.

"Brooke, I'll be right back. You know it's not nice to easy drop on people's conversations."

"Well if you didn't talk so loudly I wouldn't be able to. And it's not nice to make plans with out telling me?"

"We're just making plans to do something after the game since it's so early."

"Who's we?"

"Well so far it's just Peyton, Haley, Brooke, Nathan and me. We tried to get Jake to come but he passed."

"Well if I change Jake mind, can I come?"

"You were planning on coming?"

"Yeah that's if your mother let's me go I will so can I go?"

"I guess so but you've got to be nice to Brooke."

"I'll try."

"Margaret."

"Ok I will be."

"And you've got to get Jake to come."

"No problem, that's an easy thing to do."

"Why are you to so close any way?"

"How about you talk to Brooke so I can call Jake when you get off?" Margaret said as she started to leave.

"Well Brooke it looks like Margaret and Jake or now coming."

"Oh joy." Brooke said sarcastically.

Jake pulled out of the driveway and headed off. 

"I'm sorry Jake. I… I didn't mean what I said. You're not just this jerk that married my mother."

"And I don't really think you deserved to be disowned."

"Thanks, I think."

"Chad, do you really believe that if you died no one would care?"

"Jake, I just… I was just saying things that mean nothing." Chad said lying.

"You know I want to believe that but I don't. You do know that if you died your mother, Lucas, Kendall Jenny, Carrie, Lori, Sam, Peyton, everyone even I would be crushed."

"Yeah I know."

As Jake continued driving he realized that Chad's problems went a lot deeper then anyone had ever realized.

"Dan are you home?" Deb asked as she came into the house.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

Deb headed to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I was just seeing how much more practice Nathan needs before tomorrow's game."

"Oh fun."

"So how did your talk with the kids go?"

"Well Margaret and Nathan both told me you raped her."

"Do you believe them?"

"No, I don't but I need to hear from you that you didn't rape her."

"That's insane of course, I didn't rape Margaret."

"I want to believe you Dan, I do but… look I'm going to go to bed." Deb started to head to her room and get the feeling out of her head that Dan was lying. As she got into bed some things started to go through her mind.  

_"Mom, please come home. I really want you to come home." Margaret begged on the phone. _

_"But why?"_

_"Because Dan is driving me nuts." _

_"Dan's the adult in the house right now and you're going to have to start getting used to him and listening to him."_

_ "But Mom…" _

_"Margaret I'm serious what ever Dan's says go ok?" _

_"Fine. Here Dan you can talk to mom!" She screamed.  _

_"Dan, what's going on?" _

_"Your daughter refuses to do what I say. I don't know what to do with her."_

She remembered another phone call. 

_"Mom, if you're not going to come home and then can I at least move back in with Dad and Kelly?" _

_"Why would you want to live with your dad?" _

_"Because I can't stay here with your jerk of a husband any more." _

_"Well your dad isn't going to take you in, Mag. Can't you just try to get along with Dan?" _

_"You make it sound so easy but it's not." _

_"It is if you try and I don't really think you're trying." _

_"Fine I'll try!" Margaret said as she hung up the phone._

The she remembered another phone call.

_"Mom, look I found this school online that is out of state and I've got good enough grades to get in. And this way you don't have to listen to me and Dan gripping anymore." _

_"Well I don't know." _

_"Mom, please I beg you. I'll do what ever you want just please let me go."_

Then she remembered the first time Margaret was sent home

_"Welcome home." Deb said as Margaret came in. _

_"I can't believe I got kicked out!" _

_"Well from what your principal said you were too much to handle." Dan said. _

_Margaret looked at him. "You did this! You jerk I can't believe you did this!" She said furiously. _

_Deb stepped in between Margaret and Dan. "Wait, this isn't his fault. You're the one that messed up so maybe you just need to accept that." _

_"But I didn't do anything."_

_"That's not what your principal said." Dan said. _

_"You made him say that! Mom believe me please?" _

_"No, look how about I find another school for you before you kill Dan and you will promise me that won't get kicked out again?" _

_"Ok fine but how long with that take?" _

_"Probably a few weeks or a month but you can go to Tree Hill High during this time. Look I've got to go I'll make the arrangements soon though." Deb said as she left._

Deb looked at a picture next to her bed of her and Margaret. Why didn't she realize this a long time ago? Something had been going on. But was it what Margaret is saying it was: rape.  She was starting to think that maybe Margaret was right.

"What exactly did you do to my kitchen?" Jake asked shocked as him and Chad came in.

"We made pancakes! Daddy do you want one?" Carrie asked Jake.

"No sweetheart. I can't. I really need to talk to your mother and I'd love it if when I came back my kitchen would be clean again."

"Wait if you want to talk to Margaret then that means… Chad what did you this time?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah Chad what did you do?" Carrie asked smiling.

"Ok that's enough you two. Since I'm going to talk to your father that means that you two will clean up the kitchen." Margaret said.

"Hey wait you were the last in to the kitchen which means that you are supposed to clean it." Jenny said.

"Yeah well I'm the parent so those rules don't apply to me. And you know maybe if you're nice to your brother he'll help."

"There's no chance of that." Chad said sarcastically.

"Oh come here, Chad we just want to give you a hug." Jenny said smiling.

"Just please don't get that stuff any where's else!" Jake said as Margaret dragged him up to their bedroom.

Once they were there, Margaret said. "Will you chill!"

"Don't talk to me till you're clean."

"Oh come here and give me a hug." Margaret said laughing as she hugged him.

"Thanks now I'm covered in this gunk!"

"Yeah but now you look as cute as I do." She said laughing.

"Thanks. So how did your talk with Jenny go?"

"Not too bad. But I can't tell you what she said."

"Oh come one!"

"Just believe me when I say she's not in any danger. And I think I convinced her to talk to you."

"You know this isn't a fair trade if you're not going to tell me what she said."

"Look honey believe me she's home for a good reason but you may not think it's a good reason but I do."

"Let me guess it has something to do with a guy?"

"Yes and that's all I can tell now you just have to wait for her to tell you."

"Ok, Ok fair enough. So do you want to know what happened to me and Chad?"

"Sure."

"Well he didn't apologize to anyone except for me and Haley but not for the tombstone thing."

"Then for what?"

"Well for getting into a screaming fight with me and saying some things he claims he didn't mean."

"Like what?"

"That I was just a jerk that married his mother."

"I can't believe he said that!" Margaret said mad.

"Wait that's not really the worse thing."

"Great, what's the worst thing?"

"He said he could walk home by himself and if he died no one would care."

"He said that?" Margaret asked sadly.

"Yeah look I don't know if you want to take my advice on this but I think he may need to see a psychiatrist."

Margaret sighed. "Did I do such a horrible job raising him that he needs professional help?"

"It's a miracle that you didn't and this isn't your fault. I know you did the best job raising him that you possibly could. So do you want me to make the call or do you?"

"Hey you ok?" Haley asked Nathan.

"I've been better. Did you call just to check up on me?" Nathan asked smiling.

"Well to tell you the truth it was your sister's idea."

"Well Margaret's does have some good ideas every ones and awhile. Wait, when do you talk to my sister?"

"Just about an hour ago. She was at the café with Karen and when Karen left I talked to her."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Well she told me that your family had a big fight and all and she told me what happened to her. She seemed very happy that you didn't tell me first."

"Well at least she's happy about something."

"You know I'm pretty proud of you too. You've really been there for her though this whole thing. Most guys wouldn't of even if it was their sister."

"Well that means a lot coming from you, it really does. Look can we talk about some thing else please? Like what we're going to do tomorrow?"

"Yes this will be tons of fun. I've been waiting for tomorrow. It will be nice to just loosen up.  I just wish it could just be the two of us though."

"You do? Really?

"It's just with everyone there we can't act like we even like each other, you know? Especially with Lucas there."

"Good point. Maybe we should tell Lucas about us?"

"And what exactly would we tell him? I mean what are we?"

"Um… good point. Well we're friends at least."

"At least. So do you want to talk to Luke or should I?"

Nathan laughed. "I'd like live long enough to make it to tomorrow so how about you do it?"

Haley laughed. "Ok but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That you agree to spend most if not all of your time after the game with me."

Nathan laughed. "Sure, I mean who else would I want to spend my time with?"

"Jenny, you know you never told me why you were back." Chad said as he threw a towel at her.

"Did you expect me to?"

"I guess not but I was just thinking that all we ever do is argue."

"I thought you liked arguing with me."

"I guess I do. " Chad said as he started to walk off.

"Chad, wait!" 

"What?"

"Maybe we can talk? I mean even I get tried of arguing every now that then."

"Really?"

"Yeah how about you tell me why you're back in the house?"

"That's easily explained. Lucas disowned me."

"And are you ok with that?"

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"It is just Lucas has been your father your whole life and then all of the sudden he's not? That would bother me."

"Well Jake's your real father so you don't have to worry about that happening."

"Do you really think that DNA makes some one your parent? Because if that was true then the women who gave birth to me would be my mother and I don't count her as my mother. You mother is my mother in my mind."

"Well yes I guess I do."

"Well you shouldn't a father is someone who is there to teach you how to play sports, holds you when you're crying because you think there is a monster in your closet, tires but fails in some cases to make a meal because his wife is away, someone who loves you enough to punish you when you do something bad even though it breaks his heart to it but basically a father is someone who loves you unconditionally no matter what you do and tries with all their might to always protect you no matter your age."

"That's what you think it is."

"Wait just a second." Jenny said as she got out her dictionary. "Ok a father is…" She said as she started to look for it. "Male parent. Ok let's see what parent means…" She said as she started to look it up. "One that begets offspring… ok so that didn't give me the answer I wanted."

Chad laughed. "But it did say what I wanted it to say so technically Lucas isn't my father, Dan is."

"Wait that's not what I wanted the outcome out this little demonstration to be and no matter what this stupid book says I still go with the my original definition of a father and if you really think of what Lucas has been to you, you'd agree with me that he is your father."

"Keep dreaming, Jenny. Just keep dreaming." Chad said laughing.


	16. To Be Loved 15

Title: To Be Loved 15/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"  
  


"Ok so what do you two want for breakfast?" Lucas asked as Kendall and him entered the kitchen.

"Please tell me it's better then mom's cooking." Sam said.

"Peyton, I didn't know you had come down yet." Lucas said as an apology.

"It's ok. Since you're here now how about you make breakfast I think I'm going to call a friend, that I haven't talked to in a long time." Peyton said as she got up.

"Thank God, that means dad's going to cook!" Sam said happily.

"You know just for that I'm cooking dinner." Peyton said smiling as she walked off to her bedroom.

"Oh shoot." Sam said sadly.

"I think you got yourself in that one." Kendall told Sam.

The phone rang. "I'll be right back. Kendall, why don't you get the eggs and bacon out?" Lucas said as he headed to the phone.

"Sure." Kendall said.

"Hello?" Lucas asked as he answered the phone.

"Can I speak to Chad please?" Renee asked.

"He's at his mother's house. Do you want the number? Or do you just want me to tell him to call you?" Lucas asked.

"I guess I'll leave a message. Is this Chad's dad, by the way? Lucas Scott, right? Chad speaks so highly of you." Renee said.

"Yeah I'm his dad and thanks I'm glad to hear that. Just out of curiosity but who is this?" 

"Oh sorry it's Renee Brooks, I go to school with Chad. Can I give you my number?"

"Yeah." Lucas said as he started to write it down. "I'll give the message to him, Renee."

"Thank you sir." Renee said as she hung up.

"Can I please speak to Jake?" Margaret asked as his mother answered the phone.

"This is Margaret right?" 

"Yes ma."

"It's nice to finally talk to you. Jake mentions you a lot."

"Mom, give me the phone please!" Jake said as he grabbed the phone. "Sorry about that I'm only child, can't you tell?" 

Margaret laughed. "Your mother sounds sweet." 

"She is when she's not trying to ruin my life."

"Still I got to say she sounds a lot nicer than my mother."

"Well I've met your mother and she's…"

"How about we not talk about my mother that's not why I called."

"Ok, why did you call?"

"To convince you to come out with us after the game."

"Don't you remember I have a little girl named Jenny? She kind of makes it very hard to have a life."

"Who said you can't take Jenny with you?"

"Ok now you've got me confused."

"Sorry. Look all you've got to do is tell the group about Jenny and then the girls meaning Peyton, Brooke, Haley and me can take Jenny to the game. Haley and I watch her while you play and then after the game she can come out with us. I mean this way you can get out and your parents can get a day off."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Well if Karen lets me, I can get to go but I promised Lucas I'd get you to come."

"You know I'm just worried about telling everyone about Jenny."

"Why? I mean you love her don't you? And wouldn't you prefer everyone know that you love her and that you're not ashamed of her so that's not why you're hiding her?"

"You know I hate it when you're right."

"And I love it so do you agree to my plan?"

"Yes I think. But how exactly do I tell them I have a child?"

"The same way you told me and Whitey. You just do it. I'll make it easier for you, you just have to tell Nathan and Lucas and I'll tell Peyton, Haley and Brooke."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Well it will be easy if you don't try to make it hard."

"Ok I'll talk to Nathan and Lucas tomorrow and if this blows up in my face, it's your fault."

"Ok if it blows up in your face which I know it won't, I will take the blame."

"Hey can we talk?" Haley asked as she opened the door to Lori's room.

"Are you alone?" Lori asked.

"Um… does that really matter?" Haley asked.

"Yeah because I have a feeling you're here to talk about Ryan and I don't really want to talk to Dad about Ryan."

"Ok do you hear that, she just wants to talk to me. So how about you go and make breakfast and when we're done talking we may just eat with you." Haley said smiling.

"Ok, good luck." Nathan said as he gave her a kiss.

"So will you talk to me now?" Haley asked.

"Yeah come on in." Lori said as she cleared a spot for Haley.

"So you want to tell me about Ryan?" Haley asked as she sat down next to her.

"I think you know everything. You and dad talked to him right?" 

"How do you know that? The only way you could of known that is if you talked to Ryan. Did you talk to Ryan?"

"If I told you no would you believe me?"

"No."

"And if I told you yes will I be in trouble?"

"No."

"Ok then yes, I talked to him while you were talked to Uncle Jake and Chad."

"Ok well then you must know that your dad now knows Ryan's real age."

"Which means I'm never going to be able to see him again am I?"

"Did you ever think he would of let you?"

"No not really but I thought you might be able to warm him up to the idea."

"Well that was before he met Ryan. Now I'm not sure there's any hope."

"What if he got to know Ryan as good guy?"

"I don't think that will help. How about you just try to find another guy that's I don't that maybe is your age?"

"But I like Ryan."

"But he's what two years older then you?"

"He's three years older than me actually."

"And this just keeps getting worse. Why was he held back by the way?"

"He well… he had little bit of a problem with actually showing up to all of his classes."

"Yeah Lori believe me when I say you need to find another guy."

"So are planning on coming with us?" Lucas asked as him and Margaret walked into the kitchen.

"That's my plan."

"And Jake?"

"You'll have to talk to him about that."

"Margaret if Jake isn't coming…"

"I never said he wasn't coming I just said to talk to him. Now leave me alone." Margaret said as she sat down at the table.

"So are you ready for your game, Luke?" Karen asked Lucas.

"As much as I can be."

"And what are you planning on doing tonight? I mean you have plans right?" Karen asked Margaret.

"Well I was thinking about going to the game but I wasn't sure if you'd let me."

"Yeah go. It'll be good for you to get out."

Margaret looked at Lucas. "Go on." She mouthed.

"Mom there's also a group of us: Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Jake who are going to do something after the game, Margaret and I were going to go. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, just make sure you two aren't back too late."

Lucas looked at Margaret and mouthed. "That was too easy." "Mom, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you two have fun tonight."

"Ok." Lucas said as him and Margaret got up.

"Don't you think your mother was a little too much in a hurry to get us out the house?"

"Yeah but I'm not questioning her on it because that may just get our yes changed to no."

"Good point. So how about let's just not say anything."

The phone rang for the third time. "Tim, aren't you going to get that?" Brooke yelled as she got out of the shower.

"I'm busy!" Tim yelled back.

"Of course. I guess that means I'll get it." Brooke said sarcastically as she put her robe on and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Brooke, it's Peyton."

"Long time no talk, Peyton. So what's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend for a little a while."

"Peyton are you all right? You don't sound so good?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Brooke who's on the phone?" Tim screamed.

"It's Peyton!" Brooke screamed back.

"Is something wrong?" Tim asked.

"I thought you were busy! Why don't you get busy again because this doesn't involve you!" Brooke screamed back.

"Brooke is everything ok with you and Tim?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Yeah sure. It's a regular day over here full of screaming and drinking. Don't worry about it. It's time that I worry about you."

"Well you have a lot to worry about it. Lucas and I are getting a divorce."

"And I'm shocked you called me to talk about this. Margaret and Haley are busy?"

"Well let see I could talk to Margaret but then again she's his x and Haley well she's the girl who Lucas cheated on me with."

"Well then I see why you called me. Wait Lucas and Haley slept together?"

"Yeah, apparently a couple of months ago and he's just telling me now because well Haley's pregnant."

"With Luke's child?"

"No thank God it's Nathan's. I think I'd die if it was Lucas's."

"Well now that you know that it's not did you tell Luke about you being pregnant?"

Peyton laughed. "I forgot I told you that." Peyton sighed. "Maybe that's just a little too much to deal with right now. Don't you think?"

"I think it's just the good news you two need right now."

"I don't know Brooke. I… I mean what about the divorce?"

"Think about that Peyton. Do you really want to be a single mother of two?"

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a second?" Jake asked Nathan and Lucas.

"Sure, I hope it's about you coming out with us after the game." Lucas said.

"It is. Look I promised Margaret that I'd tell you this before the game so here goes. I have a daughter named Jenny."

"You're joking right?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm not and she's coming out with us tonight. Margaret told me that hiding her was making it look like I'm ashamed of her and I'm no so I'm telling you."

"Who's the mother?" Lucas asked.

"Not important. She wants nothing to do with Jenny and that's how it is staying."

"How have you been able to raise her and still not fail school?" Nathan asked.

"My parents help out a lot."

"Well I've got to say when I think of guys who would have had kids in high school you were at the bottom of the list. Tim and Nathan were at the top." Lucas said.

"Hey!" Nathan said defensively.

"But you guys are ok with this?" 

"Yeah I mean you've been brave enough to raise a child by yourself and the very least we could do is be supportive." Lucas said.

"You know I'm glad Margaret convinced me to tell you guys."

"Yeah my sister has a way about her that makes people just want to tell her the truth. I don't know why." Nathan said.

"So are you ready to start another season of Raven's Basketball?" One of the assistant couches asked Whitey.

"You don't think I'm getting too old for this?" Whitey asked.

"You old?" He laughed. "If I didn't think that when you couched me. I'm sure as heck not going to think that now."

"Well maybe I do." Whitey said as he reached for the bottom drawer where his bourbon was.

"Maybe if you laid of the alcohol, you wouldn't feel so old."

"This bourbon is what's kept me young all these years." He said smiling.

"And here I thought it was you're ability to live in a life of fantasy."

"Very funny." Whitey said laughing.

Lucas was heading to the bus about ready to leave when Haley came running out. "Luke, wait!" 

He stopped. "Hales, what do you need because I kind of need to leave like now."

"I just wanted to tell you something before we all go out."

"Ok what?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Nathan and I have become friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well I'm glad for the both of you."

"Wait you're not mad?"

"Look Nathan seems to be a semi-good guy now and you're just friends so why would I be upset?"

"I guess you shouldn't. I just didn't want you to be shocked when we started hanging out together after the game." Haley asked as the walk off.

Lucas laughed and started to head back to the bus again. "Lucas, wait!" Margaret yelled.

Lucas turned around. "What?"

"You don't seem very happy."

"Margaret what do you want?"

"I need your keys."

"No."

"Yes, I'm supposed to be driving Haley and Jenny to the game."

"Not in my car you're not."

"Come on Luke, Peyton and I both are driving and since I don't have a car…"

"Take Nathan's."

"No, I don't really want to have to deal with Dan if some thing happened to the car."

"And you're ok with something happening to my car?"

"Look I've been driving longer than you so come on!"

Lucas took out his keys. "If there is even so much as scratch on my car or a dent, I will kill you."

Margaret grabbed his keys. "You know you care way to much about a piece of junk."  Margaret said as she left.

Lucas started to head back to the bus again. 

"Luke, wait!"

"Look whatever you want it can wait till after the game!" Luke said mad.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." Brooke said. "But apparently you don't want to talk to me."

"Actually I do, Brooke. I'm just nervous and thanks." Lucas said as he started to head the bus again; this time he was determined to get on it."

"Hey Nate!" Deb said happily as she entered his house.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked shocked.

"You mean you're not happy to see me?" Deb asked shocked.

"Of course not. It's great to see you mom." He said as he hugged her. "I just didn't know you were coming to the house, that's all."

"Well that was kind of the point. I wanted to surprise you. So did I surprise you?"

"Yeah you did. Actually I was about to act like I was making breakfast you want to help?"

"I was really hoping that you didn't get my cooking skills."

"You mean you're lack of cooking skills?"

"Yeah. You know you can always just order something."

"I did. That I learned from dad." Nathan said smiling.

"Well if he left you with one good talent that's it."

"Yeah the only good one. Well now that's not true. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to play basketball, right?"

"True. So how are things over here?"

"Well they are going really good."

"Ok so why are they going really good?"

"I'm not telling you with out my wife."

"Well then I'll wait and eat breakfast with you." Deb said as she sat down.

"Oh joy!" Nathan said smiling.

"Hey guys can I talk to you before we all leave?" Margaret asked Peyton, Haley and Brooke.

"Sure, what's going on?" Peyton asked.

"It's just that well we have another girl coming with us."

"You know the guy to girl ratio is already too high on the girls side so why would you want to make it worse?" Brooke asked.

"Well this girl shouldn't be put into that ratio." 

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"Wells she's only three months old." Margaret said smiling.

"Who's baby is this? And why are we taking it with us?" Brooke asked.

"Because her father is coming with us and he wouldn't come with out her."

"Wait you're telling me either Nathan, Lucas or Jake is a father?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Yeah Jake has a baby and you and I." She said looking at Haley. "Are watching her during the game."

"So that's what the big secret was." Brooke said shocked. 

"And guys please don't make this worse by making a big deal out of this. This was hard enough to tell you and don't make him regret it." 

"No problem." Peyton said.


	17. To Be Loved 16

Title: To Be Loved 16/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"You deserve to be loved   
You deserve to be loved   
You deserve to be loved"

"I hear that you and Brooke James have become close." Lucas told Nathan.

Jake almost laughed when he heard that, Margaret had told him they had become close.

"Yeah I guess that's true. Who told you that by the way?"

"Haley herself."

"Ok and you're ok with this, right?"

"Yeah I guess I just was wondering how close you too are." Lucas said smiling.

"Come on Luke, lay off you're going to give Nathan a heart attack here. We kind of need both of the Scott's to win this game."

"Ok, I'll lay off. Nathan you can loosen up you know. Haley told me you were just friends. And as long as you staying friend I'm fine with that."

"I wasn't nervous." Nathan said.

"Sure you weren't." Lucas said laughing.

Whitey watched from the front of the bus with a smile. The two Scott brothers were getting a long and heck they even got Jagielski to loosen up. He started to feel a lot more confident in his team.

"Haley, Lori! You finally decided to come down, great!" Nathan said jumping up.

"Um… Deb I didn't know you were coming over." Haley said as she saw her mother-in-law.

"Grandma!" Lori said happily as she hugged Deb.

"Well I thought I'd surprise everyone."

"You defiantly did that." Haley said. "So where did breakfast come from today?" Haley asked smiling.

"You know the point of me acting like I'm cooking is that you're supposed to act like you believe I cook." Nathan said smiling.

"Sorry." 

"So when are you going to tell me the big news?" Deb asked.

"What big news?" Lori asked.

"Well I guess it's time we tell you too, Lori. We're having another baby." Haley said happily.

"You mean I'm going to be a big sister?" Lori asked happily.

"Yes." Nathan said smiling.

"Yes! This is the greatest news I've heard in a long time. So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Lori asked.

"We don't know yet." Haley said.

"Well whether it's a girl or a boy I'm happy for you." Deb said.

Margaret knocked on the Jagielski's door and waited. 

"Have you ever meet his parents before?" Haley asked.

"No, at least if I have I don't remember."

The door finally opened. "Margaret Jackson it's been a long time since we last saw you." His mother said.

"I'm sorry but have we met each other before?"

"At a few of the team parties at your house a while back. It's all right if you don't remember, it was a long time ago. You're here to pick up Jenny, right?"

"Yes ma, Jake explained what we we're doing right?"

"Yes, I understand. I just have a few questions for you."

"Ok have you ever taken care of a baby before?"

"No not a baby but Haley here comes from a big family so she's a little more used to it."

"Haley James, ma. I'm the youngest but I've babysat a lot."

"Plus we will only be watching her during the game and then after that Jake will be watching her."

"I'm sorry if I seem like I'm interrogating you. It's just that we've never left Jenny with anyone other than her father."

"It's ok Mrs. Jagielski, we understand we do and we promise to take the best care of your granddaughter."

"Well I guess if Jake trust you then I can. Follow me." She said as she head into to Jake's room where Jenny was sleeping. 

"She's adorable." Haley said smiling.

"Yes she is. I'm going to go get some bottles for you and her car seat." Mrs. Jagielski said as she head into the kitchen.

"Is this like practice for you?" Haley asked.

"I never thought about it like that really. You know I just hope my baby is as cute as Jenny is." Margaret said as she put her hands on her stomach.

"I'm packing four bottles. That's probably too much but I'd rather be safe then sorry." She said as she handed the diaper back to Haley. She looked at Margaret. "Are you ok? Sweetie, you look like you're going to cry."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about what it would be like to have child in the future."

"Well you probably have some time. Now here's her car seat and stroller." She said.

Haley put the diaper bag and the car seat in the stroller. 

"I guess we need to wake up Jenny." She said as she went to the baby. "Jenny come on sweetheart. You're going to see your dad play basketball." She said as she picked her up and handed her to Margaret. "Good bye, Jenny. Oh here's her blanket and her favorite stuff animal. She loves them." She said as she put them in the stroller. She was about to cry.

"Well we're going to go now." Margaret said as they started to leave.

"I kind of feel bad. I mean she's crying." Haley said.

"She's crying because she loves Jenny and that's a good thing."

Peyton had one hand on her stomach and the other one on to the phone. "Luke, I'm pregnant. No it can't be like this. I can't tell him now."

"Oh come on Peyton! Yes you can. He will be overjoyed." Brooke said on the phone.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Come on this is Lucas Scott we're talking about. He even took in his father's child as his own."

"True but I don't think I should use this as an excuse to not get the divorce."

"Do you actually want the divorce? Because I think that it was just something you said to get Luke to realize how easily he could lose you so he'd come to his sense." 

"No, that's not why."

"Peyton I know you and you would do that. Hell I'd do that if I thought Tim would care." Brooke said laughing.

Luke came into the room. 

"Brooke, Luke just came in. I'll call you later."

"No, I want to talk to him." Brooke aid.

"Brooke you're not talking to him."

"What are you scared we'll rekindle our passion for each other?" Luke asked smiling.

"No." Peyton said.

"Then give me the phone." Luke said as he playfully took the phone from her. "So Brooke what's up?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because well first you cheated on Peyton and now you're getting a divorce! Do you even remember what I told you on your wedding day?"

"Which one?"

"The second on."

"Brooke, you've told me a lot of things in my life so it's hard to keep track of it all."

"Let me refresh your memory. I said if you hurt her I'd kill you."

"So what you're going to kill me now?"

"Not yet, just talk to her please and next time I call you, you two better be the happy couple that Tim and I are envious of. Get it?"

"Got it." Lucas said and then Brooke hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Peyton asked.

"Apparently I either talk to you or she's going to kill me."

"So are you ready?" Keith asked Karen as he came in to her house.

"I'll be out in a second!" Karen screamed from her bedroom.

"Ok." Keith said as he started to pace in the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm ready." Karen said as she came out of her bedroom in a long black dress. 

"You look gorgeous." 

"Thanks."

"You know I feel way too under dressed." Keith said in jeans. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She said as she headed to her car.

"Ok you've got me confused. I don't know of any place that allows such a range in dress code. That means this place must be new."

"No you've been there before."

"Oh like that's a big help. I've lived here my whole life."

Karen smiled. "I know."

"Can we talk?" Jake asked as he knocked on Jenny's door. 

"Yeah. You know I don't even know why parents ask. It's not like we can say no."

"Maybe we want to try to act like we actually respect your privacy instead of just entering."

"I guess that makes sense." Jenny said as she put her guitar down.

"Working on a new song?"

"No an old one. It just helps me to think if I play it."

"I knew it sounded familiar."

"Yeah it's a song that you taught to me. You said you used to sing it to me when I was a baby."

"That's true. It used to be the only thing that would get you to sleep."

"You know I think I'll make a point of playing it for my children."

"So that's why you came home? You're pregnant!" Jake asked worried.

"Dad, calm down. I'm not pregnant. I don't know maybe it's something about being the product of teenage pregnancy that scares me away from having sex as a teenager."

"Well I'm glad something is I guess. Wait then why were you talking about your children?"

"I was just thinking about the future, the far, far away future."

"Good, I guess that means I can breath now." Jake said sighing. 

"Yeah breathing is a good thing. Well from the way you over reacted I'm assuming that Margaret didn't tell you what I told her."

"All I know is it's about a guy which explains why I jumped to the whole pregnancy thing."

"Well how about I just tell you so you don't jump to any more crazy ideas?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

"Ok here goes. While I was at school I met this guy named Bryan. He's great. We became really close and we both realized that we cared so much for each other that we wanted each other to meet the other's family. We both said how we hated being away from our families all the time. So we both agreed we go back to our families to stay there."

"So you two broke up?" Jake asked hopeful.

"No, we just took a break. See he's family doesn't really live any where's they travel a lot so going home for him meant he had to live with an aunt and uncle. But his family decided they'd take a family vacation first. He called me to tell me that he convinced his family to make a detour through here so I can meet them and he can meet my family. He'll be here in a week."

"Does he mean this much to you that you want him to meet the whole family?"

"Well you mean that much to me that I want your opinion on him."

"What if I don't like him?"

"Then you'll tell me that and I might take that into consideration. But you can't go into this wanting to hate him."

"Well then that kind of ruins my plan." Jake said smiling.

Margaret, Jenny and Haley entered the gym. 

"Have you noticed that everyone is staring at us?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. I've had that happen to me before." Margaret said as they headed to their seats.

The team was practicing. Jake looked up and saw them entered and waved.

Margaret got Jenny to wave at him. 

"Isn't she a little young to have a baby?" One of the elderly women said behind her.

"It seems now days every young teenage girl has a child." The other one said.

"I'm so tempted to say something." Margaret whispered to Haley.

"Don't." Haley warned.

"It's just like girls today don't know how to say no." One of them said.

"Ok that's it." Margaret told Haley. She turned around. "Excuse me but I thought I'd make sure you had all the information straight. First off this child isn't mine her father is playing today. I'm just watching her. And I'm having a child in six months but not because I don't know the word no; the baby's father didn't. And I'm eighteen so technically I'm almost not a teenager." Margaret said as she turned around smiling.

"I can't believe you said that." Haley said shocked.

"Someone had to set them straight you know for all teenager parents and plus like I'd pass up that opportunity." Margaret said looking at Jenny.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know."

"What are you doing?" Margaret asked as she came into Chad's room.

"Looking at some old photos." Chad said. "Come look at them with me. Maybe you can tell me who these people are." 

Margaret sat down next to him. "Ok well that guy is my biological father, Andrew and that's his wife Kelly."

"What don't I remember meeting them?"

"Because you didn't. That was your 2nd birthday party. We were at your great-grandmother's café. Your Great Uncle Keith had thrown you a surprise party."

"But I was only 2, why would I have even noticed a surprise party?"

"Well technically it wasn't for you. You had been sick for about 2 weeks. Your dad and I were out of energy. You just wouldn't sleep and we had gotten so caught in getting you better that we had forgotten about your birthday. Keith called and said that there was an emergency at the café and we all had to be there. This is what we came back to."

"Then why was your father there?"

"I'm trying to remember. I think he just wanted to see you. All I know is they didn't really stay. They talked to me for a little bit but I got fed up and left. Then they met Lucas and he told them to get lost and that unless he was here to stay he had no place in either of our lives.  He left and I haven't seen him since." 

"You know you don't ever talk about him."

"I don't really know him enough to talk about him and I kind of like to keep it that way. My mother brought Dan into my life to be my new father but that didn't work. But when I met Keith he became the only father I ever knew. Now I could talk your head of about how great he was to Lucas and me. Even if he wasn't the biological father for either one of us, he was there when we needed him." 

"You know I'm getting a feeling that there is a reason you left these pictures in my room."

"Really and why would I do that?" Margaret asked smiling.

"Because you wanted to show me how Lucas is to me what Keith was to him and for a little while you."

"Well did it work?" 

"I don't know. But I need to go." Chad said getting up.

"Where exactly are you going?"

"I thought on the weekends I was supposed to work at the garage?"

"You are but why do you want to go now?"

"Because I need to talk to Lucas and I want to get rid of this debt as soon as possible."

"And you're just going to walk there?"

"Well I think I need the time to think. The question is do you trust me to actually go there?"

"Yeah, I do. Tell Lucas to call when you leave, ok?"

"Sure, bye mom." Chad said as he left.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Dan asked Deb as she came into the living room.

She sighed. "When did you start raping her?" Deb asked.

"What? Who?" Dan asked confused.

"I was just looking at some old photo albums and I guessing twelve, thirteen? Because that's when she stopped smiling."

"Deb, I've already told you…"

"You didn't do it. I know but I'm starting to remember some things that go against what you said. I should of seen it. It was right in front of my face this whole time."

"Deb, you're talking crazy. I told you nothing happened."

"I don't believe you. I never should of believed you. I brought my daughter to this house and told her to trust you. Man I was stupid!" Deb said getting up. "Oh did I tell you're having another child? By my daughter." 

"Margaret's pregnant again?" Dan said shocked.

"Again? She's been pregnant before? When was this?" Deb asked mad. 

"Three years ago."

"And what happened to the baby?"

"She aborted it."

"Why? Did you make her do it?"

"I really don't think that matter."

"You did, didn't you? Because that baby would have been the only DNA proof she had against you. She didn't want to do that? Did she?"

"No."

"But you made her do it any way! Well whatever she wants to do with this child, you're going to let her do it. You are going to stay out if! Do you understand me?"

"Wait, you can't tell me what to do about me child."

"Yes, I can. Because if you even say a word to her. I will take you for all the money you have, do you understand me. Because having both Nathan and Margaret to testify how bad of a father you are and I bet Karen would even testify about how you abandoned Lucas; I think that will defiantly make the judge be on my side. Don't you?" 

"Yes."

"Good now take your bags and get out of my house! What ever you leave here I will deliver to where ever you will be living and it better not be in the Beach House."

"And are you going to let me see my son?"

"That's up to Nate. If you leave me a number I'll give it to him and let him decide."

"Fine, I'll go pack."

"Do you know what's going on with my parents?" Sam asked as he came into the living room where Kendall was.

"No, why don't you ask them?"

"Like they would tell me."

"You never know they just might."

"If I believed that then I wouldn't be asking you would I?"

"You know you're starting to develop that same attitude that your brother has."

"Thanks." Sam said smiling.

"You want to be just like him don't you?"

"Yep, is there something so wrong with that?"

Kendall laughed. "I just can't see any good reason for anyone to want to be just like Chad."

"Ok I take great offense to that!" Chad said as he came in the house.

"Chad, you're back!" Sam said happily as he ran to his brother.

"Actually I'm just came here to see if dad is planning on going to the garage today."

"Oh. I don't know that."

"Well in that case how about you go see if he'll come down and talk to me?" 

"Sure." Sam said as he ran off.

"You called him dad?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Well Sam doesn't deserve to have to deal with all this drama so I figured there was no reason to call him Lucas in front on him."

"It's a miracle but it seems there is a nice bone in your body."


	18. To Be Loved 17

Title: To Be Loved 17/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Mind your manners  
Watch your weight  
Be a good boy  
Just behave  
What's wrong with you?  
Settle down.  
Keep your two feet on the ground.  
Stand up straight  
Sit up tall  
Never falter  
Never fall  
Stay in school  
Make the grade  
Never fail  
And never fade"  
  


"Peyton, tell me what you're thinking please. I would rather have you scream at me and hate me for the rest of my life then lose you." Lucas said truthfully.

"I don't want to lose you either, Luke. Believe me just the idea of getting this divorce is making me sick."

"Then let's not get this. Peyton we can work through this we have to."

"But I thought you said I could never trust you."

"Well that's really up to you, Peyton. Do you think you can trust me?"

"I want to, I really do but how do I know that the next time you're with Haley you two aren't sleeping together?"

"Peyton that was a mistake, a big mistake that I don't want to repeat."

"But what if it's another girl?"

"There won't be. "

"I want to but…" Peyton started to laugh.

"Ok what's funny?" Lucas asked confused.

"Come here. Feel this." Peyton said as she took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Wait what's that?" 

"That's our baby kicking." Peyton said laughing.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked smiling.

"Yeah I am." 

"How long have you know?"

"Two weeks. I just… I was worried if I told you then I would find out it wasn't true."

"How far along are you?"

"Only four weeks. And Luke please don't tell anyone yet. I want to wait till I'm a least two months."

"Ok sure. I'm… this is the best news I've heard in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I just want to scream about it from the roof top!"

Peyton laughed. "Don't. Please don't! They'd probably lock you up from that."

Sam knocked on the door. 

"Don't answer that. I don't want this moment ruined." Lucas begged.

"What if something is seriously wrong with one our kids?" Peyton asked.

"Ok but if it's not and this moment is ruined. I'm blaming you." Lucas said smiling.

Peyton opened the door. "Sam, what do you need?"

"Chad is here to see dad." Sam said.

"That means you need to go." Peyton told Lucas.

"You just had to answer that door didn't you." Lucas said. "Now when I get back, we're going to finish this." Lucas said as he gave her a kiss. "Take care of your mother for me ok, buddy?" He told Sam.

The buzzer went off signaling the end of the game. Just in time for Jake to make the wining basket.

"I bet you're glad it's finally over." Margaret told Haley as they stood up to cheer.

"And why would I be glad about that?" Haley asked.

"Because you can stop staring at my brother."

"And you can stop starting at Jake." Haley said smiling.

"Or you talking about me or his daughter?"

"Forget it!" Haley said laughing as they headed over to where Brooke and Peyton where.

"Thank God it's finally over!" Brooke said happily.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to jump Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Don't answer that. I would really prefer not to know the answer to that." Haley said to Brooke as she came up to them.

"Hey!" Margaret said as she entered Carrie's room. 

"What ever happened I'm didn't do it." 

Margaret laughed. "Well that's good to know but actually I just wanted to talk to you."

"Really? And there's no chance that I did anything wrong?"

"As far as I know no."

"Good so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well maybe you could tell me how school is?"

"Wow it only took you two days to ask me, I think that's a record."

"Sorry I just I think some days I forget that I need to talk the kids that are good too."

"It's ok, Mom. We all make mistakes sometimes."

"That's good to know." Margaret noticed a painting that Carrie had drawn where she was standing by herself and everyone else was on the other side of the picture. "Do you ever wish that you were an only child?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why?"

"Well you know Chad's always in trouble so you're always with him and well whenever Jenny's home dad's with her. And well that really leaves very little for me, you and dad time."

"I'm sorry maybe we can work on that?"

"How?"

"I don't know maybe your dad and I can set time apart for just you once or twice a week or more not matter what's going on."

"Do you think you two could really do it?"

"If you want us to. I think your dad would agree."

"That would be great." Carrie said happily.

"Then I'll go talk to your dad about it."

"Way to go Jagielski!" Lucas said giving him a high five as they entered the locker room.

"Why haven't you been playing like that all year?" Nathan asked.

"Well I've never had my girl here cheering for me before." Jake said as she started to change.

"Are you talking about Jenny or Margaret?" Lucas asked smiling.

"For your sake I hope you're not talking about my sister." Nathan said.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I was talking about Jenny." Jake said as he closed the locker.

"Ok everyone who's riding back on the bus come on we're leaving. If you not coming with us then you've better a proof that you're got a real ride home." Whitey said.

"Chad?" Lucas asked as he came down to the living room.

"I'll leave you two alone. You know he's actually a good person." 

"Thanks Kendall but I already knew that." Lucas said as she Kendall left the living room. "So what do you need?"

"Well I wanted to come over to see if you need me to work today at the garage."

"Well I figured that I'd take the weekend off to spend with my family. It's not like the cars are going any where."

"True."

"Oh yeah Renee called for you." Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen grabbed the message and gave it to him.

"Why didn't you give her mom's number?"

"I offered but she didn't want it."

"Well I'm glad I'd prefer mom not know about the girls that I'm dating."

"You're dating her?"

"Well I'd say yes if kissing her and hanging out with her at school counts." Chad said smiling.

"Since I'm not your father any more I'm not even going to touch on that. So is there anything else you need?" Lucas asked trying not to laugh.

"Well no, I was wondering what you could tell me about my grandparents."

"Which ones?"

"Mom's parents."

"Well Deb is still alive."

"I know I meant my grandfather."

"Andrew?"

"Yeah mom mentioned him but she doesn't like to speak about him."

"Well I'm the wrong person to ask buddy. I only met him once and it wasn't very pleasant. Your grandmother would be the best person to ask. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Great it just had to be grandmother." Chad said smiling.

"It always has to be the one person you don't want to ask." Lucas said laughing. "So why do you want to know?"

"Just trying to fill in my biological family tree that's all."

"Let me tell you from experience that sometimes what you find out you might wish you never knew."

"Well maybe I need to learn that myself."

"Ok here we are." Karen said as she pulled into the café.

"Your café?"

"Yeah I made a special reservation for us tonight." Karen said as she got out of the car.

"It says it's closed." Keith pointed out.

"I know. I closed it down for us tonight." 

"Well I feel special." 

"You should." Karen said as she unlocked the café.

"Can you afford to do this?"

"Probably not but it'll be worth it" Karen said as they went in. "Look choose any table you want. I'm going to get us some thing to drink." Karen said as she headed to the back.

Keith chose a table in the middle of the café. Then he went to the CD player, hit play and sat back down.  "Karen do you need help?"

"No I got it." She said as she came back in with a bucket of ice with bottles of beer in it.

"And here I thought you'd be getting wine."

"No chance. I know what you like and you'd prefer beer over wine any day." She said as she sat back down.

"And which do you prefer?"

"Have you even met me? I'm just like you beer over just about anything." She said as she handed him a bottle.

"So why did you bring out this much trying to me drunk of something?" Keith asked smiling.

"Like I would have to do that much and no I just don't feel like having to keep getting up."

"Well you've got a point. So can I make a toast?" Keith asked.

"Sure."

"Ok to tonight that it be as good as we both have imagined." Keith said as he held up his bottle.

"Hear! Hear!" Karen said.

"Hello?" Jenny asked as she answered her phone. 

"Jenny what's up?"

"Kendall? I thought you had your own problems over there so you'd never call."

"Well my brother solved my problem quickly so how are yours coming?"

"Bryan's on his way down here."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. He called me last night and told me."

"Are you happy about that?"

"Yeah I mean I want to see him."

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"Yeah it's a good thing because he thought I was pregnant."

"You knew that so sexist. If you were his son he wouldn't even think that."

"Well that's true. I was surprised Lucas hasn't asked you yet."

"I think he knows that if he asked I'd kill him."

"I bet you would and you'd think you were completely justified in doing it too."

"I would be. So what did your dad say?"

"That he'd try to be opened minded about meeting Bryan."

"Well he can try but I don't think he really can be."

"Well I don't care. I just want to see Bryan. I miss him."

"Already? Girl, you're pitiful."

"Oh come one you know you only wish that you had someone that you felt this way about."

"Ok I do but I just know I'll never be as pitiful as you are."

"So are you ready to have fun?" Brooke asked as they met the guys at the car. 

"Defiantly. I've waited all week for this!" Nathan said happily.

"So who goes with who?" Jake asked.

"You and Jenny are going in Lucas's car where the car seat is."

"And I'm driving my car." Lucas said.

"And I'm with Luke." Brooke said.

"No I'm not driving my x around sorry." Peyton said.

"Then I'll ride with you three and you dive Jake, Jenny and Brooke." Margaret told Luke.

"Well it seems we've gotten screwed out of this deal." Jake told Margaret.

"We'll have tons of time for each other when we get to the beach and by the end of the this we'll be in the same car." Margaret promised.

"Good because I didn't agree to this just to spend time with Jenny."

"I was hoping I was one of the reasons." Margaret said smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Jake asked as he came into their bedroom where Margaret was looking at a picture.

"My dad."

"Andrew or Keith?"

"Andrew."

"Why?"

"Chad asked about him and I realized I don't even know if he's dead or not."

"I think Deb would of told if he had died."

"That's if she even knows and she might not. They never really kept in touch."

"So what are you thinking about doing?"

"Finding him."

"How?"

"I don't know but I want to."

"For what reason?"

"I don't want to be like my son. You know after my father dies being left with all these questions and anger."

"I understand that but if you find him what are you going to do? Go and talk to him?"

"Could you handle the house if I did?"

"I guess but maybe you should think this through first."

"Of course, I mean I'm not planning on going now but I will at some point." 

"Ok and when you do I will take over the house."

"Thanks now we need to talk about our daughter."

"What did she do?"

"She just asked for more time with us and I promised her that I'd talk to you about the plan."

"Great so tell me."

"Deb?" Pablo asked as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah it's me."

"You know once you're back with your husband you're supposed to forget about me."

"Well that didn't work."

"Why not?"

"I just kicked my husband out of my house."

"Well that would put a hole in my idea."

Deb sighed. "I wish you were here."

"No you don't. You just don't want to be lonely."

"True but I still want you here."

"You say that now but if I was to fly out there tonight. Tomorrow morning when you're kids saw me, you'd probably tell me to go home."

"You are probably right. So what are you doing?"

"Working on a new song to play at the club tonight. You?"

"Getting drunk."

"You're a lot of fun drunk from what I remember."

"Yeah when I'm with someone but by myself I'm just pitiful."

"I highly doubt that because the Deb Scott I know doesn't know how to be pitiful."

"Well then you never really got to know me."


	19. To Be Loved 18

Title: To Be Loved 18/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Be a hero  
Be a star  
Anything but what you are  
Find a girl to possess  
Always pay, pursue, protect  
Be a master  
Be a slave  
Work your ass into an early grave"

As they pulled in the beach parking lot, they all start to get out in a hurry.

"Finally!" Margaret said happily. 

"Been waiting for this?" Peyton asked her.

"You have no clue."

"Wait before everyone goes their separate ways I brought a little something." Brooke said as she took out a bag fill of alcohol out of the trunk. "Who wants some?"

"Can't." Margaret said.

"Me either. I'm the designated driver." Peyton said.

"I've got a daughter." Jake said.

"Ok Nathan, Haley, Lucas and I will drink it all up." 

Margaret went over to Jake and Jenny. "I'm glad to know I'm not going to be spending most of the night with a drunk." Margaret said.

"Well thank Jenny."

"You know it almost makes sense that those two are getting together." Lucas said.

"Why is that?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well you've got the teenage father and the expecting mother." Haley said.

"Wait why didn't anyone ever tell me that Margaret was expecting?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well you've got a big mouth." Peyton said smiling.

"Hey!" Brooke said defensively.

Haley and Nathan started to slip away.

Lucas and Brooke stared to leave too. 

"Wait, aren't we being rude leaving Peyton by herself?" Luke asked.

"Peyton you want to hang out with us?" Brooke asked.

"And be the third wheel? No thanks. I'd prefer to just draw."

"Seriously? Cause we don't mind." Brooke said.

"No I'm fine really. You two go have fun." Peyton said lying.

"So what's going on with you and dad?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean exactly?" Peyton asked confused.

"You and dad just seem like you are mad at each other." 

"Sam come here for a second." Peyton said as she sat down on the bed. 

Sam came over to her. "So are you two going to be ok?"

"Defiantly. Your dad and I are fine. We just had a little fight that's all."

"Can you promise me that you two are ok?"  Sam asked worried.

"Are you worried about us, sweetheart?"

"I just heard you two scream last night and then this morning. I was just worried that one of you was going to leave."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm not going any where's."

"And daddy?" Sam asked.

"And daddy what?" Lucas asked as he came back into the room.

"He wants to know if you're going to leave." Peyton said.

"Oh no buddy I'm not going any where's why would you think I was?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I heard you two fighting."

"Well we won't do that anytime soon, ok? Just stop worrying, please?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. I won't have to any more."

"You I know I never realized till now how cold it is." Haley said shivering.

"Take my jacket." Nathan said offering it to her.

"Thanks. You know it's really gorgeous out here." 

"Yeah we got lucky. I heard there's a storm coming tomorrow."

"Well it's a good thing we did this now."

"You know you still look cold and I don't bite you could actually get a closer to me. I could help warm you up."

Haley looked around and noticed that everyone else was far away. "Sure and I'm no so sure that you don't bite. All I know is you just haven't bitten me yet."

"I'd never bite you. I promise." Nathan said as he put his arms around Haley.

"You know you shouldn't make a promise you can't keep."

"But I know can keep this promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah because I never bit anyone I care about."

"And you care about me?"

"Yes, and don't you care about me?" Nathan asked smiling.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good because I was worried that you were just using me." Nathan said laughing.

"Oh right! And what would I gain from using you?"

"We'll you're warming up aren't you?" Nathan said smiling.

"You called?" Chad asked as he came up to Renee.

"Yeah and you never called me back that didn't make me really happy!" 

"Well I'm sorry about that. It's been kind of hard to call you. My mom is pretty strict about me using the phone."

"Your father seemed like he'd let you call me."

"He's not my father anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"He disowned me."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I agreed with him, ok? And he's not my real father. My real father is dead."

"Oh, ok I'm really confused can you explain this for me?"

"Its confusing ok. Let's just put it this way Lucas adopted me and my father died a few years ago. I never knew him but my mother is in fact my real mother. Now can we please talk about something else?" Chad begged.

"Yeah but at some point you're going to explain that to me, right?"

"Yes and maybe at some point you can even meet me crazy family."

"Can they wear names tags and under their name put their relation to you? It would be helpful." Renee said smiling.

"I will, I promise."

"You know I don't entirely understand why you want to spend any time with me." Jake said.

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Well I come with a lot of baggage." Jake said nodding towards a sleeping Jenny.

"So do I." Margaret said putting her hands on her stomach. "But you having a daughter isn't something that I look at as baggage for you. I look at that fact as proof that are a great guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah almost all guys would of and have in your position demanded their girlfriend have a abortion or simple wanted nothing to do with their child or their girlfriend. But you took the high road Jake and that just shows how great of a guy you are."

"You know if you keep this up and I'm going to start to blush." Jake said smiling.

"I'd like to see that." Margaret said also smiling.

"And I'd like to see that more."

"What?"

"You smiling."

"Well if you keeping be nice to me you will."

"Well then I'll just have to keep doing that because I love seeing you smile."

"And I just love seeing you."

"Hey you!" Lori said happily as she came up to Ryan. 

"Hey! It's good to see you now not having to hide from your dad."

"Yeah it is. So how was the rest of your weekend? Have any more doors slammed in your face or caught any more girls?" Lori asked smiling.

"No, sadly enough I never caught anymore cute girls."

"Well I'm happy about that. I want to be the only cute girl you catch."

"Well I'm ok with that. So are your parents even considering letting you even see me?"

"Only at school. So we need to take advantage of the time."

"I'll make sure of that."

"Are you just going to keep trying to chase the waves the whole time we're here?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Luke I'd prefer to actually go swimming with you but not with all the people here."

"That water is freezing cold though Brooke."

"Not if it's just the two us together. I think together we'd keep each other warm."

Lucas laughed. "Come sit down here with me, please?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Sure." She said as she fell down onto the beach.

"I think you're drunk."

"And why aren't you?"

"Well I'm getting there."

"Well come down here first." Brooke said pulling him down so he was lying down on the beach next to her.

Lucas laughed. "You know Brooke you're defiantly one of a kind."

"I'm going to take that as a good thing."

"I meant it to be a good thing."

"You know what Luke?"

"What?"

"I don't now if anyone ever told you this before Luke but you look just gorgeous under the moon." 

Lucas laughed. "Well I most admit no one has ever told me that. And I was hoping no one ever would."

"Hey!" Haley said as Chad came into the café.

"Hey Aunt Haley, well I'm here to work."

"I thought you were on the basketball team?"

"Not any more."

"Well that's too bad from what Lori says you're pretty good."

"I am. So what do you need me to do?"

"Talk to me."

"But that's not working."

"I know but I'm the boss and I say talk."

"Ok about what?"

"You and Lucas."

"There's not to much to tell he was my father and now he's just my brother."

"How much do you actually about Lucas?"

"What's there to know?"

"A lot. Do you even know why Lucas adopted you?"

"He loved my mother?"

"Well no I mean they were good friends and I think he eventually started to love her but he didn't in the beginning." 

"Then why?"

"Well first you've got to know what his life was like pre-you. See Lucas well he didn't have the easiest life."

"Why?"

"Well he wasn't the son that Dan choose and the way everyone here looked at him was just as the bastard son of Dan Scott."

"So?"

"That made his life hard. No one but me really wanted anything to do with him at school any way. The adults just well told their kids that he wasn't good enough. When he joined the basketball team it got hard at first. Nathan and all the players but Jake wouldn't let off. They did some horrible things to him and Dan my God! He treated Lucas horribly. He even told him that he didn't deserve to have the Scott name."

"I didn't know that."

"Well I don't think he wanted you to. See Lucas couldn't just sit back and let another kid go through what he went through. That's why he adopted you."

"I never knew that."

"Well you do now. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet."

"How about you go to your practice and see if that doesn't help you to think."

"Really I can?"

"Yeah, I'll tell your mom and dad you worked." Haley said.

"Thanks Aunt Haley that sounds just great!" He said happily as he left.

"Ok you two move." Nathan said as he came over to Lucas and Brooke carrying some wood.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked confused.

"We're building a fire." Jake said.

"Aren't you a little too drunk to be building a fire?" Peyton asked Nathan.

"You want to do it?" Nathan asked her sarcastically.

"Look I'm not. I'll do it all by myself." Jake said as he started to arrange the wood. "Margaret can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Go get my guitar." 

Margaret headed over to Lucas's car and took Jake's guitar out of the trunk and then came back. The fire was already going. "Here."  She said as she handed into it to him.

"Jake plays the guitar?" Brooke asked confused.

"Just rest, Brooke. Things will make a lot more sense in the morning." Lucas said as Brooke rest her head on his shoulder.

"So can we make requests?" Peyton asked.

"Sure as long as they are responsible." Jake said as Margaret came over and sat down next to him holding Jenny.

"How about Time of your Life by Green Day?" Haley asked.

"Good choice." Nathan said as she snuggled back up to him.

"Just don't complain to me if it sounds bad." Jake said.

"I think at this point most of them are so drunk that anything will sound good." Margaret said.

"Thanks." Jake said sarcastically.

As he started to play, Peyton started to look around at her friends. They looked so happy. Nathan and Haley were holding each other and they seemed to be on another planet. Lucas and Brooke even looked happy even though they were the most wasted out of everyone. With Brooke resting on Lucas, she seems almost surreal and Lucas seemed content having Brooke leaning on him. Margaret's left hand was resting on Jake and the other one was holding Jenny. Jake seemed to act like Margaret's hand was giving him the confidence to play. He even seemed like he was just playing for Margaret and Jenny. Margaret seemed to be in heaven hearing him play. As for Peyton well she was just happy for her friends or so she told herself.

"Ok I know I'm late but what's wrong with everyone else?" Chad said as he came into the gym.

"It's the couch."

"Whitey where is he? I've been dying to finally have him couch me."

"Well it looks like you are out of luck, kid." One of the players said.

"Is something wrong with Whitey?"

"You could say that. He's dead."

"What?"

"They just found him in his office, he's defiantly dead."


	20. To Be Loved 19

Title: To Be Loved 19/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel" 

Lucas picked up the phone at the garage. "Hello?"

"Dad, I'm so glad you answered." Chad said happily.

"Chad, what's going on?"

"It's Whitey, he's dead." Chad said sadly.

"What? Wait how do you know this?

"I just got to practice and one of the players told me about him. They think he had a heart attack."

"Wait what are you doing at practice?"

"Dad, that's not important. Did you hear what I said? Whitey is dead."

"I… I heard you. I've got to call your uncle and stepfather and tell them. Chad, come home as soon as possible, ok?" Lucas asked worried.

"Yeah, dad. I'll be home as soon as I can. Dad, are you ok?"

"I'm fine just come home ok?"

Margaret parked Lucas's car in the driveway. Margaret and Lucas got out and headed into the house.

"Are you going to tell your mom we're home?" Margaret asked him.

"Smelling like beer? I think now." Lucas said as headed to his room. 

"I guess I'll tell her, you wuss." Margaret said smiling as she headed for Karen's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered so she slowly opened the door. She was shocked to see Karen and Keith in bed together. She quietly closed the door and headed to the couch. 

"What did she say?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing um… she was a little preoccupied so don't worry. Just go to sleep." Margaret said smiling. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Lucas asked suspicious.

"Just go to bed Luke. I'll see you in the morning." Margaret said as she started to make her bed. 

"Fine but you better tell me in the morning." Lucas said as he headed to bed.

Jake walked into his bedroom and saw Margaret on the computer. 

When Margaret heard the door close, she started to talk to him "You know you'd be amazed at how many Andrew Jackson's there are in the world but there is only a few Lucy Jackson's. I think I may have found them."

Jake didn't say anything.

"Ok, why are you so quite? What's going on?" Margaret asked as she turned around.

"Lucas just called." He said sitting down.

"What's wrong?" She asked getting up.

"Whitey's dead."

"What?" Margaret asked shocked.

"They just found him. They don't know how long he's been dead."

"That's horrible."

"I know." Jake said sadly.

Nathan entered the house smiling. He had had one of his best nights in a long time. As he entered the living room, he was shocked to see him mother asleep on the couch, she had an empty bottle of wine next to her and a book was resting on her chest. Nathan took the book and put it back on the shelf. He then grabbed the bottle of a wine and glass and put them in the sink. He grabbed a blanket out of the closet and covered his mother up. 

As he started to leave, he heard is mother started to speak. "Nate, is that you?"

Nathan went over to her. "Yeah, I'm here."

"I was hoping I'd be up when you came home."

"I know. It's ok. It was just nice that you waited up for me. Dad didn't want to?"

"He's not here. I'll explain why in the morning."

"Ok good night."

"Nate, what's her name?"

"What?"

"I know there most be a girl if you're smiling that much."

"I'll tell you in the morning. Good night, mother."

"Tim?" Brooke asked yelling as she came into the house and slammed the door. "Tim, where are you?" Brooke yelled as she put her purse down. "Tim, are you here?" She yelled as she headed to their bedroom.

"Brooke, what are you screaming about?" Tim asked as he came down stairs.

"Why weren't you answering the phone?" Brooke asked.

"I was trying to sleep. Is something wrong?"

"Next time answer the phone!"

"Brooke, you're freaky me out. What's wrong?"

"It's Whitey."

"What about him?"

"He's dead."

"No, Whitey isn't dead. He's supposed to be around for years."

"Well I guess someone forgot to tell him that." Brooke said sadly.

Peyton entered her empty house and sighed. She went to her bedroom and threw a sheet over the web cam as she changed cloths. Then she took the sheet off and started to take out the drawings from tonight. She looked at them and realized how sad and depressed they seemed but that's how she felt. She took out her pencil and fixed problems in her drawings. She had made everyone else seem overly perky while she seemed like the grime reaper. She was having trouble deciding if she was going to turn it in to the paper. She decided she would, she turned off the web cam and headed to bed. It's not like anyone was watching it any way or so she thought.

"Nathan, telephone!" One of the other dealers screamed.

"What line?" Nathan screamed back.

"Three."

"Who is it?"

"Your brother."

"My brother?" He asked himself shocked. "Lucas?" He asked as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, it's me." 

"What's going on? Why'd you call?"

"I've got some bad news."

"What is it? Did something happen to someone in the family?" Nathan asked worried.

"No, it's Whitey."

"Is he ok?"

"No. Chad just called and told me they just found him and he's dead."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

Haley entered the house and was shocked that her parents weren't waiting up for her. I guess my sisters and brothers were right when they said by the time the youngest comes around they just didn't feel like waiting up. She knew it was because she never really had a life so her parents just never had a reason other than tonight to wait up. She thought about Nathan and hoped that maybe now she would have a life at least one that would be able to be talked about at the James family dinners. She had gotten so sick of hearing how crazy her brothers and sisters were and then they would get to Haley and say well at least she had tutoring and Luke. And then they'd go back to some tale about one of her siblings. No one in her family would ever understand how much she wanted to have a story to tell. Well at least, she thought she had a story to tell tonight even if no one listened. For tonight was the night that Haley had finally gotten her first kiss.

Tuesday's morning paper's headline was entitled "Believed Coach found Dead." Next to it there was a picture of Whitey taken his first year of coaching. The paper said he had no living relatives but that's where the paper was wrong because as the news spread to all of his formal players, they were reacting to the news as if they had lost a beloved grandfather. For the person writing the paper could never understand how much this one man had affected so many young men's lives. The paper went on tot say the funeral would be Tuesday early in the morning. Early enough so that anyone who wanted to come who worked or still went to school could come. The papers also could never have truly written an article about how much Whitey's death was a lost to so many young men's lives. But his old players, knew how much Brian "Whitey" Durham had really affected their lives. 

Jake came into the house carrying his daughter and all of their stuff and trying hard not drop anything. 

"Let me give you hand." His dad said as she took some things.

"Thanks why are you still awake?"

"Well your mother wanted to wait up for you but she fell asleep so I took over. But as I can tell you're here and seem fine. You don't smell like alcohol, you remembered to bring home your daughter, neither of you look hurt and you're smiling so I'd say you're fine so good night." 

"Wait, were you and mom really worried I would mess up tonight?"

"Ever since Jenny showed up on our door stop and you told her she was yours, I think we've just been waiting for the bottom to fall out too. You know for you to show us that you are the typical screw up teenage father. "

"I haven't already?" Jake asked shocked.

"No, you haven't. Instead you've showed us that you're a responsible teenage father."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"Well as far as your mother is going to know I never did tell you anything.  But seriously I guess we thought if we told you we'd be enduring teenage parenthood and well we didn't want to. Plus it sounds weird to say we're proud of our son who fathered a child while in high school. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess, it does."

"Well goodnight, Jake, Jenny." He said as he started to leave. 

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. Now how about you two go to sleep?" 

"Ok good night." Jake said as he headed to this room.


	21. To Be Loved 20

Title: To Be Loved 20/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Daddy's favorite little girl  
Dress up in your momma's pearls  
Serve us breakfast in her bed  
Earn a little kiss on the forehead  
You are sugar  
You are spice  
You are growing up so nice  
Paint your nails  
Paint your face  
Paint around the empty space"  
  


"Good morning." Margaret said smiling as Karen and Keith came into the kitchen.

"Why are you already awake?" Karen asked shocked.

"Morning sickness plus it's already afternoon. But apparently I'm the only one in this house who realizes that." 

"Maybe I should go." Keith said.

"Not because of me I hope. Look I made coffee for everyone and I'm leaving."

"To go where?" Karen asked.

"It's in the note. I promise my mother I'd meet her and my brother at the house. And Haley called to tell you she opened the café and Whitey called to tell Luke that practice was delayed till tomorrow since they won the game last night and some one from the garage called here looking for Keith their number is on the sheet of paper. And you may want to save some coffee for Luke and I didn't tell him that I saw you two in bed last night when I went to tell you we were home. And can I go?"

"Yeah sure and thanks." Karen said shocked.

"No problem." Margaret said as she left.

"Now do you see why I wanted to go to my place last night?" Keith asked.

"Yeah I do but hey if we had we wouldn't have gotten to sleep so late or wouldn't of woken up to fresh coffee."

"True and you never would of realized how useful Margaret could be." Keith said smiling.

"Yeah I never realized I had a secretary." Keith said laughing.

"Hey Luke, the team is meeting in the gym." Jake said as he came over to him.

"Why?"

"We're trying to decided who's going to speak for the team." Jake said as they headed into the gym.

"You now I kind of still expect Whitey to be in the gym when we enter." Lucas said.

"Me too." Jake said.

"Luke, Jake." Nathan said as he saw them. He gave them each a hug. "Tim's leading this. He seems to be pretty broken up though." 

"We all are." Jake aid.

"Ok since every is finally here let's get this over with. So who do you want to do it?" Tim asked.

"You know I was shocked to find out his name was Brian. I never knew that." Jake said.

"None of us did and I think that's the way he wanted it." Luke said.

"He defiantly kept his personal life to himself." Nathan said.

"Well Peyton apparently knew him pretty well. She's planning on talking today." Lucas said.

"Ok it looks like it's either Luke or Jake." Tim said.

Jake looked at Luke. "And I can do I sing in front of people so I think you should do it." 

"Ok then Lucas Scott is talking for us." Tim said.

"Good luck." Nathan said.

"Yeah I'll need it." 

"Good morning." Nathan said as he came into the café.

"What are doing here?" Haley asked shocked.

"Came to get breakfast for my family. Apparently my sister's coming over and we're having a family discussion. Hopefully it will go better then the last one."

"Well think of it this way it can't get any worse."

"If you knew my family you wouldn't say that."

"Right, ok so what is it you want?"

"Here's a list, my mother thought I'd forget something." Nathan said as he handed her the list.

"Your mother could tell your mind was on something else?" Haley asked.

"Yeah yours too?"

"Yeah you don't know how many orders I'm messed up today."

"Would I be wrong to assume your mind is on me?"

"No, you would be right. And yours?"

"On you but that's a secret that stays between the two of us."

"No problem. Here's your order and that's thirty dollars."

"Just charge it." Nathan said handing her his mother's credit card.

"Ok, well I guess this is bye."

"Yeah I guess so. Look can you come out from behind the counter for a second?"

"Sure." Haley said as she came out.

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to give you something." He aid as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to go up there and speak." Peyton said nervously.

"You can do this." Brooke told her squeezing her hand. 

"You'll do good Peyton. Don't worry." Margaret said reassuringly.

"Peyton you just need to calm down. You really don't look so good." Haley said worried.

"I'm fine." Peyton said lying truthfully she felt like she was going to faint.

"Maybe you should just sit down." Margaret said.

"Yeah that's not a good idea." Peyton said sitting down.

"You know it's ironic how while Whitey was alive he worked so hard to get Nathan and Luke to get along and now because of his death they are." Haley said.

"It's almost as if he planned it." Margaret said

Lucas woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around his room and noticed the time. He had missed practice, which meant Whitey was going to kill him on Monday. He looked at his computer and realized he forget to close Peyton's website. He remembered how depressed she looked last night. She was awake now and seemed to be talking to someone, Brooke. He figured he'd call Brooke and get himself invited over there. He got out of bed, changed, called Brooke and then headed into the kitchen where his mother and Keith were eating breakfast. 

"Good morning." Karen said happily.

"Yeah good morning." Lucas said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and went to the cabinet and took out two extra-strength Tylenols.

"Are you ok?" Karen asked worried.

"Just have a head ache that's all."

"Most be quite a headache if you're taken two extra strength Tylenols and a cup of coffee." Keith said.

"It is look I promised Brooke I'd meet her some where's so I'm going out if it's ok with you that is." Lucas said.

"Yeah sure just are you sure you're ok?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Bye Mom, Keith."

"You know you called him dad right." Lori told Chad.

"I don't know why it just came out."

"It's because you really do consider him to be your father." Kendall said.

"Yeah I read some where's that whoever you reach out to in a moment of need is who you really care about." Jenny said.

"Something to do with your subconscious revealing the truth instead of letting your normal inhibitions stop it." Kendall said.

"Can you two stop feeding me that psychology crap you learned at your school!" Chad said mad.

"Classic denial." Kendall said.

"You know I don't know why you even came." Chad said to Kendall.  

"Because my father and Whitey were good friends and I felt like I owed it to my dad to be here."

"And before you ask my dad wanted me to be here. He said Whitey was the first person outside of the family he ever told about me." Jenny said.

"And well you know why I'm here. It's the same reason we're all here for our fathers." Lori said.

"You brought us breakfast, thanks." Margaret said as Nathan came in.

"Actually mom did I just picked it up. You know I'm shocked you actually came over."

"I'm shocked you don't have a hell of a hangover."

"I do but I'm acting like I don't. I don't want mom to know."

"So I'm supposed to be all hush-hush about the drinking?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

"And about Haley?"

"Your choice, tell or don't I don't care."

"You don't care about what?" Deb asked as she came into the kitchen.

"We were just reminiscing about last night." Nathan said.

"Most have been some night considering how much Advil you took this morning." Deb said smiling.

"How did you know?"

"Well when I went to get some this morning it was empty and I remembered last night there was some in there."

"Please tell me we are not here because of his drinking?" Margaret asked.

"No, Nathan and I will deal with that later after you leave."

"Well then what are we here for?" Nathan asked.

"Well I needed to tell you two some things and I didn't want to say them twice."

"Wait Dan's not here is he? Because if he is then I'm leaving." Margaret said getting up.

"Margaret, sit back down. Dan's not here actually that what I wanted to talk to the two of you about."

"Ok why is Dan not here?" Margaret asked.

"Last night I kicked him out. Out of my life, my house, everything except Nate's life." 

"Wait, why not?" Nathan asked confused.

"I thought that should be up to you. He's going to call and leave a number for you to call if you want to."

"Why did you kick him out?" Margaret asked.

"Because last I begin to realize that you were telling me the truth. And Dan just about told me that he raped you."

"You mean you believe me now?"

"I should of all along. I just started to remember thing like the fact that you two have never once been united about anything, that you had been depressed since you were thirteen, that you had all the sudden begged and pleaded with me to come back and when I wouldn't you even went as far as to ask to live with your father. Plus you were right he had stopped sleeping with me as much when I was home but I just assumed he a gotten a mistress. I never wanted to see what right in front of my eyes, I guess. And for that I'm sorry. If I had…" Deb started to say.

"Don't. Look if there's one thing I've learned from all this is that what ifing doesn't do any one any good. All we have is what happened and what is happening. And I don't want either one of you to be taking blame for this, ok?"

"But…" Nathan started to say.

"Look let's just put all of the blame on Dan and be done with it. Please? I can't take knowing that you two are blaming yourselves because I'm not, believe me."

"Well either way I'm sorry for accusing you of seducing Dan."

"It's ok."

"Do you forgive me?" Dan asked.

"It's ok because now I know to never be close enough for you to hit when I give you bad news." Margaret said smiling.

"And yeah about hitting you…"

"It's ok."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah forgive me for not telling you about what was going on this whole time?"

"Yeah, just promise me that you'll talk to me now? I mean when Dan told me you had an abortion I was shocked. I mean you went though that all by yourself."

"He told you? Well it was hard but I figured if I could get though it then I could get through anything. But if it makes you feel any better I called you a few times but got scared so I hung up."

"Well it does a little any way. So are you going to let me be involved with this pregnancy?"

"I was just waiting for you ask. I actually have an appointment to get an ultrasound done tomorrow and I was going to go with Karen but if you want to come too you can."

"I'd love to."

"Good." 

"Ok can we please change the subject? I'm fighting the urge to leave." Nathan said.

Margaret and Deb laughed.

"How about you tell us about the girl from last night." Deb said.

"Only if Margaret tell you about the guy she was with last night." Nathan said.

"Fine, but you go first." Margaret said smiling.

"First I'm Lucas Scott for those of you who don't know. I'm supposed to come up here and speak on behalf of my whole team since we're one of the only teams Whitey couched who are for the most part still live in this town. But as I sat in the gym listening to my formal teammates tell their stories about Whitey I realized that nothing I could say would equal up to the stories so I wrote them down and decided to tell them to you. I guess I tell mine first. I was probably the most unlikely person to end up playing for him. My brother was already the star of the team and I seriously wanted nothing to do with a world that my father worshiped. But through Whitey's consistent pestering, I ended up on the team and realized that I was going to end up facing two people I had tried to avoid my whole life: my brother and my father. But Whitey was determined to make my brother work and me together.  He even went as far as forcing the two of us to walk home while we were at an away game." 

Nathan laughed remembering that. 

"Because of him we ultimately formed a friendship that until yesterday we had forgotten about. It seems that even through his death he's working on putting us back together again. Today I saw friends that I had forgotten about and a bunch of grown men who with out Whitey wouldn't be the people they are today. And sadly enough because he's dead many young men like my son won't be able to have one of the best influences any young man could have in their life." Lucas said looking at Chad. 

Chad just smiled.

"The next story I have to tell belongs to a good friend of mine who claims with out Whitey he wouldn't have become the father he is today. See while in high school he became a father…" As Lucas started to tell the stories of his formal teammates, the people attending just cried. 

"You do realize he's got a hangover don't you?" Keith asked Karen.

"Of course but I figure he'll still have one when he comes back besides I really don't fell like dealing with it right now. I'd prefer to just sit here with you while my house is empty."

"I like the way you think."

"I thought you would. Plus I knew if I waited long enough they'd all leave."

"So what do you want to do now that we've got the house to our selves?"

"They way you say that makes me feel like I'm a teenager who's parents just left and we've have only a few minutes to sleep together or we're going to get caught."

"In a way you are but you are an adult so if your son or Margaret caught you, you can't get in trouble." 

"But I don't want to have to worry about being caught so how about we just eat breakfast and then go our separate ways."

"Karen come on just because you've got Luke doesn't mean you can't have a life."

"No what it means is that I can't just sleep around with anyone with out dealing with some serious consequences."

"And what consequences do you think by sleeping with me will you have to deal with?"

"The fact that I may have just ruined one of the only real friendships I have."

"But you didn't, Karen. I'm not going anywhere's and the way I see this we just started on a relationship with each other and we both care about each other so they way to see this is as a good thing. I mean there's no more having to hide our feelings for each other and truthfully I think Luke would be ok with us."

"So you're saying we're in a relationship which means what?"

"I guess you could use the kids terms today and say we're going out and if we do sleep together again we'll do it at my place."

"I guess that sounds nice."

"Good so stop worrying and just accept that last night was a good thing."

"Ok, I will."

"Good now I'm going to go and I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"Well then bye and I love you." Keith said as he gave her a kiss and started to leave

"I love you too." Karen said.

Peyton walked up to the podium shacking. "Hi, I'm Peyton Scott and you just heard from my husband. What few of you know about me is that Whitey helped bring me back from the brink of suicide. My mother had died because she ran a red light. I couldn't accept that she was gone and so I had started trying to run read lights myself, hoping that maybe I'd begin to understand what my mother went through. Everyone in my life either didn't see what I was going through or they didn't understand. But I was lucky enough to find Whitey and he begin to talk to me about his wife who was also dead. He made it clear to me that whenever I needed to talk to him I could and I did. He became a good friend to me and he stayed that way for years. What made Whitey seem so important to me was that I wasn't one his players, I was just a cheerleader and he reached out to me any way. I feel like I saw a part of Whitey that no one else every saw and for that I will always be grateful. Whitey was someone who will always be cherished in my heart and I hope that that's true for everyone else." Peyton said as she started to walk back to her seat but she started swaying. 

Lucas got up quickly and tired to get to her before she fell but he was too late. 

Peyton hit the floor hard. 

He ran over to her. "Peyton, wake up. Sweetheart are you ok?" he asked worried. Then he noticed that there was blood come from between her legs. "Call 911, please she needs a doctor!" Luke yelled panicked. "Come Peyton you and the baby are going to fine." Lucas said trying to reassure her. 

One of the players came over. "I'm a doctor. What can you tell me?" He asked Luke.

"She's four weeks pregnant." Luke said.

"Has she ever had a miscarriage or a difficult pregnancy before?"

"No, she hasn't."


	22. To Be Loved 21

Title: To Be Loved 21/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Find a man that can provide  
Try and fill the hole inside  
With a family and a home  
Tell yourself you're not alone  
Keep your memories of yourself  
In a shoebox on a closet shelf" 

Lucas paced in the waiting room nervously, the doctor wasn't telling him anything and they weren't letting him see her. 

"Luke, why don't sit down?" Nathan offered.

Luke looked at him. "Why did you stay? I thought you left with Haley to go get the kids?"

"No, I figured someone should stay with you and I let Haley, Jake and Margaret go get the kids. Margaret and Jake are going to keep Sam for now. Haley and I are going to keep Kendall."

"Thanks I just hope it's not too long."

"It won't be. Peyton will be better soon. You'll see."

"You don't know that. You can't know that."

"Well that's true but I prefer to think positively."

"Yeah that helped you so much last time we were both here, right?" Luke said sarcastically.

"What happened? Someone paged me." Luke said as he ran into the waiting room where Nathan, Haley and Peyton were.

_Nathan got up and ran after Lucas and then shoved him up against the wall. "If our father doesn't recover this will be all your fault!"_

"Wait! Nate, what are you talking about? Is Dan here? Have the doctors seen him yet?" Lucas said confused.

_"They're working on him and Keith right now." Haley said._

_"Wait, working on them?" Lucas asked confused._

_"Yeah that idiot uncle you sent to get our father wrecked the car into an oncoming bus!" Nathan said mad._

_"What? Are they ok?" Lucas asked worried._

_"They better be for your sake." Nathan said mad as he walked back to Haley. "But I still believe they will." _

_"How is this my fault? I just sent Keith out to get Dan so my son wouldn't die." Luke said._

_The doctor came out. "Who's the next of kin for Dan and Keith Scott?"_

_"We are." Lucas and Nathan said._

_"I've got some bad news. We tried but failed to save them. They had already lost too much blood and."_

"I'd prefer not to think about that." Nathan said.

"Why? Because you still blame me? How was I supposed to know that Dan was drunk and that Keith couldn't prevent him from driving?"

"He wasn't driving."

"Yes remember the cops said he was. Why would they lie?"

"I don't know."

"Why can't you just except that this was Dan's fault?"

"Because I can't help but think that maybe he purposely drove at the bus because he had nothing left in his life."

"He had you."

"No, I had thrown him out of my life a long time ago and I was the last thing he had left."

"Where did you hear that? Let me guess Royal told you that at the funeral? He told me something similar at the funeral. Don't believe him, Nate. He just wanted to you to take the blame so he didn't have to blame himself." 

"How could you know what my grandfather was thinking?"

"Cause he's just like Dan. Come on look at his life. Dan copied it." Lucas stopped talking when he saw the doctor come in.

"Lucas Scott?" The doctor asked.

"That's me. This is about my wife, right?"

"Yes, I've got some bad news. Your wife miscarried your daughter. We gave her some pain medicine to sleep, she needs her rest but you can see her. Just please let her rest."

Lucas just stood there frozen. He just couldn't believe what the doctor was telling him.

Nathan spoke up for him. "Can you tell us what room she's in?"

"Room 177. When she wakes up I'll need to talk to her so please page me."

"We will and thank you doctor." Nathan said as the doctor left. "Nathan, are you ok?"

Tears just started to come down Lucas's face. "Peyton is going to lose it when she hears this, she was looking forward to having another child."

"Well that's true but I'm worried about you right now."

"Anyone home?" Lucas asked as he entered Peyton's house.

"In Peyton's bedroom." Brooke yelled.

Lucas headed towards the room. 

When he entered, Brooke came over to him. "Hey Boyfriend." She said as she kissed him.

"Is this one of the developments from last night?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah so what are you to up to?" Luke asked.

"I'm watching boring her trying to tell me what happened last night." Brooke said.

"You don't remember?" Luke asked.

"Do you remember how wasted she was?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Right, so what do you remember?" Lucas asked.

"Not too much. I remember getting to the beach with you and starting to drink and then everything else is a blur."

"Mind feeling us in on what happened with you two last night?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I'd prefer it stayed between me and Brooke."

"Well Brooke doesn't remember so you're going to have to spill." Peyton said.

"Unless we slept together. I don't get the point of all the secrecy. And I'd like to think I'd remember sleeping with you." Brooke said.

"You would. Look I'll talk to you later and tell you what happened. And Peyton it was nice to see you. I just remembered something I have to do." Luke said as she started to leave.

"You do know she's going to tell me anyone!" Peyton said laughing as he left.

"Where's my mom?" Sam asked as Margaret drove to her house.

"Some where's with your dad." Margaret said.

"Can I see them?"

"Not right now, buddy." Jake said.

"Why not?"

"Sam can you please stop asking questions just think of this as a sleep over." Jake said.

"No I want to go to my house."

"You can't. Look you'll be home soon ok?" Margaret said.

"Well then just let me see my mother."

"You can't." Jake said.

"Why? Did she leave?"

"No." Margaret said.

"Did my dad leave?"

"No, it's not like that." Jake said.

"Yes it is you're lying just like my parents did. One of them is leaving I can't believe they left!"

"You know your mother is very suspicious of me." Margaret said as she entered Jake's room. 

"She's a little nosy but she's harmless really." 

"That's good to know, I guess so what are you up to?" 

"Actually I was going to take Jenny for a walk, want to come?"

"Sure I guess."

Jake put Jenny in the stroller after putting a hat and coat on her. "Ok, let's go." Jake said as they headed outside. 

"Can I do something first?" Margaret asked.

"Sure, what?"

Margaret took a camera out of her purse. "I just wanted to get a picture of you and Jenny."

Jake held Jenny and smiled.

Margaret took the picture. "That's going to come out to be so cute."

"Thanks." Jake said as he put Jenny back down. "So did you come over just to get a picture of us?"

"No."

"Then why did you come over?"

"I wanted to see the two of you. Well you mainly."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you prefer to me over my daughter. You know I was sure your were just using me for my daughter."

"Well I was but then you kissed me and I realized that maybe I was spending all this time with for you and not for your daughter." 

"So if I hadn't kissed you?"

"I probably would of kissed you but it would have been a lot later and I don't think you would of wanted to wait that long."

"You're probably right because it was killing me just waiting this long."

"If that's true then why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"My daughter is watching."

Margaret pulled the visor out on the stroller and then smiled. "Not anymore."

"Well then what am I watching for." Jake said as he started to kiss her.

_"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Peyton said smiling as she held Sam._

_"Yes he is." Lucas said also smiling. _

_"Little Samuel Larry he looks just like his father."_

_"No he looks like you."_

_"You're just saying that Luke." She said as Luke handed Sam back to her._

_"No. I'm not look he has your eyes and when he smiles, he has the same radiant smile as you."_

_"You know if I didn't just go through hours of labor, I would believe you were being sincere. But I really believe you're just trying to butter me up so that I forget that if it wasn't you I wouldn't of had to go through the pain."_

_"I couldn't not after what you said to me while you were in labor. I know there's no redemption for me."_

_"Yeah sorry about that."_

_"Yeah right, I believe that and this was you finally telling me what you really feel." Lucas said smiling._

_Peyton smiled. "Well I don't want to lie. It was nice to finally say what I really felt." _

Lucas laughed. "That's what I thought. Now I need to get the camera. That is the perfect pose: just you and our son." 

Lucas's thoughts came back to the now where Peyton was lying in the bed and he was holding her hand.

"So are you going to call him?" Deb asked as she came into Nathan's room.

"I can't decide. I mean he's my father but I feel if I talk to him I'm betraying Margaret."

"Try thinking about it like this. If Margaret wasn't in the picture would you call him?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I. I don't know.

"Well maybe you need to figure out why you don't want your father in your life."

"Since Dad's gone does this mean that I still have to work so hard?"

"On what?"

"Basketball and the keeping up my grades so I can play and trying to get rid of Lucas."

"No. You never should of have had to. Play basketball for fun. Keep up the grades though and as far as Lucas well that's up to you. He's your brother and no one else but you and Lucas should decide what you two are to each other."

"If I call him does that mean that I agree with what dad did?"

"No only if you do agree and you don't have to."

"If I call him will you disappointed?"

"No seriously Nate this is up to you. I just should advice you that if you don't want him involved in your life make sure that he knows that."

"I will thanks mom." 

Deb left and Nathan looked at the phone

"Is she going to be?" Kendall asked Haley as they sat at the table drinking decaf tea.

"I hope so. I just can't imagine losing my baby."

"Me either, I'd prefer not to think about it really."

"Well I just hope that she can still more children after this."

"Why wouldn't she be able to?"

"Some people after having a miscarriage are unable to conceive a child or carry them full term. I just hope that this is not the case for Peyton. I know she wants more kids."

"I just hope she still feels that way after this."

"Well miscarriage affects everyone in different ways."

"Hey Luke! What are you doing here?" Keith asked as Lucas came into the garage.

"I was hoping to talk to you."

"Sure but you've got to work and talk at the same time."

"Fine."

"So what's on your mind?"

"You and my mom."

Keith almost dropped the tool he had in his hand. "What about me and your mom?"

"Well I know I'm a little out of it today but I just remembered that when we came home last night your car was in our driveway and you were eating breakfast the morning with my mom and I just. I was just wondering did you spend the night?"

"Well I did but I think you already know that."

"Ok then I hate to even ask this or think about his but did you sleep with my mom?"

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that. And why is that such a horrible thing to think about? It's not like I'm a complete stranger, Luke. I've know you and your mother forever."

"But she's my mother and you're my  uncle and I just."

"Luke, calm down. Let me ask you something. If your mother and I were a couple would that be a bad thing?"

"No but are you?"

"Yes, we love each other and personally I just assumed you'd be happy about this."

"I am I just I'd prefer not to think or know about you and my mom sleeping together."

"Then don't think about it." Keith said as he closed the hood of the car.

_"Lucas, let me see her please? You've been holding her since the doctor brought her back in the room." Peyton said._

_"Ok, ok you twisted my arm. Here's your mom Bre." Lucas said handing her to Peyton. _

_"Brianan Hillarie do you think that Whitey will like that we named her after him?" _

_"Yeah he will like it." _

_"Well it looks you got lucky this time. She has your eyes." Peyton told Luke._

_"Peyton." Luke said nervously._

_"And your smile too but hopefully she'll grow up to look more like me."_

_"Peyton."_

_"Our little girl is just so gorgeous."_

_"Peyton!"_

_"What?" She asked as turned and looked at him._

_"She's already gone. You're just holding an empty blanket." Luke said._

Peyton looked down at the blanket and it was empty. When she saw her daughter wasn't there she screamed.

Lucas noticed tears coming from Peyton's eyes and wondered what she was thinking about.

"So how did your family meeting go?" Karen asked Margaret came in the house.

"Good, so where's Keith?"

"He had to work so what happened?"

"We talked. I forgave my mother after she told me she believed me."

"That's good. So that's where you've been this whole time?"

"No, I went to see Jake before I came back."

"Jake as in on Luke's basketball team Jake?"

"The one and only."

"Are you dating him?"

"I guess how about you and Keith?"

"Same. So how are you feeling?"

"Well I haven't thrown up since I left so that a good thing, I guess."

"Yeah it is. So are you going to move back home now?"

"No unless you but do you want me to?"

"You don't have to. I just assumed."

"Well I haven't even thought about moving out but if you want me to. I will."

"No, I don't want you to."

"Good because I don't really want to. I'm starting to like getting to know you, Lucas and Keith. I never got a change before now."

"Well we're glad to be getting to know you too."

"I'm glad to hear that and Karen I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"I'm getting an ultrasound done tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."

"If you want me there then yeah I would."

"Good and my mom's coming to. I know you two don't get along."

"We've never really met so we can't say we don't get along so I'll go and maybe your mother and I will get along."


	23. To Be Loved 22

Title: To Be Loved 22/?

Author: Christen () but if you want a response back from during the week email me at ()

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?. The song playing during Lucas's scene with his daughter is called I think about you by Colin Raye.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

_"Every time I see a woman on a billboard sign _

_I think about you_

_Saying "drink this beer and you'll be mine"_

_I think about you_

_When an actress on a movie screen_

_Plays Lolita in some old man's dreams_

_It doesn't matter who she is I think about you" _

_"Daddy?" Brianan said running into the house._

"_What?" Lucas asked smiling as he saw his daughter come in the house._

_"Aunt Kendall says that you taught her how to ride a bike is that true?" _

_Lucas smiled. "Yeah, why?" _

_"I want to learn. Will you teach me?"_

_"Sure, you'll be riding a bike in no time." Lucas said as he followed her outside._

_"When I see a pretty woman walking down the street_

_I think about you_

_Men look her up and down like she's some kind of treat_

_I think about you_

_She wouldn't dare talk to a stranger_

_always has to be aware of the danger_

_it doesn't matter who she is_

_I think about" _

_"Daddy help!" Brianan said._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I can't seem to make a goal. Sam said that's because I suck at this."_

_"You know what your mother and I think about you speaking like that."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's ok. Actually Sam's wrong, you are just too small to reach it but I think I can fix that come see." Lucas said as he picked up Brianan and put her on his shoulder. "Now try it._

_"She did and made it."See I told you."_

_"You eight years old_

_big blue eyes and a heart of gold_

_when I look at this world, I think about_

_You and I can't help but see_

_that every woman used to be_

_Somebody's little girl, I think about you" _

_"The winner is Brianan Scott." The announcer said._

_Brianan turned around and looked at her parents. "Did he just say what I think he said?"_

_"Yeah that you won. Why don't you go get your award?" Peyton asked._

_"I... I'm nervous." Brianan said._

_"Bre, come here." Lucas said as he moved her towards him. "You just got this award because of your talent in drawing and because you were brave enough to turn it in. Not many people would show drawings that were that real and raw about their personal lives to complete strangers but you did and you deserve to go up there and get that award. And if you get nervous just look back up here and I'm smile at you just to remind you that I'm here for you."_

_"Ok, thank you, dad." Brianan said as she started to head to the stage._

_"You know nothing I could of said would of gotten her up there but you could." Peyton said._

_"Well it's the same way with Sam. He wouldn't listen to anyone but you. He's a real momma's boy."_

_"And she's a real daddy's girl."_

_"Every time I hear people say it's never gonna change_

_I think about you_

_Like it's some kind of joke, some kind of game_

_I think about you_

_When I see a woman on the news_

_who didn't ask to be abandoned or abused_

_it doesn't matter who she is_

_I think about" _

_"Dad, you know if you're going to cry through the whole ceremony then I'm going to start crying and I really don't to start crying because it will mess up my make up. I'll look like a clown by the time I get up there."_

_"Sorry sweetie. I just I can't believe I'm about to give you away. It seems like just yesterday I brought you home from the hospital."_

_"That was a long time ago."_

_"To you maybe but not to me."_

_Here comes the bride started to play. "How about the memories later? It's time for you to give me away."_

_"What if I'm not ready?"_

_"Well then I won't go but you know I need to."_

_"You eight years old_

_big blue eyes and a heart of gold_

_when I look at this world, I think about_

_You and I can't help but see_

_that every woman used to be_

_Somebody's little girl, I think about you_

_When I look at this world I think about you" _

_"Come in." Brianan said as Lucas opened the door to the hospital room._

_"Is that my new grandson?" Lucas asked._

_"Yeah little Benjamin Lucas." Brianan said smiling._

_"You named him after me?" Lucas asked shocked._

_"Yeah I think I've always known that when I had a son I'd give him your name for his middle name."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"You've been the only guy I've had my whole life and I just felt like my son deserved to know about you and to have you name."_

_"Well thanks that mean a lot so can I see him?"_

_"Yeah he looks like you I think." Brianan said as she handed her son to her father._

_"He's so beautiful. You know I just can't believe that my little girl how has her own little boy."_Lucas kept dreaming about his lost little girl.

"Margaret Jackson." The nurse said.

"My mother isn't here yet." She told Karen sadly.

"Do you want to reschedule?" Karen asked.

"I. wait I think I see her." Margaret said as she saw her mother coming in.

"I'm not too late am I?" Deb said as she came running in.  
"No, um the doctor just called me." Margaret said as she gave her a hug. "Oh mom this is."

"Karen Roe. I know. I've always wanted to meet you."

"Why's that?"

"Well I didn't believe Dan's description of you and I had to see the women who has taken over my job as mother with my daughter."

"Well I didn't really."

"Miss Jackson?" The nurse asked again.

"How about you two talk later? I kind of don't want to miss my appointment." Margaret asked.

"Yeah sorry." Deb said as they followed the nurse to the exam room.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment. You need to change into a gown before he gets back." The nurse said as she left.

"Now you two can talk." Margaret said smiling as she started to change.

"I'm sorry if I seemed mad that she's staying with you. I'm not. I'm very grateful actually that you were here when I couldn't be. That's the downside of working out of state."

"You're welcome she actually fits right in."

"Well if you ever need anything just ask. Oh Margaret I forgot to tell you I'm staying in town."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."Margaret froze.

"Why?"

"Well I missed out on so much with you and Nate and I don't want to miss out on anything with my grandchild. I want to be able to tell them I remember this and that. I had always promised myself I would and well I guess I just didn't expect I'd be a grandmother so soon. Not that I'm complaining or anything. And Karen this means if you ever get sick of her you can just send her home."

"Thanks I may just take you up on that." Karen said smiling.

The door opened and Dr. Benard walked in. "Ok which one of you is my patient? I'm assuming the one in the gown but you two look so familiar."

"Well you delivered my son seventeen years ago, Nathan Scott." Deb said.

"Same here. Lucas Scott." Karen said.

"The Scott boys I remember now so Karen and Deb right?"

"Yeah right."

"And you are?" The doctor asked Margaret.

"Margaret Jackson, you never delivered any of my kids before, this is my first one."

"Ok and you two are here for?"

"I'm her mother." Deb said.

"I'm her. well she's living with my family."

"Ok. Margaret it says here on your chart that your three months pregnant, you've never see any doctor except to find out your pregnant, you've had an abortion and you're three months pregnant, is that right?"

"Yes that is."

"Ok well let's get the ultrasound over with so we can see how your baby is, then I'll write a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins and then we go over the basics which these two can probably help fill in. So why don't you lay down on the table and I'll try to warm up the machine."

"She looks very nervous." Karen told Deb.

"Yeah she does. Mag, do you want us over there with you?"

"If you don't mind."

Karen and Deb went over and grabbed each of her hands.

"Ok this jelly is going to be a little cold." He said as he applied it to her stomach.

"More than a little." Margaret said.

"Yeah I told him the same thing last time I was in here." Deb said.

"I wasn't so nice. I told him that he should try have some on his stomach and then he could say it was little cold." Karen said.

Dr. Benard laughed. "Ok now this may feel a little weird but it should be able to give us a good view of your child." He said as he turned on the monitor. "You hear that strong heartbeat? It's a good sign. Now let see if we can get the baby to show up." He said as he started to move it around on her stomach.

"Is that my baby?" Margaret asked.

"Yes that is. It seems to be moving around a lot."  
"Believe me I know."

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yeah, I guess can you tell?"

"Yes. Well it looks like you are having a little boy."

"A little boy. I'm having a little boy." Margaret said as she started to cry.

"Do you want me to give you two copies of the video, one for you and one for the father?"

"No, defiantly no. Just one for me. I can't believe how cute and perfect his is. I was worried that he'd be. messed up or something."

"Well you can stop worrying because as far I an tell you are going to give birth to a healthy baby boy." Dr. Benard said.

"Did you hear that Mom you are going to have a grandson?"

"I hear and that's great." Deb said trying not to cry.

"He looks just prefect." Karen told Margaret.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jake asked as he came into his bedroom where Margaret was on the computer again.

"Canceling my tickets."

"Tickets? What kind of tickets?"

"Airline tickets to Tuscan to see my dad."

"Wait you found him?"

"Yeah but I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Because of Peyton. Come on I need to be stay here. I can't leave right now."

"Why were you going to go to begin with?"

"Because I didn't want him dying without me meeting him and when you told me about Whitey being died, it was like a sign."

"So go."

"No, Jake I can't leave now."

"Yes you can. Come on if you keep waiting for a time in our lives when nothing is going on you'd be waiting your whole life. And if you don't go now you can't tell me you won't regret it for the rest of your life, can you?"

"No, I can't."

"Well then go see your father and don't cancel those tickets."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me go."

"No problem you'd do the same for me. So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at six."

"Well then you better get packing."

"So what did you three end up doing after the game?" Tim asked Jake, Lucas and Nathan.

"We went to the beach. You and Theresa should of come." Nathan said.

"We prefer to do things you can't do in public." Tim said smiling.

"God Tim do you have to be so vulgar?" Lucas said annoyed.

"Hey you're with Brooke so my guess is you're doing the same things."

"Ignore him. That's what I do." Jake said.

"Yeah Jagielski doesn't have a girl so he doesn't know what I'm talking about."

"That's what you think." Jake said.

"What don't tell me you've got a girl!"

"Actually he's dating my sister." Nathan said.

"You're letting him sleep with your sister?"

"You know Tim not everyone dates just to sleep with people." Jake said.

"In other words she doesn't want to put it out, you poor guy."

"Tim, I'd watch what you say because that's my sister you're talking about." Nathan warned.

"Ok sorry man how about you and tutor girl how is that going?"

"Tread lightly on that subject too because Haley's like a sister to me." Lucas warned.

"You know you guys are so boring. Try getting a life and loosening up and maybe the girls you are dating will lose up too." Tim said walking off.

"I so wanted to punch him." Nathan said.

"Same here." Jake said.

"Don't waste your time from what Brooke has told me he's not getting any either." Luke said.

Jake and Nathan laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me. So Nathan why do you think me and Margaret are dating?"

"Because that is what she told me and our mom."

"You two are dating right?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently so. How about you and Brooke?"

"Well if you ask her she would say yes so I guess yes. How about you and Haley?"

"I'd say ask her because it seems like the girls are deciding this for us."

"I'd prefer it that way saves me from having to guess." Jake said.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Haley asked as she sat down next to Nathan.

"They're too depressing believe me you don't want to know them."

"Well I don't care. I still want to know."  
"It kills me to see Luke go through this and what really is killing me is that I think that could have been us."

"Well Luke will be ok and you're not wrong to think that so do I."

"I mean how do you know that what ever caused Peyton to have a miscarriage couldn't happen to you?"

"I don't know but I do know that I'm still carrying this child and that's all that matter to me."

"You know Luke is dying in there and I know that I would be too. It kills me that I can't think of the right words to say to make it easier."

"Well I think just knowing that you are out here and you care about him means more than you'll ever know. I've got to say you it's nice to see this change in you again."

"What change?"

"You not blaming Luke anymore."

"We talked about that not that it was the best time to but we did."

"And what happened?"

"My dad was driving."

"I know that."

"This whole time I've been telling you."

"I knew Keith well enough to know that he wouldn't."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You already knew and I figured you need your time to figure that out."

"Well I did."

"And I'm happy for you. Does it feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders?"

"And it landed on my heart."

"So where do we start?" Brooke asked happily.

"You like shopping a little too much." Haley said.

"Can't help it. I just love it!"

"It's like her addiction but she's good at it." Peyton said.

"Well then let's put that to good use because I need some new cloths before I have nothing left to wear." Margaret said.

"What's the pay limit first?" Brooke asked.

"There isn't. My mother is letting me use my never ending saving account." Margaret said.

"Great. Ok well the first thing I'll do is go look for you some maternity cloths." Brooke said as she headed off.

"If feels weird being in here." Haley said.

"Well just think of this as practice for when you are pregnant with my nephew or niece." Margaret said smiling.

"Your nephew or. wait do you think I'm pregnant or something?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm just thinking years and years ahead."

"And you think I'll still be with Nathan?"

"Yeah, I do."

Margaret walked over to Peyton. "And you will be with Lucas."

"Wait! What about Brooke?"

"She's just a fling believe me I see the way he looks a you."

"Mag, stop and just shop." Peyton said.

"You doth protest too much." Margaret said smiling.

"Margaret, I think I found something you might like!" Brooke said

."Oh good, you know if you two don't want to be here you can go and look for baby things now so that we're not stuck at this mall forever."

"We may just do that for you and do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Haley asked.

"Boy so blue please."

"So there will be three Scott brothers who'd of guessed." Peyton said as her and Haley left.

"Are you going some where's?" Chad asked as he came into his mother's bedroom.

"Yes, I was hoping I could talk to you about that." Margaret said. "Well I'm going to go see my father."

"Now? I mean with Peyton in the hospital and Sam here can't you wait?"

"No actually you should be proud of me. You inspired me."

"How?"

"Well you made me realize that I needed some answers too and I didn't want to be attacking my father's grave drunk one night." Margaret said smiling.

"Does this mean you are in charge while she's gone?" Chad asked Jake.

"Yes." Jake said.

"Great, you know a clown would do a better a job." Chad said sarcastically.

"Well he won't be doing it by himself. I want you to keep an eye on Sam for me and Jenny will help by watching Carrie."

"And if I don't want to stay here?"

"Well if you and your father reunite then you can stay there but considering what Peyton and your dad are going through right now I'd prefer that you wait a few days."

"About that. What exactly happened?"

"Well your step-mother was pregnant, you know carrying a baby inside of her and for some reason the baby died which is technically called miscarrying the baby."

"Was it a boy or girl?"

"A girl."

"So I was going to have another little sister?"

"Yeah."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why did the baby die? Why does anyone die?"

"That's an impossible question to answer. They just do. It's part of life. But one thing I do know is that you need to cherish thing now while they are here."

"Is dad upset?"

"Yeah so is Peyton."

"Well can I do anything to make it better?"

"I'm not sure you can just take care Sam and try not to get in trouble."

"How about I work at the garage for him so that's one less thing for him to worry about?"

"That's a good idea. You can do that after school as long as someone is there with you."

Chad looked at Jake. "Jake, my favorite stepfather."

"I'm your only stepfather and don't ask I was planning on working at the garage while Peyton is in the hospital anyway. I got my assistant manager to agree to work the club for a little while."

"Thanks." Chad said.

"Hey what are stepfathers for?"

"I didn't think for anything good till now." Chad said smiling.

"Thanks for the coffee." Deb said to Karen.

"No problem, it's free for me since I own the café and all."

"Right, well thanks anyway."

"Deb can I ask why you never came in and meet me?"

"I was nervous. I mean what if you turned out to be this perfect person and I had to accept that Dan choose me just for my money."

"Do you believe that?"

"Of course, I mean it's true. You're his first love, you gave birth to his first son and if I hadn't come along with my money he'd be with you, I know it."

"Well I don't but I'm glad he choice you because I don't think I could stand being married to Dan. I don't have that much patience."

"Either do I, why do you think I travel so much?"

"I guessed as much but I didn't want to say."

"Yeah and apparently my leaving has caused my family to be destroyed."

"Deb you can't blame yourself for things you couldn't of known about."

"That's what I keep telling myself but today when I saw my little girl looking at her son I couldn't help but feel like if I had stayed home."

"She wouldn't be so happy to having this little boy."

"That's true. You know Keith was right about you."

"What did Keith say about me exactly?"

"Just that you were worth meeting and that you were a hell of a women. He obviously likes you."

"Keith is well he's.."

"I can see it in you too. You really like him. Well it looks like one of was smart enough to fall for the right Scott brother."

Peyton squeezed Luke's hand.

Lucas looked up at Peyton shocked. "You're awake! That's so great!"

"I was waiting for you to notice."

"Let me get the doctor."

"No, Luke wait."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you." Luke sat back down.

"I want to talk to you too."

"Answer me this first, why can't I feel her?"

"You miscarried her at Whitey's funeral."

"So it wasn't a dream and wait Whitey's funeral? When did Whitey die?" Peyton asked shocked.

"You don't remember? Well he was found Monday and you spoke at the funeral yesterday."

"I. why don't I remember?" She asked panicked.

"Peyton calm down maybe you have a concussion I don't know. Why don't I go get the doctor?"

"Sure wait Brianan's really dead?"

"Yeah wait you called her Brianan that's what I called her in my dream." Lucas said shocked.

Margaret sat down on the bench exhausted. Brooke, Haley and Peyton had gone to look at CDs. She was just too tired to walk that far. She opened one of the bags and looked at one of the outfits Haley had picked out. It was adorable. She put if down and took the picture from the ultrasound out of her purse and tears started to come down her face.

"So is that what our child looks like?" Dan said as he reached for picture.

Margaret put the picture away before he could get it. "Dan please leave. Now."

"What you didn't get me a copy? Well I guess I'll just have to find out who your doctor is and get one myself."

"No you don't and I told her that you are not to know anything." Margaret said lying about the her part.

Dan looked at the outfit. "I'll get the doctor to give me a copy, you can't stop me. Well what I do know is we're having a boy."

"I'm having a boy. You are having nothing. Now leave me alone!"

"Oh Margaret you don't want to cause a scene do you? People are starting to stare at you. Let's not make it worse."

"Oh, I can make it a lot worse! I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I don't know how to scream bloody murder."

Dan put his hand over her mouth. "You won't."

Margaret bit down on his hand.

"You bitch that hurt!" Dan said mad.

"That was the point."

"I ought to slap for you that." Dan said.

"But you won't be able to with out getting the crap beat out of you by the three of us. And believe me I'd love to beat the crap out you." Lucas said.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah right, dad. Why don't you just leave?" Nathan said.

"Nate, come on you're my son you can't."

"Dad leave unless you want to never speak to me again."

"Fine!" Dan said leaving.

"You ok?" Jake asked Margaret.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Brooke called me."

"Haley."

"And well I figured you'd be here too."

"Well then I'm glad you did. I was getting worried."

"What did he do?" Lucas asked."He just wanted to know in his own words about "our son". You know this kid is going to go through hell when he's born. Maybe I should rethink adoption."

"Don't think that way. You'll figure out something." Jake said.

"I hope so. Look guys the girls at the CD store. I'll meet you there later. I just. I just need to think."

"Ok well I'm glad to know we could help and I can't believe I'm going to have a nephew." Nathan said.

"A brother too technically for both of us." Lucas said smiling

"Can you not point that out ever again? And I can't believe it either." Margaret said as Lucas and Nathan left.

Lucas was trying to think of a way for this kid not to have to go through what he had went through every day of his life.


	24. To Be Loved 23

Title: To Be Loved 23/?

Author: Christen () but if you want a response back from during the week email me at ()

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help? The song playing during Lucas and Peyton's talk is called Streets Of Heaven by Sherrie Austin.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"Well it seems that you have minor concussion which isn't much of a shock considering how hard your husband says you fell."

"When will I remember everything? Or will I ever?"

"I give it at least a month. But it's hard to predict these things though."

"Well can you at least tell me if I could possibly have any more children?"

"Well you know how about you not worry about that right now and just start working on getting better."

"Doctor Benard, please just tell me."

"I'm sorry to have to tell this but it looks like the miscarriage permanently damaged your uterus so it'll be impossible for you to have children."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd say yes but since miracles are happening all the time today, I just don't say that anymore."

Peyton was trying not to cry.

"Thank you doctor, is that all you need to tell us because I think maybe I need to talk to my wife."

"Sure but I'm going to come back and check on you in few hours." The doctor said as he left.

"Hey calm down ok. I don't think the stress is good for you or the baby." Jake told Margaret.

"I know. I guess it's so hard not to lose it when I see him."

"And he knows that."

"You're right he knows just how to get to me. But he knew I was pregnant why would he?"

"You said that the last time you were pregnant he made you get an abortion right?"

"Right."

"Well maybe he wants you to have a miscarriage."

"But why?"

"Well he doesn't really gain anything from you having the baby does he?"

"No but would he really do that?"

"You know that better than I do."

"He would… I can' t believe I fell for that." Margaret said mad.

"Well you'll know better next time, right?"

"Right, I just this was such a good day and then…"

"Forget about him just focus on the good."

"Right like that I now know I'm having a baby boy and my mom and Karen are getting along and my friends are there for me and I've got a great boyfriend who's there for me too."

"I'm great?"

"Yeah you are. Anyone that could stand up for Dan and calm me down is great."

"Well you're lucky we all there got here when we did and didn't hit him.

"I kind of wish you had."

"Well next time we'll work on that ok?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah I do. Now how I help you so we can go meet everyone else?"

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kendall asked Lori, Tim Jr. and Sam as she came into the living room with Jenny.

"I want…" Sam started to say.

"If you say you want to see your parents I will personally kill you." Jenny warned annoyed.

"Why is that so wrong?" Sam asked.

"Because you can't ok? My parents went to see them." Lori said.

"So that's why you two are babysitting us." Sam said to Kendall and Jenny.

"Where's Chad?" Lori asked.

"With my dad at the garage." Jenny said.

"He went willingly?" Lori asked shocked.

"Yes surprisingly he did." Jenny said.

"T. J. you're being quiet. Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"My parents didn't really tell me who you were or why I'm here so I just figured I'd wait here until they came back."

"Well in this house we don't really do quiet in this family at all." Carrie said.

Everyone laughed.

"Look I guess I'll start the introductions. I'm Kendall Scott. I'm her cousin, his aunt and I'm not really related to the rest of them."

"I'm Jenny Jagielski and I'm her sister and not really related to the rest of them."

"I'm Carrie Jagielski. I'm her sister, her cousin and not really related to the rest of them."

"I'm Sam Scott. I'm her cousin, her nephew and I'm not related to the rest of them. And you?"

"Tim Smith Jr though my parents are the only people I let call me that. And as far as I know I'm not related to any of you."

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked annoyed as Dan came into the garage.

"I can't come and visit my brother?"

"Sure but I'm going to warn you I may just hurt you."

"Why?"

"Because I feel it's my job as your big brother to teach you what happens to you when you at like a jerk."

"I thought you always said I've always been a jerk?"

"Yeah but what you did to Margaret was a new low."

"Yeah well you haven't exactly been nice to the girl this whole time have you?"

"Well that changes now. She's a great person and you've been treating her like dirt."

"You make it sound like she didn't want me."

"She didn't. You know you're such an ass. I wish I could disown you as my brother the same way you disown everyone else on a whim."

"You're stuck with me Keith sorry."

"You know I bet if dad knew about this he'd disown you."

"Our father? No, knowing our father he'd still favor me over you. Sorry brother but there isn't anything that is going to ever make you look better then me in his eyes."

"What about mom?"

"She wouldn't believe this."

"Really so you wouldn't mind if I called her would you?"

"Keith, that's crazy you wouldn't call her."

"What you nervous Danny?"

"I just don't want her to have to go through the pain of hearing this."

"No you just don't want to disappoint her again."

"Keith you're the only one who has ever disappointed our mother."

"No I maybe a disappointment to our father but not mom. You are the only one who's ever disappointed her."

"Then why call her?"

"Maybe you want to break her heart but I don't."

"No, I finally see it now. This whole time you've made everyone believe that there's nothing that can cause you to be a good guy. But mom is. If she knew what you were doing and what you've done you'd actually feel guilty, wouldn't you?"

"Keith you have no clue what you're taking about."

"Yeah right. You know what I think I'm going to just call her right now." Keith said walking over to the phone.

"Keith if you do this I will make your life a living hell."

"Like you haven't already. I'm doing this and for once there's nothing you can do to stop me."The phone rang.

"Hello? Karen hi."

"I'm going and well you may not care about what I do to you but what about Karen and Lucas? Because I can make there lives a lot worse. So if you care for them don't make that call." Dan said as he left.

"Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.

Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.

This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.

I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.

Well, it must be kind of crowded,

On the streets of Heaven.

So tell me: what do you need her for?

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.

But right now I need her so much more.

She's much too young to be on her own:

Barely just turned seven.

So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?"

"Peyton are you ok?" Lucas asked worried.

"I… I just lost my daughter, I can't have any more kids and I can't seem to remember most of yesterday." She said as she started to cry.

"Peyton, it's ok." Lucas said as he went to hold her.

"Don't touch me!" She said mad.

"Ok." Luke said shocked as he sat back down in the chair.

"Luke, I didn't mean to scream at you. I'm just so confused right now."

"You aren't the only one you know."

"I know. Look what was it that you said about Brianan earlier?"

"That when I dreamed about her, her name was Brianan too."

"What did she look like?"

"Like those pictures of you that your dad likes to show of at all the family gatherings."

"Well it's about time we have a kid that looks like me."

"And she really did. She had mounds of blond curly hair and when she smiled it was like I was looking at you as a little girl. She was a big daddy's girl just like you are. She always wanted me to do everything for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me more."

"Ok she always wanted to be older then she was. She wanted to play basketball like Sam but she was too young so I had to put her on my shoulders so she could. She also got me to teach her how to ride a bike. Oh and there was this art contest that she won for her drawings of her life. I also gave her away at her wedding and then she had little boy named Benjamin Lucas." Lucas said as he started to cry.

"Her life made a full circle didn't it?"

"Yeah too bad it wasn't real."

"I don't care. I want to remember her like that not as a baby I only carried for a month."

"Me too."

"Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,

As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?

She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough.

She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up."

"Luke?"

"What?"

"Do you blame me for losing her?"

"No, I blame myself."

"Why?"

"If I hadn't of cheated on you and then told you, you wouldn't of had the miscarriage."

"Don't Luke. If I hadn't gotten stressed out…"

"Peyton don't. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"Well if I don't blame myself then who do I blame?"

"Well, it must be kind of crowded,

On the streets of Heaven.

So tell me: what do you need her for?

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.

But right now I need her so much more.

She's much too young to be on her own:

Barely just turned seven.

So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?"

Lucas looked at the ceiling. "Blame the man upstairs."

"Do you think he would tell me why he took her?"

"He couldn't tell me why he took my mother or Keith and I've asked him believe me."

"He never told me why he took my mom either."

"I don't really think there's any answer that I'd accept any way. I mean she was just a little baby."

"You know I used to believe he took people because it was punishment for something we did wrong."

"Well you didn't do anything wrong. But I did. Do you think he took her because I had an affair with Haley?"

"I don't know. But I mean what had my dad and me done to lose my mother? Or you and Kendall to lose your mother and Keith?"

"Lord, don't you know she's my angel

You got plenty of your own

And I know you hold a place for her

But she's already got a home

Well I don't know if you're listenin'

But praying is all that's left to do

So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too"

"I don't know. This all just makes not sense at all."

"Maybe that's just it. It isn't supposed to."

"Well either way I feel like this isn't fair. I mean we lose a daughter and then find out we can't have any more kids. How fair is that?"

"Truthfully I'm not sure I want to have anymore. I just I'm not sure I could carry another child."

"Then maybe he knew that."

"He may have but you know what I know?"

"What?"

"When I die, I am demanding to know why he took her."

"Me too."

"And it must be kind of crowded,

On the streets of Heaven.

So tell me: what do you need her for?

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.

But right now I need her so much more.

Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,

There's no use in beggin'.

So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,

And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven.

The streets of Heaven."

"Hey so how has you day been?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan came up to Brooke, Haley and Peyton.

"It was so much fun looking at all the baby stuff. We three decided we can't wait to have babies of our own." Haley said.

"Really?" Nathan asked nervously

"Can't wait?" Lucas asked also nervous.

"Do you have a problem with that, Nate?" Haley asked smiling.

"I just you never mentioned this before." Nathan said.

"Luke, don't tell me you don't want kids?" Brooke asked him.

"No, I don't well I never wanted them this early in my life." Lucas said.

"You know girls I think we need a camera right now. I'd love to get a picture of the two Scott brothers scared out of their minds." Peyton said smiling.

"Wait this was all just a joke?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yeah that was funny right?" Brooke asked.

"Nate, you should of seen your face." Haley said laughing.

"I can't believe you did that." Nathan said shocked. Then his phone rang. He looked at the caller id. "I have to take this. What do you need?" Nathan closed the phone.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"My mother apparently Luke's mom and mine have decided we all need to have a family dinner."

"Why would they think that?" Luke asked shocked.

"Hell if I know. She just told me that we need to be there for seven for dinner."

Margaret and Jake walked in.

"This is your fault." Nathan told Margaret.

"What is he talking about?" Margaret asked confused.

"Your mother and Lucas's mother have decided that you are having a family dinner tonight at your house." Peyton said.

"You mean it's just going to be my mother, Karen, Lucas and Nathan?"

"It seems that way." Nathan said.

"This is horrible." Lucas said.

"Wait did she say that we couldn't invite anyone?" Margaret asked.

"No, but she didn't exactly say we could either."

"Well since she didn't say we couldn't. How about we invite people we actually want to eat dinner with? You know how mom is once we have invited someone she thinks it is rude to uninvited them." Margaret said.

"Is she telling the truth?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah she is. Which means you are all coming over tonight." Nathan said.

"Not me. Thanks for the invite but I'm kind I'm kind of sick of being the only single one." Peyton said.

"Then invite Tim. Theresa won't care." Brooke said

"Yeah because Tim Smith is really the type of guy I want to date."

"It's just one night Peyton and come on he won't try anything in front of our moms." Margaret said.

"Fine but if he tries even one thing I will hurt him."

"You know at this pace Jake we'll finish the cars by the time I'm 18."

"Hey! I'm trying here. I'm just not as skilled as your father."

"Yeah that's an understatement."

"Well you know you could teach me and I'd become better."

"You and my father have been friends all this time and he never taught you how to work on cars."

"No, we both had other things on our minds. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure maybe you can help me something to."

"That depends on what I'm helping you with."

"Just explain one thing to me."

"I guess."

"Ok you and mom started dating each other after my parents were divorced right?"

"Well actually. We dated before they were married and kind of during. But your father was dating Peyton while he was married too."

"But not before?"

"No, he was dating Brooke."

"How exactly did you date someone while they were married? Isn't that a sin?"

"No, we weren't sleeping together or anything and either was your father and Peyton. We just well remained friends. Peyton and I were like the people your parents went to when they need a break or just someone else to talk to."

"So my parents weren't really in love?"

"Not like your mom and I or Peyton and your dad are. It was more of a friends love that was borderline something more. I remember they started to have deep feelings for each other but I'm not really sure they ever fell in love with each other."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well when they married they were friends and only friends who just happen to care for each other and they both kind of knew that the loves of their lives weren't each other."

"Is that why they divorced?"

"Part of it and because they realized that you could be raised without having the two of your parents together. I mean they also felt like they were hurting each other by keeping each other tied down in a marriage when they were both in love with someone else."

"You and Peyton?"

"Yeah I mean it just was not fair for the two of them to stay married just for you."

"And I'm the reason they got married."

"Yeah it was your father's idea."

Dan's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id. It was his parents. Had Keith really called them? He wondered. The phone rang again and he decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"Dan."

"Dad, what are you calling for?"

"Well neither you or Keith have called us in a while so we were just wondering what is going on with our boys."

"Nothing much dad."

"Well then why when I called your house your wife told me that you weren't living there anymore and your stepdaughter almost hung up on me when she first answered because I asked about you?"

"Well you know Margaret she can't stand me actually that's why I'm not living at home. Deb thought it would be better if Margaret got some time away from me."

"You know that girl needs some serious help."

"Yes I know, believe me I do."

"Well how long are you going to live some where's else?"

"I don't know dad. Hopefully not too long."

"You know Deb needs to realize that you need to come before that crazy daughter of hers. You know maybe your mother and I should come down there and try to fix things."

"No, dad don't."

"Why does that make you so panicked, Dan?"

"I'm not panicked. I just don't see any good reason for you and mom to drive all the way out here."

"To see my sons? Is that not a good enough reason?"

"No it is dad but look dad since Margaret just came back things are a little busy here so can't you wait a little while?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you. Now I've got to go."

"Bye Danny." Royal said as he hung up the phone. He turned to his wife. "Pack your things we're going to see our sons."

"Can I see her?" Brooke asked as Lucas came out of the hospital room.

"No, she's resting and she needs to believe me."

"Is she ok?" Nathan asked.

"Far from it. She's confused. She doesn't remember yesterday and she can't seem to accept that the baby is dead and she can't have any more kids."

"Are you ok?" Haley asked.

"No but I need to be. She needs me to be strong and my sons need to be there for them too."

"Jake said that Sam's demanding to see you and Peyton." Tim said.

"Did Margaret tell him?"

"No, she actually just left to go to Arizona to see her father. We told Kendall though." Nathan said.

"I bet Jake's read to strangle him."

"Actually Jake's with your other son and Sam is with the rest of the kids at our house." Haley said.

"Does Chad know?"

"Margaret told him and he decided to work at the garage to help you." Nathan said.

"Well I guess that's good to know. But I… I just don't know how to tell Sam and make him understand."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Brooke said.

"He's going to know something's wrong and I can't lie to him."

"Maybe you should sleep on it first. You know make sure this is what you want to do." Nathan said.

"I can't sleep. I just dream about what might have been and that just kills me."

"Well then I don't know what to tell you." Brooke said.

"Me either." Lucas said sadly. "I just need to see my sons. Can one of you stay with her in case she wakes up?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah Brooke and I both will." Haley said.

"Luke by the way Margaret said that Sam thinks one of you left the other." Nathan said.

"What are you so nervous about?" Margaret asked Jake.

"Your mother."

"Why?"

'I don't know maybe I'm thinking your mother won't like me because I have a child."

"Calm down." Margaret said.

Peyton and Tim came walking up. "Tim if you touch my ass one more time, I will kick you where the sun don't shine!" Peyton warned.

"I think she means it Tim." Nathan said walking up with Haley.

"Are any of you planning on actually opening the door and going in?" Tim asked.

"Yeah sure." Margaret said as she opened the door to her house. "Mom?" She asked as she came in.

"In the living room." Deb said.

Margaret walked into the living room where her mother was taking to Karen, Keith, Lucas and Brooke.

"Thank God you guys finally got here. We were about to go out of our minds." Lucas said.

"Hey I take offense to that." Karen said.

"Sorry mom."

"Ok, so who is everyone here? I recognize my kids, Peyton and Tim since when did you two…" Deb started to say.

"We didn't and we won't ever." Peyton said annoyed.

"Ok and you must be Jake." Deb said.

"Yes, I'm Jake Jagielski."

"And who is this little girl? Is she your little sister? Are you babysitting?"

"No ma'am, this is my daughter, Jenny."

"Your daughter? My daughter never told me you had a child."

"Yeah I kind of wanted to see your face when you found out." Margaret said smiling.

Deb sighed. "And you must be Haley. You're not hiding a child anywhere's are you?"

"No ma'am. I promise." Haley said nervously.

"Haley she's just joking." Nathan said. "It's not very funny though."

"Ok how about let's all go eat before my mother scares everyone away." Margaret said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Keith said walking with Karen into the dinning room.

Lucas walked over to Peyton. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm about to seriously hurt Tim."

Brooke walked over to Tim. "You know you need to lay off of her before she loses it."

"You make it sound like I've done something wrong and I haven't." Tim said as he sat down next to Peyton.

"So Haley, Jake why don't you tell me about yourselves?" Deb asked.

"Mom, lay off." Nathan said.

"Well then how about Brooke tell us about herself." Karen said.

"Mom, same goes for you." Lucas said.

"You know you are limiting the conversation." Deb said.

"How about the guys tell us about the winning game Friday." Keith suggested.

"Good idea Uncle Keith." Lucas said.

"Well I'd like to hear about what happened that night." Tim said.

"No you don't." Peyton warned.

"Well come on. I know that the adults would love to hear about that night." Karen said.

"I'm going to seriously hurt your date." Lucas told Peyton.

"Go ahead." Peyton said

."Really we just hung out and had fun." Margaret said.

"And how many of you got drunk?" Karen asked.

"Well I'd help you out Ms. Roe but sadly I don't remember anything." Brooke said.

"Oh that's comforting." Karen said sarcastically.

"How abut you two: Jake, Haley do you remember that night?" Deb asked.

"Yes having my daughter with me kind of prevents me from drinking." Jake said.

"And I remember it very well, Mrs. Scott. I rarely drink and when I do it's always only a few." Haley said.

"Too bad you couldn't teach that to my son." Deb said.

"Or to mine for that fact." Karen said smiling.

"So Jake just out of curiosity but is Jenny the only child you have?" Deb asked.

"Mother!" Margaret said shocked. "Jake, you don't have to answer that."

"I don't mind. No, Jenny is my only child and I know how that must make you think about me, believe me I've heard it all. But maybe Mrs. Scott instead of looking at me raising my daughter as a bad thing. You can look at this a good thing. Because if I was the jerk that you wanted me to be, I would of just abandoned the baby and her mother or left the baby at the hospital or something but I didn't so maybe I'm not this jerk that you want me to be." Jake said grabbing Jenny and getting up.

"Wait I'll go with you. Maybe your parents won't mind us joining them for dinner. They seem to be a lot more friendly then my parents." Margaret said as she got up. "Karen, I'll be home before midnight. I promise." She said as she left with Jake.

"Don't feel that bad Mrs. Scott I didn't know he had a baby either." Tim said.

"We're going to go too before my date says anything else that's rude." Peyton said getting up.

"Maybe we should go too before you start accusing my girlfriend of being something she's not." Nathan said getting up.

"Um… thanks for dinner Mrs. Scott." Haley said as they left.

"You two aren't going?" Karen asked Lucas and Brooke.

"There's nothing you could say to offend me, Ms. Roe." Brooke said smiling.

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" Karen asked Keith.

"I think she thinks it is." Keith said laughing.


	25. To Be Loved 24

Title: To Be Loved 24/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help? 

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"You deserve to be loved   
You deserve to be loved   
You deserve to be loved"

Margaret checked the address. This was the right house. She sighed. She told the cab driver to wait as she headed to the door. She took a deep breath and then knocked. 

It took a few minutes but a man finally came to the door. "Can I help you?"

"I… I just have the wrong house." Margaret said as she started to leave.

"Wait who are you looking for?"

Margaret stopped. "Andrew or Lucy Jackson."

"Oh that would be my parents. They don't live here though. And you are?"

"Wait your Andrew Jackson's son? I thought they had a daughter."

"You must be relative that hasn't talked to my mom since she was pregnant. She thought she was having a daughter but sadly enough I wasn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry I never answered your question. I'm Margaret Jackson." 

"Dad's daughter?"

"Yeah um… I was expecting to have my sister answer the door."

"Sorry. Look how about I pay your cab driver and then we talk?" He said as he headed to the car, grabbed her bags, paid the cab driver and headed back to the house. "Come in. My kids left the house pretty bad when they went to see their mother and I just haven't gotten around to cleaning it up yet."

"You have kids?"

"Two: a boy and a girl. You?"

"Same but I also have a step-daughter. By the way what's your name?"

"Adrienne but call me Andy."

"Adrienne."

"I told you my mom thought I was going to be a girl."

"Right."

"So why after all this time are you coming out here?"

"My son he made me realize that I didn't want to wait till my father was dead to finally talk to him."

"Smart kid. Is his father dead or something?"

"His biologically father yes."

"Wait this is Chad you're talking about right?"

"How did you know?"

"Dad's mentioned him before. He's from you first marriage right?"

"Yeah my daughter's from my second."

"So you must be divorced again since you still call yourself Margaret Jackson."

"No um I'm still married to my second husband. Jake. I just figured if I said Jagielski and not Jackson you wouldn't know who I was."

"Good point well you're lucky. Me and my first wife divorced and I can't think of anyone here I'd like to marry."

"It's not easy to remarry let me tell you. So where is our father?"

"He's actually living with his sister, Krystal for now. Ever since my mom died he's been there. Krystal's a widow and well they kind of take care of each other."

"He has a sister?"

"Five of them actually. I guess he never told you about them."

"No, he never told me anything really."

"Well how about you stay here tonight because by the time we drive into Phoenix it will be morning."

"Ok, but would you mind just talking to me for a little while longer?"

"Yeah, sure. I bet you've got a lot of questions."

"You probably do too."

"I've always dreamt of meeting you ever since my parents went for Chad's birthday."

"Well I always dreamt of meeting my sister."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to brothers any way."

"What exactly is my mother doing here?" Lucas asked Margaret, Jake, Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Nathan.

"Did you do something wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Not that would require them to call my mother."

"She's not here for your she's here for me."

"What did you do now?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing she's just trying to talk some sense into that pigheaded principal of ours."

"Good luck." Peyton said walking off.

Lucas went after her.

"Yeah I think there's a fat chance of that." Brooke said as she saw Tim and Theresa and went over to them.

"And we're just going to go. Oh Margaret mom wanted me to give you this." Nathan said handing her a note.

"There better be an apology in this." Margaret said as she opened it.

"What does it say?" Jake asked.

Margaret laughed. "That she's sorry and she thinks that you are either stupid or you really care about me because no one has ever screamed at her before like that. And she wants another chance to meet you and your family."

"You know I think she's right about one thing."

"And what's that?"

"That I did it because I care about you."

"Aww now you're going to make me cry."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You know I'm glad you did that because the rest of the night was good."

"That's what you think."

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"After you left my mother asked me if you were pregnant you know since you aren't hiding your stomach anymore."

"And?"

"I told her yes and well I don't think our families will ever be having dinner together."

"Well in that case then I'm sorry."

"Well at least I think she believes that this time I'm not the father."

"You didn't tell her who the father was right?"

"Just that it wasn't me."

"Well at least she didn't have to deal with knowing Dan was the father."

"Yeah well that's probably true. By the way I'm forbidden to ever see you again."

"You don't listen very well do you?"

Jake smiled. "I never really have."

"You know you just better pray that your daughter does."

"Daddy!" Sam said happily as he ran to him.  "Where's mommy?"

"She's… how about you me and your brother talk about that." Lucas said.

"Yeah um it's time for all of you to get to sleep any way so come on." Kendall said.

"We're sleeping over?" Tim asked.

"Until your parents get back you are. Don't worry you'll get a room to yourself." Jenny said.

"Which means I'm sharing a bed with Carrie right? Great!" Lori said sarcastically as they headed upstairs.

"How about we sit down guys." Luke said as he led his sons to the couch.

"I want to see mommy!" Sam said.

"I know you do buddy but mom's sick right now."

"Is she in the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes she'll be fine. I promise."

"And you know dad never lies right?" Chad said.

"Right so what does she have?"

"Well it's hard to explain buddy see mom was pregnant."

"What's that?"

"It means that she was going to have another baby." Chad said.

"Oh so what is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Well she was going to have a girl."

"Wait was?"

"Yes the baby is dead."

"She died? But I never even saw her."

"The thing is Sam she was never here. She was just in Mom's stomach and so you couldn't of seen her." Chad said.

"So then how can she die?"

"Well she just stopped breathing and since she was so little the doctors couldn't save her."

"And is mom ok?"

"She's a little upset about losing the baby."

"Are you?"

"Of course, I am. I feel the same way I would if I lost one of you."

"So you're sad?"

"Yeah buddy I am."

"I can tell you look like you've been crying."

"I have."

"I didn't know dads cried."

"Yeah well we try not to cry in front of out kids."

"That make sense since we can't really hold you when you cry like you do for us."

"But that doesn't mean we can't help." Chad said.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah it is."

"How can I help?"

"Well you need to stay with your brother at Uncle Jake's and do what he tells you because I need to stay at the hospital with your mother for a while. Can you two do that?"

"Yes I think we can." Chad said.

"Yeah I can." Sam said.

"Good now I've got to go back the hospital will you two will be ok?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I just have one more question." Sam said.

"What is it buddy?"

"I just… I was wondering if it's ok for me to cry?"

"Yeah both you and your brother can cry and I'll stay here and hold you two ok?"

"Ms. Roe?" The principal said as she as she came in.

"Yes, Mr. Mead?"

"Yes come in… You do know your son is in no trouble actually he's never really been in that much trouble. So why are you here?"

"About Margaret Jackson."

"Why did you care about Ms. Jackson?"

"She's living with me."

"So your son's the father?"

'That shouldn't matter."

"Well I got to say history really likes to repeat itself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you know with what happened to you…."

"Howard Mead? Wait I remember you. You're the jerk that I wouldn't go with out."

"I wasn't a jerk."

"Well you sure are one now. You can't just decide that being pregnant isn't a real medical condition. It's not like it's just going to go away."

"Well you know maybe if she had thought about that before she slept around…"

"Shut up! You know you can't get away with this."

"You know Ms. Roe I'm sorry to break the new to you but you don't really have any power in this town."

"Well do you think Deb Scott does? I mean I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting a bunch of her powerful friends together to save her daughter."

"Her daughter? I've always dealt with Dan Scott."

"Well not anymore so it's your choice you either lay off of Margaret or deal with her mother."

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. Where is Luke?" Jake asked coming up to Nathan and Tim.

"He went to go talk to Sam and Chad." Nathan said.

"I hope this means that Sam will finally stop bugging me about seeing Peyton." Jake said.

"You know you're brave to take in both Sam and Chad. They would drive me nuts." Nathan said.

"Well I figured if Margaret thought she could handle them then I could."

"Well you aren't really my sister." Nathan said.

"Believe me I know that. Ok I know where my wife is but where is exactly are yours?"

"With Peyton. They're waiting for her to wake up." Tim said.

"How is she doing any way?" 

"Luke said not too good. She can't remember most of yesterday, she can't seem to accept that she lost the baby and can't have any more kids." Nathan said.

"Well I can understand that I guess. I mean how does anyone accept that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know plus Luke's pretty upset too. He's trying so hard not to have a complete breakdown." Nathan said.

"I'm not so sure if I was in his position I wouldn't be losing it too." Jake said. 

"I know I act like I can't stand Brooke but truthfully if she went through what Peyton's going through I'd lost it."

"You're not the only one with Hales being pregnant believe me it's crossed my mind that that could of been her. And I know that I couldn't have ever half of the composure my brother does."

"You don't know that, Nate. I think you can't really know till you are in his position. I'm sure if roles were reversed he'd probably be sitting here saying the same thing you are." Jake said.

"I guess. I just don't know how they go on with their lives from here. I mean I know they both wanted more kids and now they can't."

"Well just because Peyton can't have kids doesn't mean they can't adopt or anything."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see what they end up doing until then we'll just try to be there for them."

"Can you really believe this stupid project!" Tim complained. 

"Can you please keep your complaints to the people who are in your group." Peyton said annoyed as she turned back to her group.

"Look can I switch with anyone of your four please." Jake begged.

"No thanks plus it's not our fault that the teacher made the groups." Nathan said.

"Easy for you to say you're with your girlfriend." Brooke said mad.

"Look can we just ignore them because I'd actually like to get this over with before I gradate." Haley said.

"Well since we got adoption how about we have Haley who actually knows her way around the library, get all the books. Since I'm good with computers I can do all the internet research. Nathan you can go to the local adoption agency and ask question and Luke you can…" Peyton started to say. 

"He can switch with me because I'd prefer to work with Haley." Nathan said.

"How about you and Haley after going to library go talk to agency and then give me a list of people who might be willing to talk about adoption in their lives and I will go with Lucas to talk to them. Until then you are helping me with the computer." Peyton told Lucas.

"That's fine with me." Lucas said.

"Well at least we got a topic that one of us can relate to." Brooke said.

"None of us our single teenage parents idiot." Theresa said.

"Jake is." Brooke said.

"No my life is not going to the focus of this report." Jake said.

"You are a parent?" Tim asked.

"Yeah he has a little girl." Brooke said.

"Come on Jake why not?" Theresa asked.

"Because my daughter isn't some school project. Look can we just stick to stats and hard core research?"

"Fine but either you find someone else's story to use or we're using yours." Brooke said.

"How about Lucas's mom?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know if he'd be ok with that." Jake said.

"Margaret?" Broke offered.

"Look how we just work on getting the research first. Now which one of you know where the library is?" Jake asked.

"She looks drained." Brooke told Haley.

"That would make sense I guess. I mean wouldn't you be?"

"I'm trying not to think of being in her position. It just seems to horrible to imagine."

"I know but you just can't help it right?"

"Right."

Peyton slowly opened her eyed. "Luke?" She asked.

"No he went to go talk to the boys. But Hales and I are here." Brooke said as she her and Haley went over to her.

"Oh so did he tell you what happened?"

"Yeah and we're so sorry." Haley said.

"So am I.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Brooke asked.

"Don't leave. I feel like I just need to talk to someone other than Luke you know a women who understands what I'm going through."

"Ok we won't." Brooke said. 

Peyton looked at Haley. "Hales this is probably too much for you and the baby. You can go if you want to."

"No, I want to stay here for you. And I won't allow my self to get stressed out too much."

"Well thanks. You know I was worried that the first time I'd see you after Luke told me about the two of you I'd lose it."

"Well you saw me at Whitey's funeral and you were acting like nothing happened. I guess that was probably one of the main reasons you were so stressed out. So for that I'm truly sorry. I probably added to whatever caused you to lose your baby."

"Haley don't. Whatever happened at the funeral to cause me to lose my daughter is something that has already happened and you taking the blame won't change that. Yeah I was mad at you but what happened with you and Lucas happened already and yeah it may be a long time before I trust you two together again. But I also don't blame either of you for what happened. You are one of my best friends and that hasn't changed."

"I'm not sure I'd be so forgiving." Brooke said.

"Well I don't think that you will ever have to worry about it. Tim's not really the type of guy that girls are just dying to sleep with." Haley said.

Peyton just smiled.

"And your husband is?" Brooke asked

"Hell yeah." Haley said smiling 

"So what are you going to do once you get out of the hospital?" Brooke asked as she stopped laughing.

"I don't know. I really wanted more kids." Peyton said sadly.

"What exactly did the doctor say?"

"That my uterus was permanent damaged from the miscarriage."

"Oh well you know now a days they can never really be sure of that." Haley said.

"Haley always the optimistic one." Peyton said.

"Well I can't help it ok."

"I know."

"Well you know what about your other options?"

"Like what?"

"Well you could adopt. Lucas did and see how that worked out?"

"Well he adopted his brother Brooke."

"But how do you know there's not a little melodramatic girl out there who's just looking for a mother who relates to her?"

"She has to be melodramatic?"

"To have you as a mother yes."

"I don't know. I mean adoption?"

"I've thought about it before."

"Really why?"

"Well I always wanted Tim jr. to have a brother or sister but with the way Tim and I are always either drunk or traveling it would be impossible for me to carry another child full term. So adoption seemed like the only possible way."

"I never knew that." Peyton said.

"Yeah well I never told anyone before not even Tim."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"I realized that I'm a horrible mother and Tim's no better at being a father."

"What?" Haley and Peyton both asked shocked.

"That's what everyone in this town says and maybe they're right."

"Oh come on. You love that little boy with all your heart and you're a great mother."

"Yeah I mean if we believed everything that the people of this town said we'd all be certifiably insane."

"Maybe you're got a point. So Peyton will you ever consider adoption?"

"I'd have to talk to Luke about it."

"Well at least you're thinking about it."

"Mom can you get that?" Nathan asked as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library with Haley."

"Fine just wait a second." Deb said as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Deb it's Royal."

"Hi Royal, you know Dan's not here right?"

"I'm defiantly leaving now." Nathan said as he started to.

"Don't you dare." Deb said. 

"I know that. But we almost are."

"Royal what are you talking about?"

"We're about an hour away from your house."

"You're joking right?"

"No we're not and we were hoping we could have a big family dinner when we get there."

"I don't know."

"We'll be there for one night and a day. Look Dan said he was ok with it."

"Fine. I've got to go, Royal." Deb said hanging up. "You're defiantly not going anywhere's now."

"Why not?"

"That was your grandparents and they want a big family dinner so you better get Haley over here. I'm calling your sister and Keith. I hope Karen and Luke can come."

"Wouldn't this make the dinner hard on dad?"

"Yeah that's the plan." Deb said smiling.

"You know I now see where Margaret and I got our deviant streaks from." Nate said smiling.

"Where have you been?" Jenny asked as Kendall came back in the house.

"I had to get something from the store,."

"In Haley's car? You aren't even old enough to drive!"

"Jenny calm down please."

"No, if Haley or any of the adults ever found out you drove her car, they'd kill you."

"But they won't."

"What was so damn important anyway?" Jenny asked grabbing the bag.

"Jenny, don't."

"A pregnancy test? What are you doing with this?"

"Trying to find out if I'm pregnant, obviously."

"And why not just go to a doctor?"

"Right because Tree Hill has tons of free clinics."

"You don't need to go to a clinic."

"Yes I do. I mean can you imagine this conversation "Luke guess what? I need you to take me to the doctor because I think I'm pregnant"?"

"Well you don't have to tell him."

"He's my legal guardian plus if he finds out later then he'll be pissed. What you've got a better idea of someone to talk to?"

"Margaret?"

"Arizona."

"Peyton?"

"Hospital."

"Haley?"

"Haley I need to talk to you see I took a pregnancy test which of course I got when I drove your car…"

"Ok, how late are you any way?"

"Two weeks which doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Well if you were who would be the father any way?"

"I've got four or five possibilities."

"Kendall Karen Scott!" 

"Don't act so shocked. You must of heard the rumors going around school or at least wondered why I always stayed out till like five or six in the morning. Did you thinking I was sleeping?"

"I didn't want to believe the rumors ok. I mean your practically family, K. Why did you do it anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with all those guys. I mean didn't you know there was a chance that this might happen?"

"Of course I knew. I've taken all the classes, hell even Luke tried to have "the talk" with me."

"Then why?"

"Because not all of us have a guy that will wait forever that we're madly in love with. And I was lonely. You were always with Bryan and I… the only way I could get anyone to even hang out with me was to sleep with them."

"I never knew that."

"Well that's because I didn't want you to know."

"Look how about I help you take the test and then we'll try to decided what do next ok?"

"Yeah just make sure that no one sees this because if Chad or Lori sees that there is no doubt in my mind they'll tell the adults." 

"Luke are you crazy?" Margaret asked shocked. 

"Why is it that bad of an idea?" 

"You just asked me to marry you and raise my son!"

"But I had a good reason."

"Which is? I mean you got a girlfriend and I've got a boyfriend."

"I know. Look I was thinking about what your son would have to go through if he took Dan's name and I was thinking about adoption of course because it's the subject of our project."

"You mean the "what to do if you get your girlfriend knocked up" project?"

"That's not really what they call it."

"But that is what it means. I mean come Luke you're not the father and you don't love me and this is just insane."

"No it's not. Look if we get married then this kid wouldn't be another bastard child of Dan Scott's. Plus he'll still have the Scott last name and sometimes people do marry for reasons other than love."

"In other words your want to ruin your life by marrying me?"

"No I want to save another kid's life and if mind is ruined in the process so what!"

"I…"

"Just think about it ok?"

"Karen, Luke, Margaret!" Keith screamed as he came into the house.

Margaret and Lucas came out of Luke's room.

Karen came out of hers. "What's going on?"

"We are going to Deb's for a big family dinner with my parents."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Deb wants us all to go. You two can invite anyone you want."

"Why does my mother want all of us there?"

"Obviously to torture Dan." Karen said smiling.


	26. To Be Loved 25

Title: To Be Loved 25/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help? 

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Mind your manners  
Watch your weight  
Be a good boy  
Just behave  
What's wrong with you?  
Settle down.  
Keep your two feet on the ground.  
Stand up straight  
Sit up tall  
Never falter  
Never fall  
Stay in school  
Make the grade  
Never fail  
And never fade"  
  


"Why are there so many places set?" Dan asked Deb.

"You asked for the family and well this is how big our family is."

"Why do I get the feeling this dinner is going to hell?"

"Because you know you deserve Hell." Deb said.

"Wow it looks like we're serving the whole town!" May said as she entered the dinning room.

"Well you know Dan is related to most of the town." Deb said.

"What a sense of humor my wife has." Dan said annoyed.

"If you like that humor." Royal said.

"So who's all coming, Deb?" May asked.

"It's a surprise." Deb said smiling.

"I don't like surprises." Royal said.

"I know either does Dan." Deb said.

"Deb, is something wrong?" May asked.

"Oh no. I'm really looking forward to tonight's dinner. I can't wait." She said as she took a sip of some wine she had poured.

"Why do I get the feeling that this will be one of those nights we never forget." Royal said.

"Believe you won't forget it. At least that's the plan." Deb said.                   

"Dan has she lost her mind?" May asked.

"I'll say yes." Royal said.

"How much longer?" Kendall asked Jenny.

"About a minute."

"God the wait is killing me."

Jenny heard the front door slam. "Great Haley and Nathan are here." Jenny said.

"Oh shit!" Kendall said panicking.

"Calm down. I'll just throw it away."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"If you throw it way before I know…"

"We don't have time, Kendall." Jenny said as he took a handful of tissue and wrapped the test up and threw it away. "Come on." Jenny said dragging her out of the bathroom.

"What are you two still doing awake?" Jake asked.

"Um…" Kendall started to say nervously.

"Talking, so I guess you are here to get us all how about the two of go wake up the kids, come on Kendall." Jenny said as she started dragging Kendall upstairs.

"Stop!" Nathan said.

The both turned around. 

"So close." Kendall told Jenny.

"Shut up." Jenny said. 

"What exactly is going with you two?" Haley asked.

"We're just tired. So do you want us to get the kids or not?" Jenny asked.

"Not yet. You know if it wasn't so late we'd press the issue but forget it. We'll discuss this in the morning." Jake told Jenny.

"And you two are going to discuss this with me tomorrow, right?"  Kendall asked Haley and Nathan nervously.

"No that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about. We talked to your brother and he said that he's ok with you, Sam and Chad staying at the house as long as you watch the kids. Jake will pick you up in the morning for school and I'll get you after school. Luke will be staying the night a few nights to get some rest. But of course he says it's up to you." Haley said.

"Sure that sounds fine I guess."

"Look if anything goes wrong you can call any of us or since Jake live so near by just go over. If any of the boys won't listen to you just tell them we've given you power to ground them and if they don't believe you then you'll just get me or Jake to come over." Nathan said.

"Ok so I'm basically going to be a parent to them?"

"In a way yeah." Jake said.

"I guess this will be practice for you." Jenny whispered to her.

"But that doesn't mean you can do what ever you want. Luke agreed to this because he trusts you. Don't make him regret this because he if does believe me you will be dealing with all of us." Nathan said warningly.

"Great so can we get the kids now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah sure." Haley said.

They started up the stairs again.

"You aren't going to tell your father are you?" Kendall asked Jenny worried.

"Of course not but you need to talk to one of them."

"Well since I'm now an adult too I don't think I need to."

"Temporally an adult and if I tell me dad that nothing is going on, he'll know I'm lying and eventually they'll want talk to you."

"Well until then I'm not talking to anyone."

"What exactly are you so upset about?" Jake asked Margaret as they stood outside the door.

"Him, he's got me so upset." She said as she pointed at Lucas.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Brooke asked.

"I just offered her something."

"The way she acting you'd think you offered to kill her." Nathan said.

"Well I didn't."

"What exactly did you tell her because she's looks like she's going to hyperventilate." Haley said worried.

"Look Margaret if I take the offer of the table will you calm down?" Lucas asked.

"Really you're serous?"

"Yes I'm serious." 

"Then yes if I don't have to worry about that then I will calm down."

"Good because you need to be calm before you go in there." Nathan said.

"Fine, the deal is off the table."

"Now will either one of you tell me what the deal was?" Jake asked.

"No." They both said quickly.

"Dad?" Andy asked as he came into the house. "Aunt Kris?" He asked.

"The old bird left for the morning. I'm in the living room trying to watch the Spanish Wheel of Fortune." Andrew screamed.

"Come on don't be nervous." Andy told Margaret.

Andy walked into the living room with Margaret. "Dad I brought someone to see you."

"Who?" He asked not looking away from the TV.

"Your daughter."

"Don't tell me you went out and married another gold digger."

"No um… I meant your biological daughter."

Andrew turned around. "Maggie?" He asked.

"Hey dad." She said as tears started to down her face.

"Go get your sister some Kleenex, Adrienne." Andrew said. Andy left and then Andrew turned to Margaret. "Maggie you… what's wrong?"  

"Maggie… I remember when I was really little and you calling me that."

"Well I always thought you looked more like a Maggie. Any way why are you here?"

"I had to come and see you before…"

"I died?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm not going any where's any time soon so you wasted a trip."

"No, I didn't and you may not want to see me but I want to see you and I'm not leaving till you talk to me."

"Well then you better be ready to get settled."

Margaret looked at the wall. "That my baby picture. You kept it."

"Well I figured there was no reason to throw out a perfectly good picture frame."

"You know I don't believe you."

"Don't believe what?"

"That you don't want to see me. My son and daughter have tried that act when they're mad at me but I don't believe them either."

"You've got a daughter?"

"Carrie and a stepdaughter named Jenny."

"You still married to that Scott kid?"

"No we divorced a few years back. I married this guy named Jake Jagielski."

"Oh is he good to you?"

"I thought you didn't care." Margaret said smiling.

Andy came back in and gave Margaret a tissue. "Dad you should see the pictures Margaret has of her kids."

"You keep them with you?"

"Well I brought them with me so I could show my sister." Margaret said smiling.

"Well this food is good, Deb." May said as she ate.

"Actually Karen made it. I just brought it." Deb said.

"Well this is good Karen." May said.

"Thank you. You know I think that's the first kind word you've said to me in years." Karen said.

"So dad how was the drive down here?" Dan asked.

"Fine. I mean if I had know how bad thing were here I would have come down earlier." Royal said.

"Well I wanted to call you." Keith said. "But Dan wouldn't let me."

"And why was that Danny?" May asked.

"Things aren't that bad."  Dan said.

"Ok really? Well your step-daughter is unwed and pregnant. You son seems to hate you. Your well Lucas and his mother seem to have squeezed their way back into our families lives and I'm not sure what to say about the guy with the baby." Royal said.

"Lucas and Karen didn't squeeze their way back into this family. They've always been a part of this family! I just happed to be the one with Karen now." Keith said.

"What so you can get her pregnant with another bastard child?" Royal asked.

"I'm not a bastard child!" Lucas said defensively.

"Don't bother getting upset by what Royal says he's not worth your time." Karen said.

"And grandfather it only seems that father I hate my father since he hates his." Nathan said.

"Nathan that isn't true." Dan said. 

"And what about you? Going to explain yourself?" Royal asked Margaret.

"Why should I? I'm having too much fun watching this. You know you pushing away the only family you have." Margaret said smiling.

"You must be spending lots of time with Karen."

"I live with her."

"Well no wonder you think it's ok to be pregnant and unmarried."

"Actually I'm engaged and pregnant."

"What?" Deb asked shocked.

"You didn't know?" Royal asked.

"No I didn't tell her. I figured this would the best time to tell all of you. I'm engaged to Lucas Scott."

"You're what?" Karen asked shocked.

"So he's the father?" Royal asked.

"Yeah I am." Lucas said.

"Ok what's going on here?" Jake and Brooke both asked confused.

"You all heard it. We're engaged to be married." Luke said.

"Margaret Jackson you better explain yourself right now!" Deb said mad.

"Same goes for you Lucas!" Karen said.

"Fine let's talk."

"Hey can we talk?" Jake asked Jenny as he came into her room where she was packing her book bag.

"Yeah you promised we'd talk about last night anyway. I figured you'd meant it."

"Well you know me, never one to break a promise. So want to talk about what was really going on last night?"

"I can't dad. I promised I wouldn't."

"Promised Kendall?"

"Yeah and she really needs a friend right now."

"Jenny if she's in trouble you really need to tell me."

"It's not my thing to tell. I have no right to tell you. Kendall needs to decide on her own to tell whoever she decides to tell."

"Is she in any serious damage?"

"No more than you and Margaret have ever been in."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Jenny?"

"Nothing by the way when exactly is Margaret supposed to be back?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just know she'd talk to Margaret if she was here."

"Why can't she talk to the rest of us? Are we all chopped liver?

"No it's just well her brother is her brother and Peyton is in the hospital and she barely knows you. And Nathan well this isn't something she's feel right talking to him about. And Haley is sweet and all she feels like Haley will tell her brother before she even gets the words out."

Jake sighed. "Fine Margaret is calling tonight at seven if Kendall is here she can talk to her."

Jenny got up and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. You know I'm more confused now then when I came in."

Jenny laughed. "Thanks. That's a talent of mine. I'm good at confusing people."

"Personally I wouldn't be so proud of that."

Deb, Margaret, Nathan, Karen, Keith and Lucas were all outside talking.

"Ok what exactly is going on here?" Deb asked.

"You heard it. We're engaged." Margaret said who was standing next to Lucas.

"This has got to be a joke. My sister and brother are getting marred." Nathan said.

"That's what I'm praying for." Karen said mad.

"Well it's not a joke. Believe me. We wouldn't joke about something like this." Luke said.

"You do know you and Lucas can't get married with out their signatures right?" Keith said.

"Actually we only need Karen's signature. I'm old enough to get married." Margaret said.

"But you can't if I lock you in your room!" Deb said mad.

"You wouldn't." 

"Try me!"

"Look Mrs. Scott we didn't agree to this just to make you mad." Lucas said.

"You shut up! Because right now I'm having trouble not killing you." Deb said. "Why don't you deal with your own mother first!" 

"Lucas, how about you talk to me and your mom for a second?" Keith said as he led Karen and Lucas away from the rest.

"So are you going to explain this?" Deb asked.

"Are you going to calm down?"

"I don't think I can."

"Mom how about you let me talk to her first and then maybe you could be calm by then." Nathan offered.

"Sure you can." 

"Sam, Chad get up!" Kendall screamed as she turned up the radio loader hoping it would get the guys out of bed.

"I'm only getting out of bed, if you've got food to put in my belly." Sam said smiling as he ran into the bathroom still in his PJs.

"We've got twenty minutes till Jake gets here. Like I have time to make breakfast." 

Chad came into the hallway carrying some chocolate candy and sugar concoction in a bowl. "Don't worry I made my own."

"Oh God." Kendall said as she bathroom ready to throw up. She banged on the door. 

"I'm busy!" Sam screamed back.

"Sam if you don't get your ass out of the bathroom this very instant, I will kill you!" Kendall yelled mad.

Sam opened the door. "Wait till I tell dad what you just said!"

"That's if you live long enough." Kendall said as ran into the bathroom and threw up. 

"Now I'm glad you didn't make the breakfast, you probably would of thrown up on it." Sam said laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kendall said as she started to chase him.

"Wait Sam stop running." Chad said holding him back. 

"She's going to kill me." Sam said.

"No she won't. Kendall can I take a shot at getting him to get ready?"

"Sure, why not? I'm going to go finish getting ready." Kendall said walking off.

"Thanks bro for saving my life."

"Yeah well I personally I want to kill you myself." Chad said hitting him on the head.

"Hey that hurt! Why'd you do that?" Sam asked shocked.

"Because if dad was here he'd do so much worse. And you know that."

"Your point?"

"You promised dad you'd be good and do what you're told and have you don't that?"

"No but he never said I had to listen to her."

"Sam…"

"Ok fine I'll got get ready but I'm hungry."

"If you can get ready in ten minutes, I'll give you what's left of this."

"Ok I'm off." Sam said running off to his room.

"Kendall you can relax he's getting ready." Chad said as he started to come in her door. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just can't see how you can eat that stuff."

"Well I kind of grew up it. You know this isn't the first time I've seen you throw up since you've been back home."

"Your point?"

"I think your sick."

"No I think you're crazy. Personally I'm probably right."

"Fine I'm crazy but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong. I mean what if you are sick?"

"Then I'm sick."

"Look I know you don't think I care about you but I do just promise me you'll consider going to a doctor?"

"If your promise not to tell anyone I might be sick."

"Fine."                            

"Shouldn't you be out there?" Royal asked Dan.

"No, I think I better just leave."  Dan said as he left.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Scott this has been an interesting dinner. Hasn't it?" Brooke said.

"Who exactly are you?" Royal asked.

"I'm Brooke Davis, Lucas's girlfriend," 

"I thought he was engaged to Margaret." 

"Apparently he is but she's got a boyfriend too."

"That would be you?" Royal asked looking at Jake.

"Yeah. I'm Jake Jagielski and this is my daughter Jenny."

"Of course you have to have a daughter."

"And who are you dear?" May asked Haley.

"Haley James, I'm Nathan's girlfriend and Lucas's best friend." 

"Well can you three tell us if what Margaret said is true?" May asked.

"Well to be truthful we didn't know they were engaged to till she said it." Haley said.

"You mean you didn't know she was pregnant?" Royal asked.

"No we knew that." Jake said.

"And you're her boyfriend so why aren't you the father?"

"Well I've really only been her boyfriend since she's been back."

"And Lucas was your boyfriend before this?"

"No he didn't have a girlfriend before this. I'm his first." 

"And so those two just sleep together with even dating?" Royal asked.

"That's not what we said." Haley said.

"Well then why did you say?"

"That those two are engaged and her child is a Scott by blood and name."

"In other words yes?"

"If that's what you get out of it then fine."

"What is the hell does that mean?" Royal asked mad.

"You know you've got to eat something." Luke said.

"Yeah something. This crud isn't even edible." Peyton said.

"Don't make me start having to treat you like one of the kids and have to feed you."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"This is crazy. I'm a grown adult!"

"Who's acting like a little kid."

"Well she's always been good at that." Larry said as he came into the room.

"Dad! Save me from him!" Peyton said as she saw her father.

"Luke it's good to see someone is making sure my daughter eats." Larry said as he shook Luke's hand.

"But it's not easy she's quite stubborn."

"That she is." Larry said smiling as he went over to his daughter.

"I'm not hugging you if you're siding with him." Peyton said.

"Oh give me a break and a hug while you're at it." Larry said as he hugged her.

"How did you find out I was in the hospital?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke called me and as soon as I could get in I came in."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"Ok do you want me to leave so you two can talk alone?" Luke asked.

"That would be great." Larry said.

"No problem. I'm going to stop by the house. Is there anything you need?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"I made a list. It's by my purse. But add some real food to the list."

"I'll work on it. It was nice to see you Larry, take care of her for me."

"I will." Larry said as Lucas left.

"You know I was so worried when I got Brooke's message."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It wasn't your fault. And I should be worried I mean my little girl is in the hospital."

"But I'm ok for the most part."

"Then why don't I believe you."

"Because you know me to well." Peyton said and sighed. 

"So what's really wrong?"

"I'm just having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I lost a child."

"So did your mother."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Peyton asked confused.

"Not that long after you were born your mother became pregnant again but for some reason you miscarried your brother. After that we were told she couldn't have anymore kids."

"I never knew that."

"Well I should of told you but we agreed there was no reason to."

"Family medical history? I mean if I had known there was a history…"

"You would of just been more nervous. There really isn't anything you could of done to stop it."

"And if I had my daughter instead of Sam you would told me then? So I could of warned her?"

"It wouldn't of done any good. If you would of know what would you have done anyway?"

"I don't know maybe I would of tried adoption instead."

"You can still do that."

"That's besides the point. I should have been told!"

"Maybe I just wanted to forget it ever happened. Have you ever thought about that?"

"But Mom couldn't could she? Is that why she killed herself?"

"Your mother was in an accident. She didn't kill herself."

"Are you sure of that? Or is that just something else you decided to forget?"


	27. To Be Loved 26with the missing section

Title: To Be Loved 26/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Be a hero  
Be a star  
Anything but what you are  
Find a girl to possess  
Always pay, pursue, protect  
Be a master  
Be a slave  
Work your ass into an early grave"

"You thought you had a sister?" Andrew asked.

"Well that was the reason you sent me away, right?" Margaret asked.

"Well yeah. But that's only because his crazy mother thought she was having a daughter and she couldn't take two girls at once. How was I supposed to know she never actually knew?"

"Well you couldn't of fought for me could you? Or after finding out you weren't having a girl, got me back?"

"Your mother told me you were happy."

"Right having my stepfather rape me all the time made me really happy."

"I didn't know that was happening. I just figured you'd be happier with parents who were in love and wanted to raise you with their son."

"Who were in love? We you and Lucy not in love?"

"Of course not. My parents were never in love." Andy said. "And why is that?"

"Because your mother loved me and I loved your mother." He said looking at Margaret.

"Really? Then why did you let her go?"

"I didn't have a choice. She fell for Dan the second they meet. And Dan fell for her."

"I never knew that."

"Because your mother never knew that."

"Maybe that's why we both have failed marriages. We repeat out parents mistakes with communication." Andy said.

"Hey I'm not taking blame for your two failed marriages."

"Well do you take blame for anything that's happened in my life?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah I do."

"For which part?"

"All of it."

"Are you sure about this?" Nathan asked Margaret.

"Yes, look I wouldn't of accepted Lucas's proposal if I wasn't."

"You know I believe that I just don't understand it."

"I figured you wouldn't. Look the thing is the only reason I accepted it was for my son. Let me show you give me your hands, Nate." 

Nathan gave her a look.

"Just do it!"

He reached out his hands. 

She took them and put them on her stomach. "You feel him?"

"Yeah."

"When I think of him I think of Lucas and what Lucas has gone through being Dan's bastard son and I can't let my son go through that too. Luke just offered me a way for him not to have to. I seriously couldn't have turned him down. Don't you see?"

Nathan sighed. "Yeah I do. But did you have to tell everyone with my grandparents here?"

Margaret laughed. "It was either that or I tell them Dan's the father which one do you prefer?"

"I don't know. So do you think you could explain this to mom?"

"Personally I think she's been listening. Right mom?"

"Couldn't help it." Deb said.

"So do you understand now?"

"Yeah I just I'm not sure I accept it."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry you're my little girl and accepting you were pregnant by my husband was hard enough and now I've got accept that you're marrying your brother's brother?"

"Yeah you do. Look I don't expect to get your blessing and truthfully I don't need it. I just all I want is you to try to understand and maybe one day you will accept it. But if you never do I will understand that to. But as a mother yourself I just… I thought you would understand why I need to this for my son."

"I can't believe we are skipping school." 

"It's just for lunch."

"But we're still not supposed to leave." Jenny said.

"After I buy this test will go back." Kendall said as she grabbed a pregnancy test and headed to the counter.

"Ms. Scott and Ms. Jagielski, I didn't realize you were back in town." 

"Mr. Owens you still work here?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Of course my family owns the store. So what do you want to buy Ms. Scott?"

"Um… I…"

"Actually it's for me. It's pregnancy test." Jenny said as she took the test form Kendall and put in on the counter.

"Ok that would be $4.50." Mr. Owens said.

"Thank you." She said as she paid him, took the test and dragged Kendall out of the store. "What happened to you in there?"

"I froze up. This is why I went out of town last night. I didn't want someone to realize who I was and tell Lucas."

"Well now someone can tell my dad."

"But he knows you're not pregnant."

"I know. Look let's just get back to school and let your take the test and get this over with."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Ok please tell me that you are freaking about this Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Of course I am! But I'd prefer if the Scott's didn't know that." Brooke said.

They had all three moved into Margaret's room so they could talk privately.

"Well they aren't here right now so scream all you two want to." Haley said.

"You mean Lucas didn't tell you anything about this?" Jake asked Brooke shocked.

"Yeah Jake he always tells me when he proposes to other girls!" 

"I can see now why he didn't tell you."

"And I'm sure Margaret didn't tell you either!"

"No she forgot to mentioned that she had been proposed to!" 

Jenny started crying.

Jake went over to her and picked her up. "Shh it's ok baby. I'm here calm down."

"On second thought maybe you shouldn't scream." Haley said. "Jake is she all right?"

"Yeah all this screaming just scared her. I forget sometimes that she's here and that I can't really just lose it like everyone else."

"It must be hard one you. I guess I can see how much harder it'll be on Margaret." Haley said.

"You mean you're ok with her marrying your best friend?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Someone needs to be. And I'm not so sure she'd do this unless she felt like there was no other choice."

"And Lucas?"

"I don't know. I know Luke and he wouldn't do anything this rash with out thinking it through or I think anyway."

"So we're supposed to just accept that our boyfriend and girlfriend are engaged?" Brooke asked.

Haley looked at Jake. "I think that's up to you two but I think Jake understands it better than you do. So maybe you should talk to him before you make up your mind."

"Need help?" Haley asked as her and Nathan walked into Lucas's house.

"I'm just trying to get some things together for Peyton and trying to figure out what happened to my house." Lucas said.

"Three children did: Chad, Sam and Kendall." Haley said smiling.

"God, I thought Kendall could keep this under control." Lucas said.

"I think she has her own problems to deal with." Nathan said.

"What problems?" Lucas asked worried.

"Haley I thought we agreed we weren't going to tell him." 

"Tell me what?"

"Well I changed my mind." 

"Ok if one of you doesn't tell me what's going on with my sister I'm going to lose it."

"It seems you already have." Nathan said.

"Nate…"

"Look we're not really sure what going on. It's just last night we came home and Kendall and Jenny were hiding something. Jake asked Jenny what was going on and she said that it was Kendall and she couldn't tell him what was going on. This morning I realized someone had been driving my car last night. There was a scratch on it that wasn't there when I parked it. And Sam mentioned to Jake this morning that Kendall is sick. That's all we really know." Haley said.

"Ok so that all means what exactly? Kendall is sick? Don't you think she'd tell me?"

"Well maybe she feels that with everything going on right now, you don't really need the added pressure." Nathan said. 

"Well either way I've got to do something."

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Haley asked.

"I don't know but I think I'll go to the hospital and hope while I'm there an answer comes to me. Just don't tell her you told me ok?" 

"Sure no problem." Haley said.

"So are you going to explain this, this very instant?" Karen asked mad. 

"Karen you might want to calm down." Keith said.

"Calm down! My son is getting married. I'm not going to calm down. Right now I'm just trying hard not kill him!"

"Well I guess I should be glad to know you don't want to kill me too, Keith." 

"Don't bet on that one. I'm just acting calm for your mother right now but believe me I want to knock you over the head right now. But I figure you and I will talk later and then we will have it out."

"Ok great. This night just keeps getting better and better." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Oh you think this is bad just wait till Deb gets her hands on you." Keith said.

"If you are trying to make me feel bad, you're doing a great job. Look I thought I was doing a good thing by proposing to her."

"How exactly did that seem like a good thing to you?" Karen asked confused.

Lucas sat down. "I thought if I married Margaret I could save her and her son from going through what you and I went through."

"You… wait that's really why you did this?" Karen asked.

"Yes I mean it's not like I love her. I mean what other reason would I have?"

"I… I never thought that you thought out lives were that bad. I mean were they so bad that you wouldn't let her go through the same thing?"

"Well we had Keith and that helped but she doesn't even have that. I mean that child will be labeled Dan Scott's rape baby. That's worse then my label as Dan Scott's bastard son."

"That kid would have Deb, Nathan, all of us and a mother that seems really strong." Keith said.

"But that still wouldn't stop this town of ours from putting that kid through hell every day and you can't tell me that if you could of done something to help you'd just sit there and do nothing."

"Isn't there another way?"

"No and you think Margaret wouldn't have accepted it if she could think of one?"

"I guess not. I just do you have any clue what you are getting yourself into?" Karen asked.

"No but I figure it's the right thing to do, it'll work out. And with you and Keith there to support me I figure I can do it. That if you both will support me."

Keith sighed. "I will. Karen?"

"Like I could turn that down with that pitiful looking face." Karen said.

"Mr. Owens, welcome to the Scott garage, what's wrong with your car?" Jake asked as he walked toward Mr. Owens who had just come in.

"Mr. Jagielski? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I'm filing in for Lucas until his wife gets out of the hospital." 

"Is Mrs. Scott ok?"

"I think she will be so how can I help you?"

"My transmission is acting up. It just because this old car is now a piece of junk. If Mrs. Owens hadn't given it to me years ago I'd probably give it away."

"So you're keeping it for sentimental value?"

"Well with Gabrielle dead I feel like I need to keep everything she gave me around."

"I understand that. Don't worry I'll take good care of the car."

"I bet you will and oh I saw your oldest daughter today. I didn't realize she was out of school already."

"She's isn't wait why do you think she is?"

"I saw her and Keith and Karen's daughter at my store at about 12 today."

"Great."

"I hope that wasn't something that upset you because believe me you're about to get some big happy news."

"What news are you talking about exactly?"

"Don't tell Jenny I told you this but it looks like you're going to be a grandfather."

"Really?" Jake asked nervously.

"You know what when I come back to get the car I think I'll bring you come cigars to celebrate with. How does that sound?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Good Gabrielle always said when it comes to babies being born, cigars are the only thing dad's should celebrate with."

"Will you please calm down? You already scared off the kids." May asked.

"I will not calm down! I just found out that not only is Margaret pregnant but she's marrying Lucas."

"So? That does not involve you or me."

"Of course it does."

"No it doesn't. Margaret isn't our grandchild and technically Lucas is only by blood." 

"But he's still our grandchild."

"We told Dan a long time ago we'd stay out of his life and he wouldn't technically be our grandson and we can't go back on that now."

"Yes we can. Don't you think they wouldn't have decided to announce it with us here if we weren't supposed to be involved?"

"No she just said it then to shut you up. Truthfully I think we should just leave now because I think us being here just adds more pressure to a situation that doesn't need it."

"Why aren't you worried about this?"

"Because I get the feeling that there is something else going on here that no one wants to tell us about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing look we are going to just leave for everyone's sake. And don't fight me on this Royal. I'm not up for it." May said.

"Peyton I can promise you your mother never was depressed and she sure didn't kill herself. She died in a car accident."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because before the accident she was playing with you and she was very happy. You've got to believe me."

"Why should I?"

"Because your mother wouldn't want to you to think she would kill herself."

"Was she ever depressed?"

"After your brother died yes but she got better. Why do you think she was depressed?"

"Because I was and I just believed that I had gotten that from mom."

"When were you depressed?"

"On and off for most of my life."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because when I did see you I didn't want to waste our time of the negative stuff."

"Well did you talk to anyone?"

"I talked to Whitey and he helped me."

"I can't believe I never knew."

"Apparently we both kept things from each other."

"Well I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Can you forgive me?" Larry asked.

"Yeah I couldn't stay mad at you. How about you can you forgive me?"

"Yeah just please talk to me next time you're depressed?"

"I'll try. Now come on in Luke. I know you've been waiting."

"How did you know?" Luke asked as she came in.

"I could see you."

"How long have you been there?" Larry asked.

"Not too long don't worry. So is everything ok here?"

"Yes." Peyton said.

"How are you holding up?" Margaret asked Lucas as she sat down on his bed next to him.

"Did you have to announce it at dinner tonight?"

"Ok that isn't a really an answer to my question."

"I feel like hell. And I'm about to have to go talk to Keith and then call Brooke and explain to her why I didn't tell her I had proposed to you and then I have to go talk to your mother tomorrow and from what I heard that'll be worse then anything I've been through."

"I'm sorry. And if it makes you feel any better I have to go talk to your mother in a second and then Jake and try to explain it to him."

"Well Jake's a lot more rational then Brooke is."

"That's the truth."

"Margaret can you answer one question for me?"

"Sure I guess."

"Did you say yes to me because you really want to marry me or did you just say that to shut up Royal?"

"Originally just to shut up Royal and to keep me for saying "I'm pregnant with your son's child." But when I started to think about it really, I realized I do want to marry you for the same reason your proposed to me."

Lucas sighed. "Are you having as much trouble as I am picturing us married?"

"Yeah, No offense but I never thought I'd marry you."

"None taken."

"And my lack of an engagement ring doesn't help." Margaret said smiling.

"Do I look like I'm made of money?" Lucas asked also smiling.

"And at this point you could give me a kid's toy ring for all I care." 

"Watch what you say. I may just do that."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"It was your idea."

"I was joking. By the way where exactly are we going to live?"

Lucas rubbed his head. "One thing at a time please. All this marriage talk has given me a head ache."

"That's great to know that just the idea of being married to me causes you pain."


	28. To Be Loved 27

Title: To Be Loved 27/?

Author: Christen (purplehayschotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005latech.edu) 

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments:  This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny. Hey I'm looking for a beta reader? Anyone want to help?

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"How exactly did you get stuck watching me?" Peyton asked Nathan.

Nathan looked up from his magazine. "Brooke and Tim both have to fly off for business. Haley feels that you'd kill her if she stayed here. Margaret's calling Arizona so Lucas and Jake are with the kids waiting for her."

"So basically Haley's scared of me, Brooke and Tim are too busy and Jake and Lucas have become babysitters."

"You got it. So how are you doing?"

Peyton gave him a look. "You aren't planning on us talking this whole time are you?"

"Why is that such a strange idea?"

"We aren't really friends."

"But you are my sister-in-law."

"Only by half. Plus considering what my husband and your wife did behind our backs, I really can't see why you'd want to talk to me."

"Is that why Haley's scared of you?"

"I assume."

"Come on Peyton it happened and yes I'm furious but being mad at them does more bad for us then good."

"This coming from the guy who hated Lucas for most of his life."

"Past tense. Peyton I saw how Lucas almost lost it when he thought he lost you and to me that means more than any mistake that he made. Doesn't it to you?"

"Yes. Look it just helps for me to put my mind on something other than them why I'm here. Ok?"

"I understand that but choose something else to think about."

"Fine, give me something to think about."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I don't really have much of a sense of humor right now."

"Ok, ok I've got something funny for you to think about."

"Oh this I got see."

"Remember what happened the night before Margaret and Lucas's wedding?"

"What made you think of that?"

Nathan turned his magazine towards her.

When she read the title "Are you locked out of your car? Need help? Call pop-a-lock", Peyton started laughing.

"Keith?" Lucas asked as he came outside where Keith was drinking a beer.

"It's about time." Keith said getting up. "Take a walk with me."

"I'm not so sure of that. How do I know you won't try to kill me?"

"Because I'm too tired to kill you. Now come on."

Lucas walked over to him. "Fine but if you kill me please try to make it as painless as possible."

"I'll try."

"Ok so how do we start this conversation?"

"I figured either you'd come to your senses and drop this whole idea of marriage or I'd have to have a talk about marriage with you."

"Well I'm not dropping the idea of marriage, Keith. And what talk are you talking about?"

"The kind of talk that fathers give to their sons when they get engaged and I'm the closest thing you've got to a father, right?"

"Right. Wait is this going to be a good conversation because if not then I may say no you're wrong."

Keith laughed. It'll be a good one I hope at least it is anyway.  My father never gave this talk to me. Heck I don't think he expects he ever will have to. You know your mother was hoping I could talk you out of it."

"And do you think you can?"

"I think I don't want to."

"Why? I thought you'd didn't approve."

"I didn't approve of the way we all find out or the fact that you didn't even talk to me or your mother about it first."

"I figured you'd both try to talk me out it."

"I would have at least of been able to prepare your mother and Deb for this. Or even I would of prevented myself from the shock."

"Was it that bad?"

"Was it that bad?" Keith repeated shocked. "Of course it was! When my parents come into town it's already a bad thing and we're already all uptight but then to announce that while they were there?"

"That wasn't my idea. I didn't know she'd do that then. Heck I thought she had turned me down."

Keith laughed. "I believe you. You know if she can confuse you this much now then you're marriage will be interesting to say the least."

"Hey! You do know that. It could be good."

"Yeah right. Keep dreaming. By the way how did you girlfriend take the news?"

"I'm going to talk to her after this. I hope she's not too mad."

"Not too mad? Luke you do realize once you're married, it will only be you, Margaret and the baby. There will be no girlfriends or really much of anything."

"You make it sound horrible."

"I'm trying to make it sound real. You're going to have a newborn and a new wife and you're got to finish high school. What did you think this will all be easy?"

"You know I don't care. It'll all be worth it if this kid is saved even a second of the a pain I've had to go through."

"You know your mother always worried you wouldn't grow up ok. You know if she'd raised you right. I guess she did."

"Well she didn't do it by herself, Uncle Keith."

"So how are things going there?" Margaret asked Jake.

"Crazy, beyond crazy really. You know I never realized how much I needed you in my life till now."

"Well I'm grateful for that, I guess. What exactly happened to make you think that any way?"

"Oh I think the kids should tell you that."

"Which ones?"

"We've got a line here: Chad, Jenny, Kendall then Carrie."

"Ok am I going to get to talk to you again tonight?"

"Probably not. I need to deal with Jenny. How about you call tomorrow and we'll talk?"

"Sure. I love you, Jake."

"I love you too. Here's Chad." Jake said handing the phone to Chad.

"Hey mom. How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm with my father and brother right now. How about you?"

"Well I think I've kept out of trouble and I've been taking care of Sam for Dad and Kendall's been watching us."

"Well that's good to hear. How's your dad?"

"He's holding up so far. I think Sam and I are helping."

"That makes me really proud to hear, you know."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Look Jenny's been dying to talk to you and I've got to go stop Sam before he does some serious damage."

"Ok I love you, Chad."

"I love you too, Mom. Here's Jenny." He said handing the phone to her.

"Hey Margaret."

"Hey mind telling me what's going on with you and your dad?"

"Well Kendall is going to tell you that but let's just say I kind of skipped school doing lunch today to help her and I think he found out."

"It must have been really important for you to risk your father finding out."

"See that's why I need you here. My dad would not see it that way."

Margaret laughed. "That's because he's a guy."

"Hey!" Andy and Andrew said.

"Who was that?" Jenny asked.

"My brother and father."

"Ok look I know you need to be there for them but can you at least promise me you'll be here when Bryan comes here? Because I can't get through that without you."

"When is he coming?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." Jenny said panicked.

"I'm joking Jenny calm down. My plane will land early Saturday morning which should get me home before Bryan gets there."

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me."

"I'm glad to know you realize that."

"Well that's all I need to say. Kendall is the one that really needs to talk to you so I'm going to go."

"Jenny just remember that your dad is trying and try to give him a break just for me."

"Yeah sure. I mean without you he's really not functioning."

"I bet."

"Well here's Kendall bye."

"Bye Jenny I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she handed the phone to Kendall.

"Aunt Margaret?"

"Kendall? I hope you are planning on telling me what's going on over there."

Kendall went into the bathroom and tuned on the water facet and then started crying.

"Kendall what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh God Kendall. I wish I was there for you to help you go though this. I know all to well what you must be feeling."

"I thought you would."

"Have you taken a test to find out yet?"

"The first one was destroyed and the second one turned purple."

"Not blue or pink?"

"No purple."

Margaret sighed. "Then you need to see a doctor."

"But that means I would have to tell Luke."

"Not really. Look if I give you the number of the clinic I went to when I was pregnant the first time will go?"

"How can I get there?"

"I know this seems impossible but I think you need to ask Haley to take you."

"I kind stole her car to get the fist test..."

"It doesn't matter. I'll call her and tell her to take you but to not really ask any questions. It's either that or you ask Lucas. You're choice."

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"Yes I think she will but I can't promise you she wouldn't lose it for you taking her car. I would if I was in her place. Are you going to ask her?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now the second you know if you're pregnant or not I want you to call me and we'll decide where to go from there."

"Ok, thank you."

"No thank you needed. I just need you to promise me that if you're not pregnant that there will never be a need for us to have this conversation again. Can you do that?"

"What if I can't?"

"Then I will tell Lucas the first chance I get to make sure to lock you up in your room and never let you out."

"You know I think you mean that."

"I do."

"Ok then yes I promise. Now how about I get Carrie for you?"

"That sounds like a plan. Kendall, just remember that if you are pregnant that isn't the end of the world."

"Karen can we talk?" Margaret asked coming into the living room.

"Sure." Karen said.

Margaret sat down on the couch next to her. "What are you looking at?"

"Lucas's baby pictures. It's amazing how quick they grow up."

"I guess I'll learn that one the hard way."

"Yeah you will then maybe you'll understand why this whole marriage idea upsets me so much."

"I guess I will. You know Karen I am really sorry."

"No you're not. You and your son are getting what you wanted and my son is going to lose his future for it."

"He'll still have a future."

"No he'll have a wife and a son and college that will be impossible. There will be no money or time which means that he'll end up getting a low paying job and having to give up on his dreams..."

"In other words he'll turn into you?"

"You know I used to be scared he would but then I realized it never would happen but then you came into our lives. Why did you have to come into our lives?" Karen asked mad.

"I don't know. You know even if I hadn't Lucas still would of chosen his life. Because just like you he has a right to choose his own life."

"But why? Doesn't he see all the problem I have?"

"Yeah that's probably why he choose it. He knew if it wasn't for him your life would be so different. So when he saw me about to go through it again he saw a way to prevent it like he wish he could of done with you."

"But he doesn't deserve to have to go through this again."

"Karen have you ever thought maybe he wants to? Maybe his dreams are to be like you and Keith? To raise a child as well as you've done. Maybe he thought if he did that you'd be proud of him. Like he is of you."

"You know maybe you are the perfect person for him."

"What?" Margaret asked confused.

"Any women who's wise enough to know that is the women I want to marry my son."

"So who told you?" Jenny asked Jake as they sat down on her bed.

"Mr. Owens congratulated me on being a grandfather."

"Carrie's pregnant?"

"Jennifer..."

"Ok you don't have to call me Jennifer. I'll tell you. I brought a pregnancy test."

Jake sighed. "I thought you said you weren't pregnant?"

"I'm not believe me!"

"Then why buy the test?"

"Cause Kendall needed it and she was too scared to be seen buying it."

"That's why you said Margaret and I would understand right?"

"Exactly. Are you going to tell Lucas?"

"I figured Margaret told her what she needs to do and if she thinks she needs to tell Lucas then she she'll tell Lucas but I wouldn't no."

"Good thank you."

"Wait not so fast. You still skipped school today."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten that part."

"No such luck, sorry. Look I'm glad that Kendall has you to her help but I don't like the fact that you are breaking school rules to help her."

"I figured you wouldn't."

"Look I want you to help but under no circumstance are you to break any rules is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good and since you left school today once Bryan leaves you will start being grounded."

"For how long?"

"A week."

"A week?"

"Want it to be longer? Because normally if you had broken a school rule you would be. Remember the house rule?"

"It's been a long time since been in the house."

"Well keep breaking the rules and you'll learn them quickly." Jake said smiling

"Are you telling me to break the rules?"

"No way. I don't think I could take that."

"How exactly are you doing?" Haley asked Nathan on the phone.

Nathan sighed. "My half-sister just announced she's engaged to my half-brother so I don't really know how I feel."

"I wish I could of stayed to make sure you were ok."

"So do I but my mother was pretty upset so it was probably a good idea that you left."

"Well I'm still worried about you."

"I'm worried about me too truthfully. You know what I wish?"

"What?"

"That I could turn back the clock to right before my sister got back and keep her from my dad."

"This would of still happened eventually you know?"

"I know it just nice to dream."

"Have you ever dreamed of the future or just revisiting the past?"

"What future? I don't think I could of predicted it now to save my life."

"Well how about you let me give it a try?"

"Why not? Go ahead."

"Ok well I see you and your smiling."

"Why's that?"

"Patience will you?"

"Ok, ok. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Now you are smiling because you are watching your sister and Lucas play with their little boy and because you know you want that and will get that soon."

"I will?"

"Yes you will. You squeeze the hand of you wife who smiles at you and says she can't wait for your child to be born."

"And who's my wife?"

"Who do you want it to be?"

"Oh that's not fair. You brought this up."

Haley laughed. "Well it's me and we decided to go inside because it's getting cold outside and we just want to be alone and happy together. Now how does that sound?"

"Perfect." Nathan said smiling.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kendall asked confused as Lucas drove them somewhere's.

"To a doctor's office."

"Why are you sick?"

"Not but apparently you are so I figured if you got a complete check up from our family doctor then you'll know if you're sick or not."

"Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't tell me. And why is that?" Lucas asked as he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car.

"You were busy and..."

"It doesn't matter or at least it shouldn't. Look you're my little sister, like a daughter to me and if I can't trust you to tell me when something's wrong with you then that scares me. Don't you see that?" Lucas asked.

Kendall looked in his eyes and could see the disappointment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to became such a big deal."

"Your health is always a big deal. Look I've lost too many people already to think I couldn't prevent and I feel guilty about that. But if I was too lose you to something that I could of prevented then I'd feel a lot worse."

"I don't think it's anything that serious."

"But you really don't know. You are only 13 you don't really know that much about medicine anyway. What if you injured something that was serious just because you thought you knew better? How would you feel then?"

"I... that wouldn't happen."

"Truthfully Kendall you have no way of knowing that. You know if this is the way you act with your health then I'm going to have to drag you to the doctor's office every time you sneeze. Do you really want me to have to start doing that?"

"No."

"Then you are going to have to start telling me every time you're sick. Is that clear?"  
"Yes and Luke I didn't mean to disappointment or scare you."

Lucas opened the door and got out. "Yeah well it's a little too late for that. Now come on. I got a doctor to do me a favor and check you out tonight. And believe me fixing his car is a hell of a favor." Lucas said as him and Kendall walked in.

Kendall went with the doctor and Lucas waited in the waiting room.

_"You know Lucas doctor's offices aren't that bad." Keith said to a young Lucas as they waited for doctor. _

_"If that's true Uncle Keith then why do you look like you're about to throw up?"_

_"You know when your mother asked me to take you to the doctor's office she never said how hard it was going to be."_

Lucas laughed at the memory. He looked at the ceiling. "You know I now see why you two left me in charge of her. You two wanted me to see what I putted you though. You are probably laughing up there."

The doctor came back in with Kendall a few minutes later. "Mr. Scott?" He asked.

Lucas got up. "Is everything all right?"

"Well it seems your sister here has a stomach virus. I recommend a lot of bed rest, fluids and take the medicine I prescribed. It's actually a miracle she's been able to go this long with out plain exhausting herself. As for the reason she thought she was sick, I think she needs to tell you about that. I also gave her some birth control pills, which should fix more than one problem of hers. I've already explained this all to her though."

"Well thank you doctor."

"No problem and good luck Mr. Scott. I've got teenage daughters at home so I feel for you." The doctor said as he headed out of the office.

"Well I guess you will be staying at home for a long time in bed. Now are you going to explain about the birth control pills?"

"Brooke don't hang on me again please. I really need to talk to you." Lucas begged.

Brooke had hung up on him ten times already.

"Why? You can't talk to your fiancée?"

"I want to talk to you. I need to explain."

"Explain what? Why you proposed to another women? Why you didn't tell me? Why you are claiming to be the father of her child? Because I'd like to hear this one." She said sarcastically.

"First I didn't know she had accepted my proposal."

"Why did you propose to her to begin with? I'm the one you're dating remember?"

"I remember. I just I did if for the kid, ok? I couldn't let him go through what I went though."

"But he's not your child."

"No he's my brother."

Brooke sighed. "So is Nathan. Do you want to marry Deb too?"

Luke laughed. "She's a little too old for my taste."

"Well at least you have an age limit."

"Look Brooke this thing with Margaret has nothing to do with loving her. You get that right?"

"No I don't. Look I'm not of those "Happily Ever After" people ok? I don't believe people get married because they love each other but I also don't believe you should marry Margaret just for her kid."

"But I have to Brooke and if you don't understand then... You really don't understand me."

"That's not true..."

"Yeah it is. Look I'm going to go and I'm sorry if I hurt you." Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

Peyton got out of bed. Nathan was sound asleep and she was sick of just sitting in bed. She started walking down the hall. It was pretty much quiet. She figured everyone was asleep. She did hear two babies crying though. She followed the sound to the nursery where two babies seems to by crying out but no one was listening. Her heart almost broke for the babies.

One of the nurses came by.

"What's wrong with those babies?" Peyton asked.

"The poor little ones. Their another one of the abandoned drug babies.  The poor things have no one anymore and seems to be addicted to a lot of drugs." The nurse said sadly.

"Will they be ok?"

"We can wean them off the drugs but it's going to be hard to find people who want two twins like them. No one seems to want drug babies. It's sad."

"Should someone try to hold them? You know to see if it stops them from crying?"

"I've tired it but it didn't work. And I have errands to run so I can't hold them all the time. I just wish the volunteers would stay all night."

"What volunteers?"

"The group of women must elderly who help us with the babies usually three times a week. They usually help the abandoned ones mostly. Just holding them some times is a big help. Some times I think people forget that simply to hold a baby does so much."

"Well could I hold them?"

"Umm I don't know. I mean I don't know anything about you."

"Please look I'm a patient here. Peyton Scott. I'm here because I just miscarried my own daughter. I think holding them would be best therapy for all three of us."

"I guess it's ok. Just I'm going to stay in here with you for a little while until I know you're all ok."

"Thank you." Peyton said heading into the nursery. "I have a son so I still remember how to hold a baby. What's their names?" Peyton asked sitting down in the rock chair.

"Well we call them Baby Jane and John Doe." The nurse said gabbing Jane and John with their blankets and bringing them over to Peyton. She gently placed Jane in Peyton's arms. And then John. "Support their heads." The nurse said.

"Hey Jane. Hey John. You are both so adorable. I think those lungs or yours are so tired. How about you two rest them for minute?" Peyton said talking to Jane and John as she started to rock them. They both looked up at her and started to coo.

"You've got a miracle touch I see Mrs. Scott. You are the only person to be able to get either one of them quiet."

"Well I think they trust me."

"Well what ever the reason is I'm grateful."

"So am I." Peyton said smiling at the twins in her arms.

Jake went to his window and opened it. "What are you doing?" Jake asked Margaret shocked.

"I had to talk to you and I didn't want to do it over the phone."

"Ever heard of a door?"

"Yeah I hear it's the newest invention. Look I just didn't want to deal with your parents ok? Now will you let me in?" Margaret begged.

"Fine let me help you." Jake said helped her though the window and into his bedroom.

"Thanks."

"Look I'm not even sure I should of let you in. I'm not very happy with you."

"And you shouldn't be."

"Well at least we agree on something."

"I never meant to hurt you, Jake. Believe that please."

"You thought getting engaged to another guy wouldn't hurt me?"

"No, I wasn't really thinking about anything other then my son."

"I understand that ok? But did you have to announce it at dinner?"

"I didn't mean to say it then. It's just Royal wouldn't let up and I couldn't let him know that I was carrying his grandson. I didn't want him having any part in my son's life."

"Well now he thinks you are carrying his great grandson."

"From Lucas's side of the family though and he wants nothing to do with Lucas or anything about him."

"Well then I guess you choose the right guy."

"The right guy? What other guy proposed to me?"

"What about me?"

"You don't want to marry me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you deserve a future not tied down and so does Jenny. You know that."

Jake sighed. "And you don't?"

"No but my son does. And I can sacrifice that for him. I have to."

"Isn't there another way?"

"No, I wish there was."

"Me too."

"So do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes of course."

"Good because I may be marrying Lucas but that doesn't mean I don't still need my friends. And you are one of the friends at the top of my list."


	29. To Be Loved 28

Title: To Be Loved 28/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

Author note: hey guys sorry it took me so long to put the new chapters out but I was in the hospital and then I've been trying to get my life back to normal. So well I hope you like it. 

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Daddy's favorite little girl  
Dress up in your momma's pearls  
Serve us breakfast in her bed  
Earn a little kiss on the forehead  
You are sugar  
You are spice  
You are growing up so nice  
Paint your nails  
Paint your face  
Paint around the empty space"

"Can we come in?" Karen asked as her and Keith walked into Deb's house.

"Yeah I think the three of us need to talk." Deb said.

They all sat down in the living room.

"So we're going to be in laws." Karen told Deb.

"Yeah it's looks like it."

"Are you going to sit in silence until what you children elope?" Keith asked

"They shouldn't be getting married in the first place." Deb said.

"For the most part I agree with you." Karen said.

"My daughter deserves so much more."

"Wait just a second are you saying my son isn't good enough for your daughter? Because I think it's the other way around."

"What?"

"Wait you two calm down. You don't mean what you're saying."

"Don't be so sure of that." Deb said.

"Look your children are getting married and having a baby and they need all three of us to be there for them. And what you two are doing isn't being there for them."

"He's got a point." Deb said.

"I hate it when he does." Karen said.

"Deb we came over here to discuss plans for the wedding and everything. I think the kids want to get married ASAP." Keith said.

"What exactly is the hurry?" Deb asked confused.

"The baby is. The both want to be married before the baby get here." Karen said.

"They've got six months." Deb said.

"But they want to be able to tell their kid that they were both there for every point of his life and that includes the pregnancy. So that he doesn't think he's a bastard." Keith said.

Deb sighed. "How soon?"

"How soon can it be?" Keith asked.

"I don't know. There is a lot to do." Deb said.

"We'll help all we can, Deb. Just ask. I mean I'd like to be involved in this as much as possible." Karen said.

"And I'll do anything that you two can't." Keith said.

"How about you get Lucas to tell you how many people he wants at the wedding and really anything else he wants. I'll take care of Margaret." Deb said.

"And I'll help you and hey I can take care of all the food." Karen said.

"Are you going to tell Andrew?" Keith asked Deb.

"That'll be up to Margaret but if not I guess I'll see if Nathan will give her way." Deb said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's just pray that we can all keep this together"

Lucas sighed as he came into the nursery. "Thank God I found you Peyton. I was worried to death."

"Shh I don't want to wake Jane and John."

"Jane? John? Who's Jane and John?" Lucas asked confused.

"The babies I'm holding. Aren't they adorable?"

"Very. Now where did they come from?"

"Their mother abandoned them."

"Ok why are you holding them?"

"They need someone to hold them, rock them, calm them down. The nurse said I'm the only one who can."

"Ok but why didn't you tell Nathan you were coming here?"

"He was asleep. You know Luke no one really wants them."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. They are addicted to drugs and apparently people don't want to adopt drug babies."

"I didn't know that."

"You know they only smile for me? It's like they know that I'll take care of them."

"Does your doctor know you are in here? Because this can't be good for you to get attached to them."

"Maybe it's is a good thing. Maybe they need me. Maybe they need both of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I found them for a reason. I mean we both just happen to be in the hospital. I don't think that's a coincidence."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"A sign that these babies need us just as much as we need them."

"You mean..."

"I mean maybe they need to be our kids."

"I hear a congrats is in order." Tim said coming up to Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"You're engaged right? To his sister and you're going to have be a father right?" Tim said.

"Tim leave him alone." Nathan said.

"I bet you're happy. You know your brother and sister getting married and all."

Jake stepped between Nathan and Tim. "Don't hit him Nathan he's not worth it."

"By the way how do you feel about your girlfriend being engaged and having your best friend's baby?" Tim asked Jake.

"Run Tim before I hurt you." Jake warned.

"Do it Jake, he deserves it." Nathan said.

"Don't. That's what he wants." Luke said.

"Oh Luke did I tell our girlfriend came over to my house last night? She needed some loving." Tim said.

"That's it!" Luke said as he punched him.

Tim went to hit him back but Jake hit him first and then Nathan.

"Smith, Scotts and Jagielski! If you don't stop now, I'm going to take all of you off the team!" Whitey screamed as he came in. "Ok let me guess Lucas, Nathan you two decided to fight to see who the better brother was?"

"Actually they were fighting on the same team." One of the other players said.

"So who were you to fighting Time or Jake?"

"The three of us were fighting Tim." Jake said.

"What exactly did you do to this time?" Whitey asked Tim.

"I just came to congratulate Luke on his engagement and expecting baby. These three maniacs just attacked me!" Tim said.

"He's lying." One of the players said.

"I know. Well maybe this will be a sign to you to shut your mouth. As for the three of you in my office now." Whitey said.

"You don't look so good." Renee said coming up to Chad.

"I'm not so good."

"What's wrong?"

"My step-mother is in the hospital. My mom is in Arizona. My aunt is sick and I'm at the end of my rope."

"What why is your step-mother in the hospital? Is she the one who passed out at Whitey's funeral?"

"Yeah. She miscarried my step-sister and she's got a concussion."

"Aww Chad I'm so sorry. Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah supposedly."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Well you lost a sister. That has to be hard."

"I'm doing fine."

"I don't believe you."

"You're the only one."

"Did you mother know that this happened?"

"Yes of course."

"Then why did she leave?"

"She had to go see her dad before it was too late."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Yeah she needs that."

"Ok again you're lying."

"Well you stop that! So what if I'm lying I have to ok?"

"Why?"

"Because everyone needs me to be ok."

"I don't."

"Look I have to go to the gym. They're changing the name to the Whitey Memorial Gym and I feel like I should be there."

"Well at least you are allowing yourself to feel something." Renee said sarcastically.

"You know not all if us have the time to time to feel bad. Ok?"

"Fine what ever but when ever you decide to allow your self to feel. I'm be here. Ok? And you won't have to lie."

"Hey what's up?" Margaret asked walking up to Peyton, Haley and Brooke.

"Get away from me now!" Brooke said mad.

"What's her problem?" Peyton asked.

"No one told you?" Haley asked shocked.

"Told me what?" Peyton asked.

"That bitch is engaged to my boyfriend!" Brooke said mad.

"Why?"

"He proposed."

"Peyton you look like you're going to faint." Haley said worried.

"I just might. I don't believe this."

"Either could I but it's true." Brooke said.

"Look I didn't mean to upset anyone I just... I thought everyone knew and I wanted to ask a favor of Peyton and Haley."

"Well then I guess I could go. Thank God." Brooke said walking off.

"What's the favor?" Haley asked.

"Luke and I talked we wanted the two of you in our wedding. I'd like Peyton to be my maid of honor and Haley I don't think Luke could get married with out you there. He's going to ask Jake and Nathan."

"You want your boyfriend in your wedding?"

"He's going to be the best man. Hey it makes since with Peyton being the maid of honor."

"Drink this." Deb said handing Kendall a concoction she made.

"What's this?"

"It's medicine. Just drink it."

"No."

"You want to get better right?"

"Yeah."

"Then drink it."

"Fine. It's not like it could make me feel any worse." Kendall said as he gilled it down. "That stuff is gross!"

"I never said it taste good."

"It taste like crap!"

"Kendall Karen Scott, watch the language!"

"Sorry. Look you didn't have to take care of me ok? I can take care of myself."

"Right. If that's true then why did Luke send me over here?"

"He sent you because he wanted to make sure I stayed in my room."

"Are you grounded or something?"

"Indefinitely."

"What did you do?"

"I thought that I was pregnant."

Deb almost spilt out her drink. "Your mother and father probably rolled over in the graves when they heard that."

"Probably."

"Wait you told Lucas?"

"Well when the doctor said he was putting me on birth control pills I kind of had to."

"Does your boyfriend know about this?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ok, well then who was the supposed father?"

"There were three possibilities."

"Three? You know I'm starting to see why Luke wanted me to stay with you."

"Yeah I bet you're shocked."

"I am. I just don't see why you would do that."

"Have sex?"

"Yeah and with three guys."

"I've slept with more than three guys."

"I really don't need to know how many. I just want to know why. I mean don't you want your wedding night to be the first time and special?"

"Did you?"

"You've met your cousins Margaret and Nathan. So I think you know the answer to that."

"Well I know my parents didn't. Lucas and I are proof of that. So why should I?"

"Because you are young and there are some things that could wrong now a days."

"I know."

"Really? The why risk it?"

"Risk what? I'm not risking anything."

"I don't think you really believe that. And that's what scares me. You know I've seen that look before."

"What look?"

"That you know you're lying to yourself and that you are taking this risk on purpose. I used to have that look."

"Now I see why Lucas wanted you to watch me."

"You three are to talk and work out your anger before you can come out. As for Tim, I don't care. In my opinion it's about time some beat the crap out of him. And congrats Lucas." Whitey said as he left.

"So how long do you think he'll keep us in here? Because I don't think we can all talk." Jake said.

"Don't tell me you don't have something to say to him? I know I have a lot to say." Nathan said.

"Then you two say it. Because I want everything out in the open." Lucas said.

"Don't say that. You really don't want to hear what I have to say to you." Jake warned.

"Jake, I know you're mad at me. Why don't you just say it?" Luke asked.

"Because your one of the few really good friends I have and I don't want to be mad at you. But I can't help it. I mean man did you have to propose to the first girl that I've really cared about in a long time?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just thinking about the kid and trying to keep him from going though the hell I went through."

"I know that's what she said. I just... I can't believe I'm losing my girlfriend to you. This is something I'd expect from Nathan but not from you."

"Hey!" Nathan said defensively.

"No offense, Nathan."

"None taken, hell it's true."

"Again I'm sorry. I... look if it makes you feel any better she still really cares about you. She even wanted me to make sure that you were my best man."

"You want me to the best man in my girlfriend's wedding?" Jake asked shocked.

"I know it sounds crazy. I mean she even wants Peyton to be her maid of honor."

"Well in the very least this will be entertaining. Wait let me guess she wants me to give her away or better yet my dad?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"No she wants you and Haley to be in the wedding but for Haley to be a bridesmaid and you to be groomsman."

"And do you want me in the wedding?"

"Yeah I do but then again that's only if you promise me you care going to be a lot happier about this wedding. Your sister doesn't need to have your attitude."

"My attitude? What am I supposed to do? Be jumping for joy and that my brother and sister are getting married?"

"Maybe not but you should be happy that your brother cares enough about your sister and your nephew enough to marry her."

"Lucas do you really believe you are the first person in her life that has ever cared for her?"

"Of course not, Nathan. I know you and Deb really care about her. But the problem is that you two can't fix this but I can."

"And I couldn't?" Jake asked.

"Well you didn't Jake and truthfully you have enough to deal with as it is with Jenny. You don't need anymore pressure on you."

"Well you shouldn't be the one to make that decision."

"True but Margaret did. She cares enough about you to make this decision for you. She didn't want yours and Jenny's future to be ruined because of her."

"What about your future?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe this is my future. I don't seriously know, man. But if this is what it is supposed to be then I'm happy about it."

Nathan sighed and looked at Jake. "I guess we should give him the benefit of the doubt and accept this wedding."

"Aww you mean we can't give him a hard time any longer?" Jake asked smiling.

"Let me guess Ryan?" Lori asked.

Ryan took his hands off her eyes. "Good guess."

"Well it wasn't that hard. You are the only guys I know that would do that. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about your aunt fainting at the funeral. She's ok right?"

"She will be."

"How about you?"

"Well I'm not happy about my aunt but at the same time I'm happy because of some good news I got."

"What good news?"

"My mom's pregnant."

"That's great! Now you'll know what it's like not to be an only child."

"You're not an only child?"

"No one of eleven."

"Eleven?"

Ryan laughed "That seems to be everyone's reaction. I'm the youngest so you probably never saw my siblings. That's why you didn't know."

"Do you like having a big family?"

"Sometimes. Most of the time I guess. Are you looking forward to having a little brother or sister?"

"I think I am. But I feel like I shouldn't. I mean my aunt just lost her daughter."

"Well I bet despite her situation she'd want you to be happy."

"You could be right."

"So does that mean you'll be happy now?"

"Yeah. I think it does."

"Need any help?" Margaret asked as she came into Keith's garage.

"Nothing that I'd let a pregnant teenager help me with."

"Good because I didn't really feel like working anyway."

Keith closed the car. "So what's up?"

"You think we could talk for a second?"

"Sure here come into my office." Keith said leading her into his office and closing the door. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I kind of have a favor to ask."

"Ok what's the favor?"

"It's about the wedding."

"Margaret just come out and ask."

"First you do realize that my father... I mean Andrew probably wouldn't come down even if I asked."

"Asked what?"

"I could ask Nathan but I'd prefer if he'd have another part in the wedding and you are so important in Lucas's life and he wants you in the wedding..."

"Margaret please take a breath."

Margaret took a deep breath.

"Now ask me what ever you want to ask me."

"Will you be the person to give me away to Lucas?"

"Yes it would be an honor."

Margaret sighed. "And here I was worried."

"Yeah I could see that."

"Do you see that?" Haley asked Nathan.

"What?"

"The newest members of our family."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked his wife confused.

"Those babies, Peyton and Luke. They look like a little family."

"That doesn't mean they will be one though."

"Have hope."

Nathan smiled. "No need you have enough for the both of us."

"Don't you think it would be great if they did adopt them though?"

"Sure but please don't get your hopes up. Maybe they won't."

"Well I prefer to think they will. I mean look at them Nate they all look so happy. You can't disagree with me on that."

"No, I can't and you're right it would be nice if they did adopt them. I think they both need them."

"And if they adopt those babies then their kids will be around the same age as our baby and they would be able to play together. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"It would."

"It sounds like you have a little hope there."

"No I'm just trying to help you keep your hope."


	30. To Be Loved 29

Title: To Be Loved 29/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Find a man that can provide  
Try and fill the hole inside  
With a family and a home  
Tell yourself you're not alone  
Keep your memories of yourself  
In a shoebox on a closet shelf"

"Feeling any better?" Chad asked as he sat down on Kendall's bed.

"Like you care."

"I do care."

"Can you just get out?"

"Not yet."

"You know just because I'm stuck I this room doesn't mean I have to deal with you."

"Trying to get rid of me? Because if you touch a hair on my head, I'll tell dad and you don't really need to get in any more trouble do you?"

"If you call him you'd get in trouble too and you don't need that either."

"Ok, fine. Then let's call a truce."

"Fine." She said as she shook his hand.

"Good new the reason I really came in here."

"Which is?"

"I want to go see Peyton."

"And you're what going to carry us on our back?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"No, I figured maybe you know we get Sam to convince one of the adults that he just has to see his mommy."

"He's tried that and failed miserably remember?"

"Not exactly. The difference is that I'm going to make sure Peyton knows about this."

"And you think that will make a difference?"

"Think about it. If you had a child who was begging to see you could you ignore him?"

"I guess not but how are you going to get her to find out about him?"

"Well I figured if he's calling for her in the hospital, she'll have to talk to him."

"And how exactly is he going to get to the hospital?"

"Well I figured when I call grandma Deb and tell her my dear aunt has a high fever and it throwing up uncontrollably. I think she'll have to take all of us to the hospital."

"One problem in your plan."

"What's that?"

"I'm not about to start throwing up uncontrollably."

"Not even for me?"

"Defiantly not for you."

"Well we'll see about that."

Lucas knocked on the Scott's door and waited. He was so nervous about talking to Deb. He knew she wasn't happy about him and Margaret. Everyone had already warned him that Deb wasn't someone you messed with.

Deb finally came to the door and opened it. "Lucas, come on in."

"Thanks." Lucas said as he followed Deb into the living room where she motioned for him to sit down.

"Mrs. Scott..." Lucas started to say.

"Lucas you're about to be my son-in-law, call me Deb."

"Ok Deb, I was hoping to talk to you about the wedding..."

"Right the one which you and my daughter decided to announce at my family dinner."

"I didn't know she was going to do that. I'm sorry."

"But you still proposed to her before it thought didn't you?"

"Yes ma."

"And you didn't that just maybe that was bad timing?"

"Well now that I think about it, it was."

"So you actually thought about it?"

"Yes, I mean no. Wait what are you talking about?"

"I mean did you actually think before you proposed to my daughter?"

"Of course I did."

"So what exactly made you think that this was a good idea?"

"The baby."

"What?"

"I was thinking about the baby going thought the hell I went though and Margaret going thought what my mom went thought and I just couldn't allow that."

"And you think I would of allowed that to happen?"

"Truthfully I don't think you could have prevented it."

"Why's that?"

"Because there really isn't a way to unless someone claims that child as their own."

"And you think you're the guy to do that?"

"I think I'm the only one who could and still understand that kid."

"What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your life. What about your life?"

"If I can help save one kid from the hell I went thought then my life will be worth it. And I can save Margaret even half of the pain and trouble my mother went though then I know I've done good."

"But you're so young."

"So? I could be going on fifty and my feelings about this wouldn't change one bit."

"How exactly are you going to raise a child? You're still in high school."

"I don't now. Margaret and I haven't really discussed the details but I know I want to graduate high school and I hope Margaret can still go to college."

"How are you two going to pay for college?"

"Well I'm going to start working at my mom's cafe and Keith's garage in my free time that should help."

"You really believe that will give you enough money to raise a child?"

"Well the way I see it is if we can make or get enough money for Margaret to go to college too she can get a good job and have a real future then it'll be worth it. I'd like our son to be able to look up to his mother and see how important a good education was to her and how much we both sacrificed for it. Plus if I don't finish high school, how would that look to our son?"

"You really do care about him already don't you?"

"I thought that was obvious that I cared about both him and your daughter."

"But you barely know her."

"I've got time to get to know her."

Deb sighed. "You know you're not supposed to do so well."

"With what?"

"With me. I was supposed to scare you out of this."

"You wanted me to be scared out of marrying her?"

"I did."

"Well in that case then I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad to find out your such a good guy."

"Thanks."

Deb got up and went to the drawer and pulled out a box then sat back down. "Lucas I have something for you."

"It's not going to kill me when I open it is it?"

"No. Just open it." She said as she handed it to him.

Lucas carefully opened the box. He was shocked to find a large diamond ring inside. "Umm... why are you giving this to me?"

"It was my mother's and I always planned on giving it to which ever one of my kids got married first. And well I figured you couldn't really afford one."

"This mean a lot. But why didn't you get it when you married Dan?"

"Dan wanted to buy me one of my own and believe me that ring isn't being passed on to any of my kids."

"I understand I guess."

"You're ok with giving this to Margaret aren't you? Because if I overstepped my grounds or something please tell me?"

"No not at all. This actually saves me for having to start begging for money to buy one."

"Well then I'm glad I can help."

Lucas got up. "Well I've got to go thank you so much Deb."

"Lucas..."

Lucas turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For offering to take care of my daughter and my grandson."

"No problem."

"Oh and tell Margaret that whatever money she needs to help you two get started or for anything I'm here."

"I'll tell her thanks." Lucas said as he left.

"You must be Lori." Dr. Benard said as he offered his hand to her.

"Do I know you?" She asked confused.

"It's been a long time but I'm the doctor that delivered you."

"Oh well then it's nice to meet you again."

"Same here. So Haley, Nathan what exactly re you here for?"

"We're hoping you could let us see the baby. I'd like Lori to be able to see what her little brother or sister looks like." Haley said.

"And we wouldn't mind seeing her either." Nathan said smiling.

"Ok well Haley you know what to do."

"Yeah I remember." Haley said as she got on the exam table.

"Well this hurt my mom or the baby?" Lori asked worried.

"No not at all. It's kind of like we're taking a camera and taking a picture of the baby in side your mom's stomach."

"Oh."

"Don't worry honey other than the gel he uses is a little cold it's harmless." Haley said.

"Ok well do you two want to know the gender if I can tell you?"

"Well we didn't with Lori..." Nathan started to say.

"And we don't really want to know now. Let's just let it be a surprise." Haley said finishing his thoughts.

"Ok well then lets get this over with. Lori why don't you get where you can see?"

"Sure." Lori said as she walked over to Nathan.

"Ok well Haley how about you lift up your shirt?"

Haley did and then Nathan took one of her hands and squeezed it.

He took Lori's hand in his other.

"Ok as you already know this is going to be a little big cold." He said as he applied the gel to her stomach.

"You know I'm never prepared for that."

"None of my patients ever are. Now let's see if we can get a good picture of your baby." He said as he started to move it across her stomach.

"What's that sound?" Lori asked.

"That would be the baby's heart beat. And it's a strong one and that is a very good sign."

"It sounds so strong." Lori said.

"Which it should at this stage." Haley said.

"It looks like we got a picture." Dr. Benard said.

"You mean that's my little brother or sister?"

"Yeah Lori that is." Haley said.

"It's so tiny."

"Well it's only a few months old. You know you were at this stage too." Nathan said.

"Well even if it is small, it's still look like an alien."

Haley laughed. "Lori so did you."

"Hey. Are you waiting for Luke?" Jake asked coming up to Peyton.

"Yeah. Who are you waiting for?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"Brooke. But my guess is she isn't going to show up." Jake said sadly.

"You mean you actually believed that Brooke would do school work?" Peyton asked shocked.

"No actually I figured I'd be doing all the work my self. I mean look at my group: I've got Tim who I've already punched once, Theresa who only cares about Tim and cheerleading and Brooke who well only cares about guys. Yeah I'll defiantly be doing all the work."

Peyton laughed. "You know I almost feel sorry for you."

"You should."

"You know why don't you just use your life as a current, Margaret as kind of the before and see if Luke's mom will let use her life as an after?"

"Personally I don't want my life and Margaret's life used as a school project and I'm sure either does Ms. Roe."

"Well then I guess you'll have to do a lot of work. Have fun." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Yeah and I love it how you won't even offer to help."

"But I'm not in your group and it just wouldn't be right if I helped you."

"Yeah and remind me again why I'm friends with you?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm so sweet and helpful?" Peyton said smiling.

"Yeah exactly." Jake said laughing.

"Will you breath?" Margaret told Jenny.

"I'm just so nervous I mean what if my dad doesn't like Bryan?"

"He will like him."

"What if he embarrasses me?"

"I'll try to stop him from doing that, I promise."

"But what if..."

"Jenny, honey you've got to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick."

"You know I'm so glad you came back." Jenny said as she hugged Margaret.

"So am I." Margaret said as she led Jenny into the living room.

"Good you two finally came down because Carrie and I are having trouble deciding which baby picture to show Bryan." Jake said.

"Dad!" Jenny said shocked.

"Don't worry neither one of them will be showing any baby pictures." Margaret said.

"Mom you're taking the fun away." Carrie said sadly.

"Yeah well it's my job. Now Carrie you need to understand this, that you need to be on your best behavior and if you do anything to embarrass your sister you'll have to deal with me, understand?"

"Yes ma."

"Good now as for you." She said walking over to Jake.

"What?"

"You have to stop torturing her."

"Why?"

"Because if you keep this up she won't ever bring another guy home. She'll just sneak around our backs. Do you want that?"

"No of course not."

"Then put the pictures away and try to remember what it was like introducing me to your family."

"That was an easy one."

"Then think of what it was like for me to introduce you to my family."

"Now that's more like it."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh my God they're here!" Jenny said panicked.

"Ok everyone be on your best behavior and Jenny sweetheart relax." Margaret said as she went to the door and opened it. "Hello and welcome to our house."

"Hey before we eat can we talk?" Lucas asked Margaret.

"Sure what's up?" Margaret asked.

"Well I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah actually I got it from your mother."

"And I doesn't bite does it?"

Lucas laughed. "No. First why don't you give me your hand?"

"Ok but if you hurt me..."

"I won't." Lucas said taking her hand and then he took out the ring and slide it on her finger. "I figure we'd do something right here and this engagement is something I think you deserve. And if you'll let me I'd like to do this right." He said as he got down on one knee. "Margaret Jackson, will you marry me?"

Margaret started to laugh. "Yes of course now get up before you make me cry."

"Now that you two are done with that will you two come eat?" Keith asked.

"You were watching?" Lucas asked getting up.

"I came to get you two for dinner how'd I know you'd propose again? You know you've got to stop doing that."

"Why?"

"Because you've got to give the rest of us guys time to catch up with you." Keith said leading them into the kitchen.

"Lucas this is gorgeous. How did you afford this?" Karen asked as she looked at Margaret's ring.

"My future mother-in-law gave it to me. Apparently it's a family heirloom."

"Ok let's stop talking about that ring and eat." Keith said.

"Good because I've got to meet Peyton soon to work on this school project." Lucas said sitting down.

"This is the one that gave you the idea to propose to me?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah."

"I like that project." She said smiling as she sat down.

"Ok you two stop talking and eat." Keith said as he put food in front of them.

"This looks pretty good." Margaret said.

"That's because Keith didn't cook it." Lucas said.

"Hey keep that up and you'll be leaving hungry." Keith said

"Sorry Keith." Lucas said laughing.

"Karen, you ok?" Keith asked.

"Umm... I think I'm going to be sick." Karen said getting up and running into the bathroom.

"You two stay here. I'm going to go check on her." Margaret said as she got up and head to the bathroom to check on Karen.

"You know I should be mad at the three of you for scaring you grandmother like that..." Lucas started to say.

"But he's not because I'm just so glad to see you three." Peyton said.

"But that doesn't mean that once I bring you back home we're not going to discuss this." Lucas said.

"We expected much." Chad said sadly.

"Lucas lighten up. I want this to be a happy time." Peyton said.

"Ok, Ok." Lucas said.

"Mom I'm so glad to see you!" Sam said happily as he hugged her.

"So am I." Chad said as he also hugged her.

"And even I am happy to see you. But I'm sick so I shouldn't hug you." Kendall said.

"Will it's still good to see all of you. I haven't seen you since the funeral which seem like forever ago."

"You remember the funeral?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yeah... all the sudden it just came back to me." Peyton said herself a little shocked.

"You didn't remember the funeral?" Chad asked worried.

"No, I didn't but I do know for some reason."

"This is a good thing right?" Sam asked.

Peyton nodded.

One of the nurses came in with Jane and John. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had visitors."

"It's ok. So what's going on?" Peyton asked.

"The twins here needed to eat. And they won't take food from any one else. I figured you'd want to give it a try." Nurse Maryanne said.

"I would actually. How about you being Jane over and give me a bottle? And give John to my husband and he can feed him?" Peyton asked.

Maryanne brought Jane to Peyton and John to Lucas and gave them each a bottle. "I'll come back and check in a half and hour, ok? Page me if you need anything."

"I will thanks." Peyton said and Maryanne left.

"Ok who are the babies?" Sam asked confused.

"Ok please say we're done." Nathan begged Haley.

"Why do you want us to be done?"

"Because I want to start do something that doesn't involve books." Nathan said smiling.

"Oh Mr. Scott what do you have in mind?" Haley asked also smiling.

"Oh you'll see very soon. That's if we can finish this project."

"Oh I think we're done now." Haley said closing both their books.

"You know I'm not so sure about that. I think I saw something in this book that I need to check over." Nathan said starting to open his book.

"That's not funny."

"It's isn't?" Nathan said trying not to laugh.

"No, I thought you wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?"

"... do something other than look through these books."

"And the question is do you want to?"

"I closed the books didn't I?"

"That's not answering my question."

"What exactly is it that you want you me to say?" Haley said blushing.

"Ms. James, all I want you to say is what you want. Why is that so hard?"****


	31. To Be Loved 30

Title: To Be Loved 30/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"Ok that makes sense I guess..." Chad started to say.

"It makes total since and I'm so happy for you!" Kendall said cheerfully.

"Me too! That means I have two new siblings!" Sam said happily.

Peyton laughed. "Well technically the aren't your siblings."

"But they will become... we don't know yet buddy but we're glad to see that you two would be happy if they did become part of this family." Lucas said.

Chad looked at his watch. "Dad, Peyton would you guys be too upset if I was to leave?"

"Why? Where do you have to go?" Lucas asked.

"I just... I feel like I need to... I need to get out of here. Like maybe go to the gym and play some basketball."

"But you're grounded." Lucas pointed out.

"It would only be for like thirty minutes, I promise. Please dad?" He begged.

"It's fine, Chad. Just call us when you get home ok?" Peyton asked.

"Thanks." Chad said as he left.

"Peyton...." Lucas started to say.

"He needed to go. Just drop it, Lucas please." Peyton said.

"Jake?" Brooke asked coming up to him.

"You actually showed up. I guess Peyton and I both were wrong."

"Peyton's here?"

"Yeah she's been waiting here for Luke while I've been waiting for you."

"You know just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm going to work."

"I don't expect you to. But why would you show up if you're not going to work?"

"So that you don't try to do the honorable thing and turn me in for not doing in any work."

"You think I'd do that?"

"You're the type of guy that would."

"Well how about you do a little bit of work so I can't say anything?"

"How little?"

"Barely anything. Come on, it won't take long at all."

"Fine. But if it's a lot of work..."

"It won't be. Just trust me Brooke."

"Hi Mrs. Jagielski, Mr. Jagielski this are my parents Clay and Lisa Daniels and my little sister Kathy." Bryan said.

"Well come in. And I'm Margaret, this is my husband Jake and our daughters Carrie and Jenny." Margaret said as they followed them in.

"Well it's nice to finally you meet you. My son talks about your daughter all the time." Lisa said.

"Well the same goes for my daughter all I ever hear about is Bryan." Margaret said.

"So Jennifer do you think your father would kill me if I was to kiss you right now?" Bryan asked.

Jenny laughed. "There's no doubt about that."

"So Kathy how old are you?" Carrie asked.

"You tell me first." Kathy said.

"You know I think our wives have hit it off and our kids too that only leaves us." Clay said to Jake.

Jake smiled. "Well in that case then how about we start to get to know each other?"

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Carrie said running to the phone.

"No you don't." Jake said grabbing the phone. "Hello. Yeah I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can." Jake said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that dad?" Jenny asked.

"The garage apparently they're was a big accident and they're sending the cars to the garage so I've got to go."

"You're a mechanic?" Clay asked.

"No my dad's a musician." Jenny said.

"Who works in a garage?" Lisa asked confused.

"No he owns and sings in a club." Carrie said.

"And the garage?" Bryan asked.

"My son's dad owns a garage and his wife is in the hospital so Jake's taking it over while he's with his wife." Margaret explained.

"Oh now that all makes sense." Clay said.

"Karen, are you ok?" Margaret asked as she knocked on the door again.

Karen turned on the faucet and washed her face. Then she opened the door. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little sick to my stomach that's all."

"Really? You sure it's not something out?"

"I know what you're hinting at and no that can't be it."

"So you haven't be sleeping with Keith then?"

"Why... that means nothing.... you shouldn't ask me that." Karen said shocked.

"Because if you and Keith have been sleeping together then you could be pregnant."

"You know Margaret just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that everyone else is too."

"I never said that it does mean that. I just... Karen do you know for a fact that you're not pregnant?"

"I'm... I can't... not again... I'm not pregnant."

Margaret laughed. "Technically you can."

Renee came into the Scott's garage.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked coming up to her.

"Are you Mr. Scott?"

"No, sorry. Wait you mean Lucas Scott right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Renee sighed. "I just really needed to talk to him."

"Well he's at the hospital right now. Do you want to leave a message? Because I'd be sure to give it to him."

"No, I guess not. Just... do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't think any time soon. Is something wrong?" Jake asked concerned.

"No not really. You know what maybe you can help me find the next person I'm looking for."

"And who would that be?"

"Mrs.... um Mr. Scott's first wife. I can't remember her last name."

"Jagielski, that's her last name."

"Ok well do you know where I can find Mrs. Jagielski?"

Jake looked at his watch. "Yeah by now she'd be at work. She works at the clinic, the free clinic over on Government."

"Thanks a lot, Mr....."

"Jagielski." Jake said smiling.

"Oh I didn't realize sorry. So that means your Chad's step-father then."

"Yes. And you are Chad's...."

"I'm Chad's nothing. I'm just a friend I guess. Renee Brooks by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Renee. Is everything ok with Chad by the way since you're looking for his parents?"

"Um... would you mind if I didn't answer that question?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Just... it's a long story sorry."

"It's ok.

"Hey." Lucas said coming up to Peyton.

"Hey I thought you'd never show up."

"Either did I." Lucas said sitting down next to her.

"You look pretty tired."

"I'm getting pretty used to being told that."

"How are you doing anyway?"

"Ok, I guess. I feel like my life is going a hundred miles a minute."

"Well when ever you feel like you need a break to just breath, call. I have no problem just hanging out."

"I just may take you up on that."

"Please do."

"So how much work is there to be done?"

"Not that much. I got a lot of it done while I was waiting for you."

Lucas smiled. "Well I'm defiantly glad that we ended up in the same group."

"Any chance you'd play a little one on one?" Alexis asked as she took the basketball from Chad.

"Alexis, what in the hell are you doing here?" Chad asked annoyed.

"I guess I'll take that as a no. Too bad because I was really looking forward to beating the crap out of you." Alexis said as she made the ball in the basket.

"Again I'm going to ask what in the hell are you doing here?" He asked mad as he pick up the ball and also made a basket.

"What Cous you're not happy to see me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't call me Cous." Chad said mad.

"Well then how does nephew sound?"

"That sounds even worse because I'd prefer to forget we're even related."

"Well we are and you can't change that for anything."

"Too bad, I guess that just means my wishes don't come true."

Alexis laughed. "You mean I rate high enough in your life to be on your wish list of people you want to get rid of?"

"No you just annoy me enough to rank that high on my list."

"I bet that if your mother, my sister knew how bad you were talking to me, your butt would grounded."

"My butt already is grounded so theirs no point in telling her."

"Really? I bet my mother would love to hear then."

"She's already pissed at me. You'd purposely make her even madder at me?" Chad asked shocked.

"That depends if you are going to start be nice to me or not?"

"Why would I suddenly start now?"

"Because right now I hold information that depends on if you spend months being grounded or years."

"You know there is a reason your mother sent you all the way to Europe, you should of just stayed there."

"So why exactly are you packing up already mom?" Nathan asked as he came into his mother's room.

"I've just been here too long, Nate that's all." She said lying as she continued to pack.

"And here I thought you were going to stay here forever." Nathan said as he sat down on her bed.

"I was but I think you and your sister will be fine without me."

"So you're not going to even stay for her wedding?"

"No I'm going to leave right after it."

"Didn't you promise her you'd stay here?"

"Nathan some promises can't be kept.... and that's just all of it. Ok?"

Nathan walked over to her desk and saw a receipt. "Did you just come back from the doctor's?"

"Will you stop going through my stuff? You don't like me going through yours and so don't go through mine." Deb said as she took the receipt.

"Are you sick or something?" Nathan asked worried.

"Nathan... can you please stop asking me questions? And unless you're going to help me pack, please leave my room."

"You know mother you passed this trait on to your daughter."

"Which trait?"

"This trait that means that you can't tell the truth because you've always got to have something hiding behind it."

"Hey what are you doing?" Nathan asked Haley as he came into the attic where Haley was going though some boxes.

"I just felt like going through some of Lori's old baby stuff."

"In preparation for our new baby?"

"Yeah plus I'd like to get some of this stuff done now since I'm about to start my new job."

"You're still taking the job?"

"Why not? It's a good job."

"But you're pregnant."

"And that means I can't work?" Haley asked mad.

"No it means you shouldn't work."

"And I have no say in the matter?"

"No that's not what I'm saying Haley."

"You know I quit my job when I became pregnant with Lori."

"You run the cafe."

"I own the cafe but I don't do anything there. Not like I used to before I became pregnant with Lori. And I liked working that much."

"But why now?"

"Because I've got a job offer now."

"And what about our other kid? Are you going to be there for this child like you were there for Lori?"

"You could always be there for Lori you know? I'm the not the only parent she has."

"But I run the car dealership."

"And you get some other people do that and you could stay home with the kids."

"But why would I do that?"

"Why should I have to do that, if you won't? And don't say it's because I'm a women because I will hit you. I promise."

Margaret got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get a drink of water. She'd been so thirty lately that it was almost insane. She stopped by the kitchen first to get a glass of water. Then headed back to the room. She stopped suddenly and grabbed her stomach. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The pain was so intense that she sunk down to the floor. Was something wrong with the baby? She asked herself. Please don't let anything be wrong with the baby she begged. She tired not to cry too loud. She didn't want to wake up the rest of the house and scare them too. I mean what if this wasn't anything and she freaked everyone out for no reason? But what if it was something and because she didn't wake up and get help something happen to either her or the baby? She didn't have time to debate the issue before she passed out from the pain. She woke up about an hour later and headed to the bathroom. She was shocked to see that she had bleed as much as she did. Was something really wrong? She changed her underwear and pants and took a quick bath and tried to head back to bed but the pain came back and she passed out again.


	32. To Be Loved 31

Title: To Be Loved 31/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"Home sweet home." Alexis said sarcastically as she came into her house. She threw her bags on the floor. Then she went to the fridge and took out a beer. If she was going to deal with her mother, she needed some liquid courage first. While she was drinking, she went to the fridge and looked at the pictures on it. There were pictures of both of her sisters and their families and pictures of her brother's family. There was one picture of her and it was out dated. "Just like mom to not keep a recent picture of me."

"Not my fault your never send me any new pictures." Deb said coming in.

"Didn't think you wanted one."

Deb ignored the comment. "Too drunk to put your bags up or trying to get so drunk so that you have an excuse not to talk to me?"

Alexis took another sip. "Not every time I get drunk is it all about you."

"Fine." Deb grabbed another beer out of the fridge. "I'll get drunk with you. Maybe you'll get drunk enough to tell me why you did what you did."

Alexis laughed. "Which thing? The abortion? Expulsion? Running my credit cards to their limit? Or my arrest?"

"You seem almost proud of yourself."

"Frankly I am."

"Margaret?" Lucas asked as he nudged her.

Margaret woke up with a start. "Lucas? Hey what time is it?"

"It's seven. What are you doing in the hallway any way? Did you sleep here all night?"

Margaret looked around. "I guess I slept here. But I don't seem to remember how I got here though."

"Why don't you just start getting ready for school and maybe it'll come back to you." Lucas said extending his hand to her.

She took it. "That sounds like a plan. Oh Lucas could I borrow your keys today?"

"Why? Why exactly do you need my keys?"

"Because I need to go some where's, idiot."

"Very funny well does this include school?"

"Do you really think I risk pissing of your mother by skipping?"

"I'd sure hope not."

"No I meant after school while you're at basketball practice."

"Ok where are you going after school?"

"Can't you just trust me?"

"Why?"

"Because we're about to be married and I'd really like it if you could trust your own wife."

"Fine but should you really be driving?"

"Are you implying that just because I'm pregnant I shouldn't drive?"

"Calm down I'm just worried about the baby."

"And not about me? Wonderful Lucas just wonderful." She said mad.

"Wait what's wrong now? I didn't mean anything by it."

Margaret sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. Just... can I have your keys or not?"

"Yeah just please tell me where you're going please."

"I'm meeting Jake some where's after school, ok?"

"Ok, um... Margaret you'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Yeah Lucas I would don't worry."

"So Jennifer how are you doing?" Bryan asked.

"So happy to see you. I just wish my parents hadn't been called off on emergencies."

"I'm not. Because this means I got to spend time with just you."

"Does this mean you missed me to?"

"Of course. I've been dying to see you, to hold you and kiss you again."

"So have I." Jenny sighed. "I wish you didn't have to leave, that you could stay."

"So do I but we both know I can't."

"Maybe you could convince your parent..."

"There's no way they'd agree to that."

"You'll never know till you try."

"If I do will you stop talking so I can make out with you?"

Jenny smiled. "Of course."

"Mom why are you packing up our things into boxes?" Nathan asked coming into the living room where Deb was putting their stuff into the boxes.

"Because I'm leaving."

"But I'm staying here right?"

"I don't know, Nate. I don't want you staying here by yourself and I don't see a reason to keep this house any more."

"So where I do go exactly? Move in with dad?"

"If you want to but I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Then where do I go?"

"I don't know, Nathan. I just don't know!"

"Mom, what's really going on? You wouldn't do this unless something was really wrong. So what is it?"

"Nothing's going on." Deb sighed. "What about Keith? Luke and Margaret are probably moving out. You could move in with Keith or Karen you know?"

"I barely know Karen and I don't really want to replace Lucas in her life."

"How about Keith?"

"I don't know, Mom. Do you have to do this?"

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to."

"Ok then I'll talk to Keith today for you."

Renee entered the clinic. She went up to the front desk. "Can you please tell me where I can find Mrs. Jagielski?"

"Just a minute." The receptionist said. She turned to the nurse. "Is Margaret still with the patient?"

"No the girl just left." The nurse replied.

"Ok she's in exam room 1. It's down the hall in the first room."

"Thanks." Renee said walking off. She came to the room and knocked.

"Come in." Margaret said.

Renee opened the door.

"Are you here to discuss your pregnancy? Or something else?"

"No um... something else."

"Ok well close the door and take a seat. So what do you need to discuss?"

"Your son, Chad."

Margaret walked into the clinic nervously. She wasn't sure she really wanted to find out what the doctor was going to tell her. But she knew she had to find the answer even if it wasn't a good a thing. She looked at her watch the doctor would be seeing her soon since her appointment was ten minutes ago.

"Mrs. Jackson?" The nurse asked.

"That's me."

"Well the doctor is ready to see you now." The nurse said.

"Thanks." She said following her in.

"What do you want me to put down as your reason for the emergency appointment?"

"I think I had a miscarriage. That's why."

"How far along are you?"

"I was three months along."

"Ok well you need to put on a gown and the doctor will be with you soon."

"Thank you."

"Dad does this mean that you'll teach me how to fix a car?" Sam asked Lucas.

"You're still a little too young buddy." Lucas said as they headed to the garage.

"Jake how many more cars are there to work on?" Chad asked annoyed.

"Think about it this way every car is more money towards your college education."

"You're assuming I'm going to college."

"He better be joking." Lucas said.

"Dad what are you and Sam doing here?" Chad asked shocked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to play basketball." Lucas asked.

"Yeah well there were an annoyances there that I preferred not to deal with so I came by here to see if Jake needed any help and well he obviously does."

"What annoyance?" Jake asked.

"Her name is Alexis."

"She's back in town? Since when?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Are you talking about Cousin Alexis?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We are. I can't believe she came back." Jake said shocked.

"Yeah well I wasn't too happy she came back either. Do you think Mom, Kendall and Uncle Nathan will be?" Chad asked.

"All I know is I don't want to be the one to tell either of them that she's back." Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas heading to basketball practice?" Jake asked coming up to him.

"You're going to practice?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Margaret said she was meeting you after school."

"She did? I wonder why she would say that."

"I don't know some things wrong with her I just know it."

"Like what exactly?"

"She's claiming she doesn't really remember."

"How can she not remember?"

"If I knew that, Jake I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Yeah I guess."

"So I guess since every one left I should be going." Kendall said to Peyton.

"Can you not? I'd like some company."

"My company, really?" Kendall asked shocked.

"You act like I never want to spend time with you and that's not true. We've spent a lot of time together."

"Yeah I know we have but I'm just not..."

"One of my kids? Because either is Chad."

"Yeah but Chad's your step-son, I'm just..."

"My sister-in-law, which means that you are very important in my life. I hope you know that."

"I do. It's just that some times it's hard to believe that you know?"

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know really. I've always kind of taken every thing in with a grain of salt. I don't know why though."

"Maybe because it's your own way of keeping your self from getting hurt?"

"Yeah that makes sense but it doesn't work. I still seem to get hurt."

"I don't think there is a way not to."

"Well you've just taken a way the silver lining in my life."

"Yeah well sorry about that."

"Keith?" Nathan asked as he entered the garage.

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Sure come into my office." He said leading him in there.

"So what's up?"

"I've got a big favor to ask."

"Ok shoot."

"I need a place to live and I was wondering if you'd be ok with letting me live with you."

"What about your mom?"

"She's leaving right after the wedding."

"Did she say why?"

"No but it seems really important to her."

"Important enough to leave you?"

"Apparently so. Keith about staying with you..."

"Yeah that's fine. Um... can you tell your mother to call me?"

"Yeah and thanks Keith."


	33. To Be Loved 32

Title: To Be Loved 32/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"You deserve to be loved  
You deserve to be loved  
You deserve to be loved"

"Jake?" Margaret asked as she came into his room.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Thanks, Jake. You really know what to say to a girl to make her feel special." Margaret said hurt.

"I'm sorry. Let me put Jenny down and then we'll talk ok?" Jake said as he put the baby in the crib and then waked into the living room where Margaret was crying on his couch.

"Margaret, you're scaring me what's wrong? What's really wrong?"

"If I wasn't pregnant, Lucas wouldn't be marrying me right?"

"Yeah probably right."

"And if I wasn't marrying Lucas, would you and I be further along in this relationship of ours then we are?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking all of this what if's? You are pregnant, you are marrying Lucas so stop wondering about what might have been."

"Jake just answer me this honestly would you have slept with me by now if I wasn't pregnant and wasn't marrying Lucas?"

"Yes."

Margaret got up and walked over to him. "Then do it. Forget what my life is supposed to be and just let for a little while my life be what you and I want it to be."

"Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yes and think about this at least you don't have to worry about getting me pregnant."

Alexis knocked on Lucas's door and waited for an answer.

"Hold on a second! I'll be right there!" Kendall screamed. She ran to the door and was shocked to see Alexis when she opened the door.

"Hey little sis!" Alexis said as she came in.

"You weren't invited in."

"But I'm family that means I'm always invited in."

"No it doesn't. What are you doing here anyway, Alexis?"

"What not happy to see me?"

"No and I highly doubt anyone here is."

"Were they happy to see you when you came back in town?"

Kendall sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my sister."

"Why me? Why not Margaret?"

"She's working."

"That figures so can I help you with anything?"

"I was going to go by dad's grave and I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me."

Kendall gave her a look. "You serious?"

"Would I lie about something that serious?"

"For your safety, I hope not."

"I'm not and we can stop by your mom's grave if you'd like."

"Are you drunk or high?"

Alexis laughed. "A little of both actually."

"I guessed."

"Any chance you are actually going to give me some coffee?" Dan asked Karen.

"What horrible thing did I do to have you come in here for two days now?"

"You didn't do anything. So who's Margaret?"

"You don't think you can pump me for information on her, do you?"

"I'm just worried about her that's all, Karen."

"Isn't it a little too late to start worrying about her?" Karen asked annoyed.

"I just know how hard she took it when she lost her last child. I'm just worried how's she taking losing this one."

"What are you talking about? She hasn't lost this child. Despite the fact that you'd like her to."

"What? But how could she still be pregnant? She was supposed to lose the baby."

"Is that what you thought when you found out that I had Lucas?"

"No of course not."

"You know what Dan just leave."

"You can't kick me out."

"I get to choose who I serve. And I choose not to serve you."

"Fine." Dan said as he left.

"Are grandma and grandpa here yet?" Lori asked Margaret.

"Did you hear Grandpa Jim telling his bad jokes yet?"

"No."

"Then they're not here yet."

"Ok well then I'm going to my room." Lori said running off.

"Nervous?" Nathan asked her.

"About telling my parents I'm pregnant again? Why would I be?"

"Because of the way they took the news of Lori."

Haley laughed. "I think that was because they had just found out that one of my sisters was pregnant with twins and one of my brothers had a kid. They were just overwhelmed."

"You just better hope no one is pregnant with triplets this time."

"Knock on wood! Please knock on wood!" Haley begged.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Lori said happily as she opened the door.

"They're here." Haley and Nathan both said and then handed down stairs.

"Now there's my little girl." Jim said happily as she picked Haley up and twirled her around.

"Dad put me down before I get sick." Haley pleaded.

"Nate, tell me you've been taking good care of these girls." Lydia said.

"Of course, it's the only job I seem to even do."

"And you'll never quit that job either no matter how they wear you out." Jim said.

"Ignore him. So Haley we have news." Lydia said.

Haley smiled. "So do we."

"You first." Jim said.

"Ok I'm pregnant."

"Well your sister is having triplets."

"You didn't knock on wood did you?" Haley said annoyed.

"So why exactly did you want to see me?" Brooke asked Peyton as she came into her room.

"I'm still waiting for that answer." Haley said.

"Ok I'll tell you now that you both are here. We're planning Margaret's bachelorette party."

"Have you lot your mind? Why would I help plan anything for that bitch!" Brooke said mad.

"Because they'll be strippers and tons and tons of alcohol." Peyton said.

"They're will be?" Haley asked shocked.

"Yeah of course. Brooke that seems like your type of party right?"

"Yeah, I'll go call about the strippers and alcohol. You deal with the other boring party plans." Brooke said leaving.

"Ok what's really going on?" Haley asked.

Peyton laughed. "I just convinced Brooke to come to a boring Bachelorette Party/ Baby's shower."

"By lying to her?"

"I'll tell her we couldn't get the alcohol or the strippers. She'll believe me."

Haley laughed. "That's pretty smart, so what do I really need to do?"

"You can do the baby part and I'll handle the bachelorette party."

"Sound like a deal. You know I can see my parent's faces when I come in caring baby stuff."

"Think they'll string up Nathan?"

"Maybe I'll just tell Nathan to say away from my four for a little while."

"Good idea."

"So feel like talking to your old man?" Luke asked Chad.

"So you admit you're old?" Chad asked joking.

"Watch it. I can still over power you."

"In your dreams, dad."

Lucas stopped walking. "I love hearing you say that, you know."

"I never should of stopped calling you that."

"Well at least we agree on something."

"I'll never do that again either."

"Good because I'm not planning on letting you."

"And how are you planning on stopping me? Going to spank me or something?"

"Don't tempt me."

Chad laughed. "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"Oh really, you want to test that theory?"

"And give you a heart attack in the process? No way."

"Oh come on I'd love to tear you a new one."

"Ok come on man try it."

"You must really care for my son, Renee." Margaret said.

"Either that or I'm just insane."

Margaret laughed. "You're not any crazier then the rest of us."

"That's not saying much."

"In this town I guess not."

"You're not going to tell him I was here on you?"

"No, I don't see any please reason for him to know."

Renee sighed. "Good because I doubt he'd like that I came here."

"You'd be right, Renee." Chad said.

Margaret and Renee looked up.

"What are you two doing here?" Margaret asked.

Keith knocked on the Deb's door.

"Come in." She screamed.

He walked in and found her packing up thing in the kitchen. "Need help?"

"Oh Keith hey. I thought you were the movers."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Are you here to get some of Nate's things?"

"I'll take some when I leave but that's not why I'm here."

"Really? Then why are you here?"  
"Because I know you're hiding some things from me. And I want to know what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything from you." She said lying.

"I don't believe you. Why are you leaving?"

"Hey would I even stay?"

"For Nathan, Margaret, your grandson."

"You?"

"That's up to you but I'm not forcing you to. I have no right to."

"Damn right you don't! And you have no right to demand that I tell you anything. Where do you think you get the right?"

"Deb clam down. I was just worried about you that's all."

"Why? You slept with me once and now you care about me?"

"Deb? Hello anyone here?" Karen asked coming in.

"We're in the kitchen." Deb screamed.

"Don't tell her anything, please." Keith begged.

"Oh hey Deb. Keith what are you doing here?"

"I..." Keith started to say.

"He came to get Nathan's things. He's taking him in while I'm gone."

"That's so nice of you, Keith."

"Yeah Keith's a regular knight in shining armor." Deb said sarcastically.

"Thanks for coming to see me Brooke." Peyton said.

"I just wish I didn't have to bring, T. J."

"It's ok. Hey T. J. How you doing?"

"Good. You know your TV doesn't get enough stations."

"I know, I agree with you."

"You know I'd prefer if you'd talk to me." Brooke said.

"Sorry. So what did you think?"

"Of what?"

"The two babies."

"Oh well they are really cute but two babies? Won't that be hell for you?"

"It'll be hell for them if I don't adopt them."

"Peyton think about you, your life for two seconds."

"Ok well you know I wanted more kids and well they're more kids."

Brooke sighed. "You sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks that means a lot."

"But that doesn't mean when things get tough I won't say I told you so."

"I expect no less."

"Where's Jagielski?" Tim asked annoyed.

"I don't know he's not answering his phone or his cell."

"Maybe he's got a girl."

"He's got a daughter, Tim. I don't think he wants another one any time soon."

"Well then where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Then does that mean I can leave?"

"Where are you such a hurry to go?"

"Theresa's house, her parents are out of town and she's waiting for me."

"Then go I'll tell you the plans later."

"Thanks, man. Wish me luck."

"You shouldn't need luck man. Or at least you shouldn't." Nathan heard the door slam. "So who do I get to help me now?" He saw the basketball sitting on this counter and the Raven's website on his laptop. Then he knew what he had to do.

"When do you think your parents will be back?"

"I don't know. It depends on how soon they can get away from work. Is there anything you need?"

"Come on in Sam. You can stay here till your dad gets back." Jake said.

"Who is this your little brother?" Bryan asked.

"No this is my..." Jenny didn't know how to finish.

"This is my wife's step-son, Sam Scott." Jake said.

"Who are you people?" Sam asked.

"Sam this is my boyfriend and his family."

"You'd actually date her? You're crazy." Sam said

"Dad." Jenny whined.

"Sam, why don't you go see if Bryan's little sister and Carrie want to play?" Jake said.

"Sure." Sam said running off.

"I'm sorry for what he said." Jake said.

"Why would he?"

"He listens to my step-brother too much." Jenny said.


	34. To Be Loved 33

Title: To Be Loved 33/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Mind your manners  
Watch your weight  
Be a good boy  
Just behave  
What's wrong with you?  
Settle down.  
Keep your two feet on the ground.  
Stand up straight  
Sit up tall  
Never falter  
Never fall  
Stay in school  
Make the grade  
Never fail  
And never fade"

"Maria, are you ever going to answer the phone?" Pablo asked.

"I'm taking care of the kids, you answer it." She screamed back.

Pablo sighed and picked up the phone. "Hola."

"Pablo, it's Deb."

"Deb? Why are you calling? What if Maria had answered?"

"I… sorry. I just needed to talk."

"Is something wrong? You haven't called since…"

"Alexis was born. I know."

Pablo sighed. "How is she?"

"She's crazy. She's everything I wanted to be but knew better to when I was her age."

"And you blame yourself?"

"Who else is there to blame? Her father who never met her? You who I thought was her father? Or me the one who raised her so badly?"

"You raised two other kids perfectly fine."

"Yeah I have a daughter who was abused by my own husband, got pregnant and married before she graduated."

"And raised a great kid, fell in love, had another child and raised her husband's kid. And works for a free clinic where she councils pregnant teens."

"And my son who terrorized his older brother, did drugs and got close to his brother only to hate him years later and tear his family apart."

"And married a wonderful women, runs his family's dealership and is raising a great daughter."

"Your point?"

"Everything turns out good in the end."

"Don't you two have school?" Keith asked as he came into his house where Haley and Nathan were unpacking.

"We're off now. Don't worry we're going back." Nathan said.

"You mean you two have never skipped school?" Keith asked.

"Are you never kipped school, Uncle Keith?" Nathan asked.

"Oh you two living together should be fun."

"How much stuff do you have?" Keith asked.

"Oh this isn't half of it."

"My house isn't big enough for all your stuff."

"Well we could always move into the beach house, you know."

Keith thought about that for a second. "That's not a bad idea."

"Oh great so now we're going to have to move your stuff again." Haley said.

"So need help?" Larry asked Peyton as she tried to put her things in a bag.

"Yeah that would be nice. Thanks."

"No problem. Have you told Lucas you're going home yet?"

"I figured I'd just surprise him."

"You know you don't seem that happy to be going home."

Peyton sighed. "Maybe I'm not."

"Ok, mind telling me why?"

"I guess I feel like I'm leaving my own children."

"How's that?"

"Jane and John…"

"Are those the twins babies you've been thinking about adopting?"

"Who told you?"

"Sam but I didn't think he was serious."

"He is. If I leave, am I abandoning them?"

"They're not your kids."

"Yet. They will be."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Ok, clam down. I didn't mean to upset you. Why don't you just think about how nice it'll be to be home, ok?"

"Margaret, you ok?" Jake asked pulling her closer to him, they were in his bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I haven't done this since..." She said as she starting cry.

"Hey, hey maybe we shouldn't of done this."

"No Jake I glad we did. I don't really know why I'm crying. I hate that I'm crying."

"It's ok to cry, you know. If that's why you feel like doing."

"But I don't. Look Jake how about I just got?"

"Already?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. I just... I've got to go." She said as she started to get dressed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you were great you really were great."

"So do you remember that much about dad?" Alexis asked Kendall.

"No not really but Lucas has some old tapes of us I've seen. How about you?"

"No such luck. I don't get the idea that he even knew I existed."

"I don't really think he did actually."

"When do you remember finding out about me?"

"I knew you before I even knew you were my sister. I remember Luke sat me down for "a long talk" and told me who you were. When did you find out?"

Alexis laughed. "When I found my birth certificate when I was away at school."

"What did your mom say?"

"That, that saved her from having to tell me."

"That's all?"

"Yeah well we're not really that close."

"So who did you think was your father?"

"My mom's x, Pablo and from what I've seen so did he."

"Well I'm glad you're not his."

"Is that actually a compliment?" Alexis asked shocked.

"Maybe."

"Well then thank you maybe." Alexis said smiling.

"Need help?" Marion asked as she opened the door to the James' house for Haley.

"Thank you, Marion. Want to help me carry some stuff too?"

"Sure. What's with all the baby stuff? You pregnant?"

Haley laughed. "I'm not going to justify that with an answer." Haley said coming in.

"Jim, Lydia, Haley's pregnant!" Marion screamed.

"Marion! I didn't say I was pregnant."

"You didn't say you weren't either."

Haley sighed.

"I'm going to kill Nathan Scott! Where is he?" Jim asked coming in.

"Jim she doesn't need to hear your threats she's already pregnant. It's a little too late for that." Lydia said.

"But I'm not…" Haley started to say.

"Let me guess he's not man enough to tell us with you?" Jim asked.

"Did he pay for all this stuff? Does he think money will take care of everything?" Lydia asked.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Marion." Haley said.

Marion smiled. "It'll be worth it just seeing your parents like this."

Haley whistled. "Stop it! Mom, dad, Marion was joking I'm not pregnant. Right, Marion?"

"What ever you say, Haley." Marion said smiling.

"Great! This is all your fault!"

"So do you always like to come and talk to my mother behind my back?" Chad asked Renee annoyed.

"Chad, it's not what you think." Renee said getting up.

"So you're calling me a liar?"

"Chad, calm down let her explain." Margaret said.

"You're defending her? Of course, why wouldn't you. You'd believe her lies over your own son." Chad said.

"Chad, watch your tone!" Lucas warned.

"With who my lying friend or my traitor mother?"

"You are really asking for it!" Lucas said mad.

"Luke, let's just go talk. I think Chad and Renee need to talk alone for a little while." Margaret said.

"You trust him alone with her?"

"I think Renee's strong enough to take him. So come on." Margaret said dragging him off.

The second the door closed, Renee hit Chad. "You jerk!"

"Oww! What was that for?"

"My lying friend? My traitor mother? Where do you think you get off talking to your mother or me like that?"

"Where do you get off talking to my mother behind my back about me?"

"Get over yourself! Man your ego needs it's own house it's so big. Where do you get off assuming I'm here because of you?"

Chad laughed. "You mean to tell me you're here because you're having an unplanned pregnancy? Because that's what my mother does councils people on unplanned pregnancies."

"I know that, idiot. Why else do you think I'm here?"

Chad's face went white. "You mean you're pregnant?'

"Wouldn't you feel horrible if I was?"

"So Deb why are you leaving?" Karen asked.

"There's no reason for me to stay, Karen."

"What about Nathan or Margaret?"

"There used to me not being here. They probably won't even notice I'm gone."

"And our grandson, won't he realize you're gone?"

Deb sighed. "I'll visit."

"You know I was hoping you'd stay around."

"Why?"

"Well you're one of the few friends I have and well I think I'll need friends really soon."

Deb gave her a look. "Why exactly?"

"You've got to promise you won't tell Keith."

"No problem so what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Deb laughed. "Of course I should of predicted this."

"What? What's so funny?"

"Guess why I'm leaving."

"Don't have a clue."

"I'm pregnant too."

"Really?" Karen started to laugh too. "Who's the father?"

"My Latin lover back in California."

"Does he know?"

"No yet or never."

"You don't want to tell him?"

"Children aren't really in his life plan. Are you going to tell Keith?"

"Not till I have to. I want to see where this goes first. Because knowing Keith if I tell him, he'll want to marry me immediately."

"And you don't want to?"

"Not because I'm pregnant."

"Because you're in love?"

"Triplets?" Haley asked shocked.

Jim and Lydia laughed.

"We're joking Haley. No one else is pregnant as far as we know." Jim said.

"And we're happy to hear that you are." Lydia said.

"That really wasn't funny." Haley said.

"Mom actually it was." Lori said.

"See Lori agrees. So Lori what do you want a brother or a sister?" Jim asked.

"A sister I hope. Because no little boy deserves to grow up with a big sister." Nathan said.

"Margaret wasn't that bad." Haley said.

"If you were to ask her believe me she'd agree." Nathan said.

"Ignore your father sweetheart so what do you want?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Lydia why don't you tell Haley the real news?" Jim asked.

"The real new? What?" Haley asked confused.

"We're having a James family reunion. Marion's idea and your siblings already agreed to it."

"And where are they all going to stay?"

"You've got rooms." Jim said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Be right back." Nathan said going to the door and opening it. "What are you doing her?" Nathan asked mad.

"Hey you're finally home." Lucas said as he got up from the couch when Margaret came in.

"Yeah. You know I stopped by the court but Ferge told me you ever showed up."

"Yeah well I had other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well for one why would my fiancée lie to me."

Margaret sighed. "Who told you?" Margaret asked nervously.

"Jake did."

"You talked to Jake?" She asked panicked.

"Yeah at basketball practice."

Margaret sighed. "Oh." She said relieved.

"You now he said he wasn't meeting you today. So where did you go?"

"Lucas don't..."

"Look I trusted you and you lied to me. I have a right to know why."

"Ok, ok chill… let me got get something out of the car first. Ok?"

"What could you possibly need from the car?" He asked followed her.

She opened the truck and took out a bag. "This. This is where I went."

"What? I'm confused."

"I was shopping for something that was going to be a surprise for you."

"And you couldn't of told me?"

"Maybe you didn't hear the surprise part. Look it's just something I didn't want you to see till our honeymoon."

Lucas read the name on the bag. "Oh I get it now."

"Good now does this mean I don't have to show you what's in this bag?"

"Yeah look I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again. Please?"

"I'll try but the same goes for you."  
Margaret laughed. "No way. I get at least once chance to suspect you to make this even."

"So I have just going to wait?"

"Yeah and believe me when I do you'll be amazed at how angry I get."


	35. To Be Loved 34

Title: To Be Loved 34/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Be a hero

Be a star

Anything but what you are

Find a girl to possess

Always pay, pursue, protect

Be a master

Be a slave

Work your ass into an early grave"

"Dad! Don't slam the door. I want to see what he wants." Lori said running to the door.

"Lori I just.." Ryan started to say.

"Who is that boy?" Lydia asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Ryan, grandma." Lori said dragging Ryan into the house.

"Wait I didn't say he could come into the house." Nathan said.

"Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend?" Jim asked.

Lori laughed. "Of course not, grandpa."

"It's nice to see you again, Ryan." Haley said.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Scott, Mr. Scott and Mr. and Mrs…."

"James, we're Haley's parents." Lydia said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Ryan."

"What grade are you in Ryan?" Jim asked.

"Dad please don't grill the boy." Haley begged.

"Ryan, you don't mind do you?"

"Uh…" Ryan started to say nervously.

"Of course he doesn't, Jim. I've got some of my own." Nathan said.

"Mom, grandma help." Lori begged.

"You are planning on actually letting me go to basketball practice right?" Luke asked Jake and Nathan.

"What's your hurry? Whitey's just works us too death." Nathan said.

"I just don't understand why you're not in a hurry." Jake looked at his watch. "It's time." He said to Nathan

"What in the hell is going on here?" Lucas asked worried.

"We've got to go to practice now come on Luke."

Lucas gave him a look. "Something's going on here."

"Yeah basketball practice. And we need to get there now." Jake said.

"Fine. What ever. Lucas said following them to the gym.

When he walked in her was shocked to fine the lights were out. "What's going on?" Lucas asked but he was blindfolded quickly. Then his hands were tried. He kicked in self defense.

"Ow!" Keith screamed.

"Uncle Keith? What's happening here?"

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Nathan said.

"If this is some trick of yours Nate, I'll kill you." Lucas screamed as he was dragged off.

"I swear some times that kid isn't mine." Lucas said annoyed.

Margaret almost chocked on her snack. "What?"

"But I know he probably got that from my side of the family. I just hope Sam's not that bad."

Margaret sighed. "Oh well believe me there is defiantly my family mixed in there."

"You think if we were to lock him in his room till he goes to college; he'll grow out of this?"

Margaret laughed. "With our luck, he'll just get worse."

Lucas laughed. "Probably. So I thought you'd be at home. Isn't Jenny's boyfriend's family coming?"

"Actually I already met them. I was called in for an emergency."

"You too? I ran into Jake and he said he had an emergency too."

"Yeah perfect timing I guess. You know I guess I should get back since he's not there."

"No hurry. Jake went back with Sam actually."

"Oh."

"So how was your sister and your dad?"

Margaret laughed. "Brother."

"Brother?"

"My brother, Adrienne."

"Adrienne? You've got to be kidding me." Lucas said laughing.

"I'm not."

"Of course only in your family."

"What is with the sudden urge to go to Karen's cafe?" Margaret asked Haley.

"I thought you liked Karen's cafe."

"I do. But I'm getting married tomorrow so I have a lot of work to do."

"You can take a break." Haley said coming to the door.

"Haley it looks like it's closed."

"It's not, come on." Haley said pulling her in,.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled as she came in.

"What's is this?"

"It's your bacholrete party/ baby shower." Peyton said coming up.

"This is crazy."

"It's nothing compared to what Jake and Nathan have planned for Lucas." Haley said.

"So are you surprised?" Karen asked as she came up with Deb.

"Very this is very sweet."

"Is that Brooke? Did she actually come?" Haley asked shocked.

"Yeah I hinted that she maybe able to get drunk and see strippers here."

"I'm not serving any alcohol or having any strippers here."

"I know that but Brooke doesn't need to."

"Krystal, telephone!" Andrew yelled.

"Andrew, telephone!" Krystal yelled.

"I'm not deaf women!" Andrew screamed back.

"Then answer the damn phone!" Krystal screamed back.

"Fine!" Andrew picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Andrew, it's Deb."

"Who is it?" Krystal screamed.

"It's your first x, Cody."

"I'm not here. Don't you dare tell him I'm here!"Krystal yelled.

"Cody? I'm Cody?" Deb asked.

"At least this way she won't listen on another phone."

"Good point. So how was your visit with Margaret?"

"A long time over due but nice."

"Good."

"So you called me to talk about out daughter?"

"Yeah, I mean no, maybe I just needed to talk."

"That's fine. Have a specific topic in mind?"

"Raising kids."

"I've technically only raised Adrienne from start to finish, you've had a lot more experience."

"Practice doesn't always make perfect."

"What are you talking about? Nathan? Margaret?"

"Alexis."

"Oh your youngest. I get the idea that she's quite the little firecracker."

"That's a good description."

"And she's got you worried."

"Just a little bit."

"She wouldn't be your child if she didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember when Margaret was little? You used to worry about every little step she made. And I bet you were the same with Nathan."

"But they never did things that were this serious."

"Could they of? I mean our daughter did some pretty big things and so did your son. So of course their sister would too."

"So you're saying I'm worrying for nothing?"

"No you're worrying because you care about her. But I bet she doesn't know that. "

"Are you tell me to tell her I care about her?"

"It couldn't hurt."

They took the blind fold of Lucas He looked around. "Are we at Nathan's beachhouse?" He asked.

"Yeah, surprise." Jake said.

"Maybe I'm missing something but where is the surprise?"

"Nathan, we're here!" Jake screamed. "Just a minute." Jake said walking off. A few minutes later the whole basketball team and his freinds from the court came out.

"Surprise!" They all came in.

"What is this?"

"Your bachelor party." Keith said.

"You helped kidnap me?"

"It was for a good cause." Whitey said coking in.

"Whitey helped too? Who didn't help?"

"Uh..." Nathan looked around. "I'd say everyone. So you goanna a kill me now?" Nathan asked smiling.

"Depends on how good this party is."

"Tim, bring out the keg!" Nathan screamed.

"Ok as far as I knew there is and never was any beer here." Keith said.

"Worried you'll get in trouble with my mother?"

"Among one of the people I'm worried about."

Tim came out carrying a keg.

"Let's the party get start!" Mouth screamed.

"So are you pregnant?" Chad asked worried.

"Breath, Scott. We wouldn't want you to pass out for no reason."

"So that's a no?"

"That's a definite no."

"Thank God! Now why would you scare me like that?"

"Round about is fair play."

"Fair play? Nothing I did compares to scaring me like that."

"In your mind, it doesn't. but in my mind, any guys who screams and talks to me like you deserves hell."

"I was mad ok?"

"No. You know we all get mad, Chad but we all don't lose it like you do. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we know better than to. And we care more for the people in our lives than to hurt them every time we get mad."

"I care about people."

"I believe you but the problem is, you need to start showing it. Because one of these days, you're going to piss someone off so much that you're not going to get another chance."

"Do I get another chance with you?"

"This time but Chad please don't make me have to say this again."

"I won't. So what did you tell me mom?"

Renee smiled. "Wouldn't you love to know."

"Having a good time?" Peyton asked Margaret.

She smiled. "Yeah this is nice."

"You seem like you're a little nervous."

"I kinda am."

"Nervous about the wedding?"

"Yeah, I think, I'm just waiting for something to happen to cancel the wedding."

"That's not going to happen."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes, I can. Now will you believe me and be happy?"

"I'll try."

"Peyton, Margaret get over here it's time for the presents." Haley said.

"Come one let's go." Peyton said dragging her off.

There was a knock on the door.

"Jenny, you expecting anyone?" Jake asked.

"No everyone I know that was coming is here."

"Well then I guess this is for Margaret because I'm not expecting anyone." Jake said as he opened the door. "Peyton, Mr. Sawyer what's going on?"

"My dad refuses to leave me at my house by myself. And

I don't know where Luke is."

"He was with Chad when I left. They were going to stop

by Margaret's office."

"That explains it."

"You want to stay here to till he gets home?"

"Dad, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah I trust him."

"Good let me get your bag."

"Thanks." Peyton said coming in. "Are you having a party?"

"No this is Jenny's boyfriend's family. And your son is with Carrie and Bryan's little sister."

"Why is Sam here?"

"Lucas left him with me for a little while."

"Hello. Who is this?" Bryan's mother asked.

"Oh I'm Peyton Scott. I'm Sam's mother. I just got out of the hospital so that's why I'm here."

"We're Bryan family."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Same here." And then the mother whispered to the father. "Is it just me or is it a circus in here?"

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tim said running to the door.

"What could that be now?" Lucas asked.

"I'm a little afraid to ask." Keith said.

"Just drink up Keith, so you won't have to worry about remembering this." Whitey said.

"It looks like I found some one you've been waiting on." Dan said coming in with Tim and some girl.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Keith asked mad.

"Under-age drinking and strippers. Keith you're a horrible parent already."

"You're not welcome here." Lucas said.

"It's my son's bachelor party, I should be here."

"Well neither one of us count you as our father anymore." Nathan said coming up to Lucas.

"I think that means it's time for you to leave, Danny." Whitey said.

"It's my beach house."

"Not anymore, leave or we'll call the police." Lucas said.

"Fine but let me tell you something. Luke. That kid will never be yours. Every day you have to look at him and you'll see me. And every time you look at your wife, you'll think of her with me." Dan said and then left.

The room was silent.

"Tim, what's this about a stripper?" Nathan finally asked.

"Oh guys this is Sweet Candy."

"Which one is the groom?" She asked


	36. To Be Loved 35

Title: To Be Loved 35/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"Ok this is from Theresa." Haley said reading the card.

Margaret took the baby out fit out of the box. "This is adorable, Theresa thanks."

"Your child should be one of the best dressed babies around." Theresa said.

"He'll be better dressed then his mom." Brooke said.

_"Miss Jackson I'm sorry to say but your suspensions were right. You did have a miscarriage."_ The doctor's voice came back into Margaret's mind.

"Margaret you there?" Peyton asked.

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Where did you go?"

"No where's really. So this is the wedding present from Theresa?"

"Yeah. It's something you can wear for Lucas." Theresa said.

Margaret took the silk teddy out of the box and held it up.

"I think we'll have to wait a few months before I can even fit in to this." Margaret said.

"Yeah but it'll be worth the wait."

"Yeah for Lucas."

"You know I think you might want to start on the rest of the presents." Karen said.

"Don't like the idea of Lucas and Margaret sleeping together?" Lydia asked.

"If that was Haley you'd feel the same way."

The phone rang.

"So Renee would you like to have dinner with us, we already have extra space." Lucas offered.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want to be in the way." Renee said.

"I'd make sure everyone wore name tags just for you." Margaret said smiling.

Renee laughed. "Well if you'd go through all that trouble, I guess I should."

"I can't believe she locked me out of the house!" Kendall said mad.

"Kendall what's going on?" Luke asked coming up.

"Alexis? When did you get back?" Margaret asked seeing her little sister.

"Peyton is out of the hospital apparently she went to Jake's." Kendall handed him the note.

"I got back last night. So how are you big sis?" Alexis asked.

"Chad, Renee why don't we go to Jake's and let the three of them talk." Lucas said leading them away.

"I'm fine. Mom didn't say you were coming home." Margaret said.

"Yeah well she's never speaks to me." Alexis said.

"Where did you two go?"

"To our dad's grave and stopped by my mom." Kendall said.

"Have you see Nathan yet?"

"He's last on my list."

"Do you two want to talk alone?" Kendall asked.

"No, you both are my sisters and I don't want to have to choose between you two." Alexis said.

"We're not asking you to."

"Really? I've always been Deb's daughter, you and Nathan's sister. Never Keith's eldest daughter or Alexis's sister. You're telling me if I decided to be Keith's daughter, mom would accept that?"

"I doubt she wouldn't."

"Really? When was the last time you were Andrew's daughter? Or your other sister's sister?"

"Brother, I don't have another sister. I met them a few days ago."

"With out without mom's support?"

"Without."

"And you can't tell me that wasn't on propose."

"You had to call the girls?" Nathan asked Keith shocked.

"We lost all the cars keys like we had a choice." Keith said.

"Karen's going to kill you." Whitey warned.

"And Deb too no doubt." Lucas pointed out.

"Ok it looks like our rides are here." Tim said.

"Some party, Nate. Too bad it had to end like this." Luke said.

"Mouth? Were are you? I'm your ride." Brooke said.

"Man, I'm lucky." Mouth said following her.

"Ferge? Skills? I'm your ride." Haley said.

"What about Nathan?" Skills asked.

"His mom is here. Now come on." Haley said.

"Tim? Let's go." Theresa said.

"Jake, you ready? I'm dropping you off." Peyton said.

"Nathan? Whitey?" Deb said coming in.

"Hide Keith hurry." Nathan said.

"Not so fast. Good job." Deb said coming up to Keith.

"Hey I had a good plan. We took all the kids keys so they wouldn't drive drunk."

"Well you're not supposed to lose the keys." Karen said coming in.

"Don't tell me you're driving me?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, you and Luke. You both are staying at my house. So you at least are semi-sober at the wedding."

"Good lucky with that." Whitey said sarcastically.

"Deb?"

Deb stopped walking and turned around. "Larry Sawyer, long time no see." Deb said giving him a hug.

"Where are you headed?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I figured if you had time, we could get some coffee and talk."

"Well I was just looking for my youngest but she'll turn up sooner or later. And you?"

"Just dropped Peyton off at your eldest."

"She's finally out of the hospital?"

"Yeah not that she wanted to leave any way."

"Why's that?"

"She thinks she finally found two babies that she wants to adopt."

"That's a good thing right?"

"If she gets to adopt them then yes but if not..."

"It'll be like losing another baby?"

Larry sighed. "Of course I can't watch her go through that pain again."

"Too bad that she's too old for you to just make her decisions for her."

"Yeah I miss those days. Though in Peyton's case, she grew up a lot quicker then most people."

"So did Margaret not that I think I gave her much a choice in the matter."

"Me either. So on a happier topic, Peyton said Haley's pregnant."

"Yeah it looks like I'm going to be a grandmother again."

"You seem happy about that."

"I am. I just feel like I waiting for time to stop and let me breathe."

"It never happens does it? Because I don't know about you but I've been waiting for decades."

"And we'll both be waiting for many decades to come."

"So you think you're ready to give him away?" Keith asked Karen.

"I have to. I just… I always thought it would be a lot later."

"Me too. You know that's one of my favorite pictures." Keith said as he looked at a picture of him, Karen and a young Luke.

"We look a like a little family."

"We are our own little family in a family."

"But Lucas is leaving."

"He's getting married. He'll still be around."

"But him, Margaret and this kid will be their own little family."

"You had to of know this would happen eventually."

"I know. I just thought…. I'd get marry before him."

"To who?"

"That's my own little secret." Karen said smiling.

"Oh I think I can figure it out."

"Ok who's there now?" Jenny asked as she heard another knock on the door.

"You could always answer the door and find out." Sam said sarcastically.

"You know you need to remember that I'm a lot bigger than you." Jenny pointed out.

"Mom, Jenny just threatened me!" Sam screamed.

Jenny opened the door.

"Lucas, Chad, Renee, come on in." Jake said coming up. "Let me go get Peyton." Jake said walking off.

"Jenny who's this?" Bryan asked.

"Oh this is Lucas Scott, Peyton's husband and my step-brother Chad and...." Jenny started to say.

"My girlfriend, Renee." Chad said.

"Ok. And this is my boyfriend Bryan's family."

"Isn't she a little too dark for him?" Bryan's dad asked his mom.

"Just a little. I can't believe that his parents allow him to date some one of color." Bryan's mother said.

Jenny gave Bryan a look.

"Mom, dad." Bryan said.

"Ok maybe we should wait outside." Chad offered.

"That's fine, Chad. We'll get you before we leave." Lucas said.

"Mr. Scott I'm sorry for what my parents said. They have some way back words views. I don't agree with them though." Bryan said as he walked up to Lucas so his parents wouldn't hear.

"That's good to hear, son. I'd hate to think Jenny here found some that was that close minded." Lucas said.

"Ok I found your wife and other son." Jake said coming in.

"Well Sam, Peyton let's go."

"What's the hurry?" Jake asked.

"Look we came over here to invite you and your guests to dinner but I think that wouldn't be fair to Renee. So we'll see you after they leave." Lucas told him.

"That's understood. Bye guys." Jake said.

Lucas, Sam and Peyton went outside.

"Renee, Bryan apologized and I do too. I didn't know they were like that." Lucas said.

"It's ok. I'm fine. I think I'm going to call my dad and see if it's ok if I eat dinner with you guys."

"That's fine. I just hope they didn't scare you away from us."

"No of course not."

"Mom, you ok?" Nathan asked coming into the living room where Deb was crying.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about your sister."

Nathan looked at the picture of a young Margaret that she was holding in her arms. "You know she's marrying someone who's a pretty good guy."

"You didn't use to think that."

"Yeah well I got to know him and found out I was wrong."

"That's a rare thing to hear you say."

"Well don't get use to it."

"Nate you think you could promise me something?"

"Depends on the promise."

"That you won't get married or become a father for a few years."

"What's a few?"

"At least long enough that your nephew can walk and talk."

"What is he's mute and cripple?"

"Nathan." Deb said annoyed.

"Ok, ok I promise."

"You know Jen I hope my parents didn't offend anyone too much. I swear some times they aren't my parents." Bryan said.

"Don't worry about it. Why didn't you tell me they thought like that?"

"I'm not very proud of it actually."

"Do they know that you had tons of black friends at school?"

"I haven't gotten around to telling them yet."

"Chicken." Jenny said smiling.

"Maybe. I just wish that they could see how backwards they are."

"Parents always have that problem."

"Yeah well that's just one of their insane ideas."

"One of them?"

"Yeah didn't you see the look on my family's faces when your step-mom was talking about her job?"

"No."

"Well they think that women should still be bare foot and pregnant in the kitchen."

"You don't agree with them do you?" Jenny asked hoping.

"Hell no! Remember me the guy who's been trying to get you to get a degree in something so you can get a good job?"

"Yeah I remember."

"You know my dad's sister has a job, a child and is divorced. My dad refused to talk to her."

"Because of the job?"

"No the whole package. They don't agree with single parenthood or divorce."

"You should of warned me! My family has all of the above!" Jenny said panicking.

"I know and I'm glad they do."

"You are?" Jenny asked confused.

"Yeah it's what makes this a great family and you a great person."

Jenny smiled. "Thanks. You haven't told them how my dad raised me as a teenager and married a divorcee?"

"I'm waiting."

"Can I tell them please?" Jenny begged.

"You do realize they'll never let me see again after?"

"Like that could stop me."

"Mouth?" Margaret asked coming on the court.

"Margaret what are you doing out here?" Mouth asked.

"Me? You're the one that's drunk." Margaret said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah well you're the one who's getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah and I need to think with out having to worry about Peyton or her dad walking in and asking me questions."

"Are you all right?" Mouth asked concerned.

Margaret laughed. "I haven't been all right for a long time, Mouth."

Mouth put his arm around her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Margaret sighed. "There might just be."

"Well just name it. I'll do anything seriously."

"I really hope you mean that Mouth."

"How long do you think it'll take before they realize we're not in there?" Ryan asked Lori.

"I don't care. I'm just glad to have you to myself."

Ryan smiled. "I'm glad I decided to come over."

"Me too. Your parents didn't mind?"

"My family is so big I doubt they'd even notice I'm gone."

"You know I can't wait to meet your family."

"They're a little insane. I'm warning you."

"More insane then my family?"

"I'd say yes, my dad I swear is nuts."

"Well that explains a lot about you." Lori said smiling.

"Oh very funny!" Bryan said tickling her.

"You know Nathan I thought you'd at least keep her from dating for a few more years." Jim said.

"Believe me I tried."

"You guys are acting like this is a bad thing. This is quite normal." Haley said.

"Well it took you longer but you were just a late bloomer." Lydia said.

"So our daughter is an early bloomer? I'd prefer she'd be a late bloomer like her mother." Nathan said.

There was a knock on the door.


	37. To Be Loved 36

Title: To Be Loved 36/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Daddy's favorite little girl  
Dress up in your momma's pearls  
Serve us breakfast in her bed  
Earn a little kiss on the forehead  
You are sugar  
You are spice  
You are growing up so nice  
Paint your nails  
Paint your face  
Paint around the empty space"

"Thanks for the ride, Peyton."

"No problem, Jake. So are you ready for the wedding?"

Jake shrugged. "About as ready are you are. So is Margaret staying at your house?"

"Yeah, she'll get ready over there. You guys getting ready at Luke's?"

"That's the plan. You know maybe if I get drunk this wedding wouldn't be so hard to watch."

"But it'll be hard to walk and that's kind of important."

"Too bad it sounded like such a good plan. What's your plan?"

"Act like it's a nightmare, that way I don't have to lose it till everyone's gone."

"Find me when that happens. Because it would be nice to lose it with some one else."

"No problem."

"I'll be right back." Haley said as she went and opened the door.

"Mouth!" She said shocked.

"Hales it's been too long. Wait Lori's your daughter?" He asked hugging her.

"Yeah and you're here...."

"Ryan's my youngest."

"He's yours and Theresa's? I didn't know."

"And I didn't know Lori was yours and Nathan's."

"It's a small world. Mouth, come in. You've met my parents before and of course you know Nathan."

"Mouth long time no see." Nathan said hugging him.

"Nate, Mouth is Ryan's dad." Haley pointed out.

"Really?" Nathan asked shocked.

"He's a lot more like Theresa than me."

"Let me go see if I can find Ryan and Lori." Haley said going off.

"You're the kid who used to run that website?" Jim , actually one of my daughter Joy runs it now."

"How many kids do you have?"

"Eleven as of now."

"Eleven? Who'd of thought you and Theresa would ever of gotten along this well?"

Mouth laughed. "I'm not so sure we do. I think it's just that we get drunk at least once every year and nice months later there's another kid."

"Dad can you not tell Lori's parents about yours and Mom's plans to populate the world?" Ryan asked annoyed as he came in.

"Well if you hadn't tried to sneak out, I wouldn't have to."

"You didn't know he was here?"

"Well with eleven, it happens everyone once in a while."

"Well if we had know you didn't know; we would of called you."

"Oh I knew where he was and I wasn't worried. If I got worried every time this happens; I'd never get a minute to be calm."

"My parents worry about every little thing. Can you teach them how not to be?"

Mouth laughed. "Your mother has always been that way. Your father has just always been up tight."

"You know Mouth keep this up and your son and you won't be invited back."

"What exactly did you do?" Mouth asked Ryan.

"She's an only child."

"Good point."

Margaret got up off the concrete and put her clothes back on. She noticed that Mouth was passed out now. She got up and started to leave. She heard Skills, Thing and Fergee coming. She ran over there. "Guys you heading to basketball court?" She asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I just left there and Mouth kind of threw up a few times. I sent him home but it's pretty gross out there." Margaret lied.

"Oh thanks for the warning. Well Skills I'm going home. Plus I think Thing and I are a little to drunk play any way." Fergee said.

"Ok, see you later guys." Skills said as Fergee and Thing left. "So Mag what are you doing out here any way?"

"How about let's walk and talk?" Margaret asked.

"Sure but my balance isn't so good."

Margaret smiled. "Then lean on me." Margaret said as they started walking.

"So you didn't answer my question."

"True. Ok I just had a lot on my mind and I need to think that's all."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow so of course I am." Margaret lied.

"I don't believe you at all."

"Ok well I'm not. I'm just..." Margaret sighed. "Forget it."

"I'm one of Luke's best friends and you can talk to me, you know."

"Don't say that until you know what I'm going to say."

"Well I don't care so how about let's talk."

"You know Skills maybe we shouldn't walk." Margaret pointed out after Skills almost fell.

"Unless you've got a car, we're walking."

Margaret laughed. "Ok then let's at lest try to walk slower."

"Fine. So what's really going on with you?"

"No offense but why should I tell you?"

Skills shrugged. "I'm the perfect listener and I'm too drunk to remember tomorrow what you say today." Margaret smiled. "Good point."

"So is this about the baby or the marriage?"

__

"Doctor umm… is it possible for me to be able to get pregnant again?" Margaret asked.

"I don't see any reason why not but you should wait a little while before you try again."

"Margaret did you hear me?" Skills asked.

"No sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

"Yeah I asked if this was about the baby or the marriage."

"Both."

"Have you talked to Luke about it?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story. Skills, can we talk about anything else?"

"Sure. Is there anything I can do?"

Margaret sighed. "That depends on what you consider anything."

"I literally mean anything."

Renee hung up the phone. "My dad's on the way."

"Why?"

"Well when I told him where I was, he said he was coming over."

"Should I be scared?" Chad asked.

"Very." Renee said smiling.

"Seriously?"

"Well it's just been me and him so he's a little over protective."

"Why didn't you tell me this when we first met?"

"And scare you off? No chance."

"How close is he?"

There was a knock on the door.

"As close as possible."

Lucas went to the door and answered it. "Skills? You're Renee's dad?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"Hell yeah."

Skills came in. "You know I remember when you first found out about this kid. You know your old man is crazy?"

"Always has been."

Skills laughed.

"So where's your right hand man, Fergee?"

"Moved up to Chicago and hasn't come back since."

"I still can't believe you never told me you had a kid."

"Lucas catch Sam!" Peyton screamed as she came in chasing after Sam.

Kendall and Alexis were helping.

"Looks like I'm not the only one. You've got four kids?"

Lucas grabbed Sam. "He's mine. Kendall's my little sister with my mom and Keith. Alexis is my step-sister with Keith and Deb."

"Skills?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Long time no see, Sawyer."

"Too long. So what are you doing here?"

"He's my dad."

"That explains a lot."

"Hey where you going?" Skills asked Margaret as she started to get dressed.

"I shouldn't of done this, Skills. I'm sorry."

Skills started to get out of bed and go after her. "You look like you're about to cry."

"I… just let me go, Skills. Please?" She begged.

Skills sighed. "Fine call me if you want or need to talk."

"I will and thanks." Margaret said as she left. When she got outside, she started to cry. How could she being doing this? Was being pregnant so damn important to her?

__

"Think about it this way at least your life can go back to normal." The doctor said.

Margaret let out a dry laugh. "Normal? I'm not sure I know what normal is anymore."

"Well maybe now you can figure that out."

"Maggie!"

"Tim." Margaret said annoyed. She wiped the tears away from her face and walked over to him. "Tim I've told you…"

"Don't… call…me…." Tim started to say slurring his words.

"Maggie. Tim what happened to Theresa?"

"I threw up in her car and she dropped me off on the side of the road." Tim slurred.

Margaret tried not to laugh. "Well if I had a car, I'd give you a ride home."

"Who said I want a ride home?"

"Well if you don't want a ride home then what do you want?"

Tim smiled. "You, me in bed."

"And if I said yes?"

Tim was silent for a minute. "I'd be speechless."

"That would be first."

"Does that mean yes?"

"If you promise that you'll stop talking."

"I promise."

"Jake? Jenny? Anyone?" Margaret asked as she came in the house.

"Help me." Jake said coming up to her.

"What's going on?"

"Bryan's parents. I'm about to strangle them."

"Why?"

"See for yourself." Jake said bringing her into the living room.

"Margaret you're back. Ok so do you agree with your husband on mixing?"

"Mixing?"

"Of the races."

"Why are we discussing this?"

"Because of Chad and Renee."

Margaret sighed. "In case you didn't know Chad's my son and if he really case for Renee then yes I support their relationship. Just like I support Jenny and Bryan's because Jenny really cares for Bryan."

"But Renee's black."

"So what? She could be purple for all I care!"

"I just can't see how you can let this happen."

"So Margaret how was work?" Jenny asked changing the subject.

"Well the girl's ok now."

"How can you knowingly choose work over your own kids?"

"Excuse me?" Margaret asked shocked.

"You choose the day you got your job that it was more important than your kids."

"I've never done such a thing. I work because I feel like I should at least try to make a difference. And this way I'm setting a good example for the kids."

"By promoting single parenthood?"

"What's wrong with single parent hood?" Jake asked shocked.

"Look what it does to the kids. They end up repeating history."

"That's not true. I'm a product of single parenthood. And I'm fine." Jenny said.

"Oh you poor girl."

"Me? I feel sorry for your son. What happens if he goes and gets a divorce? Single parent? Dates a black person or ends up gay?"

"That will never happen."

"Why? Because you raised him right? You tried to raise him to be as narrow minded as you. At least my family promotes acceptance."

"You know what Bryan I think we should go."

"No."

"So does your head still hurt?" Haley asked Nathan over the phone.

"It'll hurt worse tomorrow."

"Because of the beer or because of the wedding?"

"A little of both. Plus as of tomorrow my house will officially be someone else's."

Haley sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. I knew it was going to happen."

"But it doesn't make it any easier. So does this mean your mom's leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll officially be Keith's responsibility tomorrow."

"I don't know if you're happy or sarcastic about that."

"I like Keith so it can't be that bad."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. You know it's ok to be worried about what's going to happen."

"Easy for you to say your life has no big changes ahead any time soon."

"Compared to your life, no there isn't."

"Don't make that sound like it's a bad thing because it's not. Believe me, I'd trade my life for yours in a second if I could."

"I would of let you have it a few weeks ago."

"Really? What changed?"

"You. A few weeks ago there wasn't you."

"Deb, I think your cell phone is ringing." Larry pointed out.

"Right. Thanks." Deb said as she answered the phone. "Hello? Alexis? Yeah. Fine. Sure. Bye." Deb said hanging up the phone.

"Is everything ok?"

"Well Alexis hates me but that's nothing new."

Larry laughed. "You don't seem that upset about that."

"All three of my kids have at some point hated me. I'm used to it."

"If Peyton hated me I just couldn't handle it."

"Amateur."

"Amateur in what?"

"Raising teens. Your daughter was so easy."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Deb shrugged. "That's boring, that's all I'm saying."

Dan took another big gulp of his beer, he was on his third, no forth, hell he didn't remember anymore. He was trying and failing to get so drunk that he'd be out till after tomorrow. He didn't want to be wake when Lucas and Margaret got married. It would be too tempting to him to go and crash it. Not that that would stop it. It would probably just convince the two of them even more that they should get married. Now if she wasn't pregnant, that would stop them. She wasn't supposed to still be pregnant. He had made sure of that. The stuff he had put in her drinks at Karen's café should of caused her to miscarry the baby. Why hadn't it worked? It was too late for him to try it again. In a few hours Lucas's life would be ruined forever and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"So how'd you convince you're parents to let you stay?" Chad asked Bryan.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad I'm still here."

"Yeah and since our parents are all at Chad's house let's have some fun." Lori said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jenny asked.

"Oh I've got an idea." Chad said.

"No, we're not doing anything that you, Lori or Alexis think up." Kendall said.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because you three are all crazy." Jenny said.

"Got any better ideas?" Chad asked.

"Actually I have a pretty good idea." Ryan said.

"Just as long as it doesn't come from your girlfriend's brain."

"It didn't."

"Ok so what's the idea?"

ok readers I have a question: now that we know Dan's not Chad's father who out of these choices do you want to be his father: Mouth, Tim, Jake, Skills or Lucas? Email me at with an answer.


	38. To Be Loved 37

Title: To Be Loved 37/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Find a man that can provide  
Try and fill the hole inside  
With a family and a home  
Tell yourself you're not alone  
Keep your memories of yourself  
In a shoebox on a closet shelf"

"So a toast to Bryan's parents finally leaving." Lucas said.

"Thank God! They just got worse after you guys left you know? They started in on how divorce and single parenthood is wrong." Jake said.

"And of course women in the work house." Margaret said.

"In that case I'm glad Lori had the sense enough to date you guys son., Mouth and Theresa." Nathan said.

"And Chad's dating your daughter, Skills." Margaret said.

"At least they let Bryan stay for a few weeks." Mouth pointed out.

"And thanks to my little brother he has a place to stay."

The phone rang. "Be right back." Lucas picked up the phone. "Hello? Kendall breath. You said there was a car wreck? Who's car? Who was hurt? What hospital? Ok we'll be right there." Lucas said hanging up the phone.

"Luke, what's going on?" Peyton asked worried.

"Chad and Kendall "borrowed" our cars and... Chad got into a serous wreck. They had to rush Chad, Renee, Lori and Ryan to the hospital. Kendall said there was all this blood and they weren't moving." Lucas said as he started to tremble at the thought of losing Chad.

Theresa came into Brook's house carrying some liquor she had stolen from her parents. "Brooke? Where are you?" She called out.

"In my room! And you better not of brought Tim with you!" She screamed back.

Theresa came into Brooke's room. "I only brought my guys Busch, Purple Haze, City Slicker, Crazy Stallion, James Bowie, Johnny 3 Legs, King Cobra, Magnum, Mustang. O'Keefe and Phat Boy. Tim I ditched hours ago."

Brooke grabbed the first bottle she could reach and started drinking. "You trust him that drunk not to sleep with the first female he sees?"

"I doubt he'd get that far. He'd probably throw up on them first." Theresa said laughing.

Brooke started laughing too. "You know all men are pigs."

"Let's toast to that!"

The both took big gulps of their drinks.

"So are you going to go to the wedding?" Brooke asked Theresa.

"Tim and I were invited but if you don't want me to go..."

"And let you miss a party for once in your life? Never."

"But what are you going to do by yourself?"

"Hopefully sleep through it. That's my plan at least."

"Well in that case drink up." Theresa said pouring Brooke more liquor.

"Dad thank God you're here. They won't tell us anything." Jenny said as she hugged Jake.

"Luke I'm sorry.... I didn't know..." Kendall started to say.

Luke just ignored her. He went up the reception desk with Margaret, Skills, Mouth, Theresa, Haley and Nathan.

"We need information of Chad and Lori Scott, Ryan McFaddon..." Haley sighed.

"Just a second." The nurse turned the board. "The two Scotts are waiting to go up to the O.R. they just need their parents signatures. The other two are in Exam 2 and 2."

"We're their parents we'll sign."

Karen knocked on Deb's door. "Come in!" Deb yelled.

Karen entered the house and was shocked to find almost everything boxed up. "It looks like you're ready to leave." Karen said as she found Deb in the living room on the floor.

"Well that's the main idea basically. We have to be moved out the morning after the wedding. The movers are coming and getting everything tomorrow morning. Nathan's stuff will go to the beach house, most of mine into storage and Margaret's to the new house."

"You really think they can afford one?"

"Well I used the check from the sell of the house to buy them one. It's my wedding present, one of them anyway."

"What's the rest?"

"Well I rented the honey suite at the Encante Hotel for tomorrow night."

"Are trying to convince tem that married life is easy or something?" Karen asked shocked.

"No but I can't just sit back and knowingly let my only daughter have the worst wedding and marriage just to prove a point. Haven't my choices caused her enough pain as it is?"

Karen sighed. "No you haven't and I highly doubt Margaret would want you to be blaming yourself for it either."

"Well as her mother, I'm allowed to."

Karen laughed. "Yeah well since she's about to become one she'll find out that guilt come with the job."

"Yeah it's just one of the many benefits of motherhood." Deb said sarcastically.

The doctor came out. "Who's Renee's..."

"Me." Skills said getting up.

Lucas got up with him.

"We stopped the bleeding but the next few hours will be critical. It's up to her is she wakes up or not."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then..." The doctor sighed. "That wouldn't be good."

"All the others?"

"They weren't my patients, I'm sorry."

"Skills man you know she'll be fine."

"She's all I have left since her mom died... I can't lose her Luke."

"You won't, Skills I promise. None of us are losing out children."

Jake knocked on Lucas's door.

Keith opened it. "Jake, here to see Luke I hope. Cause I'm on my way out and I need you to make sure he doesn't get more drunk then he already is. Both Karen and Deb will kill we if he can't walk straight"

"No problem. I'm on the job." Jake said saluting him.

Keith laughed and left.

Jake headed to Luke's room. When he opened the door, he found Luke on his computer watching Petyon's webcam. "Hoping to get a look at what you're giving up or what you're getting?"

Luke turned around shocked. "Jake, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. You didn't answer my question."

Lucas closed the website. "Neither, both. I don't really know."

"Oh yeah that's great to be saying the night before your wedding." Jake said sarcastically.

"Like you know form experience." Luke said sarcastically.

"Maybe not from experience but from common sense."

"Well it maybe make sense but I promise you my fiancee isn't just thinking of me tonight."

"Probably not. I guess this wedding is tab bit out of the ordinary."

Lucas laughed. "You can say that again."

"Well at least it'll be memorable."

"That's if we actually get through it."

"Expecting the worse?"

"In mine and Margaret's life the worse is all we ever get."

"This may cause to change."

"I highly doubt it."

"He looks so weak." Margaret took Lucas.

"But he's not. You know that."

"He's just beat up and scarred. He doesn't look like my son."

"But he is and he needs us to be strong for him."

"You seem to have that down. I don't know how you do."

"I don't. I just... I feel like this is a nightmare and I'll wake up any minute and Chad and Kendall will be fighting."

"And Jenny will wake me and Jake up to Bryan and life will be normal again."

"And we'll forget this nightmare all together."

"How much longer will it take?"

Luke sighed. "Soon I hope it's soon."

Chad's heart monitor alarm started going off.

"Oh my God! Lucas what's wrong?" Margaret asked panicked.

"Help! We need a doctor in here now!"

_"Dad you got see this." Chad said coming into Lucas's room. _

_"See what?"_

_"I made. Come on daddy, I want to show you." Chad said dragging Lucas into his room. "Look what I made." He said showing his picture to Lucas._

_"It's great buddy."_

_"It's you and me playing basketball."_

_"What's this say on the bottom?" Luke asked._

_"My dad's the best dad ever."_

_Lucas smiled. "Thanks buddy."_

_"Just don't tell Uncle Jake please."_

_Lucas laughed. "It'll be our little secret."_

Keith knocked on Whitey's office door.

"I'm not here!" Whitey said.

Keith opened the door. "Can't trick me old timer."

"Keith what ya doing here?"

"Hoping to get some of that sage advice you're so good at."

Whitey laughed. "Sage advice? You must be more drunk than I thought you were if you think I give sage advice."

Keith sat down. "Actually I'm not and maybe sage isn't the right word. How about words of wisdom?"

"If you're about to say something about with age comes wisdom, you can just leave."

Keith laughed. "I wouldn't dare."

"So what is it you need advice on?"

Keith took the box out of his jacket pocket and put it on Whitey's desk. "That's one of them."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's an engagement ring for Karen, then yes." Whitey opened it.

"It's my mother's mother's ring. I've been carrying it around for a while now."

"Then why boy haven't you proposed yet?'

"Because... I guess I'm worried she'll say no."

"Karen say not to you? Never."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Well why wouldn't see?"

"Because... she can. Hell, I don't know."

"You've been the only man in her life other than Lucas all these years. There's a reason for that."

"Because I'm pitiful?"

"Well that could be true."

"Hey!"

"You said it. Look Karen wouldn't of let you in her life for this long if she didn't want you in her life."

Keith sighed. "So I guess that means Lucas and I need to talk."

"What if he says no?"

"That can't happen. Please God don't let that happen." Keith said worried.

Whitey laughed. "Of course it won't happen. I was joking."

"Well it wasn't funny."

Skills held Renee's hand as tight as he could. He was scared if he let go, he's lose her. He couldn't lose her. Losing her mother was hard enough, losing her would kill him.

_"Daddy where__'s mommy?" Renee asked Skills._

_"Why do you ask?" _

_"Well in school today everyone was talking about their mom's but I don't have one. Do I?"_

_"You do have a mom."_

_"Then where is she?"_

_Skills sighed. "She's in heaven."_

_"Why? Did she not like me?"_

_"Oh no sweetheart she loved you. She was so happy to know that you were coming."_

_"Then why did she leave?"_

_"It wasn't her choice. She died."_

_"Died?"_

_"Left earth and went to heaven."_

_"Did she ever see me?"_

_"From heaven yes but not on earth."_

_"What was her name?"_

_"Renee like yours, I named you after her."_

_"Do I look like her?"_

_"Very much so. And she was really beautiful like you."_

_Renee smiled. _

"Excuse me are you the patient's father?"

Skills got up. "Yes. Is there something else I need to sign?"

"Why don't we talk outside?"

Skills followed her outside. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just while we were running some tests we noticed something."

"Something?'

"Yes. Did you know your daughter was pregnant?"

"You know you didn't have to come over here to help me." Haley told Nathan.

"Believe me this is more fun than packing." Nathan said as he put the label on the camera.

"I guess it would be. You know I'm glad your sister isn't too picky because if I had to make these flowers according to a list I'd go insane."

Nathan laughed. "She actually is insanely picky but I think she's too distracted now to show her pickness."

"Well for that. I'm grateful."

"You should be. So what time are we supposed to get Jenny for the wedding?"

"I talked to Jake's mom and we'll get on the way. I'll watch her till we need to walk down the isle with her."

"That's a plan. So let me guess my sister's given you tons of job?"

"No not really. I'm just doing the flowers and labeling the disposable cameras. Jake and Peyton are doing the music. Peyton's making the wedding plan. Mouth is taking the pictures. Theresa's doing the decorations. Karen's doing the food and your mom's doing the drinks."

"And I'm doing?"

Haley looked at her list. "Your names not on here. That seems really odd."

"You sure?"

"Check it yourself." She said handing him the list.

He read it. "It's almost like she doesn't trust me to do anything."

"Maybe she knows you're moving tomorrow and that's why didn't assign you anything. She didn't give Keith anything either. I mean do you really want to have a job?"

"I want to know that she trust me enough to give me one."

"Maybe she wants you available in case she needs you."

"For what?"

"To talk to, to reassure her, I don't know to be her brother."

"That could make sense."

Haley laughed. "The question is who's little brother will be when? Lucas's or Margaret's?"

"Very funny." Nathan said sarcastically.


	39. To Be Loved 38

Title: To Be Loved 38/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

Margaret came into Peyton's room. "Hey Peyton do you know that your dad is in the living room fixed on the weather channel?"

Peyton turned around. "Yeah I guess always being out on the water has caused him to always make sure he knows what the weather is going to be. What have you been up to? You were gone for a while."

Margaret shrugged. "No where's really. Just needed to clear my mind."

"And did it work?"

"Nah but I was naive to think it would in the first place."

Peyton gave her a look. "You know ever since Wednesday, you seem like something is wrong or bothering you."

"I'm about to get married..."

"It's not that. I know it's not."

"Look Peyton I don't know what to tell you. I mean it's not like I don't have many reasons to be upset."

"True. It's just... I just get this feeling that you're hiding something and that you really need to talk about it."

"You're suddenly a mind reader or something?" Margaret asked sarcastically.

"Mag, what happened Wednesday?"

Margaret sighed. _She couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand._ Margaret started to tear up. _Don't cry! Damn it! Not now! _

"Margaret are you ok?" Peyton asked worried.

"I... he refuses to come."

"What? Who's he?" Peyton asked confused.

"My dad, Andrew, he refuses to come or even approve of the wedding."

"You talked to him Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I thought he'd be happy. You know me getting married and giving him a grandson but...." Margaret started crying again. "He said if I was going to screw up my life then he wanted no part of it."

"Oh Margaret I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I never should of called him. I knew he didn't want me in his life."

"You know what forget him! It's his lose. He has no clue what a great person you are."

Margaret smiled. "Yeah it's his lose but it still hurts, you know?"

"Yeah.. Dad! Can you come in here for a minute?" Peyton screamed.

"What are you doing?" Margaret asked.

"Peyton, is something wrong ?" Larry asked coming in.

"Margaret here has a jerk for a father so I think she needs to see what's it like to have a non-jerk father like you."

"How can I help?'

"Let us share you as a "father" for tonight. Like we used to in the old days. Is that ok with you?"

Larry shrugged. "Why not? What about you Margaret how does that sound?"

"Good thanks Mr. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled but she still couldn't get the feeling that there was still something Margaret wasn't telling her.

The nurse was walking by the nursery when she noticed Peyton looking in the window. "Mrs. Scott, I thought you were discharged."

"I was but my stepson and niece were in a pretty bad accident and since I'm here I thought I'd check on the twins."

"Oh is your family going to be all right?"

"We don't know yet."

"Well I know John and Jane would love to see you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Well why don't you come in? You know the drill."

Peyton went in and washed her hands why Maryanne got the babies ready.

Peyton then sat down in the rock chair.

"You know you've got good timing, it's feeding time." She said giving the babies to Peyton.

"So who do you want to feed first?"

"I guess John."

"Well here's his bottle and just get when you're ready to switch them out." She said as she put Jane back in her crib and left.

"Hey John, boy do you look hungry. You know I'm worried about another little boy too. His name is Chad. He was in pretty bad accident. So was his cousin, her boyfriend and his girlfriend. Everyone's really worried. But it's nice to see that you and your sister are doing well. It gives me hope that the others will do well too." Peyton sighed. "It must be nice to be so young that you don't have anything to worry about. I wish I could still be like that."

_Dan picked up the book that Margaret had made as a child. "You actually believe anyone will want to marry you?" Dan laughed. "That will never happen."_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"Oh yes I do. I'm the only man you will ever have in your life. Get used to it."_

_"I will get married!"_

_"No one will want you after I'm through with you. They'll just see you for who you really are, a little slut!"_

"Margaret hello?" Peyton asked waving her hands in front of Margaret's face.

Margaret snapped out of the flashback. "Peyton, Haley when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Mag, you're shacking and sweating, are you ok?" Haley asked.

"I'm fine. Peyton hand me some tissues please." Margaret asked lying.

"Ok well we wanted to talk to you." Peyton said not believing her and handing her the box of tissues.

"About what?"

"Your wedding. You do remember that you're getting married today. Right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah to Lucas. Peyton I'm not insane."

"She knows that. So we came to fix you up. I'll do your hair and Peyton will do your makeup." Haley said.

"I've already done both."

"Yeah we're going to do them anyway."

"Nathan when is she going to wake up?" Haley asked him.

"Soon Hales, she has too."

"I can't believe this happened. What was she thinking?"

"She probably wasn't. Like she always doesn't."

"She got that from you, you know."

"I know. I wish she didn't."

"Right now so do I."

Nathan sighed.

_Nathan went upstairs to Lori's room. When he got there he noticed that she was humming the wedding march with Haley's white apron tied around her neck, her stuff animals as an audience and some fake flowers in her hands.._

_"May I ask who you're marrying?" Nathan asked coming in._

_"You daddy. Don't tell mommy."_

_Nathan laughed. "Don't worry it'll be out little secret."_

_"Good. Now do you want to meet your best man?"_

_"Sure."_

_Lori pulled her stuffed lizard out. "This is Mr. Lizard, your best man. Mr Lizard, my daddy." _

_Nathan shock his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Lizard. Doesn't my bride, Lori look beautiful?" He put the lizard's head to his ear. "He says you look so beautiful, he wants to marry you."_

_Lori laughed. "But I can't marry a lizard that's just silly."_

_"Right of course."_

Nathan was snapped out of his thought by Lori's heart monitor going off.

"Skills, Fergee stop." Mouth said.

"Mouth what do you want?" Fergee asked.

"I'm making a video for Lucas and Margaret so what do you want to tell them?" Mouth asked turning on the camera. "Lucas, Margaret here's what your ushers have to say."

"Well Luke man I got to say why would you think the two of us should be in these monkey suits?" Skills asked.

"Yeah. You know we hate these things." Fergee said.

"Guys..." Mouth started to say.

"But to the point. Luke you've always been my best friend and you're a hell of a guy. And I'm glad to see you found a person who's a hell of a girl. I hope you two are a great family." Skills said.

"Well my buddy, Skills got most of what I was going to say., but I have something to add. Margaret please don't be the ball and chain type that keeps your husband from paying b-ball with his friends. We need him." Fergie said.

"Ok guys thanks." Mouth said turning it off.

Karen and Deb came by.

"Mrs. Scott, Ms. Roe can I see you for a minute?" Mouth asked.

They came over.

"Mouth, you need something?" Karen asked.

He explained what he was doing then turned on the camera. "Here's the mother's guys."

"Well of course we hope you two are happy."

"And that, that little boy of yours is too."

"And that we still see you every once and a while."

"That's actually a demand. We better see you three as often as possible."

"And we hope you two don't forget that no matter what's wrong, we're both here for you, both of you."

"And we love and we always will."

"Mouth did you talk to the rest of the kids?" Theresa asked as he came back in.

"Yeah Lee's in charge of the kids till we call and tell him other wise."

"Did you tell him not to worry everyone?"

"Yeah. He understands to just tell them we're in the hospital for something minor."

Theresa sighed. "I just wish that was true."

"Me too."

_"Ry, what are you doing?" Mouth asked as he came outside._

_"Lee, Craig and Barry said that if I spun around on this tire swing for an hour that my stomach would stop hurting."_

_Mouth grabbed a hold of the swing. "Ry your brothers were lying. Actually if you do this for an hour, you'll feel a lot worse."_

_"Really? That's probably why my stomach hurts worse now."_

_"Probably but don't worry I'll deal with your brothers so they won't do this again."_

_"Don't! They'll just pick on me more." Ryan said panicked._

_"No they won't. At least not if you get help."_

_"Help?" Ryan asked curiously._

_"Yeah get some of your siblings to help."_

_"But they won't. Sarah, Moria and Joy only help each other. Paul, Brett and Gerald only help each other and what can Tess do?"_

_Mouth smiled. "I think you're underestimating your twin sister, Ry. I think she's a little tougher than you give her credit for."_

_"So you're saying I should team up with Tess to get them back?"_

_"Yeah that's what I'm saying but don't tell your mother."_

_Ryan smiled. "I won't. Thanks dad."_

_"No problem. Now I'm going to go chew out Lee, Craig and Barry."_

"Mr and Mrs McFaddon?" The doctor asked coming in.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you two outside for a second?"

"Yeah. I'll go. Theresa you can stay with Ryan." Mouth said following her outside.

"Mr McFaddon I just wanted to tell you that I think your son is out of the woods. He and Renee were lucky to be sitting on the passenger side of the car. Because of that they didn't get near as much the impact or have near as much damage as the other two kids."

"Are the other two going to be ok?"

"I can't really talk about their condition. I'm sorry."

"It's ok and thank you, doctor for giving me the good news."

"I just wish I could give good news to all my patients."

"Lucas you do realize your getting married real soon?" Nathan asked coming in with Jake.

"Your point?"

"His point is that you are no where near ready to get married." Jake said.

"It'll only take a few seconds guys, chills." Lucas said.

"You're still in what you slept in." Nathan said.

"You're observant." Lucas said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you want to get married?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I just have a hell of a hangover."

Jake and Nathan laughed.

"Us too. Take lots of pain medicine." Nathan said.

"I'm not sure I can even walk straight."

"You better or both your mothers will kill us." Jake said.

"I can make you my hangover remedy." Nathan offered.

"Is it edible?"

"It'll cure your hangover and that's all that matters."

"So I guess that a no on the edible question."

"Like I said that doesn't matter."

"Easy for you to say you're not the one drinking it."

"We got his heart rate back to normal. But I'm worried that this may happen again. Plus he keeps losing a lot of blood and we can't seem to stop it. Are either of you the same blood type maybe you could donate blood?"

Lucas stood up. "I am. Just show me where to go."

"Lucas..." Margaret started to protest.

"I'll be back as so as I can, Margaret. I swear." Lucas said as he left. He passed Deb. "Deb you might want to go and be with Margaret she probably shouldn't be alone."

"Thanks Lucas." Deb said as he left. Deb lightly knocked on the door. "Margaret sweetheart can I come in?" She asked.

"Oh mom!" Margaret said as she hugged her crying.

"Oh Margaret he'll be fine. I just know it."

"I can't lose him, mom. Not after all I went through to have him. I just can't"

_Margaret woke up from some one nudging her. She opened her eyes. "Chad? Is something wrong?" _

_"I had a nightmare."_

_"Oh honey are you ok?"_

_"I don't want to go to sleep in my room alone."_

_"Want to sleep with me and Uncle Jack?"_

_"Can I? Please?"_

_"Sure come on in." Margaret said lifting him up._

_"Mom?"_

_"What?"_

_"You'll protect me from the evil man in my nightmare, right?"_

_Margaret smiled. "Sweetie I'll always protect you from all things evil."_

_"Good."_

Margaret heard the door slam. She looked up and saw the doctor and Lucas standing there.

"Margaret I think it's time you tell me who Chad's father really is." Lucas said mad.

"Mouth what are you doing standing guard?" Tim asked laughing.

"Very funny. I'm working on a video for Lucas and Margaret. You want to be in?"

"Theresa, Gary, Rachel come see." Tim screamed.

"You know just because I'm your date doesn't mean you can scream at me." Theresa said coming over.

"Oh get over it, guys we're going to be on camera."

"Cool. Gary how do I look?" Rachel asked.

"Do I look like I care?" Gary replied.

"Ok guys I'm turning on the camera. Luke we got two Tree Hill basketball players here and Margaret two Tree Hill cheerleaders."

"Luke, you know what we've all known all Tree Hill basketball players most marry Tree Hill cheerleaders." Gary said.

"Even if she did leave the squad." Rachel said.

"And Margaret make sure that this jock doesn't take advantage of you." Theresa said.

"And Lucas don't let this cheerleader order you around." Tim said.

"Ok guys that's enough."

Mouth saw Whitey and Keith coming up. "Couch Durham, Mr. Scott, can I talk to you?" Mouth asked.

They came over.

"Mouth what's going on?" Keith asked.

He explained the point of the video and then turned it on. "Ok guys this is Luke's Uncle and Couch."

"Well I guess I'll go first. I got lucky in the fact that I have a nephew as great as you Lucas and I'm glad to see that you are bringing a great niece-in-law in to the family too. And especially that adorable little boy you both are bringing in the world. I just hope that all of you are very happy." Keith said.

"Oh I guess it's my turn. Well Scott I never thought I'd see you in the same year you joined my team, getting married and expecting a son. You're always trying to surprise me I guess. As for you Jackson, I remember when you first started cheering for our basketball team, who'd of guessed you'd end up affecting one of my players this much. I hope you two are good for each other. And that son of yours better be a player on my basketball team when he's old enough." Whitey said.

Junk knocked on Renee's door.

"Just go in, Junk. It's not like he won't want to see us." Thing said.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going."

Thing walked in and Junk followed.

Skills looked up when he heard the door close. "Junk? Thing? What are you guys doing here?" Skills asked getting up.

"Luke called us and said you needed some company." Thing said.

"He's right. It's hard going through this alone."

"Well you don't have to anymore. We're here for you to go through with us." Junk said.

"So how is she doing?" Thing asked.

"She's getting better. You know Mouth's youngest and Lucas's oldest are in trouble too."

"We know. Thadious and Springer are going to see Mouth and Luke's got Margaret." Junk said.

"Good Mouth needs some support."

"Is it true man that Luke's oldest is dating Renee?" Thing asked.

"That's not all he's doing." Skills said sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Junk asked.

"That yes they are. I just found out today."

"Who'd of guessed that your kids would end up dating?" Thing asked.

"Not me that's for sure." Skills said.


	40. To Be Loved 39

Title: To Be Loved 39/?

Author: Christen ) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"Ok all of you are staying here for now. But before you three got off to bed tell me where Sam and Carrie are!" Jake said.

"Sam! Carrie! Come down here!" Kendall screamed.

Sam and Carrie came downstairs.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Sam you guys are going to sleep here. Sam you're going to share the guest room with Bryan ok? Now why don't you two go off to bed. I need to talk to these three for a little bit."

"Will you come up and tuck me in?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah sweetheart I'll be up in minute." Jake said.

"Ok then good night." Carrie said as her and Sam went upstairs.

"Ok you three sit down now! You've got a lot of explaining to do." Jake said mad.

"But dad..." Jenny started to say.

"Don't but dad me Jennifer. How could the three of you knowing leave them here by themselves? I don't know why I'm asking. You three also thought it was ok to steal Lucas and Petyon's cars even though none of you have licences! And four of your family and friends are in serious condition and you three of you could of easily gotten hurt too."

"We know that! And we're sorry!" Kendall said crying.

"Too bad sorry won't help Chad, Renee or Ryan. You know what just go to sleep. I can't stand to look at you guys much longer." Jake said as he haded upstairs to tuck Carrie in.

There was a knocked on Margaret's door.

"Who could that be now?" She asked.

"Three surprises." Peyton said as she opened the door.

"Lorrine? Simone? Carrie?" Margaret asked shocked.

"Yeah girl it's us!" Simone said.

"When we got your wedding invitation Carrie made us coming." Lorraine said.

"You got an invitation?" Margaret asked confused.

"Peyton may have hacked into your email and sent everyone in your address book one." Haley said.

"So which one is Peyton? Because I owe you a big things." Carrie asked.

"Oh sorry guys this is my local best friend Peyton Sawyer and my groom's best friend and little brother's girl friend Haley James." Margaret said.

"Well we're going to go and give you guys a chance to talk." Haley said as her and Peyton left.

"Well I want to know if you were ever going to tell us about the wedding?" Simone asked.

"Well I'm sorry Simone but I've been a little busy!" Margaret said annoyed.

"Debbie she didn't mean..." Lorraine started to say.

"To infer that I wouldn't want some of my best friends here?"

"Debbie, she was joking. Right Simone?" Carrie said pointy.

"Yeah right. I'm sorry to upset you." Simone said.

"Now are you ok?" Carrie asked.

Margaret took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Simone of course I want you guys here. I've just been busy that's all."

"It's probably just all your pregnancy hormones." Lorraine said laughing.

"Like she wasn't crazy before." Simone said.

"You know we better get to interrogate this guy of yours." Carrie said.

"Like you guys did when we were at school and scared all of them away?"

"They were losers."

"All of them?"

"We thought so."

"So about this guy..."

"Which one? The one I'm dating? Or the one I'm marrying?"

"Ok you so have to dish." Simone said.

Alexis was walking around the hospital trying to get the image of the car wreck and all the blood out of her mind. But she couldn't for some reason.

"Excuse me are you lost?"

Alexis came out of her thoughts. "Oh... um... no. I'm just trying to ...." Alexis sighed. "I was just trying to think."

The girl looked at Alexis's arm. "Ok... um are you hurt? Because there is blood on your arm and your shirt."

"I'm fine. I was just in car wreck and my niece and my nephew were hurt pretty badly. This is just from trying to help them."

"Oh. Why don't you sit down. You look like you could pass out any minute."

"Thanks. I guess I'm just really shuck up."

"That's understandable; I've seen people in your situation who can barely walk they're in so much shock."

"You work here?"

"I'm a candy striper."

"I don't think I could do that job."

"It's not so hard as you probably think. I expected it to be a lot worse then it is. When my dad suggested it, I thought he had lost his mind."

"Well if this is part of your job; you seem good at it."

"Thanks so are you a local?"

"Kind of. My mom lives here and I just moved back home."

"And your dad?"

"Dead but he was from here."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't know."

"I should of. But on a better note. You look better."

"I'm starting to feel better. All thanks to you."

"No problem. I'm just doing my job."

"Well thanks any way..." Alexis read her name tag. "Tess."

"Tess is just my family's nick name for me. My real name is Sophia."

"Well Sophia thanks. Oh and I'm Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you Alexis. Um... are you going to be starting at Tree High?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I'll see you there."

"Yeah I guess." Alexis said walking off.

Sophia smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Ryan about the great girl she met. She just hoped that Alexis wasn't straight.

Keith knocked on Lucas's door.

"Come on in." Lucas said.

Keith came in with Karen.

"We just wanted to talk to you before the wedding." Karen said.

Luke smiled. "Well I'm so nervous right now that you two will have to do all the talking."

"Yeah that's kind of obvious. How about you let me fix your tie." Karen said as she went over to Luke and did his tie.

"Why do you think you're so nervous?" Keith asked.

"In a few seconds I will become a husband and an expecting father."

"But up till now you were certain about your decision."

"Yeah well I'm not anymore."

"Maybe you just need to relax and breath."

"But I'm getting married in a few minutes."

"Lucas take a deep breath or we're not going to let you get married."

Lucas took a deep breath.

"Good now we came to tell that we're proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course. The fact that you're doing this for that little boy makes us see that we've done something right for you to turn out like this." Karen said.

"You did all of the work Karen." Keith said.

"Guys I've only..."

"Right. And I've got to go see Margaret so Luke good luck." Keith said leaving.

"You know I can't believe that this day is really here it feels like just yesterday you were just learning to walk."

"Mom..."

"I'm sorry just I'm so proud of who you're are, I really I am."

"Peyton?" Larry asked as he came into the nursery.

"Shh. I just got these two to sleep. Let's talk outside." Peyton said leading him outside.

"That's John and Jane?" Larry asked.

"Actually it's Michael John and Hilarie Jane. That's the names I've chose."

Larry sighed. "They're not your kids."

"Not yet."

"Shouldn't you be with Lucas?"

"He's with Margaret."

"And that means he doesn't need you?"

Peyton sighed. "What can I do, dad?"

"Be there for him, hold his hand and what ever he needs."

"What if I can't?"

'What?" Larry asked confused.

"What if I can't be there for him?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Because I can't just can't get losing Brianna out of my mind. If I had to deal with the idea of losing Chad too, I'd lose the little bit I have left."

"And if you don't go see him and you lose him any way?"

"So you think I should see him?"

"Yes, I'll go with you if you want."

Peyton sighed. "I'll do it but only if you come along."

"Fine the let's go."

"Thing, Junk come over here." Mouth said.

"Thadues, Springer, Thing I see Mouth." Junk said.

"Hey guys. I wanted to..."

"Skills explained it. So turn it on we're ready." Thing said smiling.

"Ok Luke here's the rest of the river court guys." Mouth said.

"Ok hey Luke it's Springer, Thadeus, Thing and Junk. We just wanted to tell you that we're hope you're happy."

"And after tonight, he should be." Thadeus said smiling.

"Thadeus!"

"Sorry, I meant Margaret seems great, you should be happy."

"Ignore him, we all wish you guys the best." Junk said.

"Ok cut." Mouth said.

"Peyton! Jake!" Mouth screamed.

"Hey what's going on?" Jake asked.

"I'm working on the video."

"Right we'll let's get it done." Peyton said.

"Ok guys this is your best man and maid of honor." Mouth said.

"Ok I'll guess I'll go first. Margaret you're my best friend so of course I'm glad to see you with such a great guy. Luke really is one of the few good guys still left out there and I'm glad that he ended up with my best friend."

"Ok my turn. Luke, I've got to know you though basketball and you've become a great friend and I'm glad that you're marrying such a good person like Margaret. I hope that you guys and that little boy are very happy." Jake said.

"Haley? Nate?" Jim asked as him and Lydia came in the room.

"Mom, dad you came." Haley said getting up and hugging them.

"Of course. How's our favorite granddaughter doing?" Lydia asked.

"She's given us quite a scare recently, but the doctors think they have everything under control for now." Nathan said.

"And how are you two doing?" Jim asked.

Haley shrugged. "As good as we can be considering."

"She's lying. We're doing horribly, and I'm worried the stress will be too much for the baby." Nathan said.

"Nathan how about we get everyone some food and let the girls talk?" Jim asked.

"Sure. Haley come get me if anything changes." Nathan said as he left with Jim.

"So how are you really doing?" Lydia asked.

_"Hey mom, I've got a question." Lori said coming into the café._

_"Ok what's the question?" Haley asked as she put down the tray of food she had._

_"Am I going to be running the café when I grow up?"_

_"Only if you want to."_

_"Why do you run it?"_

_"Because I want to."_

_"But you run a café that doesn't even have your name on it."_

_Haley laughed. "Karen was a good friend of mine. You know Uncle Luke and Kendall?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Karen was their mother and I don't think this café would be the same if I changed the name."_

_"Well in that case when I run it, I won't change the name either."_

_Haley smiled. "That's a good plan."_

"We're back with food. Anyone hungry?" Nathan asked as him and Jim came in.

"I am. I'm starving." Haley said getting up but she stopped. She suddenly had a shooting pain in her stomach.

"Haley you ok?" Nathan asked worried.

"No call a doctor."

Deb knocked on Margaret's door. "Can I come in?" Deb asked cracking open the door.

"Yeah Lorraine, Simone and Carrie just left."

Deb came in. "That was a nice surprise wasn't it?"

Margaret smiled. "Yeah. You look nice mom."

"Thanks. New outfit for the plane trip."

"Do you have to leave?"

Deb sighed. "You've lived with out me all this time. I think you can do it again."

"But what if I don't want to?"

Deb hugged her. "I wish I could say that me staying here would make sure life is a lot easier but I'd be lying."

"But maybe if I had you around, I'd make better choices."

"You are already making good choices. You're putting that child of yours first above everything and that's the right choice."

Margaret started crying. "I've made so many mistakes and I don't think I'll ever be able to make it right again."

"Oh honey, don't think like that. We all make mistakes but we learn from them and don't make the same mistakes."

Margaret sniffled. "It sounds much simpler then it is."

Deb laughed. "I know. Look at us we're both going to look like racoons if we don't stop crying."

Margaret laughed. "Peyton and Haley are going to kill me because they just did my hair and my makeup."

"Let me fix you up. It's one of the good things I can do. Where did this come from?" Deb asked holding the tiara up.

"Haley it's my something borrowed and the garter is blue, the dress is new and the engagement ring is old."

"Sounds like you've got everything taken care of."

Springer knocked on Ryan's door. "Come in!" Mouth said.

Thadious and Springer walked in.

"Thadious? Springer? What are you doing here?"

"Came to you see how you, Theresa and Ryan were doing." Springer said.

"How do you...."

"Luke called us and I'm glad. At a time like this you need your friends."

"Thanks it means lot for you two to come. Oh Theresa these are my old friends Thadious and Springer." Mouth said.

"Nice to meet you." Theresa said.

"So how's he doing?"

Mouth sighed. "Better than his girlfriend anyway."

"Girlfriend?"

"Nathan's daughter, Lori."

"Nathan's daughter is dating your son?"

"Man, Tree Hill is too damn small."

"Try this. Skills's daughter is dating Luke's oldest, Chad."

"You know maybe Fergie had the right idea about getting the hell out of here."

Theresa wasn't paying attention her thoughts were else where's.

_"What exactly are you doing?" Theresa asked as she came into Tess's room._

_"I'm trying to teach him how to dance." Tess said._

_"She's not doing very good." Ryan said._

_Theresa laughed. "Why do you need to know how to dance?"_

_"We have the Valentine's dance coming up."_

_"And he's going to be stepping all over his date's shoes."_

_"Tess why don't you let me try and you go see if you can help your dad with dinner?"_

_Tess ran out but first stopped and said. "Good luck." sarcastically._

_"Mom, don't waste you time. I'm hopeless."_

_"So was your dad when we went to our first dance but I taught him and I'm going to teach you."_

_"And if you don't?"_

_"If you haven't noticed I'm stubborn so there is no way we're leaving this room till you know how to dance."_

"Theresa, honey where did you go?" Mouth asked.

"No where's, so what were you guys taking about?"


	41. To Be Loved 40

Title: To Be Loved 40?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"You deserve to be loved  
You deserve to be loved  
You deserve to be loved "

"Jimmy, Claire, Cynthia, Reese, Amy, Chuck come over here." Mouth said.

"Gary and Rachel told us all about it. So is it time for our solo" Reese asked.

"You all will do it together." Mouth said turning on the camera. "Ok guys here's another group of Tree Hill basketball players and Tree Hill cheerleaders, seeing a pattern" Mouth said sarcastically.

"Ok well naturally I'll go first. On behalf of all the cheerleaders, Margaret being a former cheerleader we wish you luck." Cynthia said.

"And we don't have a more hard feelings to you even though you left the squad." Amy said.

"Just live happily ever after." Claire said.

"Ok now that we're past the emotional crud. It's the guys turn." Jimmy said.

"Lucas we hope that every day of your marriage you have the best sex ever." Chuck said.

"Chuck!" Amy said mad.

"Ok that's enough." Nathan said coming up with Haley and Jenny.

"Nathan we were just... leaving." Chuck said as they ran off.

"Ok so do you guys want to talk" Mouth asked.

"Sure but ladies first." Nathan said.

Haley smiled. "Ok Jenny it's our turn. Well Jenny just wants to wish you guys all the best. And I want to tell my best friend that I'm glad he finally found someone good enough to marry and I know you'll make a great dad. And Margaret I hope you know how lucky you are. I mean it." Haley said.

"Ok to my big brother and sister, man just thinking that you two about you two getting married sounds weird. But I do wish you the best, Margaret I know that we've never been that close until now but I'll always looked up to you and loved you. I've always wanted what's best for you and I'm glad that Lucas is. As for Luke, you know I've hated you up until a few months ago but I'm glad to see you're such a good guy because if you weren't I wouldn't be letting you marry my sister. But I think you'll be a great father to her child and I hope we all stay close." Nathan said.

Margaret got up. "Lucas what are you talking about"

"I know I'm not Chad's brother so I demand to know who his father is!" Lucas screamed.

"How about you two take this outside." Deb suggested nodding towards Chad.

"Fine." Lucas said.

Margaret and Deb followed him outside.

"So where did this question come from" Deb asked.

"I ran some test on Mr. Scott for your son. He told me he was his half-brother via their father but according to the test results, he's not." The doctor said.

"How's that" Deb asked confused.

Margaret sighed. "Because he's not his brother."

"What" Deb asked shocked.

"So he's not Dan's son. So you've been lying to us all along. Did Dan even rape you"

"Yes! Of course. And I was pregnant with his son."

"Was"

"I miscarried him three or four days before the wedding."

"And you didn't think I deserved to know that"

"I could barely accept it. How could I tell you"

"What ever. So who does Chad belong to"

"Well he's mine."

"I guessed as much."

"And his father well I don't really know who that is specifically."

"What? How's that possible"

"Because in the span of three days I slept with five different guys."

"Five? So Chad as five possible fathers"

"Four. I've eliminated one because well it was obvious that he wasn't Chad's dad."

"So who are the last four"

"Lucas..."

"Tell me damn it! I deserve to know!"

"Fine it's Mouth., Tim, Jake, Skills and you."

Keith knocked on Margaret's door. "Can I come in" He asked.

"Of course."

Keith waked in. "You look great."

"Well after getting ready about five times, I should."

"So are you ready for this"

"About as ready as I'll ever be." She said getting up.

"Don't worry so much, just breathe." Keith said leading her out.

"Keith before I forget I want to say thanks."

"I'm glad to be able to help. I know I'm not your father but…"

"You are the closest thing I've got as a father and so far your better than my real father and step-father ever have been."

"I don't think that's saying too much."

"To me it says a lot."

"Well…" The wedding march started. "It's time."

Tim knocked on Lori's door.

"Come in!" Nathan screamed.

Tim and Brooke walked in.

"Where's Haley" Brooke asked.

"With a doctor. She wasn't feeling well. So what are you guys doing here"

"Came to see that you guys were ok." Tim said.

"We're just waiting for her to wake up."

"She will. You know that right, Nate." Brooke said.

"I'm trying to remember that." They started to hear Margaret and Lucas screaming.

"What's that" Tim asked.

"Ignore it. I'm trying to so I can just focus on Lori." Nathan said.

"So what did the doctor say"

"She's taken a lot longer to get better than she should."

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe she wants to wake up in her own time." Time said.

"I don't care when I just want her to wake up."

The screaming got louder

"That sounds like Lucas."

"And Mags."

"And my mom." Nathan said getting up.

Brooke and Tim followed him.

Skills, Junk, Thing, Mouth, Theresa, Springer and Thadues also came out. And Jake had just arrived.

"What in the hell is going on here" Jake asked.

"Margaret here is about to tell me who Chad's father is. Why don't you tell everyone since all of his potential father are here."

"Hey girls are you here for the bride or groom" Mouth asked Lorriane, Simone and Carrie.

"With the bride, we're old school friends." Carrie said.

"Well how'd you like to tell them something on camera" Mouth asked.

"Personally I love being on film." Simone said.

"You just love yourself that's the problem." Lorriane said.

"You two stop bickering we've got to do this for Debbie." Carrie said.

"Debbie" Mouth asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Carrie said.

"Ok Margaret here are some old school friends."

"Hey Debbie it's us: Lorriane, Simone and Carrie. We hope that this Lucas guy is all you've ever wanted and more." Carrrie said.

"And of course that he's hot too." Simone said.

"Not that that matters. We also hope that you have a little boy that is adorable." Lorrianne said.

"And know that we are always just a phone call away whenever, for whatever." Carrie said..

Lydia lit five candles in the chapel and then sat down next to Jim.

"Five" He asked.

"One for Lori, Chad, Ryan, Rene, and for Haley and the baby."

"Oh do you think Haley and the baby are going to be ok"

"They have to be. I don't think Haley or Nathan could stand to lose this child."

"Or Lori."

"And they won't, Jim. They won't."

"Let's just pray for them ok. They need our prayers."

"Not just them. It seems like all their friends need prayers too."

"I know. It seems like everything that could go wrong is going wrong."

"But thing will get better, they just have to."

"Karen." Lydia said.

"Hey I'm so glad you guys came." Karen said hugging them.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world. So how are you holding up"

"I'm good, I guess."

"Once you get home to your empty house, I bet everything will hit you."

"Jim!"

"I doubt it'll be that bad."

"Well you can always come over to our house. You know you're always welcome."

"Thanks but I'll be fine."

"Deb" Larry asked coming up.

"Larry Sawyer finally a parent of a friend of Margaret's. I was beginning to think no one would show up."

"Peyton wouldn't let me miss it for anything."

"I bet. I thought you be out at sea already."

"I leave tomorrow morning. I hear you're leaving too."

"After the wedding." Deb sighed. "For someone reason it's not as easy as I remember."

"It never was."

"What is he talking about, Mags" Nathan asked.

"It seems your sister slept with our friends before she married me." Lucas said.

"I'd watch it, Lucas. Brother or not I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"No Nate don't."

"Is this about the time..." Jake started to ask.

"Yeah."

"You mean I could be Chad's father"

"Not just you though, Jake. Tim, Mouth, Skills and me are possibilities too."

"What? Tim you slept with me sister!" Nathan asked mad.

"I didn't, I don't remember." Tim said.

"Nathan leave him alone. Tim was wasted, he was too drunk to remember."

"Is that why I don't remember" Mouth asked.

"And me too" Skills asked.

"Yeah.. It was after the bachelor party you threw for Lucas. You were all wasted."

"Wait I can't be Chad's father, him and Renee..." Skills started to say.

"You're not. That much I know. You can just look at him and see."

"So one down four to go." Lucas said.

Chad's heart monitor went off and the doctors ran into the room. "He's coding!" The doctor said.

Margaret ran into the room.

"Margaret where are you going? We're not done." Lucas asked grabbing her arm.

"My son needs me. And you four can go to hell! You care so much about biology? We're in a hospital. It shouldn't be that had to get your answers. Now get your damn hands off me before I put you in this hospital as a patient!" Margaret screamed.

Lucas let go.

Margaret ran into the room.

"Hey Brandon, Lori!" Mouth said.

Brandon, Max, Bruce, Peter, Lori, Casey, Stella and Molly came over.

"Is this what Cynthia was talking about" Lori asked.

"Yeah. Want to do it"

"Sure. Why not" Brandon said.

"Ok Lucas here's the single Tree Hill basketball players. And Margaret the single Tree Hill cheerleaders."

"Well Lucas I don't think most of us go a chance to get to know you." Max said.

"Well that's because we just beat him up most of the time." Bruce said.

"But we still hope you can still play on our team. We'll lose with you." Peter said.

"You guys only have one thing on your mind all the time." Amy said.

"Ok Margaret we'd like to say we hope your happy." Stella said.

"With Lucas Scott she sure as hell should be." Molly said smiling.

"Ok so when I get the results I'll tell you." The doctor said to Lucas, Jake, Tim, Mouth and Skills.

The guys walked off.

"Are we supposed to want to be Chad's father" Tim asked Mouth.

"Right now I just want him to wake up." Mouth said.

"I'm going to check on him. Luke why don't you come with me" Jake asked.

"I... I can't see Margaret right now." Luke said.

"But what about your son" Jake asked.

"My son? Right now chance are that he's not my son."

"And he might being dying right now, does dna really matter right now" Jake asked.

"Right now I'm just sick of all the lies."

"And right now Chad doesn't care about the lies or DNA right now he just wants to see the only father he's ever known and that is you Luke."

"Jake don't even try to talk to me right now, I just need to be alone." Lucas said walking off.


	42. To Be Loved 41

Title: To Be Loved 41?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Mind your manners  
Watch your weight  
Be a good boy  
Just behave  
What's wrong with you?  
Settle down.  
Keep your two feet on the ground.  
Stand up straight

Sit up tall  
Never falter  
Never fall  
Stay in school  
Make the grade  
Never fail  
And never fade"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jagielski but your son is dead." The doctor said.

"No! No! Chad wake up! Please wake up!" She said going over and shaking him.

"Security! We need help in here!" The doctor screamed.

"Mrs. Jagielski please..."

"No you aren't taking my son away from me!"

Jake came in. "Margaret please come on let's go."

"No Jake they want to take Chad away from me... they just can't."

"Margaret's Chad's dead." Jake said.

"No that's a lie! He can't die. I already lose him once. I can't lose him again." She said crumbing to the floor.

"Again? Margaret you're not making any sense."

"I just can't lose him again." She kept repeating as she rocked back and forth.

"Um... doctor is there something you can do to help my wife?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. We'll sedate her but you need to leave us alone with her." The doctor said.

Jake left the room.

"Is she ok?" Deb asked.

"No she's no where's near ok."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have the DNA test results." The other doctor said coming up.

"Who's his father?" Luke asked.

She gave the paper to Tim.

Tim read it. "Jake congratulations you just lost a son." Tim said.

"Lucas loosen up. You look like your about to erupt." Jake said.

"And if you do, my sister will kill you." Nathan said.

"Think this will go off with out a hitch?" Haley asked Peyton.

"I hope because I can't do this twice." Peyton said.

The wedding march started. Everyone stood up.

Keith and Margaret came down the aisle.

"She looks gorgeous." One of her friends said.

"Yes she does." Deb said sniffling.

"Lucas, Margaret, I hope you guys are happy." Keith said as he went to sit down.

"You ok?" Lucas as Margaret.

"I just need to get this over with."

"Me too."

The minister came down. "We are gathered here today to join Lucas Eugene..."

"Eugene?" Everyone asked shocked.

"I didn't choose it." Lucas said annoyed.

"Ok as I was saying... Lucas Eugene Scott and Margaret Debra Jackson in holy matrimony. If there is anyone present who knows a reason while these two shouldn't be we speak now or forever hold your peace."

"If Dan shows up..." Margaret started to say.

"We won't." Lucas said.

The doors flung open. "I have a reason."

Lucas and Peyton came into the house.

Lucas hadn't said anything the whole way home and Peyton wasn't sure what to say.

"I guess Kendall and Sam are still at Jake's." Peyton said.

"Yeah I guess."

"You know we need to discuss what we're going to tell them." Peyton said.

"About what?"

"About Chad. They deserve to know he's dead."

"And what we're supposed to leave out the part about Chad not being related to them?"

"No but one thing at a time."

"I still can't believe she lied to me for all these years. She made me care for a child that I wasn't even related to."

"So what? What does DNA really mean any way? He was your son in every other way that counts."

"No he wasn't."

"Really then why did you care so much for him? Why did he care so much about you?"

"Because we had been lied to."

"Have you even thought that maybe you should be grateful for that?"

"What?"

"If it wasn't for Margaret's lie; you wouldn't have known Chad at all."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Lucas you won't to act like your mad and you didn't care about Chad to everyone else fine but don't you dare lie to me. You do consider to your son and you're upset he's dead and even upset that he turned out not to be your son. Now if you're just going to continue to lie me then I'm going to our room but if you think you can tell me the truth then speak now."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"Fine. I'll be in our room, if you change your mind." Peyton said leaving.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Well at least it's not Dan." Margaret said sarcastically.

"I'm in love with the groom and they can't get married." Brooke slurred.

"Tim can you please get her out of here?" Nathan asked.

"Why me?"

"Tim!" Theresa said.

"Fine!" Tim said getting up. "Come on Brooke let's go home." He said leading her out side.

"So can we continue?" the minister asked frustrated.

"Yes." Lucas said.

"Ok now we're going to do the vows. Lucas you first. Now we repeat after me: I, Lucas Eugene..."

Jake was siting outside of Margaret's room waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him something.. So much was going through his mind. Chad was his son and he was dead. Margaret had completely gone insane.

_"You know what you have no right to expect anything from me, you're just the jerk that married my mother!" _He remembered Chad saying that. He should of known Chad was his. Maybe things would of turned out differently had they known. But they didn't until he was dead. Why had Margaret kept this secret all this time?

_"I can't lose him again."_ Margaret had said. What did she mean by that? Did she consider the miscarried child Chad too? That was the only thing that made any sense, if any of this did make any sense. Plus he was going to have to tell Jenny that she had a brother who's dead? And Carrie too? And what about Lori, Renee and Ryan? Were they going to be ok? And if they were, how would they handle the idea of Chad being dead? Jake heard the door close. He looked up. It was the doctor. "Doctor, how is she?"

"Not very good. Mr. Jagielski, I'd like to be quite blunt if I may."

"Please."

"I think that if your wife doesn't get some real help immediately, she may never be ok."

"Well then get her the help."

"The thing is I think that the only way we can really help her is if she was in is psych. ward."

"Psych ward?" Jake asked shocked.

"That way we can watch her so she doesn't do any harm to herself or anyone else."

"You think she would?"

"Your wife seem to be suffering from a form of destituteed disorder and up until now she's never had to do with the reality. I'm afraid that the reality maybe too much for her to accept."

"Destituteed?"

"The best way I can explain it is if you go outside and tell your mother the sky is blue and she says no it's green. You start accepting that the sky is actually green even though deep down you know it's blue. I think ths destituteed state may steam from the abuse she suffered at the hands of her step-father. It was probably her coping mechanism and after all the years it's going to be heard to unteach that and to convince her that she doesn't need it any more."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"We'll work hard to but I need you to sign the papers to commit her." The doctor said handing them to Jake.

Jake filled out the paper and gave it back to him. "Doctor one more question, if you do cure her will she be the same women I fell in love with?"

"I would like to say yes but at this point it's hard to tell who Margaret really is once we get through all the walls she put up."

"Ok so can we now have the rings?"

"Let's see if we can get Jenny to release them." Haley said.

Everyone laughed.

"Give her here." Jake said.

They handed her to him.

"Ok Jenny please give daddy the bag please?" He asked.

She didn't.

"I'll give you your car keys." Jake said as he took them out.

Jenny grabbed for the keys and released the bag.

"Here." Jake said handing them to the minister.

"Ok by the powers vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas you may kiss the bride."

Lucas kissed Margaret.

"May I introduce to you Mr and Mrs. Lucas Scott."

Everyone applauded and they started to leave.

"I wonder how many people realized that, that kiss was our first kiss ever."

Renee started to open her eyes. She looked around and saw her dad sitting in a chair. Where was she? She was in a hospital. She guessed. But why? The last thing she remembered was Chad driving. And there was a car coming at us. Wait where's Chad? Is he hurt? She started to panic. "Dad! Daddy wake up!" She screamed.

Skills woke up with a start. "Renee oh thank God you're awake. I was so worried." Skills said hugging her.

"Dad how long have I been out?"

"A few days."

"And Chad is he ok?"

"Um... how about we focus on you for a little while."

"Dad what aren't you telling me?"

"Renee calm down, please."

"Dad I want to know how Chad is!"

Skills sighed. "Chad didn't make it, Renee."

"No! You're lying!"

"No I'm not. I'm sorry Renee."

Renee started crying. "No I can't lose him. Dad I just can't."

Skills held Renee tight. "I know sweetie, I know."

Everyone was getting into the party and waiting for Margaret and Luke to get there.

"They're coming." Keith said.

Nathan went up the microphone.

When they came in, he said. "Ok since the couple of honor has finally arrived, it's time for their first dance. Come on up guys.".

"Did you pick a song for us?" Lucas asked Margaret.

"No I left that up to Jake and Peyton." Margaret said.

As they got to the middle of the floor, "Accidently in Love" started to play.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucas said laughing.

Margaret was laughing too. "Peyton, this was defiantly Peyton's doing."

"Mom you know you don't have to stay." Nathan told Deb.

"I know. I'm still to find your little sister and I want to make sure my eldest granddaughter is ok."

"And what about Margaret?"

"Jake said he'd come and tell me when he heard something."

Nathan sighed. "I'm worried about her, mom."

"Me too but your sister is a fighter, she'll survive this and come out stronger."

"Talking about me or my sister ?" Alexis asked coming up.

"Where have you been? You had me so worried." Deb said mad.

"Ok mom chill. I just went walking, I had to think. What did some one die while I was gone or something?"

"Alexis why don't you sit down?" Nathan asked.

"Nate you're worrying me."

"Look while you were gone, Chad got worse."

"How much worse?" She asked worried.

"He's dead."

"Oh my God! How is Margaret taking this? Where is she?" Alexis asked getting up.

"Margaret's not here."

"Well where is she?"

"She's sick and she's with a doctor right now."

"Well will she be ok?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You have to know!"

"Alexis back off! Mom doesn't need nor does she deserve to be yelled at by you. She's been thought enough already." Nathan said.

"I'm.. I'm sorry mom, Nate. I... I've got to go." Alexis said running off.

"Alexis wait!" Deb said.

"No mom let her go she'll be back."

"Mr. Scott?" The doctor asked coming out.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter's awake."

"Ok it's now time for the father/daughter dance"

Margaret sighed. "Great. I'll sit this one out."

Peyton started to get up and stop it but Jake stopped her. "Look."

"Hey I know I was only supposed to walk you down the aisle but may I also have this dance?" Keith asked.

Margaret smiled. "Definitely. You know Keith you are a really great guy."

"So you think you could stop watching Keith and Margaret long enough to share a dance with your old man?" Larry asked Peyton.

"So you're admitting your old?" Peyton asked smiling.

"Just dance." Larry said bringing her out on the dance floor.

"Is there any chance that I can get you to dance with me?" Jim asked Haley.

"Yeah I'd say the chances are pretty high for that."


	43. To Be Loved 42

Title: To Be Loved 42?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Be a hero  
Be a star  
Anything but what you are

Find a girl to possess

Always pay, pursue, protect  
Be a master

Be a slave  
Work your ass into an early grave"

"Ok it's time for the mother/son dance."

"Well mom can I have this dance?" Lucas asked.

"I'd be honored, you know as long as you don't step on my feet." Karen said.

"I can't promise anything." Lucas said leading her out on to the floor.

"So mom can I have one last dance with you before you leave my life again?" Nathan asked Deb.

"Yes, I'd love that." Deb said following him out on the floor.

"So what do you say mom would you like to show this town how to really dance?" Jake asked his mother.

"Sure, why not." She said as she took his hand.

Lucas walked into Chad's room and turned the light on. He looked around the room. There were pictured of him with his "family" and posters of his favorite music groups on his wall. Lucas looked at the picture that Chad had hiding behind a new picture of him and Margaret. It was a picture of him, Chad and Mags the day he was born.

_"Hey little man, I figure we need to talk while your momma's sleeping. You've been born into quite a family. When you meet them all you may think you were born into a crazy family but we all love each other, no matter what we say and that's all that really matters." _

_Chad wrapped his little hand around Lucas's pinkie. _

_"Your defiantly are a Scott with a grip like that. You'll be scoring in sports in no time."_

_Chad cooed._

_"And I promise to not be like an extreme dad. I'll be the type of dad that loves and supports you no matter what. I promise."_

Lucas started to look thought Chad desk. He found an old notebook. He opened it. "Chad's journal." Lucas sat down on Chad's bed and started to read.

"Well today started normal, well for me anyway. I stayed at dad's. Sam had a nightmare so I let him sleep with me. You know I'd never guess that I'd love being a big brother so much. This kid seems to look at me like I'm a god. It's cool actually. So does Carrie but it's different with her. Mom says that once she gets my age I'll really have a tough time especially when she stats dating. That idea alone scares me too death. Sam dating I can handle, actually I'll be able to give him some great advice. But Carrie? I'll make sure that every guy realizes that I'll kill them if they try anything with her. Lori thinks I'm just overprotective but she doesn't understand. She can't. You know what's really funny: my father. He tried to have the sex talk with me. I tired so hard not to laugh when he was talking to me, he's so clueless. If he knew that Renee and I had already slept together; he'd freak. So that'll be our little secret. Even though I can't tell him about that, I still know that he'd listen before he'd freak. He's cool like that. You know most kids are envious of my family. I've got two fathers who are legendary at my school and are really cool with me. And I would never tell dad and Jake that I feel lucky to have them as my dad and step dad too. That would be just to corny. Well my step-mom is knocking on my door with laundry so I'll finish this later."

Lucas sighed and finally let the tears come down.

"Ok it's time for the bride to throw the bouquet so all you single ladies come out on the floor."

"Come on Haley let's see what kind of luck we have." Peyton said to Haley as she dragged her out on the floor.

"Mom you've got to go out there." Lucas told Karen.

"Same to you mother, maybe you can take it on the plane with you." Nathan said.

Karen and Deb walked on the floor.

"Ok are you girls ready?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, just throw it!" Theresa said.

"Ok on the count of three 1...2...3..." Margaret said as she threw it.

"Well Mom it looks like your other child may be getting married soon." Margaret said.

"Why do you assume that Nathan would be my groom?" Haley asked smiling.

"Lori? Can you hear me?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah but my head is killing me." Lori said.

"We're just glad you're awake." Haley said.

"What did I sleep through school or something?"

"Lori you do know where you are right?"

"In my bed right?"

"No you're in the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Lori there was a car wreck. You and Ryan were in the back seat. Chad and Renee were in the front seat."

"I always knew Chad couldn't drive. So how is everyone else? They're ok right?"

"Ryan's still in a coma."

"But he'll be all right?"

"The doctors think so."

"Good and Chad and Renee?"

"Renee's fine. She just woke up a few hours ago."

"That's great. And Chad? Let me guess he survived with out a scratch, that lucky dog."

"Actually he didn't."

"He didn't? Is he ok?" She asked worried.

"No he's not. He died a few hours ago."

"No! He's the only relative that I trust, that I can talk to, he can't die on me!"

"I'm sorry, Lori."

"No he wouldn't do this to me. We're supposed to die on the same day. We're supposed to be there for each other though marriages, divorcees, children. He wouldn't abandon me!"

"He didn't abandon you, Lori. I promise you that."

"Then why did he die?"

"I don't know sweetie. It was just his time."

"Is that some religious crap? Because right now God seems to have screwed me over!"

"If it wasn't for God you wouldn't of survived the wreck."

"And what Chad deserved to die?"

"Youe mother didn't say that!"

"But she meant it. You know what I want to be left alone."

"But..."

"Doctor shouldn't I be resting?"

"Yes I guess. Mr and Mrs Scott how about you let Lori get some sleep?"

"Sure. Lori I hope you know we love you." Haley said as they left.

Lori didn't respond, she just started to cry once she heard the door shut.

"Ok it's time for the groom to throw the garter, come on all you single guys out there." The announcer said.

"Go up Nathan maybe you'll end up catching the garter too." Peyton said.

"Very funny." Haley said as Nathan walked out there. "Hey Jake you and Keith need to go up there too."

"Yeah and take Whitey with you." Karen said.

"Ok on the count of three: 1... 2... 3..." Lucas said and then threw the garter.

"Well I guess the question is Keith who out here are you going to marry?" Lucas asked.

Karen and Deb both couldn't help but both look at the ground.

Margaret followed the nurses into the ward. They sat her down in a office and started to ask her questions. She answered them as short as she could. Then they gave her two gowns to put on. One to wear and the other to cover up. They took all her cloths, jewelry and belongs. They said they had to check everything then they give her back the stuff she was allowed to have. Then they took her blood pressure, temp and then showed her, her room. It was a room with two beds, one desk, there were two drawers under the bed and one in the desk. There was a small bathroom connected. The nurse told her it was lights out and left. She didn't close the door all the way. Margaret got into the bed. All there was were sheets but she didn't care. She started crying. She couldn't believe she was here. But she wasn't, she couldn't be. Could she? She eventually cried her self to sleep.

Jake whistled into the microphone. "Ok listen up it's time for the maid of honor and best man to talk."

"Well I guess ladies first." Peyton said standing up. "First I've got to say I'm glad to see Margaret and Lucas so happy. You both seem to be good for each other and I'm glad to see that. I think you two will make great parents to that little boy of yours. I've known Margaret my whole life and I think she deserves someone great and since I've got to know Lucas I'd say she found him. To Margaret and Lucas."

"To Margaret and Lucas."

"Ok it's my turn. First I'm glad to see that we didn't get Lucas so wasted that he couldn't walk straight."

"Yeah I'd of killed you if you did." Margaret said.

Everyone laughed.

"I don't doubt that. Now I know that this wedding has had some strange reactions for different people. Nathan I think is still in denial that his brother and sister are married. I'm in denial that my girlfriend married my friend and I was the best man. But we all can can't argue one thing; that you two are made for each other. To Lucas and Margaret."

"To Lucas and Margaret."

"Ok, ok I'd like to say something." Margaret said getting up.

"Ok everyone now she's going to tell you everything that was wrong with the wedding." Nathan said.

Margaret gave him an evil look. "No I wasn't. I thought it was perfect. Oh Keith before I forget my prayers are with you because living with Nathan, you'll need them."

"Thanks I think I will." Keith said smiling.

"But back to what I really wanted to say. I want to thank all of you for all the great work that did you make this wedding perfect for us. And to all of you who have stood by me and Lucas though these hard times, we hope we can repay you one day and that we don't ever lose you."

"To our family and friends." Lucas said.

Jake came into the house and sighed. He threw his keys down on the counter. He ran his hands though his hair. How was he going to do this? How was he supposed to raise the kids while he waited for his wife to come out of the hospital?

"Dad? How's everyone?" Jenny asked coming in.

Bryan, Sam, Kendall and Carrie came in behind her.

"Where's mom? And Chad?" Carrie asked.

"Your mom is at the hospital. You know Kendall, Sam I need to bring you guys home. Bryan you stay here till Nathan and Haley come back home." Jake said.

"But where's Chad?" Sam asked.

"Jenny I need you and Bryan to take care of Carrie while I'm gone. We'll talk when I get back." Jake said.

"Sure dad." Jenny said knowing something was wrong.

"Come on guys it's time to decorate Luke's car." Skills said coming up to the guys.

"We're coming." They said following him.

"Nate, it looks like we've got a mother to catch." Margaret said nodding towards Deb who was trying to sneak off.

"Hales, I'll be back." Nathan said.

"Luke..." Margaret started to say.

"Go." Luke said.

Margaret and Nathan headed over to Deb.

"Were you going to leave with out telling us bye?" Nathan asked shocked.

"I thought it would be easier on all of us."

"It probably would but when have any of us taken the easier road?" Margaret asked.

"Good point."

"Well every once and a while she makes one." Nathan said.

Deb sighed. "I'm so glad that you two are close again."

"Again? When were we ever close?" Margaret asked shocked.

"When you first moved in. I remember you two used to think the tree in the front yard was a money tree and you'd try to give the ice cream man leaves. And Nate when Margaret first started school you used to wait at the widow an hour after she left and an hour before she got home. And I remember Dan and Keith built you guys that slide in the backyard..."

"Together? With out killing each other?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Well your grandparents were visiting so they had to. But back to the point. You guys used to make the neighbors pay to slide down it with gumballs."

"And that worked?"

"Until Dan tore the slide down."

"I wish I remembered that." Nathan said.

"Me too."

"Well now you get to make new memories."

"But this time you won't be here to keep Nathan for trying to kill me." Margaret said.

"Me? Oh come on. I was just defending myself against you!" Nathan said.

"I guess some things will never change." Deb said.

"Yeah and again our mother is leaving us. You know I remember the first time you left for a long time, both of us kept waiting for you to come back. It was the one thing we agreed on: missing you."

"Yeah we'd sit in the living room by the phone. We didn't trust Dan to tell us if you called. We slept in there until he told us we couldn't anymore."

"Then we started arguing over which one of us was to blame for you leaving."

Deb starting crying. "Neither one of you were."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I couldn't stay there, something was wrong, I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew I couldn't stay."

"And you couldn't take us?"

"Dan wouldn't of let me take Nathan and I'd convinced myself you were better off there."

"So who is to blame for you leaving now?"

Deb sighed. "Neither one of you. I just need to go."

"I don't believe you. Something's wrong." Nathan said.

"Yeah something is."

"Just trust me that I'm doing what is best for my kids and this is not your faults."

"We can call you right?"

"Any time day or night."

"I will and you better come home for my son's birth."

"I will."

"And if I don't like living with Keith will you come back?"

"If you don't, you might want to be nice to your sister because she's the only one that could put you up."

"I don't think there is a chance of that."

"You never know. Look guys. I've got to go. Please remember I love you both." Deb said hugging them.

"Well I just got back from the annual father-son basket ball game. We beat the dad's of course though I know my dad and he defiantly let me win. Mom says that, that is his way of showing he cares. All I know if he had played to his full ability, I still would of beat him. My dad will never admit it but he's getting old. Not that I'd tell him that, he'd kill me. Oh Renee was at the game. I still can't seem to get her out of my mind even when I'm playing basketball. You know I think she knows that. That is why she showed up just to see how much she could distract me. That girl is crazy but I love her any way. Maybe one day I'll get up the courage to tell her. Well I've got to go my dad just told me if I don't turn on my light, he'll kill me. You know I can't help but believe him."

Lucas read on.


	44. To Be Loved 43

Title: To Be Loved 43?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real

Time to heal  
Time to feel"

"Lucas, it's time we talk." Lorraine said.

"You're Margaret's school friends right?"

"Yeah and we told her we would grill you to see if you were worthy of her." Simone said.

"Ok should I be scared?"

"Of Simone always but we care about Debbie and if you do then there is nothing to worry about." Carrie said.

"Debbie?"

"Margaret. It's our nickname for her."

"Ok so start grilling."

"Do you like Debbie?"

"As a friend but I hope to get to know her better and like her more."

"Why'd you marry her?"

"Because I think that little boy and her deserves to finally have some happiness in their lives and I can't see someone else go through all the pain my mother and I did."

"Do you think you'll make a good father?"

"I hope. My biological father is a jerk to me and my mom but my Uncle Keith has shown me that biology doesn't make someone a father."

"Do you think you'll make Debbie happy?"

"I hope so. She's a great and strong person and if Dan takes even a little of the pressure off then I'd be happy."

"So would I. So are you guys satisfied?" Margaret asked coming up and putting her arm around Luke.

"Yeah we are. And we're happy for you, Debbie. Luke take good care of her."

"Ok I promise I will."

"Today I was at Mom's. Jenny actually came home to visit. I know she's only my step-sister but we get along like we're real brother and sister. Not that I don't think Carrie's enough sister for me as is it. But Jenny's closer to my age. And she seems to get along better with Carrie too. Not that I'm jealous I mean they're both girls so it makes sense. And mom loves having them both here. They do all the girlie stuff which gives Jack and I time to hang out. Jack's cool and he's a great musician. He's teaching me to play the guitar which I'm really good at. He's even joked about the two of us playing together at his club. Like my dad would ever be ok with that. I don't think he wants to know that music comes so natural to me when he can't even play one chord. Plus Jake's only my step-dad and I know dad wants it to stay that way. Oh Carrie's here wanting me to play a game with her."

Karen sighed as she came into the house. She turned on the light in the kitchen. She put her purse down and sat down. It was so quiet in the house. No loud music coming from Luke's room or Keith coming over wanting to do something. But this was going to be her life now till the baby came along. She put her hands on her stomach. "Hey little one. I need you to promise me you won't grow up as quick as your big brother, Luke did. Because I can't take the lose again."

Alexis ran down the hallway, tears were falling down her face.

"Hey slow down! Where's the fire?" Tess asked grabbing a hold of her.

"I... my nephew is dead."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Here sit down."

"His girlfriend is awake though. My niece is awake but her boyfriend Ryan still hasn't woke up yet."

"Wait Ryan?"

"Ryan McFaddon."

"Wait that's my twin brother! Where is he?" Tess asked panicked.

"He's in the ICU. I didn't know he was your brother or I would of told you..."

"It's ok. I didn't tell you. Look can you please take me to his room?"

"Yeah sure, come on."

"Ok so I'm out of here." Nathan said grabbing his keys.

"Hey come back in here." Keith said.

Nathan sighed and came into the living room where Keith was reading. "What?"

"Did you think to even ask me if you could go?"

"No but I can. Can I go out?"

"Sit down Nathan." Keith said.

Nathan sat down. "Look Keith if I'm late Haley will think I stood her up."

"Well call her and tell her you forgot to ask permission so you're canceling on her." Keith said throwing the phone at him.

"You're kidding me right? Dad never cared as long as I played well."

"Well I'm not your dad."

"Obviously." Nathan mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I just think this is bull, I mean come on."

"Well this may seem like bull to you but since you're living with me now you need to get use to this."

"But you're not one of my parents."

"But I'm your uncle and now I'm your legal guardian so you need to understand the rules."

"Rules? As in more than one?"

"Yeah just like with Luke. He knows them and what happens if you don't follow them."

"Perfect Luke?"

"In one night he got drunk, a tattoo and was late."

"But your not his parent."

"But I was in charge of him and he respected that and took his punishment. I expect no less from you."

"But I'm not Luke!"

"Then good I don't have to worry about you getting at tattoo, getting drunk or coming back late."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about the tattoo part."

"Jenny can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Bryan can you take Carrie to my room and play with her while we talk?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah sure come on Carrie." Bryan said leading her away.

"So are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Jenny asked.

"Can you sit down please?"

"Sure but dad you're worrying me."

"I'm sorry but what I'm about to tell you is pretty serious."

"It's about Margaret isn't it?"

"Yes, well half of it. The other half is about Chad."

"Is he ok?"

Jake sighed. "He's dead."

"What? He can't be dead."

"I'm sorry Jenny but he is and we found out that Chad was my biological son."

"He was my brother? How's that possible?"

"Margaret and I slept together after she miscarried Dan's child. I didn't know till today."

"How's that possible?"

"Margaret had a split from reality when she lost her first child and she never really got back to normal enough to remember till now that Chad wasn't that child."

"Is she ok?"

"No she's completely broken down. I had to commit her to the Pysch ward."

"But she's going to be ok right?"

"Um... there's no way to be sure of that."

"But I can't lose my brother and my mother!" Jenny said as she started to cry.

"Hey." Luke said coming out of the bathroom and walking over to the bed where Margaret was.

"Hey." She said looking up from her book.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked sitting down next to her.

"I never said anything was wrong."

"Well you don't have to, I can tell."

"Did this new ability come with the title of husband?" Margaret asked with a smile.

Lucas laughed. "Yeah. Just one of my new found talents. So what's wrong?"

"This, it was my mother's ideas for a wedding gift." She said handing it to Lucas.

"What is this?"

"Some thing I made when I was little."

"You know your handwriting hasn't approved that much."

"Hey." She said playfully hitting him.

"Is this supposed to be your dream wedding?"

"Yeah."

"This is sweet."

"Well I was naive back then I believed in True Love and destiny."

"And you don't any more?"

"Well I don't believe in love at all anymore."

"What about Jake?"

"I like him sure but do I love him? I don't think so."

"Do you think you'd ever admit if you did fall in love?"

"I don't think I'd even know if I did fall in love."

"You know you sure no how to make a honeymoon depressing."

"Sorry, look it's simple. I'm the type of girl who doesn't fall in love, like or anything around the such."

"That doesn't give you much to look forward to in life."

"Hey I'm about to have a child and I've got a husband. I'd say I'm not doing too bad."

"And what if someone fell in love, like or something of the such with you?"

"It won't happen, Luke. I'm just not the type of girl that happens to. I mean look at you, my husband. You only married me because I'm pregnant with your brother not because you fell."

Luke sighed. "That's not really true you know."

"Which part?"

"That I haven't fallen for you."

Margaret gave him a look. "You're in love with Peyton."

"But I'm in like with you. I wouldn't of married you if I wasn't."

Margaret started to tear up. "You're serious?"

"Yes and to prove to you that I am, I'd like to spend our honeymoon proving that you're worthy of my love and so much more."

Peyton knocked on Chad's door. "Lucas? Sam and Kendall are back. We need to tell..."

"I'll do it." Lucas said putting down the journal and following her out.

"Kendall, Sam Lucas has something to tell you." Peyton said.

"Can I sit in your lap while you tell us, dad?" Sam asked Lucas.

"I don't..." Lucas started to say nervously.

"Come here sweetheart and sit with me." Peyton said sitting down.

Sam came over and sat in his mom's lap.

"So Lucas what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"It's about Chad."

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"Chad... he... um..."

"It's ok Lucas I'll do it. Guys, Chad died a couple of hours ago."

"Oh no!" Kendall said as she started to cry.

"Died? What does that mean?" Sam asked confused.

"It means Chad is in heaven. He's with the angels."

"Is he happy?"

"To be away from us no but he loves heaven. And he wants you both to know that he'll always be in your hearts and watching over you."

"Is it ok if I miss him?"

"Of course sweetheart. We all do."

"Lucas are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I... I've got to go." Lucas said leaving the room.

"What's wrong with dad?"

"He just really misses Chad."

"So how are you feeling?" Tim asked Brooke.

"Like you care."

"I brought you home didn't I?"

"As a favor to Nathan."

"True but I'm still here aren't I?"

"Why is the question. Do you have nothing better to do?"

"Maybe I don't want you going off and crashing anyone else's wedding."

"Very funny."

"Why do love him?"

"What?"

"Lucas. Why do you love him? I don't get it."

"Tim you've never been in love so I don't expect you to."

"How do you know I haven't?"

"Because you'd understand if you had."

"Maybe I just don't see what you, Peyton and Margaret see in him."

"He treats us like we matter. Not many guys treat us like we are more to them than someone for them to sleep with."

"You think that's how all of us see you?"

"Oh come on, Tim. I know you do."

"Yeah sure. Maybe you don't know me that well."

Brooke gave him a look. "Trying to act mysterious now?"

"Forget it you need your sleep."

"Ok thanks Tim."

"No problem."

"Mrs. Jagielski, I'm Dr. Locke." The doctor said.

"It's Jackson and call me Margaret."

"Well sit down, Margaret."

"Thanks. Are you the person who gets me out of here?"

"Do you think you shouldn't be in here?"

"Well I'm not crazy like everyone else here is."

The doctor opened her folder. "Margaret your folder says your last name is Jagielski."

"It does? I mean I know a guy with that last name but my last name is Jackson. It'll be Scott soon though."

"It will?"

"Yes I'm pregnant and because of that I'm getting married."

"This says you were married to Lucas Scott but you got divorced."

"It does?"

"And that you aborted your first child."

"Right because Dan made me do it."

"And that you miscarried your second child."

"No his name is Chad..."

"Chad was your third child, who just died."

"No!"

"And do you remember Carrie?"

"My best friend from school?"

"Your forth child, a little girl."

"I don't have a little girl."

"Yes you do and a step daughter, Jenny."

"I... don't know what you're talking about. You're lying."

The doctor took out some pictures. "This is Carrie, her dad Jake and your step-daughter, Jenny. And this is your x-husband, Lucas and your dead son, Chad."

"I... is this really... my life." Margaret said as she started to cry.


	45. To Be Loved 44

Title: To Be Loved 44?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Daddy's favorite little girl  
Dress up in your momma's pearls  
Serve us breakfast in her bed  
Earn a little kiss on the forehead  
You are sugar  
You are spice  
You are growing up so nice  
Paint your nails  
Paint your face  
Paint around the empty space"

"Mom! Dad!" Tess said panicked as she saw her parents.

"Tess what are you doing here?" Theresa asked confused.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs. McFadden I didn't know she was..." Alexis started to say.

"I want to see him." Tess said.

"He's still in a coma." Mouth said.

"I don't care. I'm going to talk to him." Tess said going into his room. She sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Hey Ryan. It's Tess." Tess sighed. "You're probably already knew that though. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. I just found out. You know you've got to wake up. What's the point of being a twin if your twin is in a coma? With you in a come no on will believe me when I tell them I'm a twin. Not that, that is the only reason I want you to wake up though. You owe me $20." She lightly laughed. "I'm joking. But to be honest I miss you. There's no one else in the family that understands me or gets me the way you do." Tess started to cry. "And I don't think I can be with out you."

Tears starting falling down Alexis's face as she watched the two of them.

"So did you like the wedding?" Jake asked Peyton.

She shrugged. "About as much as I could I guess."

"It's hard you know."

"What is?"

"Seeing part of your future slipping away."

"Margaret?"

"Yeah. You don't feel like that with Luke?"

"I guess. I've just never been the type to see the future so clearly."

"That doesn't mean you haven't thought about it."

"True. And I have and I've got to admit I thought about a future with Luke."

"Does he know that?"

"Does Margaret know about her future with you?"

"Like she needs to know."

"That's how I feel about Luke. It's a little too late."

"I don't think it ever is."

"But they're married now, Jake. We need to respect that."

"And be alone while we're at it?"

"If that's what it takes then yes we do."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No I don't but I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Why not go after what's right in front of you?"

"You mean since I can't have the one I love; love the one I am with?"

Jake shrugged. "It's always a possibility."

"Well Lori and I just got back from playing b-ball at the River Court. I swear basketball is in our genes. Lori's one of the few people I know who can actually keep up with me on the court. And I'd never tell her this but at her best she can kick my butt. After the game, she suggested we go over to her house but I know that would be a very bad idea. Her dad, my brother or uncle can't stand my dad which means that he doesn't really like seeing me. Now my aunt Haley loves seeing me. Her and my dad grew up as best friends so she treats me like I'm her son which is really cool. She runs my grandmother's old café which my dad loves to visit. You know I wish I remembered her but she died when I was almost a month old giving birth to Kendall. I really feel sorry for Kendall not only is her mom dead but her dad is too. I can't imagine losing either one of my parents. It would be really painful. Well Jake wants to go over a song so I've got to go."

"Good morning." Margaret said smiling as Lucas woke up.

"Good morning to you too. Did you ever go to sleep?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I remember feeling you get out of bed last night but I don't remember you coming back."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's doesn't matter. I'm just worried that you didn't get any sleep."

"Well don't. It's supposed to be a good and happy day, remember?"

"I thought this was supposed to be the day we looked for a house?"

Margaret got up and grabbed a box. "Open this."

Luke gave her a look.

"Just open it."

Lucas opened the box and found a key and a letter from Deb.

"Did you know your mom brought us a house?" She shrugged.

"I figured out a long time ago to not allow myself to be surprised by my mother."

"Well I haven't learned that yet."

She laughed. "Want to go check it out?"

"Yeah just let me get dressed."

"Ok but hurry."

"You two ok?" Jim asked coming up with Lydia to Haley and Nathan.

"She still won't talk to us." Nathan said.

"But at least she's awake." Haley pointed out.

"She took the news of Chad's death pretty hard I see."

"She hates the world, God and everything else."

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

"So am I. We just want our little girl back."

"It'll probably take a little while for her to get used to the idea that her best friend is dead."

"How does anyone deal with that?"

"I don't know but I wish she'd let us help her."

"Give her time that's all I can suggest."

"Well at least we have the time to give her."

"Hello?" Haley asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey. I'm so sorry about last night."

"Well can you explain it better now because you didn't make much sense last night."

"Well I was mad."

"About what?"

"Keith and his rules. He made me cancel because I didn't ask his permission."

"Well that makes sense. He was the same with Lucas."

Nathan sighed. "But I'm not Lucas!"

Haley laughed. "I know that and so does Keith. But this is just how Keith is. It's his way of taking care of you and making sure you're ok."

"By driving me insane?"

"I think you'll do that to him long before he ever does it to you."

"Well if he keeps this up, I'll have to."

"Nate, what did you expect living with Keith was going to be like some big party?"

"Well yeah."

"Give Keith some credit. He's not used to taking care of a teenager and making it hard on him just isn't fair. Remember he didn't have to do this."

"I know but…"

"I bet if you loosen up so will he."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll help you get him drunk."

Nathan laughed. "Very funny."

"Nathan I'm leaving!" Keith screamed.

"I'll let you go." Haley said hanging up.

Nathan came out of this room. "Where are you going? You didn't ask my permission." Nathan said.

Keith smiled. "To see Luke and Margaret's new house. I need to talk to Lucas about something."

"I might as well go with since it's the only alternative house I have."

Keith gave him a look.

"I'll explain on the way."

"Hello?" Peyton asked answering the phone.

"This is Mrs. Ward. I'm calling for a Peyton Scott."

"This is her. May I ask what this is in regard to?"

"I'm calling about the infants John and Jane. Is it true that you and your husband are looking to adopt them?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Well it seems that we've run into a problem with the children."

"Are they ok?" Peyton asked worried.

"Medically they're fine but the hospital where they are being kept just can't finically keep them anymore. Nor do they have people to give the children the time they deserve."

"Well what's going to happen to them?"

"Well since you and your husband have started trying to adopt them; we'd like to put them in your care as a foster situation."

"A foster situation? Does that mean it'll only be temporary?"

"Originally but if it works out well; it will become permeant."

"Well when can this start?"

"I'd like this to start as soon as possible. Do you think you and your husband could come down to my office and fill out the papers?"

"Defiantly. We'll be there."

"Good I hope this works out."

"Me too."

"Tim." Brooke said nudging him.

He slowly opened his yes. "Brooke? Where am I?"

"My bed room."

"Really? We didn't…"

"No you slept in a chair. You know I remember you saying you were leaving."

"Me too."

"But you are still here."

"This is true."

"So what happened?"

Tim started to get up. "You know Brooke you have a really uncomfortable chair."

"You're dodging the question!"

"And you probably have a killer hangover. How about you work on that first and then ask questions?"

"Tim don't do this."

"What? Care about you, God forbid! Where do you keep your pain medicine anyway?"

Brooke sighed. "In my bathroom cabinet."

Tim went in there and took two pills out and brought them and a glass of water to Broke. "Drink up."

"Fine but you are going to tell me why you're here."

"Sure."

"Renee, can we talk?" Skills asked coming in.

"Yeah what's up?" Renee asked putting down her magazine.

"While you were in your coma, the doctor told me some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Well... it's not the best news."

"It's got to be better than the news about Chad because I can't take anything else like that."

"It's the exact opposite kind of news."

"Meaning what?"

"You're... pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"You're..."

"I heard you. How can I be..."

"I assume since you're pregnant, you're already know how."

"I know the biological part, dad. I just I... we always used protection and I was on the pill."

"Since when?"

"For almost a year."

"And how did you get those? I didn't know."

"Yeah that was kind of the point."

"Look I'm trying really hard not to get mad because I know you're upset about Chad but this is serious."

"I know believe me I know. I had just joked with Chad that I was and now I am and he's not here to raise the baby with me."

"You're assuming you're raising this child?"

"It's mine so it's my choice."

"You're only a teenager."

"So? This is mine and Chad's and I want this baby, I need this baby it's the last part of Chad and I can't lose it too."

"But how?"

"How'd you raise me by yourself?"

"I was a lot older than you are."

"I don't care. I'll figure it out. I have to. Dad, don't fight me on this please."

"Wow your mom did a good job." Lucas said as him and Margaret came in.

"And she even put furniture in it too."

"Look how big the living room is."

"And the kitchen and the dining room."

"And there's stairs."

"My mom really went all out." Margaret said as he followed him upstairs. "I think that's our room." Margaret said going into master bedroom.

"Nice. You know your mother must expect us to have lots of kids."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well there's five bedrooms up here and two downstairs."

"Well one for us, one for the baby and if we don't have anymore they'll be whatever we want them to be. You could make a room for working out."

"And a library."

"And we have a big family now so they can visit and stay."

"Good point. Did you hear something?" Lucas asked.

They went out on the balcony. "It's Keith and Nathan."

"Did you tell them we came here?"

"No did you?"

"Your mother."

"My mother."

They headed downstairs.

Keith and Nathan came in the door.

"Nice house." Keith said.

"Yeah it is. By the way what are you guys doing here?"

"Keith needed to talk to you and I don't think he trusted me alone."

"He shouldn't." Margaret said.

"You know Luke you forgot to tell me how strict Keith was."

"I thought you'd figure out eventually. So Keith what's up?"

"Come on Nate, you've got to see this house." Margaret said dragging him off.

"So you like the house?"

"Yeah. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

"I just need to ask you something about your mother."

"Is she ok?" He asked worried.

"Yeah don't worry. I just... I've been thinking about asking her to marry me."

"Great! That's wonderful Keith."

"Really? You're ok with this?"

"Yeah ever since I was a kid I've been waiting for you two to get married."

"Yeah well it's taken me a long time to get up the courage."

"Well you've got it now just don't chicken out."

"I'll try not to."

"So what does Nathan think of this?"

"Nathan?"

"Well if you two get married; he'll have to move into the house with you guys."

"True. How about I talk to your mom first and then talk to him."

"Sounds like a plan."

Margaret and Nathan came down.

"He's already picked out his room."

"I thought you were living with me?"

"This is just for when we get into a fight."

"That's bad, Keith. He already for sees that." Lucas said laughing.


	46. To Be Loved 45

Title: To Be Loved 45?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Find a man that can provide  
Try and fill the hole inside  
With a family and a home  
Tell yourself you're not alone  
Keep your memories of yourself  
In a shoebox on a closet shelf"

"You know we need to decide how we want the nursery to look." Luke said to Margaret.

"What's the big rush?"

"I don't know. I mean this is our life now, right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Shouldn't we get used to it? I mean we're going to have a son. Shouldn't we get ready for him?"

"Luke I see what you're saying but..."

"It defiantly has to be this room. It's the closest to our room so we can hear him when he gets upset. We can put another crib in our room just in case you don't want him out of your sight."

"I..."

"We should probably paint the room blue. I bet Peyton would want to help you make it look cool and everything."

"Luke can we please just..."

"It seems crazy but I'm looking forward to this kid getting here." Luke hadn't even noticed that Margaret had left.

"Dad? Mom?" Lori asked coming out of the room.

"Lori you shouldn't be out of the bed!" Haley said panicked.

"I need to see Ryan."

"It can wait." Nathan said.

"You two either can help me or I'll do it by myself either way I'm going to see him and you two can't stop me!"

"Caroline Bethany Scott! Get back in your hospital bed right now before you make yourself sicker or I will put you in there!" Jim said.

"No! Now move out of my way, grandpa!" Lori said as she headed down the hall.

"I swear..." Jim started to say.

"Don't." Lydia said.

Lori saw Mouth and Theresa and headed towards the room. "Mr and Mrs McFadden, can I see Ryan?"

"Lori should you be out of bed?" Mouth asked.

"No I should now can I see Ryan?"

Mouth looked at Haley.

Haley nodded.

"Sure I guess."

Lori walked into Ryan's room. She sat down next to him and took his hand. "Hey Ry. It's Lori but you probably already knew that. You know what? I need you to wake up. You have to. I already lost one person I care about and I can't lose you too. As long as you're asleep I'm alone, no one here understands but you would. So will you please wake up? I'm begging you. Just open you eyes." She begged crying.

Ryan squeezed her hand. "You know I hate to see a girl cry." Ryan whispered.

"Ry, you're awake! Thank God!"

"Lory why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy you're awake, you idiot!"

"You doubted I would? Yea of little faith."

"Yeah well I won't doubt you anymore." Lori said trying to smile.

"Hey do you think you could get me a doctor? I want to know if I can get up and kiss you."

"Yeah sure." Lori stood up. "Doctor? We need a doctor he's awake." Lori said. "Oh I don't... Ow!" Lori said as she started to fall.

"Lori! Help! We need a doctor in here now!" Ryan screamed.

"Theresa where you headed?" Mouth asked Theresa as he came up to her.

"To Brooke's I can't seem to find Tim."

"You think he's with Brooke?"

"I hope not but I have this sinking feeling."

"Brooke was pretty wasted last night, you really think she would sleep with Tim?"

"She seemed wasted enough."

"But you and her are friends."

"Till a boy comes between us."

"I'd understand Tim cheating on you but not Brooke."

"Yeah well you don't know her that well."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I'll be happy and neither one of them will ever know."

"Well for your sake I hope you're wrong."

"Me too."

"Well another one of Lori and mine's plans to get Dad and Uncle Nathan close again failed. And we thought it was a good one too, we really did. Well dad and Uncle Nathan were pretty pissed when they caught us. I thought I could of sworn mom and Aunt Haley were smiling though. So guess what? I'm grounded till I'm forty now. Big shock. You know I can't figure out how those two can be so mad at each other. They're brothers after all and shouldn't family mean something? I know it's all because of our bio father. That jerk has ruined too much already and he's still doing it after he's dead. I just wish they could see how stupid it was to let him do this even now, but I'm just a kid so what do I know? In my dad's mind nothing. I wonder how old I have to be before that changes. Probably never..."

"Luke?" Kendall asked coming in.

"Kendall please just leave."

"No you shouldn't be alone right now and I'm not going to let you be."

Lucas sighed. "You don't know what I need."

"I know you're hurting just like I was when I found out my parents were dead and you wouldn't let me be by myself."

"This is different."

"Yeah because you're hiding something from me."

"What?"

"There's something you and Peyton aren't telling me and you promised me you would never do that."

"Kendall..."

"Lucas I can't help you till you tell me everything."

"Fine. Chad isn't my son/brother. He's Jake's."

"Since when?"

"We found out after he died. There was a DNA test."

"So what? He's still your son in every way that counts since when has DNA ever mattered to you? Dan wasn't your father, Keith was even thought he was only your Uncle."

"That's different."

"No it isn't. Chad's dead don't let this cause you to ruin his memory. He doesn't deserve that. And he wouldn't want that. And you know that."

"But..."

"Lucas if mom or my dad were here would they let you deny him?"

"No."

"And if Chad was still alive you wouldn't would you?"

"No."

"Then don't let his death change that."

"Got any plans tonight?" Keith asked Nathan as they came into the beach house.

"You're actually letting me do something tonight?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Yeah just make sure Haley's with you and both of her parents approve of what you do."

"Got it! I'm heading over to Haley's right now." Nathan said running off.

Once Keith heard the door close, he started to plan how he was going to ask Karen to marry him. He took out the engagement ring and looked at it one more time but he didn't realize someone was watching him.

"Welcome back, Margaret. Take a seat." Dr. Locke said as Margaret came in. "How are you doing?"

"I'm sharing a room with a girl who cries all the time."

"Ever think of helping her?"

"How?"

"By talking to her."

"But she's crazy."

"That depends on who's judging her. In a way we're all a little crazy even you."

"Well doctor in my mind, you seem more crazy than me."

Dr. Locke laughed. "You're not the first patient of mine to say that."

"That doesn't shock me. Doctor can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"People keep mention privileges that your doctor gives you like being able to go outside for instance, why don't you give them to me?"

"Well one the reasons you're here is because we're worried about you hurting yourself or someone else."

"Me? But I would never..."

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm not sure that dying in your mind right now isn't better than living your real life."

"The life you told me about last session?"

"Yes that's your real life."

"So you say."

"Just spend an hour today trying to remember your life."

"Why?"

"Well it's not like you've got much else to do in here now is there?"

"You've got a point."

Deb stood outside of Pablo's apartment for almost thirty minutes before she even knocked on the door. She wasn't sure what Pablo would say or do but she knew she had to tell him.

Pablo finally came to the door. "Deb, what are you doing back in California?" Pablo asked confused.

"What not happy to see me?" Deb asked trying to smile.

"No of course I'm happy to see you. Why don't you come in?"

Deb walked inside.

"Do you want anything to drink? I make you your normal drink." Pablo said picking up the bottle of liquor.

"No I'm not drinking anymore."

Pablo almost dropped the bottle he was so shocked. "I must of misheard you."

"No you heard me just fine. I'm not drinking anymore."

Pablo took the bottle and gulped down a big amount of it and then sat next to Deb. "Why not? What's wrong?"

"Pablo, you're going to want to sit down."

"Deb I am sitting down."

Deb sighed. "I'm pregnant with your child."

"That's impossible."

"No it's very possible."

"Not it's not believe me Deb I could never get you pregnant."

Jake knocked on Carrie's door.

"Come in!" Carrie screamed.

Jake and Jenny walked in.

"Do you guys want to be alone?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah. I'm explain everything later." Jenny said.

"Take your time." Bryan said leaving.

"Where's mom? Bryan helped me make a picture for her and I want to give it to her."

"Carrie dad has something to tell you about mom." Jenny said.

"Is she ok?" Carrie asked worried.

"Why don't you come sit in my lap on your bed and give dad a chance to talk?" Jenny asked sitting on Carrie's bed.

Carrie came over and sat in her lap.

"Ok Carrie mom isn't here because she's sick." Jake started to say.

"Is she going to be ok?" Carrie asked.

"Why don't you just let dad finish talking first and then ask questions." Jenny said.

"Fine continue." Carrie said.

"Mom is going to be ok. She's in the hospital right now though and she's going to there for a while."

"Can I see her?"

"No she needs to get better by herself."

"She's not with Chad?"

Jake sighed. "Sweetie Chad's not in the hospital anymore."

"Where is he?"

"He's in heaven."

"Heaven?"

"It's this place where you go when you leave earth."

"Is it a scary place?"

"No not at all. You remember the movie All Dogs Go To Heaven?"

"Yeah I love that movie."

"Well all people go to heaven too. It's like the happiest day in your life but you get it every day."

"Can I visit him?"

Jake sighed. "No you can't go to heaven yet but you know what you can do?"

"What?"

"If you want to talk to him just talk to your heart. Look put you hand right here. Feel that beating?"

"Yeah."

"Chad's in there and he always will be when ever you need him."

"That's cool."

"Yes it is. And another cool thing is now that Chad is in heaven he's watching over us making sure we're never alone."

"He is?"

"Yeah because he loves you, he loves all of us."

"I like that."

"Me too. What about you dad?" Jenny asked.

"I'm glad I have the two of you here right now."

"Now see that's an adorable scene." Peyton said coming into Jake's room where he was playing his guitar for Jenny.

He stopped. "Hey Peyton when did you get here?"

"Not that long ago. I talked to your mother for a little while."

"Oh great!" Jake said sarcastically.

"She's not that bad. She's actually kind of sweet."

"You sure it's my mother that you talked to?"

"Very funny. You know I think I'd take even a crappy mother over none at all."

"Peyton if you don't mind me asking... where is your mother?"

"She's dead, a bad car accident."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Why not? You're on a roll."

"Since you're mom is dead, why doesn't your dad spend more time at home?"

Peyton shrugged. "I could say because he's working but I don't think that's the only reason. I think I remind him too much of my mom and our house has too many memories for him."

"Have you ever asked him not to go?"

"I couldn't Jake and I wouldn't."

Larry opened his door. "Peyton what are you doing here?"

"I needed someone to talk to get some advice."

"Well you came to the right place sit." Larry said closing the door.

Peyton sat down on the couch. "Ow!" She reach into the couch and pulled out an earing. "Well I know it's not mine so who's been here?" She asked.

"I know you didn't come here to question me so what's going on?" He said taking the earing.

"If something big wasn't going on in my life right now I'd press the earing thing but I don't have the time to spare."

"I'm glad for that. So what is going on?"

"A lady from the adoption agency called about the twins. They want Lucas and I to come down to her office today so the twins can have us as foster parents."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes of course but Lucas just lost Chad and I'm not sure that right now he needs the pressure of two new babies."

"If you two don't take them in, what will happen to them?"

"Well she said the hospital can't finically keep them any more and people don't normally ant children who have an addiction like they do. so I don't think it'll be good."

"Well when do you and Luke need to be there?"

Petyon looked at her watch. "In about two hours."

"Then maybe you need to talk to Luke about this."


	47. To Be Loved 46

Title: To Be Loved 46?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

Lori woke up in her bed at home. Her parents were sleeping next to her in two chairs. "Dad? Mom?" Lori asked.

Nathan nudged Haley. "She's awake."

Haley woke up. "Lori are you ok?"

"I... why am I out of the hospital?" She asked confused.

"The doctor said you'd be fine as long as you stayed in your bed." Nathan said.

"Well screw that." She said as he startted to get out of bed but the bars on her bed stopped her.

"You're not going where's." Haley said.

"How do I get these damn things down!" She screamed mad.

"You don't. You're going to stay in bed on way or another. Now you can either make this hard on your self or make this easy. It's your choice. Either way you're staying in your bed."

Lori sighed loudly. "But how am I supposed to do anything?"

"You have to ask us which means you better start being nicer to us if you want anything at all."

"That's blackmail."

"No it's not. You need us and you're going to learn that one way or another."

"I don't need you."

"Fine just maybe you'll change your mind when you need something to eat or drink. This may seem harsh but we already almost lost you once and we don't want to risk losing you again."

"Jake?" Lucas asked coming up to him outside his house.

"Hey you come to punch me?"

"No. I thought about it though. So how are you holding up?"

"Well I just got thought telling Carrie her mom isn't coming how and either is her brother. Basically as Chad would say life sucks."

Lucas laughed. "You know I never could get him to stop staying that."

"Either could Margaret. So how are you doing?"

"Thanks to the fact that I live with some very stubborn women, I'm getting better."

"Stubborn women is what you're used to."

"I know. I think I'm into self torture."

"You too?" Jake said smiling and then he was silent for a minite. "Lucas why are you here?"

"The hospital called. They want to know what to do with Chad's body since you're his father, I just thought..."

"Biologically sure but in the way that counts you're his real father."

"Well either way since Margare is not about to help; we need to plan the funeral."

"Sure." Jake sighed. "Oh Luke would you might if we gave Chad both of our last names?"

"How?"

"Chad Keith Jageliski Scott."

"I like it and it's fine with me."

"Good."

"Are you going to visit Margaret?"

Jake sighed. "I'm not sure I should. I could do a lot of damage."

"Well if you do tell, I'd like to go."

"Why?"

"Because I care about her. I always have and I feel like Chad would want me too."

"He would of, you're right about that."

Lucas started to leave but stopped. "Jake you need to read to this." He said handing Jake, Chad's journal and then leaving.

The second the door closed. Larry dialed Deb's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Deb asked.

"Deb it's Larry."

"Larry I'm going into the hospital to get Alexis. Is there something you need?"

"You left one of your earnings here last night and Peyton found it."

"She doesn't know it's mine does she?"

"Well I didn't tell if that's what you're asking."

"I didn't think you would. So what did you tell her?"

"Nothing. Plus she was a little preoccupied at the moment to really gril me any way."

"Well thank God for that. Larry you do know that what happened last night was a mistake. I just needed someone to be there for me and you were." Deb said event hought she wasn't completely believing it her self.

"Deb it can be what ever you want it to be, I don't care." Larry said lying.

"Thanks."

"For last night or not making too much out of it?"

"Both. You're one of the few good guys left and that's kind of refreshing."

Skills put a dozen roses on Renee, his wife's grave. "Hey baby. I'm sorry it's taken so long to visit. That daughter of ours is quiet a handful." He ran his hands across the words. "A loving wife and mother." "I really wish you were here. I don't know what to do right now but I know you would. You always seemed to know how to handle every situation that came along no matter how big or bad it was." Skills sighed. "Maybe your daughter has that talent. It would make sense out of a lot of things. She's already decided she's having this child and the thought doesn't even seem to scare her. It sure scares me, that's for sure. I'd always planned for her to bed out of school, with a job and married when she had her first kid not still in high school with the father of her child dead. Not that I'm not going to love this child as much as I love our daughter. I guess I'm just worried that's all. Just please watch over us, we need it."

"How you holding up?" Alexis asked Tess.

"Well my brother's awake so I'm doing better."

"Well I partly believe you. I think you're still very upset."

Tess sighed. "The thought of losing Ryan has really upset me."

"I assumed that. I heard you talking to your brother, you two must be really close."

"Well we came from a family of eleven and we're the youngest so we just naturally bonded. Plus being twins helps too."

"Eleven? I can barely keep up with my family and we're not that big."

"Yeah but your family sounds like it's got a lot of step and half-siblings that to me is too confusing."

"You get used to it. You now I'm just starting to relize why my mother left me here."

"She left you here?"

"Yeah well my mother isn't the perfect mother just ask anything and they'll tell you."

"Well I would offer you a ride home but I need to stay with me brother."

"I understand. Look give me your hand."

Tess handed her, her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you me my cell phone number. Sophia call if you need anything."

"I may just do that."

"Please do. Well I'm going to try to fine a way back home. Bye Sophia."

"Bye Alexis."


	48. To Be Loved 47

Title: To Be Loved 47?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real  
Time to heal  
Time to feel"

Peyton came back into her house. "Lucas? Luke you here?"

"He left about an hour ago and hasn't been back." Kendall said coming downstairs.

"When did he says he'd be back?"

"He didn't. Petyon is everything all right?"

"It's fine. I've got to do something." Peyton said heading into to her room. She closed the door and then picked up the phone. She called Luke's cell but it went straight to the message service. "Luke, It's Peyton. I need you to call me ASAP. It's really important. I love you." Peyton said hanging up the phone. She thought about who to call next. She picked up the phone and dialed Brooke's number.

Tim answered. "Hello?"

"Tim it's Peyton. Can I talk to Brooke?"

"Brooke! It's Peyton!" Tim screamed.

"Tim I don't want to go deaf." Peyton said annoyed.

Brooke answered the phone. "Peyton?"

"Hey Brooke. Thank God you're there. I really need to talk to you."

"Ok you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"Remember how Luke and I were trying to adopt the twins?"

"Right of course. Is something wrong with them?"

"Well not exactly. The adoption agency needs us to take them as foster kids ASAP?"

"But Luke just lost Chad l it seems like a bad time to take in more kids, don't you think?"

"Believe me Brooke I totally agree but the hospital can't afford to keep them anymore."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I was hoping since you were talking about that you had thought before about adoption that, that you and Tim had registered with the local adoption agency at some time."

Brooke sighed. "We did before T. J. was born, why?"

Peyton sighed. "Because I was hoping that my best friend could do me a huge favor and see if they'll let you and Tim be their foster parents till we can take them ourselves."

Brooke sighed. "Peyton we're not exactly model foster parents."

"But you can be. I mean you're great parents to Tim jr and it'll only be for a little while."

"When would we need to go with you?"

"In about an hour and a half. Does this mean you'll do it?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"Yes but only for you."

Lucas came up to Margaret who had gone out on the balcony. "Margaret?"

Margaret jumped. "God Lucas you scared me too death!" She said mad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Margaret took a deep breath. "It's not your fault I'm just so jumpy."

"Nah I should of realized that you were upset."

"I shouldn't of gotten upset. I swear there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you. You just have a clueless husband."

"You're not clueless Lucas don't say that."

"But I should of know that you'd get upset talking about the baby but I'm not really sure why talking about the baby upset you so much."

"Lucas talking about the baby doesn't upset me." Margaret said lying.

Lucas sighed. "Look why don't I go work on making us some food?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah that sounds good."

Jenny knocked on Bryan's door.

"Come in!" Bryan said.

Jenny walked in.

"Jen how are you doing?" Bryan asked getting up and going over to her.

"I..." She couldn't finish because she started crying.

Bryan held her tight. "Jennifer what's wrong?"

"Chad's dead and Margaret's in the pysch ward."

"Chad's dead? Oh God I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I mean sure he was annoying some times but I still loved him. I mean he was my brother."

"You mean your step brother right?"

She shook her head.

"Please explain."

"Margaret admitted that she miscarried her first child and then she slept with my dad and conceived Chad."

"Why did she lie this whole time?"

"She didn't really. Let's just say Margaret's mind is a little fried right now."

"That's why she's in the ward I guess."

"My dad said she had a nervous breakdown."

"But she'll be ok right?"

"We hope but I can tell my dad's really worried and I am too. I can't lose her too., I mean she is the only mother I've ever had."

"I know sweetheart. And she'll be ok."

"You don't know that."

"No I don't but Margaret's always had faith in you and maybe it's time you had faith in her too."

"What do you mean you can't get me pregnant?" Deb asked confused.

"I mean exactly that. Thing is Deb I had a surgery done to make sure that I couldn't get anyone pregnant."

"And why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I guess I just assumed that you never wanted any more kids so it didn't seem like an issue."

"But we were sleeping together Pablo I deserved to know."

"Well apparently we weren't completely committed to each other since some other guy got you pregnant!" Pablo said mad.

"Oh like you never slept with another women after one of your performance!"

"That's different because I didn't get any girl pregnant."

"Only because you can't!"

"Deb maybe you just need to think about who got you pregnant right now and how you're going to tell him."

"How long do you think it'll take before she gives in?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Well she's quite stubborn."

"You defiantly gave that to her."

"I know but this anger it also a Scott trait that I don't like."

"Me either but she also lost her best friend and that's got to be hard on her."

"I know but we almost lost her too and this anger she has towards us is killing me."

"Me too."

"Dad? Mom?" Lori asked over the speaker.

"Looks like she needs us now. Let's go." Haley said going upstairs with Nathan. "Lori?" Haley asked coming in.

"Mom there you are. I was wondering if you could please bring me something to eat?" Lori asked.

"Sure. What would..." Haley started to say.

"Haley not so fast. Lori don't you think there's something you need to tell us first?" Nathan asked.

Lori sighed. "That I'm sorry for what I said in the hospital."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Nathan that's enough really."

"That maybe you shouldn't of stolen a car and ridden with an unlicenced driver and scared us too death?"

"I... we just wanted to do something fun."

"So much fun that your cousin died and you, Ryan and Renee were severely hurt?"

"We didn't know that would happen."

"But aren't you at least sorry you did any of this?"

Lori sighed. "Of course I am don't you know that. I lost my best friend and I almost died so did Ryan. I'd be crazy not to be sorry." She said as she started to cry. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes. I want to know that we don't have to worry you'll ever do something this stupid again. Because we don't want to ever lose you. Please just promise us we want ever have to worry about losing you again."

"I don't want to die ok? So I promise just stop asking me about it. The guilt is killing me."

Haley held her. "Shh. Sweetheart it's ok."

Karen got up from the couch where she was watching a Lifetime movie. She had heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. She was shocked to find Dan at her door. "Dan what in the hell are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Karen." Dan said coming in.

"I didn't say you could come in here." Karen said slamming the door mad.

"I know you didn't but we need to talk."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Well our son did just get married."

"My son, Dan not yours."

"Well technically he's mine too and he made the biggest mistake of his life by marrying Margaret."

"Why do you even care what either one of them do with their lives? Neither one of them want anything to do with you!"

"Yeah well they just can't kick me out of their lives no matter how much they want to."

Karen sighed. "Dan what are you over here for other than to complain about Luke and Margaret's marriage?"

"Well it's been a long time since we've talked. Do you have any alcohol?"

"Sorry Dan but I don't really feel like talking to a rapist ever."

Dan laughed. "Karen I've really missed your since of humor."

"Well I don't care now get the hell out of my house!"

"Not so quick I have some news that you really need to know concerning you and Keith and your future."

Jake sat down in the den and opened Chad's journal.

"Well it's another one of those long days that just seem to go slow. Mom, Jake,. Carrie, Jenny and I went over to dad's to eat. That many members of my family should never be together. When mom and dad get together, I swear they compare notes on me and it's never good for me at least. Then Kendall and Jenny started talking nonstop which leaves me in charge of Sam and Carrie which is never fun. And of course Carrie and Sam always do something wrong and I end up in trouble. What did I go wrong? Nothing but do they care? No. Jake and Peyton are too busy with music to help. And of course every one else is busy too and they wonder why things go wrong. So of course I'm grounded. Number one reason because of Carrie and Sam and number two because my parent talked. See I make a little bit of a mistake. About a week ago I told my dad that I'd be at Jake's club helping him and I told mom and Jake that I'd be at the garage helping my dad. When really I was with Renee. Her dad was working late. So my mom and dad talked about that night and well they found out I lied to both of them. They wanted to know where I was. I lied and said I was at the River Court. They believed me. So you see this is why I hate these family gatherings. Only children of married parents are really lucky. They just don't know it."

"So I took the medicine now tell me why you're really here." Brooke said putting the water down.

Tim sighed. "Why do you really care any way?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"It's just Brooke... I don't know how to say this..." Tim started to say.

"How to say what?" Theresa asked coming in with Mouth.

"Theresa, Mouth what are you doing here?" Brooke asked confused.

"I was looking for my boyfriend and I ran into to Mouth. What are you still doing here Tim?" Theresa asked confused.

"I was just about to leave. Come on Theresa let's go. Brooke, I hope you feel better." Tim said leading Theresa out.

"Ok so Brooke what was really going on?" Mouth asked.

"Nothing. Mouth I have a pounding a headache, can you please go?"

"Yeah. I hope you get better Brooke."

Luke knocked on Renee's hospital room door.

"Come in." Renee said.

Luke walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Mr. Scott please sit down."

"Call me Luke. Where's your dad?" Luke asked sitting down.

"I think he needed a break. Look I know coming back here and talking to me is probably really hard and I'm sorry."

"You were important to Chad so you're important to me. Plus your Shills' daughter and he used to be one of my best friends."

"Well I'd like to keep in contact with Chad's family too if that's ok."

"We'd really love that."

"I also heard about Chad's mom and I'm praying for her, you two were such great role models for Chad."

"Did you hear I'm not Chad's biological dad?"

"Yes I did and that's ok. Chad always considered that he had two dads and now he does."

"Renee is there a reason you wanted to see me?" Lucas asked not really wanting to spending a lot of time talking about Chad right now.

"Yes and believe me if Chad's mom was available, I'd be telling her about this but since she's isn't I'm talking to you."

"What is this about?"

"While I was in my coma, my dad got some news about me that well concerns Chad. I know you think all you have left of Chad is pictures and memories but that's not true."

"I'm confused."

"Luke, I'm pregnant with Chad's child."

"You're... wait what?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I was shocked myself but now this means that a piece of Chad will live on."

"But you're so young and are you sure it's Chad?"

"Yes defiantly and I know it'll be hard to raise a child at my age but with my dad's help and Chad's family assistance; I'll say this kid will defiantly be loved."

"Guess who." Nathan said putting his hands over her eyes.

"Give me a clue?" She asked.

"Well we may be dating."

"That doesn't help much because I'm dating a lot guys right now." Haley said lying.

"Really? Because you never mentioned that to me before." Nathan said taking his hands off of her eyes.

She turned around. "I knew it was you Nathan."

"And not one of the other guys you're dating?" Nathan asked semi hurt.

"I was joking. Nathan can't you take a joke?"

"Not those type of jokes no. Can't we just change the subject?"

"Sure. Got any suggestions?"

"Yes anything other than you and any other guys."

"Or you and any other girls."


	49. To Be Loved 48

Title: To Be Loved 48?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"You deserve to be loved  
You deserve to be loved  
You deserve to be loved "

"Ok Dan so what is it you have to tell me?" Karen asked annoyed.

"Not so fast. I'm still waiting for that drink."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Just get out! You're probably bluffing anyway."

"And what if I'm not?"

"Either way I'm giving you five minutes and then I'm calling the police."

"Fine the love of your life, my brother Keith has been seeing someone behind your back." Dan said lying.

"I don't believe you." Karen said though that was only partly true.

"Well here's your proof." He said handing her a piece of paper. "That's her number. Call her, she'll tell you it's true."

"Let me guess you just choose a random number out of the phone book and wrote it down?"

"No I'm sorry Karen but I had to tell you. I just couldn't see you get hurt by him." Dan said sarcastically.

"You're a liar Dan and your five minutes are up now get the hell out of my house!"

"Fine just please call that number." Dan said as he left.

"Lydia, what are you doing? I thought we agreed to go see if we could help out Haley and Nathan." Jim asked.

"We will. I just need to make some calls."

"If you're calling Maryanne please tell me now so I can go hide."

"Very funny, James now go so I can talk."

"Fine but Haley needs to be told a head of time if Maryanne's coming over." Jim said leaving.

Lydia picked up the phone and dialed Taylor's number. She was planning on calling all the kids to see who could come help and then call Maryanne because she was like a second mother to Haley and she needed to know what was going on. There was so much that Haley and her friends needed help with and she was planning on doing all she could.

"Peyton you here?" Jake asked as he came into Peyton's room.

"In my closet. I'll be right out."

Jake went and sat down on her bed and waited for her to come out.

She finally did. "Sorry I was putting up the stuff my dad got for me."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah I guess so why you'd come here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"No it's not that, it's just... I don't know... the last time you were over here..."

"I know and that's why I came over here."

"Because you want to do it again because Jake it's not that I didn't like it but..."

"Peyton stop! Look I didn't mean for you to think I came over here..."

"For a booty call?"

Jake laughed. "Right because I didn't. I came here so we could talk about what happened."

"We had sex Jake. What's there to talk about?"

"I just didn't know if you expected us to be a couple now or anything like that."

"Do you want us to be?"

"Peyton that's not helping."

She laughed.

"Alexis will you at least try to eat something?" Deb asked annoyed.

"I told you five times already I'm not hungry!" Alexis said mad.

"Fine then starve for all I care!"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm not getting that!" Alexis screamed.

"God forbid you do anything around here!" Deb said going to the door. "Andrew?"

"Deb this is my son Adrienne and his two children." Andrew said.

The kids ran in. "This is a big house. You must be loaded!"

"Guys!" Andy screamed. "Hi you must be Margaret's mom. It's nice to meet you. And I'm sorry for my kids." Andy said coming in.

"Andrew what are you doing here?"

"We heard about Margaret and we came to go the funeral and to see her." Andrew said coming in.

"How? I didn't call you."

"Yeah I know and thanks for that, Deb." Andrew said sarcastically.

"Mrs. Scott is there some place we can put our stuff?" Andy asked.

"It's Deb and we've got guest rooms upstairs but one of them's Chad so please don't go in there. Wait where did the kids go?"

"Ahh! Get out you little brats! And stop calling me spanish names! Mom!" Alexis yelled running downstairs.

"Um... Alexis this is Margaret's dad Andrew, her brother Adrienne and his two kids. They'll be staying with us."

"No way. Give me your credit card now because I'm getting a hotel room!"

"Get in now!" Theresa said mad to Tim as she got into her car.

Tim got in the passenger side. "What wrong with you any way?" Tim asked annoyed.

"You and Brooke."

"What about me and Brooke?"

"Don't you dare try to act all innocent with me, Tim Smith! You and Brooke spent the night together and you sure as hell didn't spend all night playing cards."

Tim laughed. "You think we slept together don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because Brooke is one of your good friends."

"And Brooke Davis is a slut and everyone knows that."

"And of course I'd sleep with anything female."

"Tim I've never tired to think of you as any better than you or aren't in this case."

Tim sighed annoyed. "I guess I shouldn't be shocked."

Theresa and Mouth rolled Ryan into the house.

Tess followed them in.

"Well it looks like a hurricane came through here." Ryan said.

"Let me guess you guys left Lee in charge?" Tess asked knowingly.

"What's that supposed to mean Tessie?" Lee asked coming in with Craig and Barry.

"That you're a pig and so are those two. Now if you had left one of the girls in charge it would look a lot better." Tess said.

"This coming from piglet." Barry said sarcastically.

"Guys please just clean up the house now." Theresa said.

"But we didn't make the mess." Craig said lying.

"And who did the this? The tooth fairy?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"No Paul, Brett and Gerald did." He said lying.

"You liar that's not even our stuff!" Paul said coming in.

"Yeah you guys were camped at in the living room all day." Brett said.

"You wouldn't even let us in here." Gerald said.

"Ok so I lied it was the girls." Barry said.

"Don't go there Bar unless you want your girlfriend to know what you tell Lee about her when she's not here." Sarah said coming in.

"We were the ones who did all the cooking. Lee made us." Moira said.

"He said mom said we had to." Joy said.

"Look I don't care who cleans it up but if it's not clean by the time we settle your little brother in your butts are mine." Mouth said.

"Dude what happened to your anyway?" Brett asked.

"Yeah you look like you were hit by a train." Craig said.

"And Tess you've got blood on you." Moira said.

"And you look like you've seen a ghost." Sarah said.

"They're observant aren't they." Ryan said to Tess sarcastically.

"Guys leave them alone and go to work!" Theresa said.

"What is it some big secret or something?" Paul asked.

"You heard your mother now go!" Mouth said.

"Fine girls let's take the kitchen." Sarah said.

"We got the living room." Lee said.

"And we got the bathrooms." Gerald said.

They all left.

"Tess sweetheart why don't you go take a shower and get some rest." Theresa said.

"What about Ryan?"

"I'll be fine go take care of your self."

"Yeah we'll get him set up in your room and put him to sleep just don't talk to each other, just sleep." Mouth said.

Tess smiled. "Us talk? Never."

"Very funny. No go." Theresa said laughing.

"Lucas Scott I think you've been hiding something from me."

"I have?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yeah your cooking skills."

"It's just a salad."

"But it's a damn good salad at that."

"You know I think you either have never had good food or you were starving."

"Well maybe the second one."

"I knew it. You know you should have told me earlier. I would of made you something."

"Lucas I can cook."

"Like I'm going to let my wife be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen."

Margaret smiled. "And here I thought that's how you liked your women."

"In my nightmares maybe but not in real life."

"Lucas I was joking. So what would you like to do after this?"

"I would offer working on th baby room again but I'm not into self torture."

"Actually that's not a bad idea."

Luke gave her a look. "Is this those infamous mood swings I was worried about?"

"I don't know maybe. I just figured we could go talk to Peyton and see if she'd be wiling to do something for it and we could also thank her for everything she's done so far."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Jagieliski you've got a vistor." The ordly said coming into Margaret's room.

"For the last time my last name is Scott and who's here?" She asked.

"Your husband." She said leaving.

Margaret followed her into the living area.

Jake was waiting. "Margaret how are you?" He asked coming up to her.

"Jake? You're not my husband. Where's Lucas?" She asked confused.

"Lucas went to see Renee at the hospital."

"Renee? Who's that?"

"Chad's girlfriend. Oh Carrie sent me here with something for you." Jake said reaching into his pocket and taking out a drawing. "It's a picture of you, me, her and Jenny and that's Chad as an angel. She says she can't wait for you to come back." Jake said handing it to her.

Margaret looked at the picture. "Is Carrie your daughter?"

"Yeah and so is Jenny. She's yours too though. She's got your blond hair. She's also got your skill to just imagine the happily ever after no matter how bad things get."

"And Jenny?"

"She's your step-daughter but she considers you her mother and role model. She really is great with helping people with their problems like you. And she's got your survivor instinct and she helps me out some much like you do."

"She does?"

"She misses you though so do I. I don't really know how to raise them with out you." Jake chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know how to do much without you. And it scares me to think that I will have to do it without you for a long time."

"You raised Jenny on your own?"

"No I don't. You took her under your wing like she was your own daughter. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You've got such a big heart..."

_"Margaret I thought for a long time what I wanted to say for my vows and all I could think was that I'm so lucky to have met you and I know I'm blessed to have fallen in love with you. You just have such a big heart..." _Margaret started to remember her wedding.

"Margaret what's wrong?"

"I... I need you to go, Jake. Please." Margaret begged.

"Yeah sure but I'll be back. I promise." He said trying to hug her.

_"I hate having to leave you here with the kids. I wish I didn't have to go to this work thing. But I'll be back I promise." Jake said._

Margaret's thoughts went back again. She was still stuck in the past when she said. "I believe you." and let Jake hug her.

Keith knocked on Nathan's bedroom door.

"Come in!" He said.

As Keith walked in, Nathan threw a miniature basketball in the hoop above Keith's head. "You're aims a little off."

"No it's not I wasn't aiming for your head."

"Could of fooled me." Keith said throwing the ball at Nathan.

Nathan caught it. "Nice throw, Keith. And thanks for knocking. I half-expected you to just walk in."

"If I didn't want you to have any privacy, you wouldn't have a door."

"Good point I guess. So did I do something wrong?"

"I don't think so. Did you?"

Nathan gave him a look and then smiled. "If you don't know then I'm not telling you. So what did you really come here for?"

"Well I have a plan to run by you."

"A plan?"

"Look what would you say if we were to move into a smaller house?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I may if you're ok with it move us in with Karen."

"And I'd live in Lucas's old room. Hell no!"

"Watch your language!" Keith said mad.

"Sorry but that's absurd why would you want to do that? Are you drunk or something?"

"No and if you keep this up then will lose that door and a lot more."

Nathan sighed and tried to ask calmly. "Well dear Uncle why would we be moving into Karen's house?"

"That's an improvement at least. We would be moving in because I'm planning on asking Karen to marry me."

"Really? it's about time and I approve."

"Well I didn't need your permission but thanks anyway."

"Mrs. Ward?" Peyton asked coming up with Tim and Brooke.

"Which ones are Mrs and Mr. Scott?" Mrs. Ward asked.

"I'm Mrs. Scott my husband isn't here. This is Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Um... Mrs. Scott I need your husband here before I can give the children to you."

"I know that but Mrs. Ward my husband's eldest son just died so right now isn't the right time to have two new babies around."

"Well I don't now what to do with the twins."

"That's why I brought the Smiths. They're registered through your agency and they agreed to watch the kids till my husband and I can take on the responsibility of the twins."

"Mr and Mrs Smith, do you have any adopted kids already?"

"No. We have one son though Tim Jr." Tim said.

"And you think you could take on two little babies?"

"For Peyton we can. We're good parents and we have a nanny on hold in case we need her." Brooke said.

"What's your names so I can check your file?"

"Tim Smith and Brook Davis Smith." Brooke said.

"Well unless your file is horrible then I see no reason why we can't do this."


	50. To Be Loved 49

Title: To Be Loved 49?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Mind your manners  
Watch your weight  
Be a good boy  
Just behave  
What's wrong with you?  
Settle down.

Keep your two feet on the ground.  
Stand up straight  
Sit up tall  
Never falter  
Never fall  
Stay in school  
Make the grade  
Never fail  
And never fade"

Jim knocked on Haley and Nathan's door. "You still haven't told me if you called Maryanne." Jim said as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"And the more you ask the question your chances of me telling you become smaller and smaller."

The door opened.

"Jim, Lydia!" Maryanne said hugging them.

"Well I now know the answer." Jim said.

"Come in. I was just trying to help Haley with dinner." Maryanne said.

They followed her in.

"Jim, Lydia, welcome." Nathan said giving them each a hug.

"So where's our grandchild? Is she doing any better?" Jim asked.

"She's up in her room. She's on bed rest."

"Mr. Scott, Lori says she wants some juice." Bryan said coming down stairs.

"Oh Bryan this is Haley's parents, Jim and Lydia James. This is Bryan, Jake's daughter's Jenny's boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you guys. Oh Lori wants to know when you'll give her a phone to call Ryan and see how he's doing."

Jim laughed. "She's sure has a one track mind, doesn't she?"

"You have no idea."

Dan waited outside Karen's house and watched her in the window. He wanted to make sure she called the number.

Karen went to the phone. _Should I call the number? Or should I not? Dan wanted her to call the number which was a sign that this was all a setup. But why would Dan give her the number if it wasn't real? Why would Dan give the number even if it was real? Well if she called it's not like she could lose anything or so she hoped. _She picked up the phone and dialed the number that Dan had given her.

"Tamara speaking. Who's this?"

"Uh... I'm calling in regards to Keith Scott."

"Oh Keith that is one man that sure knows how to make me happy. In fact I'm seeing him tonight. You know I was so lucky to find him because before him I didn't have a man that satisfied me so much."

Karen hung up. _She couldn't believe it. Dan was telling the truth. Keith has been sleeping with Tamara._

Margaret walked back into Dr. Locke's office.

"Feeling a little more like home yet?"

"Well my roommate reminds me of a baby the way she cries so much."

"Oh so does this mean you really believe you have kids now?"

"Well I believe I'm married to Jake now."

"Why's that?"

"Well he came to visit me and while I was talking to him I had some flashbacks of our wedding."

"So you believe that it was a real memory and not a made up one?"

"It felt real enough."

"Did you remember anything else?"

"Him promising he'd come back when he left on a trip."

"What do you think caused you to remember this?"

"Well when he was talking to me he'd start to say something he'd said before and then I'd remember."

"Are you happy about this?"

She shrugged. "Don't know yet."

Luke and Margaret knocked on Petyon's door and didn't get an answer. They decided they should just go in.

"Peyton?" Margaret asked.

"Would it be that bad of an idea if we were?" Jake asked Peyton.

"Just because we did it, doesn't mean we have to be a couple." Peyton responded.

"Wait you two slept together?" Margaret asked shocked as her and Lucas came in.

"Margaret, Lucas when did you guys get here?" Peyton asked nervously.

"Not that long ago and you guys didn't answer Margaret's question."

"Well the things is..." Peyton tried to say.

"What she's trying not to say is last night we got a little too drunk and we kissed." Jake said partially lying.

"You two?" Luke asked shocked.

"Stranger things have happened." Peyton said.

"Aint that the truth." Margaret said.

"But don't worry we both know it was a mistake..." Jake started to say.

"And we are going to make sure it never happens again." Peyton said finishing his sentence.

Margaret and Lucas both looked at each other. They both knew something was up but they also both realized that it wasn't their place anymore to say anything.

"Well who knows maybe the two of you could make a good couple." Luke said.

"Yeah you never know. Plus you both deserve to be happy." Margaret said.

Jake and Peyton looked at each other.

"Umm... Margaret would you mind if were to I don't know go talk to you privately in the kitchen?" Jake asked.

"I don't..." Margaret started to say looking at Lucas.

"You two go. I have something I want to discuss with Lucas anyway." Peyton said.

"Hey Lucas what are you doing here?" Skills asked as he came back into Renee's room.

"Renee and I were just talking. Skills, can we talk outside for a second?"

"Sure no calling anyone else down here, understood?" Skills asked Renee seriously.

"Yes sir." Renee responded saluting him.

Then Skills followed Lucas outside.

"Skills, Renee just told me that she's having our grandchild."

Skills sighed. "Yeah sorry I didn't know she was going to call you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my thing to tell you."

Lucas sighed. "So we're going to be grandparents of the same baby. Did you ever predict that?"

"No way."

"Are you happy about it?"

"She's too young Lucas and it's not like the father's here to help."

"I want to help and so will the rest of Chad's family. You guys don't have to do this alone."

Skills sighed. "You know it's a good thing Chad's not around because I would kill him."

Lucas laughed. "I don't doubt that but you'd have to get in line because I would kill him too." "You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah but this child will keep part of him alive and believe me I will want to be involved in every part of this child's life."

"We're not going to try to stop you."

Nathan knocked on Haley's bedroom door.

"Come in!" She said.

"Hey. You know your sister Quinn seemed almost overjoyed that I was here to see you." Nathan said coming in.

"My family is just happy to see me with any guy other than Lucas."

"Why's that? I thought they liked Lucas."

"Oh they do but they know we're just friends and they have all been waiting for me to start dating..."

"And me coming over here means that you're starting to date?"

"Exactly. So what actually brings you here tonight"

"Some good news that you can't tell anyone."

"Ok. I can keep a secret. So what is it?"

"My Uncle Keith is planning on asking Lucas's mom to marry him."

Haley almost screamed she was so happy. "It's about time."

Nathan laughed. "You seem happier than Keith."

Jenny walked into her dad's office and saw Chad's journal. She opened it and started reading.

"Today Jenny and Kendall challenged me and Lori to a game of basketball at the River Court which was pretty stupid because Lori is one of the best players I know. She's even better than me. No that Kendall and Jenny aren't good to but they don't play at their boarding school so they're a little out of practice. And me and Lori play like every day so you can probably imagine the outcome. Yeah we beat them but not that bad. We didn't play as good as we could as we could of. I mean that would just be wrong. That's at least one thing that both Lori's dad and mine agree on. After that we decided to swing by Jake's club. Yes we're underage but we're family so everyone knows not to service us and not to make that big of a deal of it. Jake was setting up for the concert tonight, when we came in. He let me and Jenny warm up the instruments. Of course out of the two us: Jenny's the one with the voice so she started to sing while I played the guitar. Lori and Kendall said we could be the next Donnie and Marie if we wanted. Yeah that caused us to stop playing. That's another thing Jenny and I share is taste in good music and the Osmond are not good music. Well I've got to go I promised I'd help Jenny write a new song."

"Junk, you sure this is the right house?" Skills asked.

"This is where Mouth told us it was." Junk pointed out.

"Plus this is the only one that fits the description he gave us." Fergee pointed out.

"I don't know about you two but I'm going to knock. You two can just stand here arguing." Junk said going up and knocking on the door. "Hey Lucas open up!"

"Maybe he can't hear you." Skills suggested.

"We can always just go in if it's unlocked." Fergee said.

"There's an idea." Junk said walking in.

"Guys if they're not here then we have to leave." Skills siad.

"Why? Lucas wouldn't care." Fergee asked.

"Yeah Skills we're his friends he won't care. Now let's look for some food I'm hungry." Junk said.

"Deb?" Andrew asked coming into the kitchen when Deb was drinking a glass of scotch.

"Hey. Want some?"

"The last time I had a drink with you Margaret was conceived." He pointed out sitting down next to her.

"That's true. And neither of us really need anymore children that's for sure."

"Especially since we did such a good job on the last child of ours." Andrew said sarcastically.

"Well I blame you for that since neither Nathan or Alexis is in the hospital."

"Well from what I can tell Alexis may need to be in there."

Deb laughed. "I think that sometimes too."

"But if blaming me helps you then go ahead."

Deb sighed. "You're not completely to blame. I'm the one that married my ass of an x-husband, may he not rest in piece."

"But I abandoned her for my crazy x-Lucy who I swear haunts me now that she's dead."

"Maybe neither of us were ready for a kid when she was born."

"We know we weren't, remember? We made the decision to have her instead of killing her."

"Ever think we made the wrong one?"

"I did for years but now that I've seen how she's affected people's lives for the better it's seems crazy to think so."

"I can't imagine what my life would be like without her."

"You probably would of stayed with Dan and had tons more little Scotts."

"That's a scary thought."

"Yeah I guess it is. You now I should of killed him the second you told me what he did."

"And gone to jail? And let Lucy raise Andy? That seems smart." Deb said sarcastically.

"Maybe I should of just taken her back."

"No, what happened; happened good or bad we have to live with it even though own daughter can't."

Dan walked into the beach house. He could hear Keith trying to convince Karen that he wasn't sleeping with Tamara. Finally it was obvious that Karen had hung up on Keith.

Keith looked at the phone. "Who the hell is Tamara?" Keith asked as he slammed the phone down.

Dan came in. "Maybe I can help you there."

"Dan what are you doing here? Because I really don't want to see you right now."

"I'm here because I thought you'd want to know who Tamara is."

Keith gave him a look. "How do you know her?"

"Well little brother it seems that my plan worked. I don't think you'll be marrying Karen anytime soon."

"How did you know about that?"

"I know everything."

"What did you do?"

"I may have found a girl who would tell Karen that she was having an affair with you for the right price and then I may have given Karen her number."

"You bastard!" Keith said as he punched Dan.

"I may be a bastard but at least I still know how to get Karen to do what I want and she stills believes me after all these years. Funny, isn't it?" Dan said smiling.

"Dan if it's the last thing I do I will make you pay for this."

"I've heard that before little brother but the funny thing is I never end up paying."


	51. To Be Loved 50

Title: To Be Loved 50?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Be a hero  
Be a star  
Anything but what you are

Find a girl to possess  
Always pay, pursue, protect  
Be a master  
Be a slave  
Work your ass into an early grave"

"Tim take Michael out before he wakes up Hilarie." Brooke said.

"Who's making all the noise?" TJ asked annoyed as he came in. When he closed the door, Hilarie woke up.

"Well it looks like taking Michael out is pointless now." Tim said.

"Did you two get so drunk that you kidnaped two babies?" TJ asked.

"Of course not. Michael and Hilarie are Aunt Peyton's and Uncle Lucas's new twins and we're babysitting them for them." Brooke said.

"But why? They're so loud and one of them smells." TJ said.

"So did you when we first brought you home." Tim said.

"And you kept me?" TJ asked shocked.

"Yeah well we liked you a little too much."

"I don't get it. Why exactly do people find babies so cute?" TJ asked confused.

"Come here and let me show you." Brooke said.

TJ walked over to her.

"Sit down next to your dad." Brooke said.

"You better not expect me to touch one of those things." TJ said.

"She could do worse things." Tim said.

"Not in my mind."

Brooke laid Hilarie in TJ's arms. "Now support her head." Brooke said.

"Dad, stop her. This is plain torture."

"Just be quiet and hold her." Tim said.

Hilarie started to coo.

"What's that noise? What's she doing?" He asked panicked.

"She's cooing. It's how she shows you she's happy." Brooke said.

"Really? Hmm. She's happy with me holding her?"

"Yeah. I think she likes you."

TJ smiled. "This is kind of cool."

"I thought it was just plain torture."

"Maybe that's a tad but of an over execration."

"Well I need to take her back. It's time for her to eat." Brooke said taking Hilarie back.

"You know if you two got your own babies, I wouldn't complain." TJ said.

"We don't really need your approval but thanks." Brooke said smiling.

"I'm just saying that its not a bad idea that's all."

"TJ don't you have something to do?" Tim asked.

"Not that I know of."

"It wasn't really a question. Now go." Tim said.

"I'm going, I'm going." TJ said laughing.

"Fine Jake we're alone now so what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Margaret asked annoyed.

"I want to know why you're trying so desperately to set me and Peyton up."

"I'm not trying desperately to do anything."

"Really? Well the way you were acting just a minute ago, it made it seem like you were."

"Well you're the one who said you two kissed."

"So what?"

"So what's so wrong with you two being a couple?"

"Because... because... I want to be with you damn it!" Jake said mad.

Margaret laughed. "Good because the feeling is mutual but we can't be together so maybe you should think about being with someone else."

"What if I don't want to be with anyone else?" Jake asked as he started to touch her face.

"Well I'm off limits."

"Really then why haven't you stopped me from touching you?"

"Because... it feels good ok?"

Jake laughed. "Well it's just the two of us now why don't we take advantage of that?"

Margaret sighed happily. "I know I should say no but... I can't seem to really think anymore."

Jenny walked into her room with Chad's journal so she could continue to read it. She sat down on her bed, turned on her lamp and continued to read.

"I got to go over to Ryan's house today after practice since all four of my parents were working late. Once I saw his family, I realized I had no reason to complain about mine. Being one of eleven, his house is never quite. His parents

are cool though. You'd think with all those kids they'd be pulling their hair out but they're not, they're actually laid back. Oh and I finally got to meet his twin sister. She's like the only sibling he's close to. Plus they share a room. I couldn't imagine sharing a room with Carrie or Jenny. That's just crazy. But she's cool too. We talked mostly about Renee and this girl Ry's crushing on but he won't say who. Tess even offered her opinions. Ryan swears Tess won't say anything. I hope not because if word gets back to the parents, I'm dead. But I agree with Ryan she's seems pretty trustworthy. He helped me plan a way to see Renee this Saturday and I gave him some advice on the girl he likes. Though knowing Ryan, he won't do anything for a long time. That's just how he is. Well Peyton's at my door asking me to take at the trash, and I know if I don't do it my dad's going to kill me."

Haley came into Karen's house and was shocked to find her throwing things around the room. "Karen, what's wrong?"

"Men! I just can't stand them anymore especially men with the last name of Scott!"

"Well Karen your son's last name is Scott."

"And if he turns out to be anything like Dan or Keith, I'll kill him!"

"Ok I know why you hate Dan but what did Keith do?" Haley asked confused.

"Keith has been sleeping with some slut name Tamara."

"Keith Scott? That doesn't sound like him, Karen."

"I know and that's what I thought when Dan told me."

"Dan's involved in this?"

"Yeah he gave me the girl's number."

"Why would he do that?"

"Honestly I think it was just to make sure I'm not happy but he said he didn't want to see me hurt or some bull like that."

"And you believe him?"

"I didn't till I called the number and the woman told me she was sleeping with Keith."

"But that doesn't make sense with what Nathan told me."

"What did Nathan tell you?"

"Karen I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Haley please." Karen begged.

"Just don't tell Keith I told you but he's planning on asking you to marry him or at least he was."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he be sleeping with someone else if he was planning on proposing to me?"

"Honestly I don't think he is sleeping with anyone else. That just doesn't sound like Keith and I think you know him well of to know that." Haley said. "And plus this reeks of one of Dan's plans or at least I think so." Haley said.

"Ry are you sleeping?" Tess asked.

"What if I said yes?"

"You'd be lying."

Ryan sighed. "I can't sleep. Not with Lee's music blaring."

"Believe me I know the feeling. At least that means they cleaned up so Mom and Dad won't be any madder."

"Funny. Once I got well, they're going to kill me."

"And they should. What were you thinking getting into a car that Chad was driving?" Tess asked annoyed.

"You sound like mom."

"Well she has a point. That was totally stupid, Ryan. We could of lost you. Do you even realize that?"

"Does that mean you'd miss me?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"I'm serious."

Ryan sighed. "I know believe me. I still can't believe Chad died. It seems almost unreal."

"I'm sorry he died. He's defiantly missed."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to his Aunt Alexis."

"The crazy one?" Ryan asked shocked.

"She seemed sane to me."

"She's not and I doubt she was actually missing Chad. They can't stand each other."

"I think that's just an act, you know her playing tough."

Ryan gave her a look. "You like her. I can't believe it. You actually like her." Ryan said shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tess said lying.

"Yeah right. You're lying. Why is it that you are always falling for the crazy people?"

"And what the people you fall for are always sane? Yeah right. Lori doesn't exactly seem sane."

"Don't talk about Lori like that." Ryan said mad.

"Man, you have it worse then I thought you did. I almost feel sorry for you."

"Me? Tess, Alexis is going to chew you up and spit you out."

Tess smiled. "At least it'll be fun."

"You need help. You really need help."

"Ok well they're gone so what is really going on here?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"Well Jake told you we kissed and then your wife started trying to set me and Jake up."

Lucas laughed. "Well when Margaret wants something she defiantly works hard to make it happen. Or so I've noticed."

"Oh she is and she always has been that way. Not that it always has been a bad thing but now it is."

"It's only because she really cares for you both."

"No it's because she wants to be with Jake and she feels bad that she can't so she thinks if he's with me she won't feel so bad."

"Maybe it'll work."

"You're only hoping that because you want to be with me and you feel bad that you can't."

Lucas laughed. "Is that so wrong?"

"No I guess not but your married now, Lucas."

"And your single to be with any or every guy you want to be with."

"What you're jealous?"

"Not yet and hopefully I won't be just as long as you..."

"What act like a nun?"

"Is that such a bad idea?"

"Me in a habit? Never."

Peyton came back into the house.

"Where have you been?" Lucas asked getting up.

"Hello to you too." Peyton said sarcastically.

"You know I was worried about you."

"Kendall didn't tell you I asked about you and came here looking for you?"

"No."

"That doesn't surprise me. You know, Lucas I'm worried about."

"Don't change the subject, let me worry about my sister. Now where were you?"

Peyton sighed. She could argue about Kendall but she was too tired to do it right now, maybe later. "I was at the adoption agency."

"Why?"

"Because they wanted us to take the twins."

"Now's not the best..."

"I know and that's what I told her. That's why Brooke and Tim are keeping there for now."

"Brooke and Tim? Are trying to scar them for life?" Lucas asked shocked.

"You know Tim and Brooke aren't that bad and they're doing this as a favor. If I was you, I'd be grateful. If they didn't take them; we'd of lost all chance of getting them."

Lucas sighed. "Well then I guess we owe Brooke and Tim."

"Did I ever tell you what I named the twins officially?"

"No."

"Michael John and Hilarie Jane."

Lucas smiled. "I remember when you were pregnant with Sam, we thought about the names Michael and Hilarie."

"I know that's why I choose them. So where were you?"

"First I went to Jake's and then I went to the hospital to see Renee."

"Why'd you see Renee?"

"She asked to see me."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant."

"What?" Peyton asked shocked.

"That was my reaction. I didn't even know Chad was having sex. Did you?"

_Peyton was folding up the laundry and found a girl's shirt that she knew didn't belong to Kendall. She read the tag. "Renee." Who's Renee she thought. _

_Chad walked into the room and saw his step-mother holding up Renee's shirt. Shit how'd she end up with that. "Peyton ummm... I know who's shirt that is."_

_"You do?" Peyton asked confused._

_"It's umm... Jenny's she borrowed it from her friend Renee. I must of accidentally brought it back from mom's house." Chad said lying._

_"Ok then I'll just give it to your mom next time I see her." Peyton said not believing him._

_"No! you can't!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"She's working late. You won't see her. I'll just take it." He said grabbing the shirt and leaving. _

_"Ok what in the hell was that?" Peyton asked herself confused._

"Forget it. If you even suspected it, you would of told me."

"Right." Peyton said trying to forget the flashback.

"Look I promised Jake that I'd try to stop by and see Margaret today so I've got to go."

"No problem. I think I'll go talk to Kendall."

"Good luck." Lucas said as he left.

Brooke turned on her computer. She needed to get her mind off of Lucas and Tim and online shopping was just the thing. She logged on to her favorite website and started shopping. Five minutes after she logged on, an im from "RavenMouth" popped up. She clicked accept.

"Hey Brooke feeling any better?"

BeautifulBrooke: "A little I'm doing my favorite thing: shopping."

RavenMouth: "LOL. Well it's still good to hear you're doing better."

BeautifulBrooke: "Thanks for caring Mouth but you know I think I've lost Theresa as my friend forever."

RavenMouth: "You think she really believes that you slept with Tim?"

BeautifulBrooke: "Let's just say the odds are against me."

RavenMouth: "I'm sorry if it helps I don't believe that you slept with Tim."

BeautifulBrooke: "Thanks. Now unless you've got something happier to talk about, I'm going back to shopping."

RavenMouth: "Do that but don't forget I'm one click away if you need to talk."

Andy knocked on Alexis's door.

"Don't come in!" Alexis screamed.

Andy opened the door. "What if I was your mom?"

Alexis shrugged. "I still would of said the same thing. So what do you want?" Alexis asked annoyed.

"You really aren't a happy person are you?"

"Now where would you get that idea from?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

"Why are you so unhappy any ways?"

"Why are you so happy anyways?"

Andy shrugged. "It takes a lot less energy to be happy and I know my life could be a lot worse."

"You've got a girl's name, you're divorced and your kids are brats, I doubt it could be much worse."

"That's your way of seeing it. And I doubt you see everything that way. You have to be happy at some point."

"Yeah when I'm drunk or high."

"Aren't you a little too young?"

"No one seems to care yet."

"I bet your parents care." Andy said picking up a picture of Keith.

"Don't touch that. And as for my dad it's hard to care from six-feet underground."

"Right I think Mags mentioned that. And you don't think your mom cares? Or sisters and your brother?"

"My mom doesn't. believe me. Mags is insane and Nate and Kendall care too much about themselves."

"Well then I guess the question is do you care for them?"

Alexis sighed. "Of course not." She said lying.

Andy moved some of the CDs off her desk and found a drawing titled "my family portrait" It had Keith, Deb, Margaret, Nathan, Kendall and Alexis. "Then what's this?"

"That's none of your business. Now get out!" She said mad.

"Alexis you may want to tell them how you feel."

"Well Uncle Andy don't take this wrong way but your opinion means as much to me as the warning label on the pack of cigarettes I'm about to smoke."

"Keith man are you ok?" Nathan asked as he came into the living room where Keith was drinking and staring at an off TV.

"When did you get back home?" Keith asked not looking at him.

"I've been home for at least an hour."

"You have?"

"Yeah man you must be pretty upset because the Keith I know would remember the exact time I came into the door."

"Well that Keith is asleep right now."

"What about Karen? Weren't you going to ask her to marry you?"

"Never got the chance. Your dad got to her first and convinced her I was cheating on her."

"That jerk! I swear one of these days someone is going to killed him for all the crap he's pulled."

"Yeah well your dad is like the fucking engizer bunny he just keeps going and going."

"But you can't believe that Karen would believe him."

"Well she does."

"For now maybe but Karen's too smart to believe him for long. She's stuck through with you this long so just give her time."

"Time is all I've seem to have right now."


	52. To Be Loved 51

Title: To Be Loved 51?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any

other questions just email me. Ok since we now know Jake's daughter's name is Jenny, I'm changing Grace's name to Jenny.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"But you deserve to be loved  
You deserve something real

Time to heal  
Time to feel"

Margaret's cell phone started to ring. She tired to ignore it but it wouldn't stop.

"You're going to have to answer that". Jake said.

"This better be important."She said annoyed. She hit accept. "Hello?"

"Margaret its mom."

"Hi mom. You make to California alright?"

"Yes. Um... I have a question I was wondering if you can ask Luke if he can give me Keith's number. I need to talk to him."

"Tonight would not be a good night to call. He's proposing to Karen tonight."

"He is?" Deb asked shocked.

"Yeah you ok mom?"

"Yeah I just... I've got to go. Tell Karen and Keith congrats and I hope you and Lucas are having a great honeymoon. I love you." Deb said hanging up.

"Who was that?"Jake asked.

"My mom. Jake... Luke and I need to go and I'm sorry for starting this. I shouldn't have." Margaret said getting up.

"Maybe you're right."

"I just wish I wasn't.."

They headed into Peyton's bedroom but Mags knocked first.

"Come in." Peyton said.

"I just wanted to come and get Lucas. We need to go home. They only reason we came here was to ask Peyton to decorate the nursery if you would."

"I'd love to."

"Maybe that's not the best idea anymore. I think Luke and I need to focus on our family without any outside help. That's if we're ever going to make it as a family."

Lucas sighed. "She's got a point."

"And we need to stay out of the match making business especially when it comes to you two."

"I agree there." Peyton said.

"Ok so I Margaret Debra Jackson Scott promise to stay out of the matching making business."

"And I Lucas Eugene Scott promise to stay out of the matching making business."

"Good but once you two think you can stand some friends again call us. We'll still be here." Peyton said.

"We'll do that."

"Tess you got your cell phone?" Ryan asked

"Can't go long with out calling her can you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes but her family is not going to let you talk to her."

"Did I ask for your side comments? No, I just want the cell phone."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Tess said throwing the phone at him.

He dialed Lori's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bryan? What are you doing with Lori's cell phone?"

"Let's just say Lori can't get to the phone right now."

"Bryan give me the phone before I..."

"What? Spit on me?" Bryan asked laughing.

"Just give me the phone."

"Ryan here she is but I'm warning you thought she's in a really bad mood." Bryan said giving the phone to her.

"Bryan stay here. I wouldn't want any adults to find me with my cell phone. Oh and hey Ryan."

"Hey how you feeling?"

"Annoyed. My parents made it impossible for me to get out of bed. I can't do anything with out someone's help."

"That sucks. Well my parents are just waiting for met to wake up and be healthy so they can kill me."

"But you are doing better right?"

"Yeah not that Tess or my parent's believe me."

"I'm just mad at you for being so damn stupid!" Tess said.

"Tell Tess you only did it because I asked you to. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"Yeah do you want her to kill you because if I tell her that she will."

"Tell me what?"

"Forget it. But it wasn't your fault. We all decided to do this and we're all to blame."

"Well I know one thing for sure my parents aren't going to let me get my license till I'm twenty at least."

"Yeah well at least you're an only child right now and you don't have to depend on Lee or Moira to get you places; those two drive like they're drunk all the time."

"Well Bryan's telling me he can hear someone coming so I'll talk to you later."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I hope you do."

"Ok what's going on? I thought Karen didn't want anything to do with Keith." Nathan asked Haley.

"Well she's changed her mind and she decided to propose to him."

"Well there goes my place to sleep tonight."

"I'd offer my house but my dad would kill you."

Nathan laughed. "He probably would. Well I can stay at Margaret's and Lucas's I guess. They have the room."

"You sure they won't mind? I mean it is their honeymoon."

Nathan sighed. "Don't remind me. I just hope I don't see any parts of it. It could scare me for life."

Haley laughed. "Well good luck then."

Alexis logged on to her website: http/ . "Well behaved women rarely make history" and "I used to have superhuman powers but my therapist took them away" were drawn out on her webpage. Those were two of her favorite quotes. She looked at her latest drawing and put it in the scanner. "My sister is in the nuthouse and I envy her" was the title of her next post. The drawing fit it. It showed Mags with people who didn't judge her and with tons of friends and Alexis banding on the door to get in. "I know people who read this site expect the crazy things and ideas from me. This one is no expectation. You ever feel like every where's you go people are judging you? Well welcome to my life. I've tried being nice and got only hatred in return. I tried being hatful and got hatred and was ignored. My sister though has been treated horrible by our step-father, ignored by our mother and yet she never gave up being nice. She never seem to give up or so it seemed and everyone loves her, just ask. Hell even I do. but she recently found her breaking point, her son died. This as it turns out is her second son to die but the first one she never told us about. She's been living in a fantasy world apparently and now that her son is dead, her fantasy world is gone. She was locked in a mental hospital till she gets better. And if I was her I'd never leave. Why you ask? Because no one in there can judge you. You don't have to put on appreances, you just get to be you no matter how crazy you are. And to be living in a world like that would be my dream. Anyone ever feel like that? Please tell me." She clicked post and then went to She typed in the search "Sophie McFadden." And clicked search. Nothing really came up. She backspaced and typed in "Tess McFadden" and clicked search. That did produce some more things. "Tess "the mouth" McFaddon on Alexis clicked on that. It brought her to Turns out Tess ran this page ever since her dad stopped running it. Alexis checked out the site and then clicked on the guest book. "Great site, Tess. Come check out mine: the crazy mind" She clicked post and existed the site.

"Did you mean what you said to Peyton?" Lucas asked Margaret as they pulled in the driveway.

"Yeah. I mean I know we're no model family but I think if we try we can become one that our son can be proud of."

"I hope you're right." Lucas said as he opened the door.

"Luke man you're finally home!" Skills said.

"We were beginning to think you were never coming home." Fergee said.

"How exactly did you guys get in?" Lucas asked.

"You guys left the door unlocked." Junk said.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys feel like this is your house." Margaret said sarcastically.

"Look guys ummm... we're glad you stopped by but I think we need to be alone." Lucas said.

"No, Lucas. Why don't you guys visit? I'm too tired to stay up much longer anyway. So have fun."

"Good night. I'll try not to wake you when I come to bed."

"Thanks."

"Oh Margaret some girls called I think their names were Levernine and Shirley."

Margaret laughed. "It's Lorraine and Simone but thanks for the message." Margaret said leaving.

"So where were you guys?"

"At Peyton's."

"Want you cake and eat it to, man?"

"It's not like that." Lucas said defensively.

"Lucas Scott has become a major player. He has a wife and a girlfriend."

"Keeps this up and I'll kick you guys out!"

"Ok try man but it's three against one."

Deb finally got to Larry's door and knocked. She just hoped no one had noticed her leave. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about him. Hell she wasn't sure what was really going on with Larry.

"Debra? What are you doing here?" Larry asked confused.

"Can I come in?" Deb asked.

"Sure. Come in." Larry said. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah anything that's really strong."

Larry laughed. "Of course wouldn't dare give you anything else." Larry said pouring her something and handing it to her. "So what's going on?"

"Well my x-husband has moved in to my house with his son and grand kids."

"Well I know Dan's dead so who the hell are you talking about?"

Deb laughed. "And he better stay dead. I'm actually talking about Margaret's dad."

"Andrew right?"

"Yeah."

"What's he doing living with you?"

"He came here for Margaret and he brought his son. Adrienne and his two children."

"And this is upsetting you?"

"Everything and anything involving Andrew bothers me but he's here for Margaret an I can't really tell him not to be there for her. Can I ?"

"I guess not but you shouldn't have to suffer anymore than you already are."

"Well with Alexis around that's all I'll ever do."

Larry laughed. "She's quite the spitfire isn't she?"

"Spitfire? That's a huge understatement."

Margaret hung up her cell phone and put it next to her bed. It was nice to talk to Lorraine, Simone and Carrie. She decided to go see if the River Court guys were still here. She walked towards the stairs but stopped when she came to the nursery. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"_You've got to abort the child, Margaret. I'm not giving you a choice."Dan said. _

"_You think you'll ever have a normal family?" Dan asked laughing. "You'll never be normal and you'll never find someone who loves you the way I do. And you'll never have kids. I'll make sure of that."_

"_Are you sure about this? Do you want to abort your child?"The doctor asked._

"_Yes she is! Now stop delaying this and get it over with!"Dan said mad._

"_I don't know how to tell you this sweetheart but you baby's dead."the doctor said._

"_I… he can't be dead."_

"_I'm sorry well your young so that means you can get your life back. Have a normal life again."_

"Normal?" Margaret had accepted that she didn't ever have a chance at normal. She picked up one of the stuff animals.

"_I brought this for you." Dan said handing it to her. "Don't ever say I never got you anything."_

She threw it up against the wall. "No this baby is going to be normal and safe and you won't ruin it's life!" She screamed.

_Dan laughed. "No matter where you go or what you do, you'll never get rid of me. When you're asleep,. I'll be in your dreams. When you're awake, I'll be in the back of your mind. You can't get rid of me Margaret not now or ever."_

"Yes I can and I will!" She screamed. That's when she first noticed that she was shaking and sweating. She reached for the glass on the rim of the window. Lucas must of left it here. As she picked it up and tired to hold on to it, it broke. Some pieces of glass went into her hands. But it didn't hurt. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. But the blood would stain the carpet so she went to the bathroom to wash her hands off. But she never made it. She passed out halfway across the room.

"Lucas?" Margaret asked.

"Hey you don't look as bad as I thought you would."

"Thanks I think. So if you're here then Jake's wrong we are married."

"Not any more we used to be."

"Why aren't we anymore?"

"The reasons we got married weren't there anymore..."

"_I never thought when I married you I'd fall in love like I did. Love wasn't a reason I got married. But I see now we can still give Chad a good life with out being married. But I'll always love you, Margaret. Don't forget that."_

Margaret remember Luke saying that.

"Hey where'd you go?"

"No where's. So how's Renee? Jake said you went to see her."

"She's pregnant. Who'd of guessed? She sees it as a blessing though..." Luke said.

"_You're pregnant? On my God! This is such a blessing!" Jake said happily._

"You don't seem that shocked. Did you know Chad and her were sleeping together?"

"_Mom I swear I'm not having sex. Those condoms belong to a friend who was worried his mother would go postal if she found them. I should of know you would too." Chad said sadly._

"I... um no I didn't know."

"Me either. Well apparently he got his sneaking around skills from me."

"He did?"

"Yeah but he'd of done the right thing I know."

"_The right thing? But Margaret I could get kicked out of school if they find out I cheated." Jenny said panicked._

"Well maybe he got them from you Jake's his father."

"Luke don't say that."

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up. Maybe I should go."

"_Maybe I should go. I... just didn't expect you to move in so soon, Peyton." Margaret said nervously._

"No don't go yet."

"I have to. I've got a lot of stuff to do." He could tell that was upsetting her so he walked over to her. "I've know since the day I met you that you can over come anything. Don't make me wrong about that." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

Nathan decided he should give Keith and Karen the night to be alone so he dropped Halley off at home and headed to Mag and Luke's. Hopefully they wouldn't mind. He was half-way there when his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller id. It was his mom. He pressed answer. "Hi mom."

"Hey. Are you driving some where's? Because if you are, you shouldn't be on the phone."

"You'd prefer if I purposely ignored your call? Mom you'd be furious with me if I did that."

Deb sighed. "Ok true. So why are you driving this late?"

"Well Karen and Keith just got engaged so I thought I'd give them the house alone so I'm going to Margaret and Lucas's for the night."

"So they did get engaged?"

"Yeah even though dad tried to stop them."

"Well I'm happy for them."

"Me too. Well I've got to go, Mom so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Nate. I love you."

"I love you too."

Deb put her cell phone back on the bed. So Karen and Keith had gotten engaged and he didn't even do it because she's pregnant. Deb put her hands on her stomach. Could she really go back to Tree Hill and tell Keith she was pregnant and with his child? How badly would that hurt Karen? She knew it would kill her. Could she do that to Karen again? She had taken Dan away from her years ago because she was pregnant and she couldn't do that again. She was just going to have to keep her pregnancy and who the father was a secret for now.

Peyton knocked on Kendall's door.

"I'm busy!" Kendall yelled.

Peyton opened the door. "Doing what exactly?" Peyton asked as she came in.

Kendall minimized the webpage she was on. "Nothing that you should worry yourself with." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Keep that tone and I'll take your computer away." Peyton warned.

Kendall laughed. "My brother would never allow you to do that, Peyton so don't waste your breath with empty threats."

"Ok. Kendall would you mind explain something to me?"

"I'd say not but that may be too big of a word for you to understand." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Why do you have me so much?" Peyton asked.

Kendall sighed. "I don't hate you Peyton."

"Really? You don't act like you like me that much."

"No offense Peyton but I don't know you well enough to like you or hate you."

"When you were a baby..."

"I'm not a baby anymore."

"Well with the way you're acting I can't tell the difference." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just leave because this isn't pleasant for either one of us."

"Fine but I'm going to talk to Lucas about this."

"Go ahead. He hasn't believe you yet and I doubt all the sudden he's going to start."


	53. To Be Loved 52

Title: To Be Loved 52?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Daddy's favorite little girl  
Dress up in your momma's pearls  
Serve us breakfast in her bed  
Heard a little kiss on the forehead  
You are sugar  
You are spice  
You are growing up so nice  
Paint your nails  
Paint your face  
Paint around the empty space"

Kendall opened her door and looked around. No one seemed to be in the hall. This was the perfect time to go and do what she had to do. She went into Chad's room. She started going through his desk. She found a picture of Chad and her as little kids. Keith was holding her and Lucas was holding Chad. On the back it said "First time I met my Aunt Kendall. I know then that she was crazy." She put it aside and started digging through the desk again. She found a book labeled "my family album." She remembered that Chad had mentioned he had to make this for some school project. She picked it up and the other photo and decided this would be enough for now. She remembered how Chad wouldn't let anyone look at it for any reason not ever Lucas or Margaret. Well she was going to see what was in here. She left his room and headed to hers. Once she got back in there, she turned back on the computer screen. She had already made the title page. "Chad Jalesiski-Scott, who was he really?" she was making a photo PowerPoint of this life. She figured Lucas or Jake could use this at the memorial and if not at least when Carrie forgets who her brother was she could show her. She opened the album. "My life. Warning:" Normality not accepted or expected." Margaret laughed. "How true." Next page was a picture of Margaret and Lucas holding a new born Chad. "Even or my first day, it had already been determined that I was born to do the unusual, unexpected and unacceptable. No one told my parents though and no one told me they didn't tell them. Too bad, I didn't know, it would of saved me from years of lectures. But I guess that's what I get for being me. Side note: notice my father's hair gets thinner every year I'm alive." Kendall continued to read and didn't notice the new im that had popped up.

Nathan decided he should give Keith and Karen the night to be alone so he dropped off Haley at home and headed to Margaret and Luke's hopefully they wouldn't mind. He was half-way there when his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller Id. It was his mom. He pressed answer. "Hi mom."

"Hey are you driving some where's? Cause if you are you shouldn't be on the phone."

"You'd purposely want me to ignore your call. Mom you'd be furious with me if I did that."

Deb sighed. "Ok true. So why are you driving this late anyway?"

"Well Karen and Keith just got engaged so I thought I'd give them the house alone so I'm going to Margaret's and Lucas's for the night."

"So they did get engaged?"

"Yeah even though dad tried to stop them"

"Well I'm happy for them."

"Me too. Well I've got to go. Mom so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Nate I love you."

"I love you too."

Deb put her phone back on the bed. So Karen and Keith had gotten engaged and he didn't even do it because she's pregnant. Deb put her hands on her stomach. Could she really got back to Tree Hill and tell Keith she was pregnant with his child? How badly would that hurt Karen? She knew it would kill her. Could she do that to Karen again? She had taken Dan away from her years ago because she was pregnant and she couldn't do that again. She was just going to have to keep her pregnancy and the paternity a secret for now.

"They're finally asleep. Thank God!" Brooks said lying down next to Tim.

"Those two sure have a set of lungs on them. Don't they?"

"So did T.J. don't you remember?"

"No for some reason I don't."

Brooke sighed. "Tim what would you say about us having another kid?"

Tim sighed. "It wouldn't be such a bad thing. It might actually be kind of nice for T.J. to have a brother or sister."

"You know I didn't really expect you to agree so easily." Brooke said shocked.

"Well it's nice to know that after all these years, I can still surprise you."

Brooke smiled. "Knowing you Tim that'll never stop."

"You know we do the next baby thing I have a condition."

"Which is?"

"That these two go back to Peyton and Lucas first."

Skills finally walked out the door and Lucas sighed. He had looked at the clock before the guys had started to leave; it was late. Margaret had probably already gone to sleep. He just hoped he didn't wake her up since it didn't seem like she ever got sleep. That worried him but she made it seem like it was just a once or twice thing. He didn't completely believe her but was it his place to tell her? Even if he was her husband, he still wasn't sure what to do. She seemed like she was trying so hard to keep herself together but after what Dan did to her it made sense. He turned off the light in the kitchen and went upstairs. He was heading to the bedroom when he noticed the light was on in the nursery. He went in and was shocked to find Margaret passed out on the floor. He checked her pulse; she was still alive so she was just sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief. He then noticed the broken pieces of glass on the floor. He picked them up and threw them away. He went to turn off the light and to head to the bedroom but stopped. How would she act if she was to wake up and find herself alone in the dark in the nursery? He figured that would probably just make her upset. And he promised her he'd be there for her. And he had meant that. He went and grabbed two pillows and a blanket and then he headed back to the nursery. He put a pillow under her head and then laid down next to her and covered them both up with a blanket. He put his arms around her so she would know he was there and then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Bryan you know you don't have to stay in here with me 24/7." Lori said annoyed.

"How is that I'm bothering you? I'm just sitting here reading a book." He asked looking up from the book for a second.

"Yeah what kind of book has the title "Ashes to Ashes.", anyway?"

"A good one."

"Ok be that way."

Bryan sighed. "Are you that desperate to talk to someone that you want to talk to me?" Bryan asked shocked.

"Well I'm not desperate. I just… well if you're going to stay here you might as well talk to me."

"I didn't mean to insult you by calling you desperate, if I did I'm sorry."

"Thanks. So got anything to talk about?'

Bryan put his book down but fooled the page he was reading over. "Well we can talk about he accident because I know neither one of us has done that yet."

Lori sighed. "You mean the accident that killed Chad? Because I having a hard time accepting it I'm not sure I can talk about it yet."

"You know I haven't even told my parents yet."

"Why?"

Bryan shrugged. "Well if you haven't noticed my parents aren't really the type of parents you talk to. But I also sort of feel like if it tell them that means it's really true and I'll have to deal with it and accept it and I don't' wan to do that."

"It seems like we both need a big dose of reality, huh?

"And where I thought the wreck was that. Didn't work huh?'

"Made me not want to live in this reality."

"Well maybe we can help each other with accepting reality?"

"Bryan you do know that me and Ryan…" Lori started to say.

"Are a couple I know and so are me and Jenny. I'm just talking about being friends. If that's ok with you."

"Sorry for assuming you were hitting on me."

"If ok, Lori really. So deal?"

"Yeah deal."

"You know I think I'm going to need to you to pinch me every day just to prove to me that is in fact real." Karen said to Keith who had his arms tightly wrapped around her. They were in his bed at the beach house.

"You're going to have to do the same for me. Do you know long I've wanted to marry you?"

"Really? So why did you wait so long to buy the engagement ring?"

"Well I didn't wait as long as you think. I've had that ring for quite a while."

Karen gave him a look. "And why haven't you asked me yet?"

"I was worried you'd say no."

"You were?"

"Yes and maybe it makes me a coward but that was what I was worried about."

"Well I don't think you're a coward. Because let me tell you I would never agree to marry a coward."

"Well right now your opinion is the only one that matters to me. Well you and Luke's that is. Since he said he was ok with me marrying you."

"That means a lot Keith it does. So we're finally going to be a family. It's about time."

"Yeah but now it's bigger."

"What?" Karen asked thinking he knew about the baby.

"Well Luke's married now and his wife is pregnant and there's Nathan so it's not just the three of us anymore."

"Well we're still being a family anymore."

"Yeah and we'll all be happy and that's all that matters."

"You just wait here I'll go get Mrs. Jalieski for you, dear." The nurse told Jenny as she sat on the couch and then went to get Margaret. Jenny looked around the room. Most of the patients were starting to stare at her. Jenny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She hate hospitals and this place seemed just plain scary to her.

"Umm… the nurse said you're here to see me." Margaret said sitting down on the couch across from her.

Jenny opened her eyes. "Yeah I'm Jenny… Jagliski."

"You're my daughter, right?" Mag guessed.

"Well not biologically…."

"_Well it's not to finally meet Jenny's mother. She talks about you all the time, Mrs. Jagielski."_

"Mom where did you go?" Jenny asked.

"Umm… I'm here sorry I just have a lot on my mind so you're really my step-daughter?"

"Yeah but my bio mother is… well in short you basically raised me."

"_Excuse me, young lady but you and I may not share blood but I raised you and you don't speak to me like that unless really want to prove to you that you are my daughter."_

"Ok you zoned out on me again. Maybe this is a bad time."

"No it's just what I seem to be doing lately. Just try to ignore it."

"Ok um… I don't really know what to say."

"Well what would you normally say to me?"

"Well we are really close and usually when I get home or back to school; I call you to tell you how my day went and what happened. Even when I know you're mad at me; I try to talk to you. We both can't seem to stand not talking to each other or being mad at each other for long."

"It must be hard for you not have me around to talk to. I'm really sorry about that." Margaret said truthfully.

Jenny sniffled. "This isn't your fault. And I know that but you're right it's hard."

"_Mom… this is so hard… I don't know how I'm going to get over this."_

"You back?"

"Yeah I just I really wish I remembered how close we were. I do."

"Me too. Look I just had to bring you this. It's Chad's journal." Jenny said handing her the journal.

Margaret took it. "Thanks Jenny and I hope we get that relationship back."

"Me too."

"What are you doing Hales?" Quinn asked coming in to Haley's room.

"Trying to have a little privacy but I'm failing apparently." Haley said closing her journal.

"Privacy in this family? That's a joke right?" Quinn asked laughing as she sat down on the bed next to Haley.

"I swear some times mom and dad only had all of us just to make sure that we could never hide a damn thing."

"Knowing our parents it could be true. So let me guess that journal is full of the name Nathan."

Haley gave her a look. "Have you been reading my diary because if you have Quinn I swear…" Haley started to say mad.

"Oh chill Haley, she doesn't have to read you diary to know that your head over heals into Nathan." Viviane said coming in and sitting down next to Quinn.

"You know too? Is there anyone in this house that doesn't know?" Haley asked shocked.

"Taylor and dad probably. Taylor because she's only concerned with herself and dad because he'd prefer to believe that all of us are going to be virgins for the rest of our lives." Quinn said.

"Though the second Taylor started to walk. He should have known that would never happen." Viv said.

"Viviane!" Haley said shocked.

"What it's the truth!"

"Let's forget about Taylor for now and just talk about you and Nathan. So you know if you're got any questions you can ask us." Quinn said.

"Just what ever you do don't ask Taylor." Viv said.

"You know Taylor is our sister, Viv."

"You but she's right Hales." Quinn said.

"Who's right about what?" Lydia said coming in.

"Viv about the fact that Nathan and Haley make a cute couple." Quinn said lying.

"Well I agree with Quinn on that. I've never seen you so happy, Haley." Lydia said.

"You know what guys as nice as this is I really don't feel like talking about me and Nathan."

"Which is good because if you dad hears you mention a guy he's going to want to lock you in your room for the rest of your life because he's determined that none of you ever grow up." Lydia said.

"One of the pleasures of being the youngest." Haley said sarcastically.

"So what are the four you're talking with out me?" James asked coming in.

"Sure dad come on it. You know you just need to take my door off because none of you seem to knock anyway." Haley said annoyed.

"Well there's an idea Lydia at least we don't have to worry about Haley ever having a guy alone in her room." James said.

"James this is Haley we're talking not Taylor or Quinn or Viv."

"Mother!" Quinn and Viv both said shocked.

"Oh girls you know what I mean."

"Speaking of our girls any of you seen Taylor?" James asked.

"The only time I see her is when she's trying to steal my clothes." Quinn said.

"Or when she's trying to use my makeup." Viv said.

"For me it's when she needs help with her homework or she wants me to do it for her." Haley said.

"Well it's almost midnight and she's still not home I swear Lydia I'm going to lock her in her room."

"You tried that James; she can pick locks." Lydia pointed out.

The three girls just started laughing.

Deb came back into her house. Seeing Larry actually helped calm her down. She heard some laughing coming out of the kitchen. She was shocked to see her brother Cooper. "Cooper! Oh my God what are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too!" He said picking her and spinning her around.

"Cooper, you're going to make me sick if you don't put me down." Deb said.

Cooper put her down. "Sorry you know I never thought I'd find Andrew in any place you were living again."

"Hey I told myself I'd never be in the same state as her again." Andrew said.

"Yeah and I told myself the same thing but our daughter's health comes before all of that." Deb said.

"Of course. Deb you know I forgot how much I liked your brother." Andrew said.

"Yeah well give my brother liquor and he'll marry you."

"Well that's not true. I need more than just liquor."

"You mean a low cut top and a short skirt?" Deb asked knowingly.

"I'm not about to wear a low cut top or a short skirt. Not even for you, Coop." Andrew said.

Deb laughed. "Coop you know most brothers aren't this close wither their sister's xs." Deb pointed out.

"Look I'm going to go check on the kids… you two can talk." Andrew said leaving.

"Are you ok?" Coop asked knowing she wasn't.

"I'm fine Cooper. You didn't have to come out here just to check on me." Deb said lying.

"You know me; you don't have to act so touch. I've seen you cry before, Debra Lee and I still haven't told anyone."

Deb smiled. "And I've seen you cry too Cooper Lee…"

"And you told everyone as I remember."

"Yeah and dad almost disowned you for it."

"That's why we both always tried to act so tough but dad's dead and it's just you and me so please tell how you really feel."

Deb sighed. "I… I'm one stop away from a complete breakdown but I know I can't."

"Why not?'

"I've got one child left that still depends on me and whether she wants to admit it or not; she needs me and I will not let her down."

"Well I'm here now so let me help you."

Margaret woke up with a start. She was shocked to feel Lucas's arm around her. She sighed. It felt good to have someone's arms around her that wasn't Dan but for some reason she couldn't stay there. In the back of her mind a  
thought came up. "He's only with you because of the baby. He doesn't care about you." She agreed with herself and decided that she couldn't stay with him right now not if he didn't want to be with her. She slowly took his arms off her and got up. She noticed when she used her hand to get up it started bleeding again. But she didn't seem to feel any pain. She never really seemed to feel any pain anymore. Not that that was a bad thing. I should clean this before Lucas wakes up, she thought. She didn't want him to worry. She started to head to the bathroom but heard breathing coming out of the guestroom. She cracked open the door and found her brother sleeping in the bed.  
_"See no one cares about you. Your own brother sleeps while I rape you. He__doesn't care what happens to you. Your mother is sleeping in a different__man's bed ever night while I rape you. Your mother doesn't care about you.__You're farther handed you off to your mother and your mother handed you off__to me. So see Margaret no one cares what I do to you. So don't you dare__threaten to tell anyone what I do to you because I don't and won't take__being ideally threatened by you." Dan told Margaret as they looked at Nathan__who was sleeping. "Do you understand?" He asked as he squeezed her arm__harder.__  
__"I get Dan now let go of me your hurting me."__  
__Dan smiled. "As long as you stay submissive to me, I won't need to hurt__you."__  
__"Fine then let go now!" Margaret said though her teeth.__  
__"Good now let's go back to your bedroom; I'm not done with you yet." Dan__said dragging her off.__  
__"Nathan please wake up, please." She was begging him mentally but as she was__pulled away she was what Dan said was true her brother didn't care about__her.__  
_That memory sent a chill up her spine. She had to remind herself she wasn't with Dan anymore. That he couldn't hurt her anymore. But deep down she knew that he would always hurt her.


	54. To Be Loved 53

Title: To Be Loved 53?

Author: Christen but if you want a response back from during the week email me at these characters belong to One Tree Hill except for Margaret or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: This is my first One Tree Hill Fic but email me if have any comments please email them to me. Ok someone was a little confused and they couldn't understand how Lucas could have kids but still be in high school. Ok when Lucas, Nathan, Haley etc are in high school in the past and when they have kids that's in the future. Remember how Dan has a date of death that's not current? That's evidence that at the time that was the future. Any other questions just email me.

(To Be Loved by Curtis Stigers)

"Find a man that can provide  
Try and fill the hole inside  
With a family and a home  
Tell yourself you're not alone  
Keep your memories of yourself  
In a shoebox on a closet shelf"

"Nathan? When did you get her?" Lucas as he came out of the nursery and ran into Nathan.

"Last night. Do you smell something?"

"Either I'm dreaming or Margaret has cooked breakfast."

"My sister only cooks when she's upset."

"In other words this isn't a good sign?"

"I doubt it." Nathan said

Nathan said as him and Lucas headed down stairs.

"Good morning guys. I hope you're hungry. I got pancakes, eggs, toast, biscuits, hell anything you want." Margaret said.

"Um… Margaret honey there's enough food to feed a small country and theirs is only three of us here." Lucas said worried.

"Well I figured what ever we don't eat we can drop of at the food shelter on our way to school."

"Surprisingly that makes a lot of sense." Nathan said shocked.

"You guys need to choose something and eat before we're late for school." Margaret said.

"Wait just a second. What happened to you last night? I found you passed out on the nursery floor and you had broken glad around you." Luke said.

"Broken glass? Margaret what did you hurt yourself?" Nathan asked worried.

"Guys don't go crazy on me. Last night I accidentally knocked down Lucas's glass and only minor cut myself. And I only passed out because I'm pregnant and so my body is totally screwed up. But guys this really isn't a big deal." Margaret said lying.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"You know what guys I need to go get ready. But please eat." Margaret said heading upstairs.

"Ok there is defiantly something she's hiding." Nathan said.

"I agree with that but what do we do about it?" Lucas asked.

"Can I come in?" Cooper asked as he opened the door to Alexis's door.

"Well you're in so I guess it doesn't matter what I answer." Alexis said annoyed.

Cooper closed the door. "You know you real shouldn't talk to me like that."

"Why Uncle Cooper? Because you've been such a good uncle to me: or because you care about me? Yeah right. I see you once every year if I'm unlucky. So I don't see why I should talk to you differently than I do a stray dog."

"You talk to me better one because we're family and two because I'm older than you."

"That's crazy and you know it. Family only maters here when one of us dies. And as for you being older than me, you rarely act like it."

"Listen little girl I didn't come here so you can be a completely brat to me."

"Then why are you here Uncle Coop?"

"Because your mom needs me and unlike you I care about my family and I treat them better than dirt."

"Really? Well I don't personally fell love from you right now."

"Well you've got to give love to receive it."

"You know what Uncle Coop I'm through talking to you. Just leave." She said getting up and opening her door.

"You better be holding that door so that you let more air in here and not for me to leave because I'm not done. I came here to make one point very clear to you. You better start treating your mother better the way she deserves."

"Or what?"

"Or I will make sure you regret it."

"Oh you're got me shaking in my boots." Alexis said sarcastically.

"I should but if you don't believe me then test me and see what happens. It's about time someone put you in your place. And I'll do it for my sister."

"Fine. I got it be nice to my mom or big bad Uncle Cooper's going to kick my ass. Now leave."

"Fine but believe me Alexis. I won't take any crap from you." Cooper said leaving.

Alexis slammed the door. What right did he have to order and threaten her! He was never there for here when she needed him. He never remembered her birthday or even said he cared. Uncle Cooper only cared about Uncle Copper. She knew that but deep down she wanted her uncle to really care about her, to stick up for her like he just did for her mom but she knew no one would ever feel that way about her.

"Got time to talk?" Keith asked as he came into Dan's office.

"What you want to complain some more about how you lost Karen forever?'

Keith laughed. "I didn't lose Karen. Dan. Despite your best efforts, Karen and I are engaged."

"You're laying or you're drunk. Either way it can't be true."

"But it is. Call Karen if you don't believe me."

"Why would she agree to marry you after she found out about Tamara?"

"Oh. That must be the name of the girl you paid to say I was sleeping with her. Funny thing is Karen believes me over you any day."

"But doesn't it bother you that for two seconds she believed me over you?"

"You wish it did, Danny. But it doesn't and Karen and I are going to get married while you are alone and miserable."

"I will never let you two get married!"

"Dan you will never succeed in breaking us up so you better just give up now before you make a bigger fool out of yourself than you already have."

"Are you at least going to at like your happy to be home?" Skills asked Renee as they came in the house.

"My boyfriend is dead and I'm pregnant with his child; so excuse me if I don't feel like dancing for joy." Renee said annoyed.

"Ok I'm going to excuse the attitude because of everything you've been though once and only once so work on that ok." Skills said warningly as he picked up her bags and put them in room. He stated to leave.

"Dad? Wait please." Renee begged.

Skills stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for acting like I'm not happy that I survived and that I still have you here."

Skills smiled. "It's ok but I'm glad to hear it because I think we're really going to need each other now."

"Because I'm pregnant? You know dad I can see you're ashamed and disappointed in me because I'm pregnant."

"Is that what you think?" Skills asked shocked.

"Of course. Ever since I woke up you haven't really been able to look me in the eyes. I know it's because you don't want me to see that you are disappointed in me." Renee said as she tears started to come down her lace.

Skills puts the bags done and went over to her. "Renee look at me. Look into my eye and listen to me. I'm not ashamed or disappointed in you. In facet I'm proud of you. You survived something horrible and lost someone you cared about and you're still strong. You found out your pregnant and you're still strong. You obviously got that from your mother, that strength because I would of crumbled by now."

"Then why wouldn't you look me in the eyes?"

"Well first I didn't want you to see how upset and scared I was. Then I was mad that you wrecked your life to go joy riding. I just figured you didn't need to see that. I'm sorry if that scared you. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Renee sighed. "Well I feel better now and I understand why you felt that way."

"Well I'm not sure if felt is the right verb. I still feel a little of both. And I'm not going to lie to you about that."

"And I don't want you to. The only way I think we've remained so close is because we've always been honest with each other and I don't want to change that."

"Me either. And you weren't complete always honest with me like about you Chad sleeping together."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"I am to but I still think we can be close and maybe your child will have that."

"I just have one more question."

"Yeah?'

"Would you be ok with raising my child if I died like mom did?"

Lucas and Margaret walked into school with Nathan.

"Is it just me or is everyone starting at you guys?" Nathan asked.

"So how's married life treating you guys?" Lori asked coming up with Casey, Stella, Molly and Bevin.

"It's fine Lori thanks for asking." Margaret said a little annoyed.

"You're lucky you know many girls would love be with Lucas Scott." Stella said.

Lucas tried not to laugh. "Margaret and I need to get to our lockers so you think you girls could let us through?"

"Sure Margaret we'll talk to your later." Bevin said as they walked off.

"Oh God I hope they do not find me later." Margaret said.

Lucas laughed. "I just pray that the basketball players aren't like that at all."

"It would only be fair if they were."

"Oh thanks very much my sweet wife." Lucas said laughing.

Margaret finally found a spot in the main room where no one was. She leaned up against the wall and opened Chad's journal and started reading.

"Well today was an interesting day. My mom already had a really hard day at the clinic. This usually mean she spends the whole time she's at home lecturing us on what to do so we don't end up in a situation like the people she counsels. Jenny and I just make crakes the whole time, not that she hears us. Between her, my dad and Jake, Jenny and I would never think of ending up in one of those situations. But I know this is my mom's way of showing she care about us. She may seem to most people like she trying to smother us but Jenny, Carrie and I know that since my grandmother wasn't ever there for her, we know she wants to make sure that we never feel like she doesn't care. Believe me we'd never think that. Carrie asked me and Jenny once why Mom doesn't just lave her alone. Jenny and I told her that she shouldn't ever wish that because she's lucky that Mom cares so much and is here for us. I told her that she better not say that to our Mom or me again because she doesn't want to find out what it's like no to have Mom around. At least I know I wouldn't want to find out about it. Well my Mom is knocking on my door so I'll finish this later."

Brooke walked up to Tim who was at his locker. "Tim can we talk?" Brooke asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened at my house the other day."

"Other than you getting drunk and passing out?" Tim asked smiling.

"Yeah other that. Look I know you didn't have to stay with me like you did."

"Brooke it really wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well it's just…" Brooke started to say but Theresa came up and put her arm around Tim.

"Tim it is so good to see you." Theresa said smiling at Brooke.

"You know what I'm going to go." Brooke said walking off.

"Tess what are you doing?" Ryan asked his sister as she opened her laptop.

"I'm checking my website. Isn't that obvious?" Tess said sarcastically.

"What's obvious is that you're crazy because you know dad checks where we go on the internet every night and if he realizes you were online when you were supposed to be sleeping…."

"And what Mom won't check who we call on our cell phones and be mad at your for calling Lori?"

Ryan smiled. "But the bill won't come for a month but the web history will be up right away."

"You know what shut up or I'm going to tell mom accidentally that you called Lori." Tess warned.

"Then find go ahead sign your own death certificate. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Tess typed in her website determined to ignore her brother. She noticed she had a lot of emails about when she was to add something about the recent dead Raven's player, Chad. She had finished Whitey's dedication not too long ago and she just guessed how long Chad's would take to make, she added a note on her website dedication/memorial for Chad Scott soon to come. Once she went though all the posted comments about Chad and Whitey, she found Alexis's post. She smiled apparently Alexis did care or she wouldn't of found her website and posted on it. She went to Alexis's website. Tess wondered how many people "close" to Alexis actually ever saw this. She figured no one because Alexis didn't seem like the type to put herself out like that on purpose. Looking at Alexis's drawings and journal, she realized Alexis cared a lot more about people than she ever thought they knew about. Obviously losing her dad and being shipped off and hidden from her family really had caused her to not trust anyone in her family. Tess was starting to actually feel sorry for her. She decided she'd send Tess an email and see what happened after that. She posted "loved the site here's my cell number if you want to talk. ~Tess~" Then she closed her laptop.

"What exactly are you smiling?" Ryan asked.

"You don't want to know believe me."

"It's Alexis, isn't it?" Ryan asked annoyed.

"I told you, you don't want to know."

"Hey Lucas wait just a second." Karen said trying to catch Lucas before practice.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Lucas asked confused.

"I just want to talk to you about something."

"Let me guess this about Keith?"

Karen gave him a look. "How did you know? Did Nathan tell you?"

"No Keith asked me before he proposed to make sure I was ok with it."

"Well that was nice of him and in case you were wondering I said yes."

Lucas smiled. "Great now you'll finally have three kids: Me, Nathan and Margaret."

Karen gave him a weird looked again. "Ok I understand Margaret since you married her but how does Nathan become one of my kids?"

"Well Keith is living with him now right?"

"Right."

"Well you're marrying Keith so you'll be his aunt and step-mother in a way."

"I… I never thought about it like that."

"Hey Scott you planning on coming to practice today or not?" Whitey asked.

"Mom you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah go to practice. I'll be fine."

"Ok bye. Congrats and I love you." Lucas said running off.

Karen still had the idea of Nathan as her stepson stuck in her head.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he came into to the kitchen where Sam, Kendall and Peyton were eating in silence.

"I don't know, dad but Mom an Aunt Kendall are mad at each other." Sam said.

"We're not mad at each other." Peyton said.

Kendall just sighed loudly. "Well I'm done so Peyton is it ok if I go?" Kendall asked annoyed.

"If Kendall gets to go so then I should get to get to too, right?" Sam asked his mom.

"Sam you go but Kendall and I need to talk to your dad." Peyton said.

"Good, dad when you're done can you come play candy land with me?" Sam asked hugging him.

"Sure but you've got to go wash your hands first." Lucas said.

"Ok but hurry." Sam said running off.

"Ok so what's going on ladies?" Luke asked sitting down at the table with them.

"Ask your wife because I have no clue." Kendall said lying.

"Peyton please tell me what's going on?"

"Well I went to talk to Kendall and she about bit my head off. She was so rude and disrespectful. And she said you wouldn't believe me. Please say you believe me."

Lucas looked at Peyton and then at Kendall. Luke sighed. "Peyton that just doesn't sound like something my sister would do. Maybe you just misunderstood her. Right Kendall?"

Kendall smiled. "Exactly. Peyton I would never purposely be rude or disrespectful to you. I'm sorry that you thought that I was." Kendall said lying.

"See Peyton it was all just a misunderstanding. Well I'm glad that's fixed. Now I'm going to see our son for a game of Candy land." Luke said leaving.

"I bet you're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Peyton asked Kendall.

"Well it's always good to know I'm right."


End file.
